En ton nom
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Emma a disparu. Regina se résout à utiliser la dague mais rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait prévu. Swan Queen. Post 4x22
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les ténèbres avaient disparu, arrachant Emma. La dague était tombée à terre. Seule le nom sur la lame attestait de la réalité de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Snow avait pleuré si longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes. David évitait délibérément le sujet. Henry interrogeait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Tous l'avait cherché sans la trouver.

Regina prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit la dague du tiroir de son bureau. Cela faisait une semaine. Personne n'avait osé user de la dague pour la faire venir parce qu'il craignait son apparition autant qu'ils se meurtrissaient du vide de son absence et aussi parce qu'ils espéraient qu'Emma était encore maitresse d'elle-même et choisirait de leur revenir.

Robin entra dans le bureau. La brune feignit un sourire mais il était difficile de songer à son bonheur alors que cela avait couté la lumière d'Emma. Le regard de Robin se posa sur la dague.

\- « Personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

\- Je sais, soupira la brune sans le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Pourtant si. »

Elle lâcha la dague du regard et leva les yeux vers Robin. Les traits de son visage étaient légèrement crispés et trahissait sa culpabilité et de ce que pourrait dire Robin ne parviendrait à dissiper cela.

\- « Elle l'a fait parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait jamais su assurer mes arrières.

\- Je pense qu'elle l'a fait parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, avança Robin d'un ton compatissant. Et tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que cette noirceur s'en prendrait à toi. »

Devant son silence, Robin se pencha afin de distinguer son visage derrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Regina fixait à présent la dague avec une rage sans nom. Sa main se crispait autour du pommeau de l'arme.

\- « Regina, l'appela-t-il doucement, qu'est-ce que...

\- Je ne pouvais pas le prévoir mais quelqu'un d'autre le pouvait.

\- Qui ?

\- Je reviens. »

Elle ne lui dit pas un mot de plus et disparut dans un nuage violacé en emportant sa dague avec elle.

* * *

Belle ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à la refermer aussitôt en découvrant l'identité de la femme derrière sa porte mais Regina l'en empêcha.

\- « Je veux lui parler, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Il est fatigué.

\- Je me présente à ta porte _par courtoisie_ , lui fit remarquer Regina. Rien ne m'empêche d'apparaitre devant lui et de lui tordre le cou si l'envie se fait sentir. »

Regina attendit patiemment que sa menace fasse effet. Belle lui ouvrit finalement la porte et lui demanda :

\- « Ne le tue pas, s'il te plait.

\- S'il répond à mes questions, tu pourras garder cette vermine qui te sert de mari. »

Regina passa devant Belle. Cette dernière lui indiqua où était Rumple et la brune se rendit dans la salle à manger, où l'ancien Ténébreux était attablé. Le bruit de talons se faisaient plus raisonnant à ses oreilles et il vouta les épaules comme dans l'espoir de se protéger de l'affront à venir.

C'était la première fois que Regina le voyait ainsi. Ce monstre si arrogant, manipulateur et tyrannique n'était plus d'un homme vieux et frêle que la magie avait épuisé.

« Bonjour Rumpelstilskin » lança Regina d'une ton méprisant.

Toute l'expression de son visage exprimait le dégout significatif que lui inspirait son ancien mentor. Ce dernier risqua un regard vers elle avant de baisser aussitôt les yeux, comme s'il risquait d'être brulé.

\- « Tu savais qu'Emma deviendrait la Ténébreuse en voulant me sauver ?

\- Non, souffla Rumple.

\- Ne me mens pas, cracha-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. Tu as dit que j'étais vitale pour conduire Emma dans les ténèbres. »

Rumple se tassa sur sa chaise. Se faire plus petit et misérable ne rendrait pas Regina plus clémente.

\- « Répond, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir la tournure que prendrait les choses.

\- Mais tu savais que c'était une éventualité. »

Elle le pointa du doigt et ponctua son propos de son geste. Elle réfléchissait tout haut.

\- « Pourquoi moi ?, demanda-t-elle en se désignant. Pourquoi ? De toutes les personnes qu'elle a, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais vitale pour la conduire dans les ténèbres ? Parce que je suis l'Evil Queen ?

\- La noirceur de la dague s'infiltre dans les brisures du cœur. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Emma avait connu un passé difficile mais retrouver sa famille avait dû palier ces blessures du passé.

\- « J'avais perdu Milah parce que j'étais faible et lâche..., commença Rumple. Je suis devenu le Ténébreux pour protéger mon fils.

\- Quel rapport avec Emma ?

\- Tu l'as haïe pour avoir ramené Marianne, commença Rumple. Mais peux-tu imaginer sa culpabilité en réalisant que cette Marianne était Zelena ? Cruella a menacé Henry et la Sauveuse l'a tuée. Dans le livre d'Isaac, Snow et Charming n'étaient plus ses parents et tu étais sur le point de mourir. »

Ses yeux avaient repris une lueur maligne qu'on lui avait souvent connue. Pourtant aujourd'hui son arrogance était toute relative. Il pesait ses mots et les avançait avec finesse car il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir pour se défendre.

\- « Emma savait que le livre de l'Auteur n'était pas la réalité, dit Regina au bout d'un moment.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que la douleur était moindre, rétorqua Rumpelstilskin. Et après, tu étais menacée dans la réalité.

\- C'est de ma faute...,souffla Regina en regardant la dague.

\- La noirceur de la dague n'est pas un fléau chaotique. Elle a tellement imprégné les cœurs qu'elle a fini par acquérir sa propre intelligence. Tu n'étais qu'un appât. La noirceur de la dague voulait le cœur d'Emma. Tu étais simplement le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. »

Rumpelstilskin vit la dague trembler entre les mains de Regina. La dague reflétait la lumière et le nom de la Sauveuse gravé sur la lame n'en était que plus sombre.

\- « Tu peux m'accuser d'avoir prévu cette fin, consentit-il à avouer, et tu aurais raison... mais je n'en suis pas la cause et tu n'es pas plus responsable que n'importe qui d'autre. La Sauveuse a choisi de faire ce qui était juste.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Sa culpabilité était plus grande que sa reconnaissance. Elle sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus. Rumpelstilskin tendit l'oreille. Les talons claquaient sur le plancher à un rythme régulier. Soudain les bruits cessèrent. Regina s'était évaporée.

Belle vint à la rencontre de Rumple et passa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle était reconnaissante à Regina d'avoir épargné son époux ou, du moins, d'avoir fermé momentanément les yeux sur ses crimes dont elle était la principale victime. L'histoire de la Sauveuse ne le concernait plus désormais. Il était humain et pouvait désormais aimer Belle comme il aurait toujours dû le faire.

* * *

Zelena était adossée au mur froid de sa prison de blanc. Elle sursauta en remarquant quelqu'un dans sa chambre. . Elle reprit contenance et arbora son masque mesquin qui lui sied si bien au teint.

\- « Salut Zelena, ça fait longtemps.

\- La Sauveuse a un peu noirci ? » demanda-t-elle en détaillant sa nouvelle apparence.

Son visage était plus impassible et froid. Sa bouche ne dessinait aucun sourire aussi faux devait-il être. Seuls la faible lueur qui émanait de ses yeux attestait encore de son humanité. Emma était égale à elle-même mais si l'on prenait le temps de la regarder, on la devinait plus renfermée et d'une magie plus sombre.

\- « J'ai besoin de ton aide, continua Emma.

\- Je ne pense pas être d'une quelconque utilité vu ma situation. Et même si je le pouvais, Sauveuse, je ne le ferais pas. »

Zelena se permit un ricanement moqueur. Emma passa son index sur le mur qui crissa et s'effrita sous son geste. Elle frotta négligemment ses doigts les uns contre les autres afin d'en ôter la sciure blanche qui s'y était déposée. Zelena sentit un pouvoir alourdir l'air et rendre l'atmosphère menaçante.

\- « Tu vas m'aider, reformula la Ténébreuse. Pas parce que tu en as envie mais parce que si tu refuses, je te briserai.

\- Tu ne sais pas tuer, rit Zelena. Tu n'es pas capable de faire ça.

\- Parce que je suis une _héroïne_ ?, demanda Emma en faisant danser des flammes entre ses doigts. J'ai tué Cruella... Et j'ai aussi manqué de tuer une amie. Je ne crois pas que tu représentes un réel obstacle. »

Zelena regarda les flammes danser dans la main de la Ténébreuse. Elle pouvait sentir leur chaleur.

\- « Si tu me tues, tu assassines le bébé de Robin. Il sera blessé et Regina ne te la pardonnera jamais.

\- Mais... , songea Emma imprégnée d'une mesquinerie nouvelle, si tu meurs, Regina n'aurait vraiment plus de problème avec Robin, n'est ce pas ? »

Emma pencha légèrement la tête et chercha à croiser le regard de Zelena. Elle était machiavélique en cet instant mais rien sur son visage ne trahissait que l'amusement possible de ses mots.

Zelena déglutit. Elle perdit son sourire et une grimace de dégout se peignait sur son visage tandis qu'elle signait sa reddition :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

* * *

Regina essayait de se concentrer sur son travail de maire afin de s'empêcher de ruminer inlassablement les mêmes pensées. Les dossiers qu'elle devait remplir n'était pas d'un très grand secours. Henry était assis sur un fauteuil et mastiquait sans grande conviction un sandwich. Il épousseta les miettes qui s'éparpillait sur lui.

Robin entra dans le bureau et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry. Il avait une nouvelle à annoncer qui dans une certaine mesure, était de bon augure :

\- « Petit Jean a remarqué un cercle calciné dans la forêt.

\- C'est Emma ?, demanda Regina en se levant.

\- Cela se pourrait, dit-il sans trop se prononcer. Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux. »

Regina acquiesça. Elle enfila son manteau et s'empara de la dague qu'elle fourra dans une poche intérieure, à l'abri des convoitises. Henry se leva. Il souhaitait naturellement venir, même si les chances de voir Emma était encore infirmes. Regina l'incita à rejoindre Mary Margaret et partit à la suite de Robin.

Regina prit place côté passager et Robin lui demanda les clefs pour faire démarrer la mercedes noire.

\- « C'est loin d'ici ?

\- Non, on y sera d'ici dix minutes.

\- Quelqu'un l'aurait aperçue ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance » répondit Robin.

La voiture noire se dirigeait vers la forêt à vive allure. Le silence était de rigueur.

\- « Tu es revenu tôt, dit Regina pour engager la conversation.

\- Zelena était... enfin tu la connais, termina-t-il d'un ton entendu.

\- Oui. » soupira la brune en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle ne tenait pas à aborder le sujet de Zelena. Le cas d'Emma était plus préoccupant à l'heure actuelle.

\- « Ce n'était pas ta faute, la rassura Robin en s'arrêtant à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Je... Je sais, répondit vaguement Regina. Mais...

\- Elle a choisi de faire ce qu'elle estimait être juste. »

Il lui prit sa main et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Regina serra sa main.

« Viens c'est ici. », lui signala Robin en désignant les arbres un peu plus loin.

Regina sortit de la voiture et suivit Robin. Les arbres étaient couchés, déracinés et morts. L'herbe ne poussait plus. Le sol était dépourvu du moindre signe de vie. Regina reconnaissait sa magie, sa noirceur et sa puissance.

Elle s'avança et Robin fit de même. Il cherchait Emma du regard.

« Emma !, cria Regina. Je sais que tu es là ! »

Elle tendit l'oreille. Elle cherchait à entendre un bruissement de feuilles qui la trahirait ou encore à apercevoir la blondeur de ses cheveux.

« Emma ! Si tu ne viens pas de toi-même, je... vais utiliser la dague ! Cesse de fuir ! » hurla Regina.

Elle la chercha du regard sans la trouver. Robin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Regina. Cette dernière se résigna à user la dague bien que cette idée la répugnait.

« Je te somme d'apparaitre devant moi ! » ordonna Regina d'une voix tremblante.

Emma n'était toujours pas là. Il n'y avait que le silence et le vide.

\- « Elle ne peut pas... Elle ne peut pas se soustraire au pouvoir de la dague.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus ici, supposa Robin. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis qu'elle a disparu ce soir là.

\- Elle ne peut être qu'ici !, s'énerva la brune. Son nom est sur la dague !

\- Elle pourrait être dans un autre monde, ceci expliquerait pourquoi elle ne peut venir. »

Regina regarda la dague avec horreur. Elle tenait entre ses mains le dernier vestige de l'existence d'Emma. L'existence de la Sauveuse tenait en une dague et en leurs souvenirs.

\- « Elle doit être ici... J'ai vu tout le bien qu'il y avait en elle, murmura Regina. Ce n'est pas juste que Rumple puisse vivre, que je puisse avoir mon bonheur.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas vu toute sa noirceur, nuança Robin. Et tu mérites ce bonheur.

\- A l'heure actuelle, j'en doute. »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Robin tendit sa main vers Regina.

\- « Je sais que Will a traversé bien des mondes. Il a eu affaire avec quelques génies. Il doit connaître quelque chose sur cette dague.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Will.

\- C'était un voleur tout comme moi. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne fera rien. »

Regina serra la dague. Ses jointures blanchirent et ses doigts devinrent douloureux autour de la lame flammée. Robin attendait patiemment. Il ne servait à rien de forcer Regina à lui donner ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Elle déposa doucement doucement la dague dans sa paume.

« Je peux t'assurer que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à Emma. », promit Robin.

Regina acquiesça et regarda une dernière fois la dague du Ténébreux.

\- « Tu veux que je t'emmène ?, proposa la brune en regardant Robin.

\- Non, refusa-t-il poliment. Will est dans le coin. Je vais marcher. Je te retrouve au Granny's ?

\- D'accord. »

Regina s'approcha de Robin. Ce dernier se rappela avoir eu un message de Mary Margaret disant qu'Henry était retourné par la disparition d'Emma.

\- « Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelée ?, s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Il doit avoir peur de t'inquiéter d'avantage, supposa Robin. Il était à l'arrêt bus, près du clocher avec Snow White.

\- Merci. »

Regina laissa courir sa main le long du bras de Robin. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent fugacement avant de se quitter. La brune se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture. Robin la vit s'éloigner et le bruit du moteur se fit de plus en plus lointain jusqu'à n'être plus audible.

Robin soupira et examina la dague. Ses doigts s'affinèrent, sa carrure se fit plus fine. Sa barbe disparut. Son visage s'affina, sa peau se craquela en une parure plus écailleuse. Ses yeux se firent d'un jaune encore teinté de vert. Une longue chevelure blonde remplaça les cheveux courts.

Emma se sentait coupable. Ses yeux étaient tristes et son âme lacérée par la noirceur.

« Je suis désolée Regina, murmura-t-elle alors que nul ne pouvait l'entendre. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Emma savait que le possesseur de la dague attiserait les convoitises, susciteraient l'intérêt des plus cupides. Elle disparut dans un nuage aussi noir que la nuit.

Elle esquissa quelques pas sur le parquet grinçant de la boutique. Elle accorda un bref regard à Rumpelstilskin qui était terré derrière le maigre rempart que constituait son comptoir.

\- « Je vous comprends maintenant, lui confia Emma. Je comprends cette volonté irrépressible de survivre, ce désir de détruire les autres. Mais je peux encore m'empêcher de leur nuire.

\- La dague est plus forte que tout.

\- Je sais qu'ils sauront me retrouver et me sauver. »

Cette dernière phrase était plus un souhait qu'une véritable croyance de sa part. Elle avait si peur de sombrer sans personne pour la retenir. Elle sentait son raisonnement se laisser consumer par la colère et la rancœur mais elle voulait être plus forte que cela. Elle décrivit u petit arc-de-cercle, dague en main et ouvrit un petit placard de l'arrière boutique. Elle l'en allégea d'un poids minuscule. Elle tint délicatement le haricot magique entre son pouce et son index et le détailla du regard.

« Votre côté méticuleux peut enfin me servir » le remercia-t-elle.

Il ne fit rien pour l'entraver. C'était peine perdue. Elle fit tourner le haricot dans lequel la lumière se reflétait. Elle le lança au sol. Il retomba une fois puis une seconde... avant de laisser un trou béant sous lui. Il aspirait l'air, avide de happer quiconque s'approcherait trop de lui.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et sauta dans le vortex, emportant sa dague avec elle.

* * *

Regina sortit de la voiture et approcha Henry qui était toujours à l'arrêt de bus avec sa grand-mère. Robin accourut vers elle.

\- « Robin mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Regina !, haleta-t-il le souffle court. Tu lui as donnée la dague ? »

Regina resta tétanisée. Elle comprit alors bien vite l'étendue de son erreur. Elle comprit la,réalité de la situation avant que l'on ne lui détaille les faits. _Elle avait donné la dague à Emma_. La brune se blâma de ne pas avoir su la reconnaître sous ce déguisement. Elle sentait blessée par cette traitrise qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et à présent, ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen de parvenir jusqu'à elle.

\- « Mais comment... ?, commença Regina.

\- Elle a demandé à Zelena de me retenir, s'excusa Robin. Je ne savais pas qu'elle...

\- Mais pourquoi Zelena l'a aidée ?! POURQUOI ? »

Henry regardait sa mère demander ses réponses. Mary Margaret passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-fils. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse parler. Ses yeux menaçaient de se noyer de larmes. Les lèvres d'Henry tremblaient. Il se sentait abandonné et même s'il essayait de comprendre ses raisons, la blessure n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

Ils étaient désemparés. Regina s'énervait et s'en prenait à tout un chacun. Pourtant elle était celle qu'elle blâmait le plus. Après avoir désiré la détruire, elle souhaitait la sauver.

Emma les fuyait. Il ne savait si c'était là sa propre volonté ou si elle était sous l'influence du pouvoir oppressant de la dague.

Regina se tourna vers son fils. C'était lui qui devait être rassuré avant tout.

« Nous allons retrouver ta mère, dit-elle d'un ton décidé. Peu importe où elle se cache, peu importe combien elle essaye de fuir. Nous allons la trouver. »

Ceci réchauffa quelque peu Henry et eut le mérite de dissiper son angoisse. Regina avait raison. Une famille finit toujours par se retrouver, toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai posté le premier chapitre en tant qu'OS mais finalement j'ai eu quelques idées. J'ai voulu prendre une petite (large) avance, ce qui explique la délai un peu long... J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 _Guest_ **: Tu as su deviner pour le déguisement Robin/Emma mais j'ai hâte de voir si tu arrives à deviner où je vais x)**

 _Guest Inconnu_ **: Tu as vu j'ai supprimé le mot « fin » du premier chapitre :D Ca y est, on part pour une fanfiction.**

 **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

Sa main se crispa autour de la dague. Les ténèbres étaient si sombres qu'elle ne pouvait discerner la moindre forme ou silhouette. C'était froid, désert, sans âme. Emma sentait le noirceur couler sur son cœur. Elle était à présent seule avec les ténèbres.

* * *

Regina plissait les yeux et toisait Rumpelstislskin d'un regard méprisant. Il tentait de feindre une aisance qu'il n'avait plus. Mary Margaret déposa une tasse de thé devant chaque invité. Henry posa ses mains sur la tasse chaude dans le seul but d'y trouver une maigre occupation. David remercia son épouse d'un signe de tête. Regina restait debout. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer patiente et compatissante autour d'une tasse de thé.

\- « Emma est partie et..., commença Rumpelstilskin d'un ton calme.

\- Aurais-tu seulement une information que nous n'avons pas déjà ?, coupa Regina avec dédain.

\- Elle a pris un haricot magique dans la boutique et..., tenta de continuer l'antiquaire.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que tu sois, encore et toujours, la source de nos problèmes ? », l'attaqua-t-elle encore.

Le ton montait et sa colère était palpable. L'ancien Ténébreux fuyait son regard. David lança un regard de reproches à Regina qui haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, dépitée qu'on ose la blamer. Elle serra la mâchoire, empêchant une remarque plus acerbe de franchir ses lèvres.

« Où est partie Emma ? » demanda Mary Margaret d'une voix tremblante.

Henry posa les yeux sur Rumpelstilskin, avide de la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua l'antiquaire.

Un rire rauque s'éleva. Le rire de Regina était froid et sans joie, moqueur tout au plus.

\- « Tu n'es vraiment d'aucune utilité.

\- Maman..., tenta Henry.

\- Après toutes ses années, le grand Rumpelstilskin est tout juste bon à vendre une vieille horloge derrière son misérable comptoir, railla Regina.

\- Regina... » fit Mary Margaret.

Un fugace rictus de haine passa sur les traits de Rumple avant de disparaître aussitôt. Il ne put empêcher de pointer un fait :

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nous éclairer sur la façon dont la Ténébreuse s'est emparée de la dague ? »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour l'attaquer à son tour mais David intervint et apaisa les tensions. Se battre n'éclairerait pas la situation.

\- « Elle n'est pas dans ce monde... ?, fit Henry avec inquiétude.

\- Emma est maligne. Elle sait que Lily a blessé son entourage alors même qu'elle était dans un monde sans magie. Avec le pouvoir du Ténébreux, elle a dû craindre sa réaction et fuir.

\- Comment peut-on la retrouver ?, demanda Snow-White avec espoir.

\- Il n'y a pas de sort qui permettrait de la localiser. Elle a franchi un portail et aucun de nous ne sait vers quelle destination elle s'est orientée. », éclaira Rumpelstilskin.

Snow-White se tourna vers David et y chercha un dernier espoir, mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment retrouver Emma.

« En outre, nous devons nous débrouiller seuls » conclut Regina en regardant Rumpelstilskin.

Elle excluait consciencieusement l'antiquaire de ce terme d'unicité. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et disparut avec lui dans une volute de fumée.

* * *

Les ténèbres se firent moins sombres. C'était une noire lumière qui éclairait le lieu où Emma se trouvait. Le sol sous ses pieds était de pierre. Il était lisse, poli avec soin. Le plafond était haut, vouté et les murs rugueux et sculptés.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir de la visite. »

Emma sursauta et pointa sa dague en direction de la voix. Elle ne distinguait pas son interlocuteur qui demeurait tapi hors de son champ de vision. Elle resserra sa poigne autour de la dague et fit un pas hésitant, néanmoins prête à se battre.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ?, interrogea Emma.

\- Du calme, du calme..., murmura la voix. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir comment tu es arrivée ici. »

Emma s'approcha à pas mesurés et prudents. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait exactement et ignorait tout de cette personne qui lui parlait dans l'ombre. Elle s'approcha encore et son interlocuteur ricana de son excessive prudence. Emma plissa légèrement les yeux et tenta de distinguer cet homme dans les pénombre fugace.

Il était confortablement assis sur un trône de pierre qui était sculpté dans le mur. L'homme se tenait bien droit. Un sourire étirait sa bouche que l'on devinait sous sa barbe. Il passa ses doigts dans sa barbe qui était aussi sombre que ses boucles brunes. Sa peau était mate alors qu'aucun rayon du soleil ne s'aventurait jusque dans sa demeure.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta Emma d'un ton ferme.

L'homme se leva et Emma remarqua alors son regard bleu, clair et perçant. Il rajusta d'un geste détaché le tombé de sa tenue sombre.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Je sens que nous allons devenir de bons amis, déclara l'homme d'une voix claire. Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de visites... Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

Il fit apparaître une arme dans sa main et Emma ne put que constater qu'il s'agissait de sa dague. Elle s'étonna qu'il puisse ainsi la matérialiser dans sa main mais ne se questionna pas d'avantage. Elle recula d'un pas, sachant pertinemment que cette individu possédait à présent les pleins pouvoirs sur sa personne.

L'homme tourna son regard bleu sur la dague. Il faisait pivoter légèrement la dague afin de pouvoir décrypter le nom qui y figurait.

« Emma Swan..., lut-il. Emma, Emma... »

Sa voix était chantante et joyeuse. L'intéressée ne s'y fiait pas.

« Je peux t'appeler Em' ? » demanda-t-il.

Emma serra les poings. Elle supposait une mesquinerie de la part de cette inconnu et cette attente interminable de sa sentence était insupportable.

« Je repose ma question, continua-t-il nullement perturbé par son silence. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

Il pointa la sol à ses pieds à l'aide de la dague. Puis il tapa le plat de la lame dans la paume de sa main. Un léger son s'éleva et meubla le silence de la Ténébreuse.

« J'ai souhaité atterrir dans un monde où je ne pourrais faire de mal à personne et je suis arrivée ici. » répondit-elle finalement.

L'homme éclata de rire. Il était clair et sincère. Cet homme semblait trouver un amusement certain dans sa réponse et Emma ignorait de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

\- « Il est vrai que tu ne pourras faire souffrir personne en ce monde, approuva l'homme.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Emma avec méfiance.

\- Em', je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour te le dire, assura-t-il en posant sa main contre son cœur. Tu es dans le monde des morts. Bienvenue aux Enfers. »

Emma assimila l'information. Elle détailla l'homme et chercha à deviner son identité. Finalement, c'est l'intéressé lui-même qui dissipa le doute :

« Je suis Hadès, je suis le souverain de ce monde. »

Il ouvrit ses bras, presque fier de ce palais sans âme et sans lumière.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de tuer d'autres psychopathes à l'avenir..., demanda Hadès, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Cette Cruella m'a donné un mal de chien avec Cerbère ! Tant d'années à le dresser, elle lui souffle au visage et vlan ! Voilà qu'il me renie ! »

Il marqua un temps de pause et lui offrit un sourire radieux derrière sa barbe sombre. Sa vaine tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère fut une échec foudroyant. Emma resta impassible. Elle assimilait les informations et le dynamisme de ce souverain des morts lui paraissait être du plus mauvais augure. Hadès ne s'en émouvait pas. Peut-être par habitude d'être méprisé en tout temps et en tout lieu ou peut-être était-ce simplement une indifférence naturelle.

\- « Maintenant que j'y pense, Em', reprit-il avec sérieux. Tu vas me rendre quelques services...

\- Sinon vous me tuerez ?, le défia Emma avec arrogance.

\- Haha... Non, sourit Hadès. Peu importe ce que nous choisissons de faire, nous finirons tous ici sous terre. Et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de tuer...

\- Je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Tu vas m'aider, contredit-il d'une voix douce et assurée. Pas parce que tu le désires mais parce que tu le dois. Tu veux rester ici alors tu vas devoir vivre selon mes règles.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? »

Emma serra la mâchoire. Hadès fit habillement tournoyer la dague entre ses doigts. L'arme était petite dans sa main large et puissante.

Hadès souhaitait obtenir comme tout un chacun ce qui lui revenait de droit.

En ce monde, les morts parlaient. Si Hadès ne foulait que rarement la terre, il connaissait Emma. Peter Pan, Neal, Graham, Ingrid, Cora étaient des vestiges du passé qui n'avaient pas perdu leur loquacité.

Le seigneur des morts souhaitait une seule chose et Emma était un outil indispensable pour l'atteindre.

* * *

Regina s'éloigna de son fils. Elle marcha jusqu'à son salon et s'appuya légèrement de ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Henry l'y suivit.

\- « On a aucun moyen de la retrouver alors ?, fit-il soucieux.

\- Pour l'instant, cela demeure hors du champ de ma connaissance, soupira Regina.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être à Neverland ? »

Regina se retourna vers son fils pour lui faire face.

\- « …Elle pourrait blesser personne là-bas..., avança Henry.

\- Mon chéri... Cette île était un enfer. C'est là-bas que nous t'avons perdu. Je ne pense pas qu'Emma soit partie là-bas. »

Henry fit la moue. Il ne pouvait pas plus aider sa mère. Il songeait également qu'Emma pourrait faire une mauvaise rencontre, ce qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

\- « Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?, demanda Henry.

\- Emma est forte, assura Regina. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. »

Pourtant ses propres paroles étaient destinées à la rassurer. Elle savait qu'Emma était forte. Mais le pouvoir de la dague qui rongeait à présent son cœur pouvait tout changer.

* * *

Hadès la tolérait chez lui. Du moins, Emma s'accommodait de sa présence et de son tempérament. En ce monde sous-terrain, il est le seul maitre et il était de son droit d'exiger quelque chose de sa part. Il tentait de se montrer cordial mais Emma s'éclipsait toujours quelque part dans les tréfonds des recoins des Enfers. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Emma se montra attentive à ses paroles.

\- « J'ai perdu un sceptre et je souhaite le retrouver, commença le seigneur des morts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?, chercha à savoir Emma.

\- Vois-tu... il me permet d'entendre les cœurs et, dans une certaine mesure de voir les vivants. »

Emma devint plus méfiante encore.

\- « Pourquoi le dieu des morts se soucie des vivants ? Je croyais que vous vous en fichiez.

\- Em', est-ce un crime de vouloir récupérer son bien ? J'ai _besoin_ de ce sceptre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller le chercher vous-même ? »

Les yeux bleus d'Hadès se firent rieurs.

\- « Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas partir. Que deviendraient les morts ? De plus, c'est ta manière de payer le loyer. Alors, mon petit coup de foudre, tu es prête à me rendre mon bien ?

\- Je sais _peut-être_ où il est, supposa Emma. Mais quand bien même, je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Il suffisait de demander. »

Hadès s'engagea dans un couloir souterrain. Emma entendit le clapotis de l'eau avant d'apercevoir la source. Hadès fit apparaître un petit flacon entre son index et son pouce. Il le plongea dans l'eau noire et le ressortit. Le flacon de verre laissait entrevoir une eau brumeuse tournoyer en son cœur. Il le tendit à Emma qui le prit avec précaution.

« Ceci te permettra de revenir, expliqua le seigneur des ombres. Et voici ta porte de sortie. »

Il claqua des doigts et le fleuve des Enfers se mit à tourner jusqu'à créer un vortex au milieu de ses eaux. Hadès lui indiqua inutilement le chemin et Emma sauta.

« Bon voyage ! » cria Hadès.

La Ténébreuse disparut. Les eaux redevinrent calmes, ne laissant soupçonner les traces de son passage.

* * *

Regina se concentra. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Le dragon la transperçait de son regard et attendait qu'elle s'exécute. Il s'agitait nerveusement, peinant à rester en place. Il soufflait et de ses naseaux s'échappait un soupir incandescent. Maleficent caressa doucement la patte charnue de sa fille.

\- « Si tu lui fais mal..., commença à la mettre en garde Maleficent.

\- J'ai seulement besoin d'un petit bout, coupa Regina.

\- Peu importe.

\- Elle est d'accord, je te le rappelle. »

Regina termina sa phrase et matérialisa une écaille dans sa main. Lily grogna et accusa le coup. La cuirasse d'écailles laissait entrevoir une écaille manquante et sa peau rougit. Sa mère l'apaisa et le dragon se mua. Lily plaqua sa main sur sa nuque. Maleficent ne put s'empêcher de regarder la peau meurtrie.

\- « Tu avais dit que cela ne la ferait pas souffrir, accusa la mère de Lily.

\- M'aurais-tu vraiment laissée faire si je t'avais dit le contraire ?

\- C'est bon, coupa Lily. Tu vas pouvoir trouver Emma avec ça ?

\- Je l'espère, soupira Regina en serrant l'écaille dans sa main. Merci pour votre aide. »

Maleficent acquiesça et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Lily la laissa faire et laissa sa mère la réconforter.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'Emma était perchée sur le toit du bâtiment. Le ciel était gris mais c'était déjà plus de lumière qu'aux Enfers. Le venin de la dague s'infiltrait dans les brisures de son cœur et sertissait la blanche lumière de son âme. Elle avait écarté la mission confiée par Hadès. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et esquissaient des plans tortueux.

Quelques mètres plus bas, dans une pièce reculée de l'hôpital, il y avait Zelena. La tuer était si tentant. Elle pourrait revêtir l'apparence d'un membre du personnel et la tuer dans sa petite chambre recluse. Elle pouvait s'y matérialisé et abréger son existence.

Le regard d'Emma se perdait dans ces visions sanglantes où l'issue était toujours identique. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ces pensées qu'elle avait pourtant sérieusement envisagées de réaliser. Sa poitrine la tirailla et elle porta brièvement sa main à son cœur. La douleur disparut aussitôt.

Il était temps de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder à Storybrooke, elle ne pouvait plus.

Elle s'évapora et apparut à l'entrée du cimetière. Les arbres ne bougeaient pas et portaient une attention toute particulière à cette préservation du silence. Emma soupira et traça son chemin entre les pierres tombales. Elle savait déjà où elle devait aller.

Elle s'arrêta devant le grand caveau familial et poussa la lourde porte de bois. Son claquement raisonna dans la sépulture de pierre. Elle fit un geste de la main et le tombeau du père de Regina s'écarta pour dévoiler l'escalier. Emma descendit les marches. Il était étrange d'y descendre alors que Regina ne s'y trouvait pas. Le caveau était silencieux.

La Ténébreuse arriva dans la pièce qui recelait les différents artefacts magiques en possession de Regina. Elle chercha d'abord du regard puis commença à ouvrir les différents tiroirs de cette immense malle de voyage. Elle feuilleta les ouvrages poussiéreux, fouilla dans les petites niches de pierres encastrées dans les murs. Elle soupçonna l'existence d'une cachette habillement dissimulée et se montra plus précautionneuse encore. Elle prêtait attention à remettre les choses à leur place pour ne susciter les soupçons.

Puis elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un tiroir curieux de la malle lui avait échappé. Il courait sur le longueur de la malle et était étroit. Emma l'ouvrit et en sortit la crosse.

L'extrémité était courbé, presque enroulée sur elle-même et un bouquet de fleurs encore épanoui habillait la crosse de la bergère. Elle la garda dans sa main gauche et utilisa sa main droite pour sortir le petit flacon de sa poche. Elle ôta le bouchon avec une certaine habilité et versa le contenu à même le sol.

Elle regarda l'eau creuser le sol et lui offrir un passage vers sa nouvelle demeure. Elle prit une dernière inspiration et descendit rejoindre Hadès au royaume des morts.

* * *

Henry suivit sa mère jusqu'au caveau. Il souhaitait participer autant qu'il le pouvait, l'assister dans toutes ses recherches, dans toutes ses tentatives. Regina passa la porte et intima silencieusement à son fils de ne pas bouger. Le cercueil de son père avait été déplacé. Elle descendit sans bruit les marches, prête à prendre l'imprudent sur le fait.

Elle se détendit en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Henry la rejoignit. Regina ouvrait les tiroirs de la malle et les refermait aussitôt. Elle cherchait un objet particulier. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que le pendentif de Zelena était toujours à sa place.

\- « Tu sais qui a pu venir ?, demanda Henry.

\- Non. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'on m'a pris. », dit Regina en inspectant rapidement les lieux du regard.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son fils, encore peu rassuré par cette intrusion dans son caveau. Cependant elle songea qu'Emma pourrait être la mystérieuse personne à s'être introduit ici. Tous la craignaient encore. Il n'y avait qu'Emma pour oser la défier ainsi.

* * *

Hadès posa sa main sur la crosse. Le bois fonça comme brulé pour se faire ébène. La crosse s'étira et effaça la courbe caractéristique de cet attribut de la bergère.

\- « C'est Bo Peep qui vous avait piqué votre sceptre ?

\- Avec un nom pareil, c'est étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à faire trembler les peuples..., marmonna Hadès.

\- Vous allez faire quoi avec ? » demanda Emma.

Hadès ne répondit pas. Il arracha les fleurs qui sertissaient son sceptre. Le discret bouquet fana aussitôt entre ses doigts. Il le jeta au sol et les fleurs se dispersèrent en un nuage de poussière avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Hadès passa une main sur son visage. Il avait perdu son sourire rieur et ses traits laissaient planer une inquiétude qu'Emma ne lui avait pas encore connue. Il posa délicatement son sceptre sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Emma guettait la moindre chose surnaturelle qui serait amenée à surgir de l'ombre. Elle sursauta prise au dépourvu par le bruit. Un orchestre de tambours jouaient dans le royaume des morts et Emma ne parvenait à deviner où se cachaient les musiciens. Elle tendit l'oreille et prêta attention à cette musique régulière et chaotique, et sans fausse note.

« Ce sont des cœurs... », souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hadès serra son sceptre contre lui et soupira. La mélodie était douce. Emma crut voir une perle salée se perdre dans sa barbe.

« A qui appartiennent ces cœurs ? » dit Emma.

Elle sortit Hadès de ses pensées. Ce dernier retrouva son éclat et toute l'extravagance de sa personnalité.

« Ce sont mes enfants. Ils sont plein de vitalité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ils sont haïs en tout temps et par tous. Pourtant ils ont créé les héros. », dit-il avec entrain.

Emma fronça les sourcils, indécise.

\- « Mes enfants se sont dispersés dans les mondes. Ils instaurent la peur.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous rend si fier, fit la Ténébreuse.

\- Em'. Un monde sans peur est un monde dans courage. Ils apprennent la peur aux hommes pour faire surgir leurs grandeurs. Mais ils sont incompris et tués. »

Hadès cracha ces mots avec haine.

« Comment sont-ils ? » demanda Emma.

Emma pouvait néanmoins comprendre sa colère, l'imaginer. Hadès retrouva sa mine habituelle et se fendit d'un sourire. Ses yeux bleus débordaient de joie à l'évocation de ses enfants :

\- « Ils portent des tenues sombres comme la nuit. Ils ont des cheveux de clair de lune et ils ont des mains fines comme celles de leur mère. Ils sont sept répartis dans les sept mondes.

\- Ils ont des noms ?

\- Je ne les connais pas, avoua Hadès. Leurs identités changent à travers les époques : les furies, les démons infernaux... les Jabberwockys. Je dois les laisser vivre loin d'ici. Je dois sans cesse assister à leurs morts à travers l'Histoire. Savoir que leur mort a été longue et douloureuse est une souffrance sans cesse renouvelée. Eux oublient et vivent pleinement. »

Hadès se tut. Les cœurs battaient encore, presque à l'unisson. La musique semblait soudainement triste aux oreilles d'Emma.

\- « Je sais que tu comprends, continua Hadès. Tu as tué la Cruella pour sauver ton fils. Et je sais que tu es la Ténébreuse pour certaines raisons. Tu comprends cette tristesse et cette torture de l'existence.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

Emma doutait sincèrement que le seigneur des morts puissent être apte à comprendre sa douleur. Il donna un petit coup sec sur le sol. La rumeur des cœurs s'éteignit. Un autre battement se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas une joyeux tambour comme précédemment. Les battements étaient faibles et lourds.

« Ce sont les battements de ton cœur, expliqua Hadès. Il bat si faiblement qu'on pourrait se méprendre avec lui d'un mort. Je sens la lumière mais je ne distingue que nettement la noirceur. »

Emma baissa les yeux, cherchant à fuir son regard. Les battements s'espacèrent encore, rendant la mélodie plus triste et sombre.

\- « Tu as choisi la noirceur pour protéger ceux qui t'étaient chers. Il y a une personne que je dois retrouver mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, encore une fois.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Un casque, un simple petit casque. »

Hadès formula sa demande dans un sourire triste. Le regard d'Emma s'assombrit.

* * *

Robin marchait aux côtés de Regina. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pas et les arbres les laissaient profiter de leur ombrage. On entendait la rumeur des voix des acolytes de Robin un peu plus loin.

\- « Je vais partir chercher Emma, annonça Regina.

\- Je viens », répondit Robin.

La brune s'arrêta. Robin se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face.

\- « Tu ne peux pas venir, contra Regina. Tu as songé à Roland ? Sa vie est déjà assez compliquée sans que l'on ait besoin d'y ajouter la mort de son père.

\- Mes compagnons peuvent le garder. Et je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule.

\- Je ne te force pas à quitter ton fils.

\- Pourtant tu vas devoir te séparer d'Henry » pointa Robin.

Ils se regardèrent. Le regard décidé de la brune laissa transparaitre une once de peine.

« Elle a absorbé le pouvoir du Ténébreux pour m'épargner. C'est la mère d'Henry et aujourd'hui, elle est aussi mon amie. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber alors qu'elle a besoin de moi. », soupira-t-elle.

Robin s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il comprenait son désarrois.

\- « Quand pars-tu ?

\- Dès que j'aurais fini la potion. », répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et fit courir ses doigts de sa clavicule et caressa sa mâchoire. Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un dernier baiser passionné avant d'être contrainte de le laisser. Elle ne souhaitait pas dramatiser son départ. Elle savait qu'elle partait pour revenir. Mais avant de songer à son retour, elle devait planifier son départ et pour se faire, elle avait une potion à finir.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **J'ai pris Hadès parce que dans un épisode de la saison 4, on a un joli plan sur des poteries grecques (peut-être que c'était que pour annoncer Poséidon mais quand même). Hadès est ici calqué sur celui de** _Hercule_ **de Disney mais son apparence se rapproche plus de celle des sculptures antiques.**

 **Les Jabberwockys sont des créatures de Lewis Caroll. Ils apparaissent dans un poème de** _De l'autre côté du miroir_ **qui est la suite de** _Alice aux pays des Merveilles_ **. OUATIW les décrits comme des créatures proches du crocmitaine et je fais le rapprochement avec les Erinyes qui sont les filles d'Hadès, déesses infernales de la vengeance.**

 **Je mettrai le prochain chapitre jeudi prochain ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest des bises_ **: Ah je croyais bien avoir reconnu ton écriture... Mais si tu signes pas « des bises » je suis perdue XD Et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews sur** _Opération Serpentaire_ **, je suis contente que cette histoire t'aie plu :D Puis oui la référence était volontaire :D J'aime bien glisser des allusions un peu partout. En ce concerne le casque, il ne vient pas de la série, il vient d'autre part...**

 _Guest_ **: J'espère que la suite te plaira autant x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina réduisit l'écaille en une poudre fine. Elle incorpora la poussière noire à sa potion. Le petit appartement des Charmings était le théâtre d'une étape cruciale. Henry suivit son geste du regard. Mary Margaret prit la main de David. Ils étaient attentifs aux moindres de ses gestes. Ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une concoction expérimentale mais cela n'empêchait pas leur espoir de croitre. La potion toussota et un faible nuage s'éleva brièvement dans l'air avant de se dissiper.

\- « Il me faut un vêtement, dit Regina.

\- Fais comme chez toi » répondit Snow.

Regina monta les escaliers du petit appartement. Elle ouvrit le placard et parcourut la penderie du regard.

« Ces horribles vestes m'auraient presque manquées. » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le cuir rouge se déclinaient sous différentes teintes et coutures sur les cintres. Des vestes aux couleurs plus ternes s'alignaient un peu à l'écart. Regina arracha la veste bleue à ses consœurs et redescendit. Elle étala le cuir bleuté sur la table. Les Charmings l'observaient avec attention et curiosité.

« Lily et Emma on été connectées par la noirceur d'Emma » expliqua Regina.

Snow grimaça, coupable à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir et David passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de se rapprocher de son épouse. Regina poursuivit son raisonnement :

\- « Elles sont toujours restées à proximité l'une de l'autre, même adultes. J'ai supposé que la noirceur en Lily l'attirait jusqu'à Emma. Cette noirceur est plus puissante depuis que Lily a commencé à user de la magie et depuis qu'Emma a absorbé le pouvoir du Ténébreux. J'ai incorporé une de ses écailles à la potion de localisation.

\- Ça va nous guider jusqu'à Emma ?, demanda David.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que le mélange peut donner, avoua-t-elle. Mais nous pourrions retrouver les lieux où Emma a laissé sa trace. Ce sera sans doute imprécis et même plutôt aléatoire mais c'est mieux que rien... »

Regina versa le contenu du flacon sur le cuir bleu. Le liquide incolore se propagea comme une vague sur le vêtement qui devint alors noir. Henry regarda sa mère, inquiet de cet effet. Regina fronçait les sourcils et ne quittait pas le vêtement des yeux. La veste retrouva son bleu naturel. Regina la saisit par les épaules et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« Je crois que ça a marché..., fit Regina. Il ne manque plus que... »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Hook rejoignit le petit groupe.

\- « J'ai récupéré ce que tu avais demandé, informa le pirate.

\- Je suis supposée être impressionnée parce que tu as volé un calamar ?, se moqua Regina. Donne-le moi. »

Elle tendit la main dans un geste impatient. Hook soupira et s'exécuta.

« Un mot gentil ne t'aurais pas écorché, ma reine. » souffla Hook avec dédain.

Regina lui lança un regard plus menaçant que toute réplique dont elle aurait pu le gratifier. Elle s'empara du flacon qu'il lui tendait et versa le liquide sirupeux sur la veste. La substance visqueuse gratta la surface de la veste en crépitant des étincelles.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'interrogea Henry tiraillé entre le dégoût et la curiosité.

\- Crois-moi, tu préfères ne pas le savoir. » répondit Hook en suivant son regard.

Lorsque la dernière étincelle se fut éteinte. Regina s'empara du vêtement et se glissa dedans. Elle rajusta ses cheveux bruns et tira sur les pans de la veste. Henry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était étrange de voir sa mère vêtue ainsi.

\- « Nous voulons venir, déclara Snow en prenant le bras de David.

\- Et qui va s'occuper de Neal ?, demanda Regina. Qui ?

\- Moi je peux venir, intervint Henry en se levant.

\- Je dois être du voyage, exigea Hook.

\- Vous allez tous m'écouter. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour d'un regard dur.

\- « Snow, tu dois rester pour ton fils. Je refuse de m'imposer la présence d'un pirate inutile.

\- Mais je suis...

\- Vous n'êtes rien du tout, coupa Regina. Vous n'avez aucune magie, vous n'avez aucune utilité. »

Elle posa son regard sur son fils et sa voix se fit plus douce :

\- « C'est sans doute dangereux. On ne sait pas où on va, ni qui nous allons rencontrer. Je refuse que tu sois en danger.

\- Mais Maman...

\- Non, Henry. »

Henry se pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Il comprenait ses raisons mais cela ne rendait pas sa décision moins frustrante. David s'écarta doucement de son épouse et s'approcha de Regina.

« Emma comptait sur nous pour la sortir de ces ténèbres, rappela David. Je viens. »

Regina le fixa quelques secondes pour se donner le temps de la réflexion et céda finalement :

« On fait un test dans cinq minutes. »

David acquiesça et partit chercher son épée et son fourreau. Il se devait d'aller chercher sa fille et pour lui, nul doute qu'il lui faudrait croiser le fer. Regina profita de ces quelques instants pour s'entretenir avec Hook.

\- « Malgré tout le déplaisir que vous m'inspirez, Emma tient à vous. Elle est déjà perturbée par ce qui lui arrive, votre mort l'anéantirait et ne ferait que noircir d'avantage le tableau.

\- C'en est presque gentil..., commenta Hook.

\- Tâchez de rester en vie, reformula-t-elle. Et gardez mon fils éloigné de votre épave misérable.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et fit taire un soupir qui en disait long sur sa réponse.

\- « Emma vous fait confiance. C'est suffisant.

\- Faites attention à vous. » demanda le pirate.

Regina haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Il se racla la gorge, gêné de laisser entrevoir à quel point la disparition d'Emma l'affectait. Hook savait que dans la situation actuelle, il n'était pas en mesure de l'aider, alors il ne pouvait qu'encourager ceux qui le pouvaient.

* * *

Le roi passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et blonds comme le soleil. Il posa son casque sur l'accoudoir du trône sur lequel il se laissa choir. Il était essoufflé mais néanmoins heureux. Ses courtisans clamaient déjà sa prouesse, vantait son hardiesse, Il est vrai qu'il était d'une aisance certaine pour les combats. L'atmosphère était légère et joyeuse et le peuple célébrait la victoire et la fin d'une guerre. La grande salle du trône accueillait la noblesse pour festoyer et vanter la grandeur du royaume.

Emma était parmi la foule. Hadès lui avait pour l'occasion offert des vêtements sombres dont l'esquisse du tissu lui permettrait de se fondre dans la masse. « Ce sont les couleurs de la maison. » avait-il déclaré en lui donnant la tenue de cuir noir.

Sa peau n'en était que plus blanche et sa chevelure que plus lumineuse. Elle avait repoussé à plusieurs reprises des chevaliers trop curieux et des femmes trop bavardes. Elle ne quittait pas le roi des yeux. Ses chevaliers demeuraient près de lui et Emma comparait cette dévotion à de la pure et simple soumission.

Elle essayait de paraître admirative des prouesses du roi mais ne parvenait pas à feindre ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse de ce sentiment. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Elle était concentrée, soucieuse de réussir. Elle avait déjà échoué par une fois. L'échec n'était plus envisageable.

Le roi s'excusa auprès de sa cour et disparut. Il emporta son casque avec lui. Emma le suivit comme son ombre. Le souverain se para d'un vêtement d'écarlate et d'or. Il abandonna son armure sans un regard. Emma entendit la porte claquer. Le roi referma la porte et la Ténébreuse apparut dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du casque qui était disposé sur un élégant présentoir. Elle tendit une main avide vers ce dernier. Sa main se heurta contre quelque chose d'invisible. Elle se recula d'un pas et ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est... », jura-t-elle.

Elle chercha autour d'elle puis se saisit d'une petite statuette. Elle passa l'objet tour à tour dans ses mains et toisa le heaume du roi d'un regard noir. Elle avisa le casque et jeta la statuette avec force. L'objet se désintégra et révéla une cloche translucide et brillante. La protection ensorcelée crachait des perles de lumière et pestait contre celle qui essayait de la braver.

La Ténébreuse sourit et son expression était terrifiante. Elle ouvrit sa main et sa paume ruissela d'une magie crépitante et sombre. Elle apposa sa main sur le rempart magique qui l'empêchait de s'emparer du casque. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces. Ses traits se tiraient sous l'effort. Le carrelage se brisait et plus Emma tentait d'anéantir l'enveloppe magique et plus le sol s'affaissait. Elle grogna et apposa sa deuxième main, luisante d'une noirceur toujours plus puissante. La pièce commença à trembler. Le mur translucide crissa et de fines craquelures apparurent sur la surface.

Emma leva brièvement les mains. Elle inspira et abattit ensuite ses poings sur cette muraille en proie à l'écroulement. Un tableau se détacha du mur et chuta au sol. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le roi entra, amenant avec lui un homme plus âgé aux cheveux blancs. Emma s'empara du casque.

« Arrêtez-la ! » ordonna le roi.

Le vieil homme posa ses yeux sur Emma et cette dernière sentit son bras la bruler. Elle lâcha le casque. Il roula au sol et le roi s'approcha pour reprendre son bien. Emma donna un coup de talon sur le sol et le plancher se dissolut sous les pieds du roi qui sombra un étage plus bas. La surprise déconcerta un instant le vieil homme qui se soucia plus de son souverain que d'Emma. Cette dernière saisit cette occasion pour s'emparer du casque et disparaître dans un nuage où se mêlaient blancheur et noirceur.

* * *

David commençait à perdre espoir. Regina se laissait gagner par la colère. Ils se téléportaient mais pour l'instant, ils atterrissaient toujours à Storybrooke.

\- « Emma ne peut pas être ici, murmura David.

\- Je sais, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Elle a dû quitter ce monde.

\- Je sais, répondit Regina plus sèchement.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ne... »

Regina abandonna sa contemplation de la vue du toit de l'hôpital et se retourna pour fusiller David du regard.

\- « Je vous ai dit, articula Regina la mâchoire serrée, que nous apparaîtrions dans les lieux qui l'ont marqués. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait efficace dès le premier essai.

\- Mais pourquoi devant chez vous? Pourquoi la rue principale ? Notre appartement je comprends, fit David, mais ces autres lieux ne semblent pas... marquants.

\- Mon manoir est aussi la maison d'Henry. Qu'elle y soit attachée n'est pas étonnant. Quant à la rue principale, cela doit incarner sa passion immodérée pour la junk food... c'est aussi là qu'elle retrouvait souvent Henry... », expliqua Regina d'un air suffisant.

Elle tira de nouveau sur les pans de la veste bleue d'Emma et posa sa main sur le bras de David.

« Si on doit passer par Neverland..., marmonna Regina, je peux vous assurer qu'elle me le payera. »

David ne répondit rien mais apposa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver démuni si un combat s'avérait nécessaire.

* * *

Les rives étaient calmes mais on entendait au loin les lamentations des morts. Emma marchait d'un pas lent et ne quittait pas la rivière du regard. Le silence était maître du lieu. On n'entendait plus les longues lamentations des morts près de ce cours d'eau. Les flots silencieux étaient clairs et brumeux par endroit. Une simple gorgée aurait le pouvoir de tout lui faire oublier...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH ! »

Emma chercha la source du bruit. Elle courut parmi ces galeries sinueuses dont elle connaissait à présent les différents points de chute. Elle rejoignit la grande salle, le seule pièce qu'Hadès habitait réellement. Sa colère était telle que le royaume des morts se figea pour éviter les foudres de son maître.

« J'étais si près ! Je me suis fait coiffé sur le poteau par ce vieux dément ! »

Elle le vit pester et jeter le casque à terre. Ses cris raisonnaient dans la grotte et la pierre renvoyait autant d'échos déchirants. Le roi des ombres prit son visage entre ses mains. Son dos se voûta, accusant le poids de son châtiment. Il jura et maudit son impuissance.

Emma lui signala sa présence d'un bref raclement de gorge. Hadès se redressa aussitôt et chassa de son visage toute émotion.

\- « Em', quel plaisir... Les morts ne sont pas de si bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en viens à te languir de moi ?

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- Ici et là... en train de me soucier du bon équilibre de la vie et de la mort... Des banalités sans importances... »

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire et ses yeux trahissaient son manque d'enthousiasme, la fausseté de ses dires. Emma restait toujours habile à déceler ce genre de détails.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Et pourquoi vous vouliez ce casque ? Il devait bien vous servir à quelque chose. », pointa-t-elle.

Emma patienta et attendit qu'Hadès se résigne et daigne répondre. Elle ramassa le casque et l'épousseta. Hadès le regardait avec haine.

« Ce joli couvre-chef me rend _invisible_ mais pas _insensible_. En d'autres termes, il n'est d'aucune utilité » cracha Hadès.

Emma baissa le regard sur le casque entre ses mains. Elle voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

Hadès longea un mur et retrouva son trône encastré dans la pierre. Il prit délicatement le sceptre qui reposait sur son siège.

\- « Tu as entendu le cœur de mes enfants, lui rappela Hadès. Ils sont sept et un est actuellement aux Enfers. Pourtant tu as bien entendu sept cœurs.

\- A qui est le septième ?, demanda naturellement Emma.

\- A mon épouse, répondit-il. Quand elle me quitte, la belle saison commence mais pour moi, tout devient glacial et sombre. La mort n'est jamais aussi douce que lorsqu'elle est là. »

Le sceptre frappa le sol dans un coup bref. Un cœur fit entendre ses battements, tantôt lents et mourants, tantôt rapides et anarchiques. On pouvait deviner les sanglots et la douleur. Emma ne savait pas pourquoi la femme d'Hadès était absente. Elle soupçonna néanmoins cette femme d'avoir consciemment voulu fuir cet endroit morbide et lugubre.

\- « J'aimerais que tu me ramènes une fleur, étaya le souverain des morts. Je ne peux souffrir de la lumière du soleil et je ne peux l'atteindre la nuit. Elle est la plus resplendissante de toutes, la plus pure et la plus délicate.

\- Je vous ai déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises, fit valoir Emma. J'ai failli me faire tuer. Je ne vais pas aller faire une cueillette parce que vous êtes... un amoureux des fleurs.

\- Si tu me ramènes cette fleur, je pourrais te trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de cette noirceur.

\- Cette fleur pourrait me débarrasser du pouvoir du Ténébreux ? », ironisa-t-elle.

Emma le regarda avec méfiance. Elle soupçonnait une ruse de sa part. Il devait vouloir se porter secours à lui-même avant tout et cette fleur devait l'y aider. Elle doutait qu'une simple fleur puisse détenir un tel pouvoir. Mais elle n'était pas une experte et de nombreuses choses du monde magique demeuraient hors de sa connaissance. Elle se tut quelques instants et réfléchit à sa proposition. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette noirceur éternellement et que cette obscurité finirait tôt ou tard par la dévorer toute entière, comme ce fut le cas pour Gold. Elle jaugea sa sincérité. Hadès lui tendit la main, confiant.

« Merci mon petit coup de foudre, tu es trop gentille. » conclut-il devançant sa réponse.

Emma roula des yeux et serra la main du roi sous-terrain. Elle avait fait son choix.

* * *

David sortit son épée de son fourreau. Ils étaient enfin dans une autre contrée, dans un autre monde. Une large route de terre serpentait à travers les arbres. Les troncs épais témoignaient de leur grand âge et leur habits verts attestaient de la belle saison. Regina plongea les mains dans les poches de la veste de cuir et avisa les environs d'un œil méticuleux.

\- « Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. », répondit Regina dans un souffle.

Ils suivirent le chemin, indécis quant à leur destination. Un homme en armure les aperçut, un peu plus loin. Il s'éloigna d'eux à grands pas, courant à présent aussi vite que sa lourde armure le lui permettait. Regina balaya l'air de sa main et le soldat atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il grogna. L'éclair de douleur qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale entrava tout mouvement. Regina accourut, suivie par David.

Charming plaça la lame près de la nuque de l'inconnu. L'homme déglutit et il sentit le froid de la lame tranchante le chatouiller. Regina s'attarda sur la pièce de tissu qui couvrait cet homme de métal. Le vêtement couvrait son torse, l'habillant d'un bleu royal. Le tabar portait des armoiries que Regina ni David ne connaissaient : deux couronnes étaient brodées avec du fil d'or, surplombant une troisième identique un peu plus bas sur son poitrail.

\- « D'où venez-vous ?, demanda Regina.

\- Et vous ? De quelle contrée venez-vous ? » répliqua l'homme avec audace.

Leurs vêtements trahissaient le monde moderne. Ils en étaient conscients mais pour le moment, peu disposés à être conciliants.

\- « A qui sont ces armoiries ?, interrogea David.

\- Au roi Arthur, répondit le chevalier avec fierté.

\- Je me demande comment réagirait votre roi en apprenant que ses hommes fuient délibérément devant des intrus... » murmura Regina en se penchant vers lui.

L'homme déglutit. Sa couardise était traîtrise et si cela s'ébruitait, il en payerait le prix.

« Vous ne serez pas contre nous faire une visite guidée des lieux ? », demanda David sans attendre de réponse.

Il empoigna le bras du soldat et l'aida à se hisser sur ses deux jambes.

* * *

La salle immense. Le plafond était haut, si haut que les tapisseries peinaient à les habiller de leurs couleurs et de leurs broderies. Toutes rappelaient le blason du roi : trois couronnes d'or sur un bleu saphir. Quatre cheminées ronronnaient paresseusement et chauffaient péniblement la pièce. A l'image de cette immense salle du trône et du château, les cheminées étaient si volumineuses que l'ont aurait pu y rôtir un bœuf entier. Les murs étaient sculptés et attestaient du goût du souverain pour le beau.

Le trône du roi était ouvragé et regorgeait d'ornements. Le dossier était haut et tendait vers cet immense plafond. Tout était démesure. Arthur apposa ses mains sur les bras de son trône. Il n'était pas impressionné par ces deux inconnus. Il les dévisagea curieusement à cause de leur accoutrement atypique. Deux gardes le séparaient de ces invités. Regina s'étonna cependant de la présence d'un homme à proximité du trône. L'homme se tenait à la droite du roi. Il était grand et mince. Sa musculature fine ne laissait pourtant pas présager un guerrier.

David gardait sa main droite sur le pommeau de son épée. Il était sur ses gardes.

Arthur détailla David et Regina du regard. La brune savait qu'il s'impatientait silencieusement, et un souverain n'aimait pas attendre.

« Nous venons d'un autre monde. Je suis... l'Evil Queen et cet homme est le roi de l'Enchanted Forest. Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Emma Swan. Elle a des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts et un immense pouvoir, expliqua succinctement Regina. L'auriez-vous vue ? »

L'inconnu à droite du roi ne lâchait pas Regina des yeux. Peut-être suscitait-elle un quelconque intérêt de sa part... à moins qu'il ne soit juste curieux de cet étrange vêtement sur ses épaules.

\- « Je crains que non, mentit Arthur.

\- Nous savons qu'elle a dû venir ici, continua David. Nous souhaitons rester sur vos terres afin d'approfondir nos recherches. »

L'inconnu à la droite du roi se pencha vers Arthur et murmura quelques chose à voix basse. Ni Regina ni David ne put entendre ce qu'il lui soufflait.

« Votre voyage a dû vous exténuer. Je serais un roi horrible si je ne vous recevais pas comme il se doit. Mon chevalier et ami que voici, déclara Arthur en désignant l'inconnu à ses côtés, va vous conduire dans vos chambres. Ma demeure est la vôtre. »

Regina et David remercièrent le souverain pour son hospitalité. Arthur ajouta à l'intention de son homme de main :

« Réponds à leurs moindres désirs. »

Le chevalier désigné descendit les quatre petites marches de l'estrade qui surélevait le roi et son trône.

Il s'inclina cérémonieusement devant Regina et David et se présenta :

« Je suis Séraphin, un des chevaliers de la table ronde. Si Arthur vous considère comme ses amis, je suis votre chevalier. Veuillez me suivre. »

Regina et David lui emboîtèrent le pas. La brune restait soupçonneuse quant aux regards appuyés de ce Séraphin. Le chevalier d'Arthur présenta une chambre à David. Charming questionna Regina du regard qui lui fit un discret hochement de tête. David remercia Séraphin et disparut dans la chambre.

Regina suivit l'homme dans le couloir. Elle profitait de marcher à côté de lui pour détailler son profil. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage imberbe. Il avait des lèvres fines qui ne peignaient jamais de sourire. Ses fins cheveux était de la couleur du cuivre. Ils retombaient négligemment sur sa nuque. Regina ne pouvait distinguer la couleur de ces yeux sous ces sourcils épais et l'obscurité du couloir.

Il s'arrêta et désigna une large porte de bois :

\- « C'est la pièce la plus chaude. La saison est belle mais les nuits sont encore fraiches.

\- Merci. », répondit simplement Regina.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée mais loin de disposer et de partir, Séraphin resta devant la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui et d'un regard, s'enquit de sa demande.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Les attributs d'Hadès sont le sceptre qui lui permet de guider les morts et le casque de Kunê qui lui permet de se rendre invisible.**

 **Le tabar est une pièce du tissu portant les armoiries qui couvrait les armures au Moyen-Age.**

 **Je me représente le château du roi Arthur comme le château de Chambord.**

 **Séraphin est un OC mais il aura son rôle à jouer. Des spéculations sur son identité ?**

 **A samedi pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Guest des bises_ **: Donc tu as ni confiance en Hadès, ni en Séraphin... Tu psychothes ? x) Les retrouvailles c'est pas pour tout de suite, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée mais loin de disposer et de partir, Séraphin resta devant la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui et d'un regard, s'enquit de sa demande.

\- « Ce vêtement, interrogea Séraphin, d'où vient-il exactement ?

\- De mon monde.

\- N'a-t-il rien de particulier ?, insista-t-il.

\- Mon monde ou ce vêtement ?

\- Les deux. »

Séraphin ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant impatiemment une réponse. Regina ne s'en faisait que plus méfiante. Son intérêt était suspect. La veste bleue était leur seul moyen de voyager entre les mondes, se la faire subtiliser n'était pas une option envisageable. Regina se fendit d'un sourire innocent.

« Ce n'est qu'un _simple_ vêtement que j'affectionne beaucoup. L'étoffe peut vous sembler particulière mais là d'où je viens, ce n'est qu'une pièce de tissu banale et sans valeur. », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle vit Séraphin lui offrir un sourire poli en retour. Il n'était pas dupe. La mâchoire du chevalier se serra de manière presque imperceptible. Ceci lui donna quelque peu l'impression d'un animal agacé serrant ses crocs.

\- « Je vous laisse profiter de votre chambre, le roi va organiser des festivités afin de célébrer dignement votre présence, annonça Séraphin en s'inclinant.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Regina avec méfiance.

Le roi Arthur n'avait fait nulle mention d'une fête en leur honneur. Aussi l'annonce du chevalier la laissait perplexe. Elle ne savait comment aviser Séraphin. Sa gentillesse était peut-être feinte, les attentions du roi faisaient peut-être ombrage d'une ambition tout autre.

« Je connais le roi depuis si longtemps que son cœur n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. »

Les yeux de Séraphin rirent de ses mots et Regina nota leur couleur noisette et leur brillance. Le chevalier la quitta alors pour rejoindre le roi Arthur.

* * *

Séraphin retrouva Arthur dans une galerie du château qui desservait les appartements du roi. La galerie avait un plafond voûté dont les arcs s'entrecroisaient harmonieusement. Par les ouvertures, on apercevait les arbres de la cour qui retranscrivaient la beauté d'une forêt sauvage. Les couloirs alentours étaient déserts, tout le monde s'activait pour les festivités à venir dans la soirée du lendemain.

\- « Je pense qu'ils savent quelque chose sur cette femme, dit Arthur, le regard perdu dans le jardin.

\- La coïncidence serait fortuite. S'ils veulent retrouver cette femme des Enfers, autant s'allier à eux.

\- Je dois récupérer le casque. »

Séraphin plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Arthur était un grand homme mais il pouvait parfois manquer d'assurance.

\- « Tu es un grand roi même sans ce casque.

\- Il m'a permis d'unifier le pays.

\- Tu peux passer outre pour préserver la paix. »

Arthur soupira. Autre chose le préoccupait et il se devait de poser la question à Séraphin :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez cette Evil Queen qui suscite ton intérêt ?

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse.

\- Qu'en est-il dans ce cas ? Il est rare que tu me fasses tant de mystères. »

Arthur cherchait dans les traits de son chevalier, la source de son trouble. Séraphin avait toujours été infaillible et le voir si tourmenté rendait le roi soucieux.

« Je sais qu'il a quelque chose, reprit Arthur. Je l'ai senti. J'attends seulement que tu veuilles bien me confier les sombres secrets de ton cœur. »

Séraphin laissa deviner un infirme sourire puis retrouva aussitôt une mine sérieuse, dénué d'amusement.

\- « Je sens que ce étrange manteau bleu est imprégné de magie, confia Séraphin.

\- De la magie noire ?, s'enquit Arthur.

\- Non, blanche mais puissante, extrêmement puissante. J'ai cru y déceler l'empreinte... d'une vieille connaissance mais elle est diffère de mon souvenir... »

Le roi fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait ce que son ami sous-entendait. Il lui demanda d'étayer ses pensées et la réponse de Séraphin le laissa plus dubitatif encore :

« Si j'ai raison et qu'il s'agit de son empreinte, alors cette Evil Queen l'a peut-être tuée. »

Séraphin était d'une nature calme, d'un tempérament conciliant. Aussi l'entendre cracher ces mots avec tant de hargne laissait deviner la profondeur de ses sentiments.

* * *

Regina et David avaient gardé les mêmes vêtements qu'à leur arrivée. Ils suscitèrent la curiosité des invités. Regina avait oublié la fausseté des compliments, les remarques mielleuse et conciliantes, cette politesse exacerbée. Toutes ces mœurs lui rappelaient qu'elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde désormais. David semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était et elle ne pouvait retenir un léger rire moqueur.

La foule caquetait et la musique était d'un pâle réconfort au milieu de ce brouhaha général. Regina remarqua une femme qui ne s'émouvait pas de la fête. Ses cheveux tombaient tristement sur ses épaules ils étaient d'une douce couleur caramel. Une robe de la blancheur du lait couvrait son corps. Le corset soulignait ses formes et le col large laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins. Regina parcourut la robe du regard et la compara mentalement à celles des autres convives. Cette femme était de loin la plus richement vêtue.

« Voici donc la reine... », souffla Regina pour elle-même.

Elle s'approcha de la femme et la salua comme il est coutume de le faire. La reine lui rendit sa révérence dans un pale sourire. Elle avait perdu de son éclat depuis longtemps. Regina connaissait cette tristesse et cette terne existence. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce sentiment si souvent ressenti auprès de Léopold.

Regina se montra loquasse et la reine se détendit et offrit même un soupçon d'humour. La brune se pencha vers la reine et lui demanda à voix basse :

\- « Connaitriez-vous des rumeurs dans votre pays qui concernent une femme aux cheveux blonds dotée de pouvoirs ?

\- Les a-t-elle toujours eu blonds ? » s'enquit la reine en détournant le regard.

Regina fronça les sourcils. La question qu'elle recevait en retour était des plus surprenantes. La reine porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres et le liquide enflamma sa gorge avant de détendre son esprit.

« Oui. », répondit finalement Regina.

La reine soupira et quitta son verre du regard. Elle semblait soulagée pour une obscure raison.

\- « Il y a quatre jours de cela, on nous a dérobé un casque magique. La femme qui a fait cela nous est inconnue mais elle a su vaincre un sort de Merlin.

\- Comment était-elle ?, demanda Regina avec intérêt.

\- Je ne l'ai vue, se chagrina la reine. Cependant, il se murmure qu'elle avait une chevelure blonde et un air sombre. »

Regina se redressa. Les dires de la reine étaient encourageants mais suscitaient encore quelques questions. Pourquoi Emma attaquerait le roi Arthur ? Pourquoi voler ce casque ? Avait-elle finalement sombré dans les ténèbres ?

Regina secoua doucement la tête et s'arracha à son questionnement tortueux. Elle devait en apprendre d'avantage.

* * *

Emma rajusta le lourd casque sur sa tête et chassa les quelques mèches blondes qui avaient entrepris de barrer sa vue. Elle inspira et tendit prudemment une main devant elle. Elle savait que les remparts de pierre ne seraient pas les obstacles les plus ardus qu'elle aurait à franchir. La rumeur de la musique et de la foule parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle remerciait secrètement le roi pour ces festivités : l'euphorie ambiante les distrairait suffisamment pour qu'elle vaque à ses aises dans le château.

Elle sentit la barrière magique et ôta aussitôt sa main. Elle apposa ses paumes brillantes sur la surface. Cette fois-ci la barrière tint bon et ne céda pas sous cette brûlure meurtrière. Elle jura. Elle essaya de la fendre avec minutie pour se créer une ouverture mais la barrière resta intacte.

Merlin avait su anticiper ses assauts. Emma se recula. Elle serait plus forte que lui. Elle pénétrerait dans ce château à n'importe quel prix. Elle leva bien haut ses bras et les abaissa sur le rempart magique comme si elle le frappait d'un marteau.

* * *

Les lustres tremblèrent et le sol vibra sous leurs pieds. La foule se tut, soudain inquiète.

« Ne craignez rien, les rassura le roi Arthur d'une voix forte. Merlin est facétieux et il n'est pas rare que ses enchantements soient explosifs. »

Son ton clair et son sourire eurent raison de l'inquiétude générale qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Quelques rires s'élevèrent, certains se remémorant des sorts de l'enchanteur. La rumeur des voix s'éleva de nouveau et la musique légère anima de nouveau les cœurs.

David trouvait cet incident suspect et il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil à Regina pour se douter qu'elle pensait de même.

Arthur s'approcha de la reine et de Regina qui coupèrent court à leur conversation. Elles affichèrent des sourires polis qui étaient de rigueur dans ce genre de situation.

\- « Je vois que Dame Regina a fait la connaissance de mon épouse Guenièvre, remarqua Arthur.

\- Elle est d'une excellente compagnie, concéda Regina.

\- Elle est d'une beauté exquise et d'une conversation délicieuse. » approuva-t-il.

Le roi remarqua que le soleil courait pour disparaître derrière l'horizon. Il accorda un regard à Guenièvre qui, au-delà de l'amour qu'il lui portait, laissait transparaitre une demande non contestable:

\- « Ma douce, l'heure est tardive...

\- Je dois vous quitter, annonça Guenièvre d'une voix sans âme. J'espère pouvoir profiter de votre compagnie demain. »

Se disant, elle s'adressa à Regina. Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Il me tarde d'être à demain pour vous voir », dit Arthur à son épouse d'une voix tendre.

Il prit sa main et effleura sa main de ses lèvres. Guenièvre lui offrit un sourire en une réponse silencieuse et la reine quitta la salle des festivités. Regina s'apprêtait à demander la cause du départ de la reine, qu'elle savait orchestré par Arthur, quand Séraphin vint à leur rencontre.

Il avait laissé son armure pour se parer d'un tissu plus doux et agréable. Il était habillé d'une chemise crème aux manches fluides. Un pantalon de cuir couvrait ses jambes et de hautes bottes de cuir à col large parfaisaient sa tenue.

\- « Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai vous emprunter votre invitée pour une danse, formula Séraphin.

\- Fais donc, l'invita Arthur.

\- Je ne suis pas la propriété du roi Arthur, intervint Regina dans un sourire factice et menaçant. Je n'ai pas à m'encombrer de la présence d'un chevalier qui n'est pas capable de s'adresser directement à la personne qu'il souhaite aborder. »

Regina détailla Séraphin de haut en bas avec dédain. Ce dernier fit une légère révérence et se reprit :

« Pardonnez mon indélicatesse. Je me suis fourvoyé mais je me dois de m'enquérir de la légitimité de ma demande auprès de mon roi. »

Séraphin redressa la tête mais s'inclinait toujours. Il offrit sa paume en direction de Regina, afin que cette dernière puisse placer sa main dans la sienne.

\- « La reine Regina accorderait-elle une danse à un chevalier qui manque de courtoisie ?

\- Seulement s'il s'engage à apprendre la politesse. »

Séraphin rit doucement de ce commentaire taquin et dur. Regina plaça sa main dans la sienne et le chevalier l'entraina sur la piste avec les autres danseurs. C'est ici, au milieu de tous, que les oreilles ne s'attardaient pas aux propos d'autrui.

Séraphin et Regina imitèrent les pas des autres duos. Il était étrange de renouer avec ces danses d'antan. La brune commit quelques faux pas et Séraphin lui détailla les figures, pédagogue.

\- « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris les vêtements qui étiez dans votre chambre ?, s'enquit le chevalier.

\- Voir une femme porter un pantalon vous dérange ?, rétorqua Regina.

\- Je pensais qu'avec votre voyage, vous appréciez d'autres vêtements. »

Séraphin se mit dans le dos de Regina et passa une main autour de sa taille avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne avec sa main libre. Ils faisaient de petits pas en suivant la musique, allant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche.

« Vous l'avez tuée pour un vêtement ? » souffla Séraphin à son oreille.

Les mots étaient aiguisés et plein de reproche. Regina le sentait se tendre comme un arc prêt à décocher une flèche à la moindre contrariété. Elle garda sa prestance et répondit :

\- « Je ne l'ai pas tuée.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu vous la donner de son plein gré » cracha Séraphin.

Ils suivirent les pas des autres et Regina tourna pour s'arrêter face à son cavalier. La danse était légère mais les visages étaient graves.

\- « Vous la connaissez ?, demanda la brune en essayant de cacher son étonnement.

\- Je l'ai connue il y a longtemps. »

Séraphin fuit son regard. Regina était surprise. Comment avait-il pu connaître Emma ? Par ailleurs, son visage trahissait sa blessure et Regina peinait à l'imaginer éperdu pour Emma. Les dires de Séraphin n'avaient aucun sens.

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait méprise, déclara-t-elle. Parliez-vous de... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle avait senti un regard insistant se poser sur elle. Elle chercha naturellement David parmi la foule mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas attention : il était en grande conversation avec le roi Arthur.

Emma détourna le regard et se plaqua dos au mur. Regina ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue. Elle portait le casque. Elle était passée sous le nez de tous les gardes sans attirer leur attention. Elle reprit son chemin, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec les courtisans.

Regina avait cessé de danser. Cela ne devait être qu'une impression. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une impression. Séraphin suivit son regard, soupçonneux. Regina s'éloigna des danseurs pour ne pas les gêner et le chevalier la suivit. Il s'enquit de savoir ce qui avait pu attirer son attention et la brune évoqua une fatigue passagère.

Elle prévint David puis entreprit de rejoindre ses appartements. Séraphin l'accompagna, prétextant vouloir s'assurer de sa sécurité.

\- « Je disais plus tôt que je craignais qu'il n'y ait méprise, continua Regina. En quoi cette veste bleue vous intéresse-t-elle tant ?

\- Vous le savez pertinemment. »

Séraphin plaqua Regina contre un mur et saisit sa gorge dans sa main. Il était d'une musculature peu manifeste mais sa force était grande.

\- « Je sais que vous l'avez tuée pour avoir une de ses écailles..., souffla Séraphin avec colère. Quel monstre être-vous pour tuer un dragon ?

\- Non... Je..., tenta Regina le souffle court. C'est une... de Lily.

\- Lily ?, s'étonna le chevalier sans relâcher sa prise. Lily est le nom de Maleficent ? »

Sa colère s'était envolée et soin visage ne laissait transparaître qu'une grande avidité de réponses.

« C'est.. sa fille... » le corrigea Regina dans un souffle douloureux.

Séraphin la lâcha. Il ne songea pas à s'excuser pour son geste, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Regina massa sa gorge pour en faire disparaître la douleur.

Soudain, elle sentit un souffla la frôler. Séraphin fut frappé de plein fouet. Il fut projeté lourdement contre un mur, plus loin. Les briques se fendirent, accusant la violence du choc. Il s'écrasa ensuite face contre terre, tiré par une force invisible. Il se releva avec difficulté. Il cherchait son assaillant du regard mais la nuit n'était pas assez claire. Regina ne voyait personne dans ce couloir à part eux.

La brune vit l'homme porter la main à son torse. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'invita à retirer sa main afin qu'elle puisse prendre connaissance de son mal. A la lumière de la lune, elle distingua nettement une empreinte de main qui avait noirci, brûlé le tissu et la chair.

* * *

Emma essayait de se calmer. Elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle avait levé son poing au-dessus de la tête de Séraphin. Il avait été à sa merci et ne devait sa vie sauve qu'à son jugement brumeux. Elle avait visualisé sa tête écrasée et noyée dans son propre sang. Mais elle ne devait pas tuer. Elle porta une main à son cœur et attendit que ce dernier cesse de se comprimer et de se tordre dans sa poitrine. Son cœur recommença à battre comme il se devait de le faire et l'éclair de douleur disparut.

Elle arriva dans un petit jardin intérieur. Tout près, une riche tour faisait tournoyer son escalier extérieur jusqu'aux pieds des plantes. Le roi Arthur avait une vue imprenable sur la beauté de cette nature prisonnière entre ses murs.

C'était silencieux, même les insectes ne chantaient plus à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Emma marchait parmi les plantes, sans que son corps ne la trahisse. Son ombre n'était pas avec elle. Elle s'attarda sur des buis taillés. De petites fleurs bleues habillaient l'ensemble de verdure et les myosotis déployaient leurs pétales d'aquarelle.

« La plus resplendissante, la plus pure, la plus délicate... », récita Emma en s'agenouillant près des fleurs.

Des racines sortirent de terre et rampèrent jusqu'à elle. Ces serpents sinueux s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles. Elle n'eut qu'à y songer et en un battement de cils, les racines pourrirent à son contact. Elles lâchèrent leur victime et se recroquevillèrent pour sombrer dans un dernier sommeil.

Emma toucha certaines fleurs de ses doigts. Certaines qu'elle trouvait plus grande, plus distincte que les autres. Elle en parcourut des centaines du regard mais ne parvenait à trouver celle qu'Hadès lui décrivait avec passion.

La nuit était bien avancée. Elle abandonna finalement. Elle avait percé les défenses du château. Elle pourrait revenir demain. Elle retourna sur ses pas, silencieuse et invisible aux yeux de tous.

* * *

David fut soulagé de voir Regina le rejoindre enfin.

\- « Mais où étiez-vous passée ?

\- Je parlais à Séraphin, le bras droit d'Arthur, précisa Regina. Il s'est fait attaqué par Emma.

\- Emma ?, s'étonna David. Elle est ici ? Vous l'avez vue ?

\- Non, admit-elle. Mais je suis certaine que c'était elle. »

Elle n'avait rien pour prouver ses dires, ce n'était là qu'un pressentiment.

\- « Vous avez pu obtenir quelques informations ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Tout le monde parle d'une 'Femme des Enfers' ici. On dit qu'elle a des cheveux clairs, que son souffle est noir comme la mort, commença David. Certains disent qu'elle tue d'autres, au contraire, avancent qu'elle traine ses victimes dans les profondeurs de la terre.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Emma...

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, sourit faiblement David avec tristesse. Mais les gens ont dû déformé des propos basés sur la vérité...

\- Emma ne tue pas. Et si elle s'est abaissée à cela, c'est qu'on l'y a contrainte.

\- _Notre_ Emma, rappela David. Nous ne savons pas de quoi cette Emma est capable. »

Regina soupira et croisa les bras. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur le cuir bleu, songeuse.

\- « La cour raconte que cette femme aurait volé le casque du roi Arthur, poursuivit Charming.

\- Et ?

\- Il peut rendre invisible. »

Regina leva les yeux vers le père d'Emma.

\- « C'est comme ça qu'elle a blessé Séraphin..., réalisa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle a volé le casque... elle est devenue invisible et a blessé ce chevalier.

\- Mais pourquoi est-elle partie ?, demanda Charming.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans l'esprit tordu de votre fille. », lança Regina.

C'était la question à laquelle elle voulait être en mesure de répondre. Emma la défendait et s'enfuyait encore sans crier gare ? Son comportement n'avait aucun sens. Et rien n'expliquait son intrusion intempestive. Pourtant si elle s'obstinait à percer les défenses de ces remparts, c'est qu'elle cherchait à en obtenir quelque chose.

« Séraphin va nous aider. »

David fronça les sourcils, indécis. Arthur et Séraphin étaient méfiants à leur égard et pouvaient taire certaines informations.

\- « Que veut-il ?

\- Il veut venir avec nous à Storybrooke.

\- Nos derniers visiteurs ont failli ruiner nos vies, rappela David avec justesse.

\- S'il nous aide à retrouver Emma, je suis prête à prendre ce risque, pas vous ?, le défia-t-elle.

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Charming.

\- Il veut récupérer le casque d'Arthur et maintenant que je connais son pouvoir, je le comprends... Emma cherche quelque chose ici. Le chevalier s'est montré bavard et a avoué que plusieurs parties du château avaient été détruites. Même Merlin peine à contenir le pouvoir d'Emma... »

David acquiesça.

« Comment pouvons-nous être certains que cette ''Femme des Enfers'' dont ils parlent est bien Emma ? » demanda-il.

Regina argua alors :

\- « Pourquoi cette ''chose'' invisible aurait-elle attaqué Séraphin sans me blesser ? De plus , il a admis avoir reconnu la même noirceur dans cette magie que dans celle de cette ''Femme des Enfers''. Et j'ai moi-même pu constater que c'était la magie du Ténébreux. Il n'y en a qu'un et cela ne peut être qu'Emma.

\- Que faisait le chevalier lorsqu'Emma l'a attaqué ? »

David attendit la réponse. Regina le fixa, impassible comme si sa question était déroutante d'absurdité.

« Rien, répondit-elle avec détachement, rien du tout. »

Elle mit fin à leur conversation et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. En traversant une galerie ouverte qui laissait voir un petit jardin en contrebas, elle crut percevoir du mouvement. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et scruta le petit paysage de verdure. Les branches ne bougeaient plus. Cela devait être le vent. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas une once de brise ce soir-là.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **J'avoue avoir cru me souvenir d'un mythe japonais avec une "femme des Enfers" (qui avait inspiré un anime du même nom) mais pas moyen de retrouver cette histoire.**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest des bises_ **: Justement, voilà un chapitre qui fait la part belle à Séraphin. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma se détendit. La garde qui avait été réquisitionnée pour la retenir ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes majeurs. Les plus aguerris avaient cru percevoir le bruit de ses pas sur la pierre mais, ne voyant rien, ils avaient attribués cela à une autre source. Elle longea le jardin puis pénétra finalement en son cœur. La lune était pleine ce soir et la magie de Merlin était plus faible, plus facile à corrompre.

Le casque d'Hadès lui permettait de se soustraire à la vue de tous. Il était lourd et inconfortable mais elle devait s'accoutumer de ces désagréments minimes. Son pied plongea dans la boue. Un sifflement fendit l'air et une flèche la frôla. Elle l'esquiva de justesse. Cependant sa manche de cuir en avait pâti. Le tissu était déchiré mais sa peau avait déjà soigné la plaie.

Quelqu'un descendit de son perchoir et sauta à terre. Quelques feuilles et brindilles chutèrent avec lui. L'homme se releva fièrement et jeta son arbalète au sol, au pied de l'arbre qui l'avait caché entre ses branches. Emma ôta son casque avec rage. Il ne lui servait plus à rien désormais. Elle le tenait néanmoins fermement car elle connaissait sa valeur inestimable.

A la lumière de l'astre lunaire, ses cheveux semblaient d'un blond presque blanc, son teint pâle et ses yeux accueillaient les ténèbres les plus noires et son nom de Ténébreuse prenait tout son sens.

\- « C'est toi Sarasin ou le chevalier au dragon ?, lança Emma entre ses dents.

\- Je m'appelle Séraphin mais mon nom importe peu, répondit-il dans un sourire amer. Quelle sombre magie est la tienne pour causer un tel mal ? »

Il écarta un pan de sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse. L'empreinte d'Emma y avait laissé une marque cuisante. La tache noire s'était quelque peu étendue au-delà d'où elle l'avait touché.

\- « Quel démon peut causer une blessure qui ronge la chair ?, demanda Séraphin avec colère. Même Merlin a peiné à occire cette magie infernale.

\- Tu m'en vois presque peinée » fit Emma en se détournant de lui.

Elle était sûre de son pouvoir et ne craignait pas de lui exposer son dos. Elle l'avait suffisamment observé pour le savoir peu enclin à abattre un ennemi par derrière, si grande soit la menace qu'elle représente. Même sa flèche n'avait pas été mortelle. Emma l'avait esquivée par réflexe puis s'était souvenue qu'elle ne pouvait plus mourir à cause d'une chose si futile.

\- « Je vous prierai de me rendre le casque d'Arthur, ordonna Séraphin.

\- Ce casque n'est pas à lui.

\- C'est un ordre du roi.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un voleur. Il n'est pas mon roi, cingla Emma.

\- Hadès est votre souverain ?, interrogea le chevalier. Il n'y a que lui pour s'offrir les services d'un démon. »

Emma s'arrêta. Elle était déterminée à ne pas s'abaisser à lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il ne le méritait. Elle continuait d'observer les myosotis et à chercher celle qu'Hadès souhaitait obtenir. Elle devait occulter Séraphin qui s'obstinait à l'appeler la ''Femme des Enfers'' et à la gratifier d'autres noms tout aussi plaisants à l'oreille. Les noms absurdes dont on la paraît ne suffisaient pas à retranscrire toute sa noirceur et sa détresse... Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était désormais ? Un être démoniaque qui exerçait la volonté du dieu des morts ?

Le chevalier insista encore, déterminé à attirer son attention. Emma céda alors à toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

\- « Tu n'as pas d'armes, lui fit remarquer Emma. Il n'est pas très malin de s'attaquer à quelqu'un de plus grand que soi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas le dragon qu'il n'est pas ici. »

* * *

 _Le frêle garçon courait à toutes jambes pour rattraper ses deux compères. Il était déjà grand mais sa candeur rappelait son jeune âge. Ses cheveux blonds éclairaient sa tenue composée de tissu terne et usé._

 _« Attendez-moi !, cria-t-il. Kay ! Hector ! S'il vous plaît ! »_

 _Il les rattrapa péniblement. Ses jambes étaient fatiguées et menaçaient de céder sous son poids pourtant léger. Ses deux amis se retournèrent. L'un était d'une carrure aussi généreuse que les plats qu'il ingurgitait. Le second était grand, aux bras forts._

 _\- « Va t'en, Moustique, on ne veut pas de toi ici, lança Hector en rajustant son pantalon sur son ventre rebondi._

 _\- Ouais, appuya Kay de sa voix grave. C'est un travail d'homme ça._

 _\- Mais je peux tuer le dragon aussi, fit valoir le jeune garçon._

 _\- Vraiment ? » rit Kay._

 _Hector et Kay échangèrent un sourire mesquin. La méchanceté côtoyait l'ignorance et la candeur et s'en faisait des alliés de choix._

 _\- « Je t'en prie, futur roi, prends ton épée, se moqua Kay en lui jetant l'épée d'Hector. Tue-moi et je saurais que tu es apte à pourfendre le dragon._

 _\- Mais je ne peux pas te tuer, Kay, je..., fit Moustique en levant péniblement l'épée pour se défendre._

 _\- Sois un homme. » ordonna Kay._

 _Hector s'écarta pour lui laisser le champ libre. Kay abaissa son épée sur Moustique. Ce dernier hissa avec difficulté l'épée devant lui pour parer le coup. L'épée de Kay mordit le fer de la sienne. La puissance du choc fit vibrer la lame jusque dans ses bras. Moustique se recula d'un pas. La pointe de son épée traçait une ligne dans le sol terreux._

 _\- « On est trop gentil pour se battre, Moustique ?, railla Hector._

 _\- Il est preux, notre bon roi ! » lança Kay en riant._

 _Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire devant ce qu'il estimait être de la pure couardise. Moustique se gonfla de colère et se lança contre Kay en portant son épée à bout de bras. Il songeait alors seulement à désarmer son ami pour faire cesser ce combat._

 _Kay passa sous sa garde et lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Moustique accusa la choc et eut la respiration coupée. Kay le désarma et l'épée tomba sans bruit au sol._

 _Moustique n'était plus apte à se battre mais Kay n'en avait pas fini. Il tendit son bras et son épée transperça son ami désarmé. La pointe de l'arme frôla le cœur, meurtrit la chair avant de ressortir là où elle était entrée. Moustique avait si mal qu'il ne put hurler. Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine où le liquide écarlate filait entre ses doigts. Il tomba à genoux en gémissant._

 _« Si tu n'es pas prêt à te battre alors tu dois être prêt à mourir. » conclut Kay._

 _Le sol se souleva et s'abaissa aussitôt. La terre s'animait et respirait. Kay et Hector manquèrent de trébucher mais se rattrapèrent de justesse. Le sol glissait sous leurs pieds. La surface de la terre se morcela. La vision de Moustique était embrumée mais il distinguait une surface blanche sous le sol terreux. La blancheur s'étira et se détacha de la couleur terreuse du sol, faisant définitivement chuter les deux mécréants. Moustique suffoquait et ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui se passait. La terre se faisait blanche et se soulevait._

 _La montagne qui sortait de terre dévoila sa brillance nacrée. Les écailles s'agençaient avec minutie en une armure impénétrable. La bête étira son corps et ancra fermement ses quatre pattes dans le sol. Ses serres étaient aiguisées et grattaient le sol de leurs pointes. Une fine crinière de cuivre habillait la tête de la bête, courait sur son dos jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue. Deux fines cornes ornaient sa tête, lui conférant une apparence démoniaque et menaçante. Ses deux grands yeux couleur de souffre brûlaient de colère._

 _Il souffla de mécontentement et une fumée menaçante s'échappa de ses naseaux. Kay et Hector menaçaient ce dragon de la pointe tremblante de leurs épées. Le dragon arqua le cou, se grandit. Il les mit en garde et gronda, faisait frémir l'air et le sol. Kay poussa Hector et partit en courant, abandonnant son compère. Hector se releva, les jambes flageolantes et courut à perdre haleine à la suite de Kay. Le dragon cracha des gerbes de flammes qui serpentèrent sur le sol pour envelopper les deux lâches d'une morsure écarlate. Elles les frôlèrent sans les mordre cependant et elles dansèrent, victorieuses avant de s'éteindre doucement dans un soupir satisfait._

 _Moustique essaya de ramper pour le fuir mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir espérer sauver sa vie. Le froid de la mort commençait à le gagner malgré la chaleur des flammes qu'il sentait non loin de lui. Cette douce mort aurait tôt fait de l'embrasser qui le ferait s'éteindre._

 _Le dragon se coucha et s'approcha du blessé. Il entrouvrit sa large gueule. Ces crocs acérés auraient tôt fait d'abréger sa souffrance. Le dragon soupira et son souffle enveloppa le blessé d'une chaleur délectable. Son souffle dispersaient le parfum de la braise du feu de joie. En fermant les yeux, Moustique avait alors l'impression d'être devant le feu ronronnant d'une cheminée mais il peinait à faire abstraction de l'imposante bête qui se trouvait à ses côtés._

 _\- « Je ne savais pas... que les serpents... aimaient jouer avec la... nourriture, s'amusa Moustique le souffle court._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'ailes que je suis un serpent » répondit le dragon de nacre de sa voix rauque._

 _Moustique était terrifié et songer qu'un dragon plaisantait avec lui dans ses derniers instants étaient un amusement éphémère et funeste._

 _« Tu vas me dévorer...parce que... parce que je chassais...le... dragon ? » demanda le blessé en pressant toujours la plaie qui frôlait son cœur._

 _Le dragon laissa échapper un bref soupir amusé. La question du garçon lui paraissait saugrenue et futile. Moustique trembla de peur en voyant les griffes acérées s'approcher de lui. Le dragon décrivit un cercle autour de la plaie et du cœur. Sa griffe lacéra la chair du garçon, traçant un chemin sanglant. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur. Il sera la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour faire taire son envie de hurler._

 _Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et il vit sa blessure se refermer. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine, de peur, de soulagement. Il apposa ses mains là où était sa plaie._

 _\- « Je t'aurais tué si j'avais pu, déclara le frêle garçon au dragon. Je t'aurais tué pour devenir le roi._

 _\- Tu es incapable de tuer » répliqua le dragon dans un sourire éclatant de vérité._

 _Moustique fronça les sourcils. Il était vexé que tout le monde se rit de lui la moquerie n'en était pas plus douce venant d'un dragon. Il se sentait si faible._

 _\- « Respecter la vie n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, le rassura le dragon. Rares sont ceux qui comme toi mesure sa valeur et la préserve. Tu es jeune mais tu as la sagesse de l'expérience. Tu ferais un bon roi._

 _\- Je ne le serais jamais, dit-il en baissant les yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Le futur roi est celui qui parviendra à tuer un dragon de la terre pour façonner l'épée. »_

 _Le dragon se coucha, décrivant un arc-de-cercle autour du garçon. Il posa sa lourde tête sur le sol et observait le petit Moustique avec intérêt. Peut-être que cet humain pourrait lui apprendre pourquoi il était chassé avec tant d'ardeur et de sauvagerie._

 _\- « Chez moi,il y a un oracle qui dit que le futur roi unifiera les peuples, mettra fin à la guerre. Et pour se faire, il a une épée façonnée dans le sang d'un dragon de la terre. L'épée ne peut être levée que par l'homme qui sera le roi légitime. Et cette épée peut s'enfoncer dans la terre pour empêcher les personnes viles de s'en emparer._

 _\- Mmmmh, grogna le puissant reptile._

 _\- Et que m'as-tu fait ?, demanda alors le jeune garçon en désignant son cœur._

 _\- J'ai partagé mon cœur avec toi. Le mien est assez puissant pour battre pour deux. »_

 _Moustique s'horrifia de cette confidence._

 _\- « Si je viens à mourir, tu me suivras dans la tombe ?_

 _\- C'est exact, confirma le dragon._

 _\- Il est stupide de se sacrifier pour un humain, accusa Moustique._

 _\- Il est judicieux de partager son cœur avec un être bon, mourant de la main de son peuple. »_

 _Un rugissement rauque et saccadé s'échappa de sa large gueule. Son rire était étrange mais prêtait à sourire._

 _« Je te donnerai mon sang pour façonner cette épée. En échange, je veux ta protection et une vie paisible. »_

 _Moustique jaugea le dragon dont les babines se tordaient en un sourire étrange. Malgré l'impression terrifiante que son apparence donnait, il ne pouvait pas mettre en doute la bonté d'un être qui avait daigné partager son âme avec lui._

 _« Je m'appelle Arthur, dit le jeune homme. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé et je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. »_

 _Un nuage ocre enveloppa le dragon de nacre et se dissipa pour laisser place à un homme d'âge mûr qui tendait la main au jeune Arthur. Ses cheveux de bronze rappelaient la fine crinière qui courait sur le corps du dragon. Il avait la peau claire comme les écailles nacrées de sa forme animale et il avait conservé la même physionomie élancée._

 _« Je suis Séraphin, dragon de la terre et je suis honoré d'assister le futur roi Arthur dans sa quête. » annonça le dragon._

 _Il sourit au jeune garçon et ce dernier remarqua la fine marque qui courait de sa mâchoire à son cou, marque laissée par la pointe de son épée un peu plus tôt. La rougeur s'estomperait avec les années, pour ne devenir d'une cicatrice discrète, presque inexistante et insoupçonnable._

 _Le jeune Arthur sera la main de son sauveur et désormais ami. La vie de l'un dépendait de celle de l'autre à présent. Arthur deviendrait roi parce qu'il en était digne et parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui croyait en lui._

* * *

Séraphin courut vers elle et la plaqua au sol. Emma sentit ses mains larges sur ses épaules se grandir, elle sentit le poids sur elle s'appesantir et devenir oppressant. Emma vit la bête ouvrir sa gueule pour la dévorer. Elle apposa sa main sur le museau écailleux du dragon. Un filet de fumée d'un noir d'encre et de blanc nacré s'étira sur la tête de la bête avant d'exploser. Le dragon fut projeté contre un mur. Quelques débris de pierres chutèrent au sol. Le dragon se releva dans un nuage de poussière et cracha de dépit, sans enflammer le jardin.

Emma avisa prestement les caractéristiques de son rival. Son museau fuselé n'en restait pas moins imposant. Son corps était long et fin. Ses écailles étaient claires et une crinière plus sombre lézardait sur son dos. A la seule lumière de la lune, il était difficile de distinguer les couleurs avec justesse.

David jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture de la galerie. Il distingua nettement le dragon qui rampait vers... Il reconnut immédiatement sa fille et descendit l'escalier étroit et circulaire qui débouchait sur le jardin.

Emma leva ses poings devant elle. Elle ne craignait pas son ennemi d'écailles. Le dragon faisait claquer sa mâchoire mais la Ténébreuse était au-dessus de ces tentatives visant à l'impressionner.

Charming leva son épée. Il l'abattit avec force sur la tête du dragon. La lame s'enfonça avec aisance, se frayant un chemin à travers les écailles.

« Va t'en, Emma ! », cria-t-il.

Le dragon tourna sa tête vers Charming. Il n'était pas torturé par la morsure de la lame. Charming empoigna le pommeau de son épée et entreprit de l'ôter de la chair pour l'abattre de nouveau sur la bête qui menaçait sa fille. Il tira de toutes ses forces mais en vain. La lame était coincée. Il continua de tenter d'extraire son épée mais la lame coulait dans la chair du dragon. La lame sombrait et coulait dans le sang de la bête. Le dragon absorbait l'épée. Il ne resta alors plus rien de l'arme. La blessure du grand reptile se referma alors, le laissant plus deviner aucune trace de l'attaque inconsciente du père d'Emma.

Séraphin tourna son imposante tête en direction de David. Dans ses grands yeux coulaient du bronze incandescent. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre pour fournir à ses muscles puissants toute la force nécessaire pour protéger les intérêts d'Arthur, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

 _Le jeune homme déglutit. Il tenait l'épée à bout de bras et la lame demeurait triste entre ses mains. Arthur se tourna vers Séraphin. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête encourageant._

 _« Excusez-moi... » lança Arthur._

 _Les gens continuaient à passer leur chemin sans lui accorder un regard. Arthur rajusta le fourreau à sa ceinture et prit une profonde inspiration et cria :_

 _« J'ai... j'ai l'épée ! ...Je suis le roi ! »_

 _Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent, un fin sourire narquois sur leurs lèvres. Arthur faisait pale figure avec sa silhouette gracile et sa voix peu assurée. La pointe de son épée effleura le sol. Le jeune homme argua encore sa bonne foi._

 _\- «Ton épée est rouillée, se moqua une jeune fille._

 _\- Rentre chez toi, imposteur, lança une homme d'âge mûr._

 _\- On ne veut pas d'un gringalet comme toi » lui jeta une vieille dame._

 _Arthur continuait à essayer de persuader son auditoire qui se faisait plus nombreux pour le moquer. La tension commençait à monter. En ce temps de guerre, un tel discours était incorrect aux yeux du peuple._

 _Tous se riaient de sa carrure frêle, de son jeune âge et de son épée. Arthur empoigna fermement l'arme. La lame était brillante mais présentait des reflets du bronze qui donnaient l'impression d'une rouille naissante. Le pommeau était nacré et clair. L'épée ne présentait pas de riches ornements. Elle était humble et discrète._

 _Il pointa péniblement la pointe de son épée sur un homme musculeux qui le dominait par son âge et sa taille._

 _« Vous, le désigna Arthur. Je vous somme de vous battre contre le moi. Ma victoire prouvera mes dires. »_

 _Séraphin sourit : Arthur prenait déjà de l'assurance. Le dragon regarda l'adversaire d'Arthur se rire de ce défi. L'homme brandit à son tour son épée._

 _Ils croisèrent le fer. Arthur paraît les attaques. L'épée le protégeait et tintait en se heurtant à l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Séraphin lui avait appris à se battre mais il redoutait encore ces combats dont l'issue pouvait s'avérer mortelle._

 _L'adversaire d'Arthur asséna un coup latéral. Arthur parvint à esquiver. Il abattit sa lame contre celle de son adversaire. L'épée de d'homme se scinda._

 _L'homme regarda avec son pommeau amputé de sa lame avec ahurissement. Ce dernier resta sans voix. Arthur, vainqueur, pointa la lame en direction de celui qu'il avait vaincu._

 _« Vous voyez que c'est bien l'épée de la légende. C'est Excalibur. » argua Arthur._

 _La foule était devenue plus nombreuse. Les curieux amusés ou avides d'effusion de sang s'étaient attardés pour se repaître du spectacle. L'issue inattendue ravivait l'intérêt. Mais si les gens l'écoutaient, ils étaient encore sceptiques et doutaient encore de ses paroles._

 _Un vieil homme lissait sa barbe blanche, intéressé par les événements. Si tous se prenaient de passion pour cette étrange épée, le vieil homme s'attardait sur celui qui la brandissait. Il se souvenait alors de l'oracle qui lui était apparu en songes, il y a bien des années de cela. Merlin lissa encore sa barbe et avisa Séraphin. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas prendre part à l'agitation générale. Merlin sentait l'âme du dragon et percevait les mêmes battements dans la poitrine d'Arthur et dans celle de Séraphin. Merlin sourit, satisfait. Le jeune Arthur avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas occire le dragon pour obtenir son aide._

 _Arthur laissa son regard glisser sur les alentours. Un forgeron battait le fer sur l'enclume un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme fendit la foule. Il tint l'épée de ses deux mains, le plat de la lame reposant sur son épaule._

 _Il cria pour se donner du courage. Il hissa l'épée de nacre vers le ciel. Il fit pivoter la lame. L'arme pointait vers l'enclume. Arthur l'abaissa avec force. L'épée transperça l'enclume sans résistance et s'y logea. Le pommeau seul en dépassait._

 _« Voyez comme cette épée peut fendre toute matière, argua Arthur le cœur battant. C'est l'épée de la prophétie. Que celui qui s'estime digne de gouverner la sorte de la pierre ! »_

 _Il bouscula les gens qui se pressaient déjà pour tenter leur chance. Le forgeron tenta de repousser ces clients indésirables mais tous voulaient prétendre au titre de souverain du royaume._

 _Arthur rejoignit Séraphin qui avait observé la scène à distance. Le jeune homme avait les jambes flageolantes. Séraphin sourit de le voir si peu vantard et sûr de lui._

 _\- « C'est vraiment l'épée de la légende ?, s'inquiéta tout de même Arthur._

 _\- Oui, répondit le dragon. Cette épée ne pouvait être faite qu'avec mon sang. Ce fourreau ne pouvait qu'être le résultat de ma chair. Mais c'est à toi de construire ta propre légende.»_

 _Arthur toucha le fourreau dont la rugosité et la couleur rappelaient les écailles du dragon._

 _\- « Le peuple accepta-t-il que je le guide vers la paix ?, s'inquiéta-t-il._

 _\- Ils ont besoin de réaliser la véracité de tes dires. Ils veulent éprouver tes propos et réaliser par eux-mêmes qu'ils sont pure vérité. Tu dois te montrer patient. Ils sauront t'accepter quand le temps sera venu._

 _\- Ferais-je un bon roi ? »_

 _Arthur regarda Séraphin avec espoir. Il avait toujours été persuadé d'être un moins que rien. Pour lui, prétendre au trône était tout d'abord prétendre à l'estime des autres et à une valeur. Séraphin voyait tout autre chose en ce jeune homme._

 _\- « Oui, répondit le dragon._

 _\- Ferais-je un bon roi parce que tu as partagé ton cœur avec moi ? Suis-je apte à sortir l'épée de l'enclume parce que ton cœur bat dans ma poitrine et que cette épée est de ton sang ? »_

 _Arthur fronça les sourcils, tourmenté par le raisonnement qui se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Il reporta son attention sur la foule dont l'affluence ne cessait de croître. Les gens se montraient plus âpres et usaient de violence pour atteindre l'épée avant les autres._

 _« Tu es le seul apte à sortir cette épée et à la brandir, Arthur, déclara Séraphin d'une voix grave et douce. La moitié de mon cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine t'aide à vivre. Mais ton courage est tien. Ta grandeur est tienne... Je suis honoré de pouvoir assister à la naissance d'un grand roi. »_

 _Arthur hocha la tête. Le dragon lui permettait de se réaliser mais Séraphin était plus. Il était un précepteur, un allié mais surtout un ami sans faille. Il pourrait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances._

* * *

La bête s'agaça de cet insecte qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Séraphin le balaya nonchalamment d'un coup de patte et Charming fut projeté un peu plus loin dans les arbustes.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher ! », gronda Emma.

Les mots étaient jetés avec une telle hargne qu'ils égratignèrent sa gorge. La terre s'affaissa sous le dragon. Il se faufila avec aisance entre les arbres et les arbustes, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la Ténébreuse. Il sauta et dévoila ses crocs dont la blessure était souvent mortelle. Il referma sa gueule sur elle. Son bras disparut à travers la gueule du monstre. Ses crocs transpercèrent son corps. La Ténébreuse laissa le casque d'Hadès rouler sur le sol et se cacher au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs. Emma resta impassible. Elle était insensible à cette douleur. Des nuages affranchirent la lune d'avoir à subir ce spectacle. La clarté fut moindre et on ne distinguait que de vagues silhouettes se mouvoir dans l'obscurité.

La Ténébreuse le prévint, détachant chaque mot de sa menace qu'elle aurait tôt fait de mettre à exécution : « Tu vas me le payer. »

Elle serra le poing et frappa. Des gerbes de fumée explosèrent sans bruit au moment de l'impact. Le dragon roula au milieu des fleurs. Ses crocs ripèrent sur la peau de la Ténébreuse et déchiquetèrent le cuir noir de son vêtement. Emma libéra son bras de l'emprise du monstre.

Séraphin se redressa et s'inquiéta des dégâts causés. Un arbre s'était couché et quelques fleurs avaient baissées la tête, trop faibles pour se redresser d'avantage. Emma saisit sa chance et retourna ce moment d'absence de son adversaire contre lui. Les racines se jetèrent sur le dragon et le ligotèrent. Séraphin grogna et se débattit. Mais plus il arrachait ses liens, plus ceux-ci repoussaient avec ardeur et l'harnachaient avec plus de vigueur.

Emma apposa son poing entre les deux yeux du dragon. Un halo noir l'enveloppa. Elle appuya son poing sur la bête. La terre s'affaissa de nouveau. Le dragon se tortillait sans pouvoir se soustraire à cette torture. Les écailles commençaient à crisser. La Ténébreuse pourrait lui briser le crâne. Les écailles céderaient et Séraphin ne serait plus qu'un mirage entre les pages.

« Emma arrête ! » cria David en se relevant.

Il portait sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. Un liquide couvrait ses doigts et Emma savait que son père était blessé. Cela ne faisait que décupler sa colère. Elle ne répondit pas et pressa d'avantage son poing serré contre les écailles rugueuses. Ses jointures étaient blanches et ses ongles tenaillaient sa paume mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Une lumière rougeoyante attira son attention et elle détourna un instant le regard de sa victime. Emma devinait son regard menaçant même dans la faible clarté, la boule de feu entre les doigts de Regina habillait son visage des couleurs de la colère.

« Laisse-le » ordonna Regina.

Emma reporta son attention sur Séraphin. Ce dernier grognait et une fumée chaude s'échappaient entre ses crocs. Un léger craquement se fit entendre. Une des écailles venaient de céder. Un sourire malsain se peignit sur le visage de la Ténébreuse, grisée par la douleur qu'elle infligeait. Quelque chose la heurta. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son épaule dont la manche de son vêtement avait brûlé. Regina avait osé lancer une boule de feu à son encontre. Emma ôta son poing du crâne de Séraphin et se tourna vers son agresseur. Le dragon geignit; le colosse d'écailles demeura au sol. Il était trop en proie à la douleur pour se mouvoir et dut se résoudre à n'être qu'un simple spectateur.

Regina déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à Emma et cela ne se déroulait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

\- « Tu m'attaques maintenant ?

\- J'attaque _le Ténébreux_ , la reprit Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça, renchérit David.

\- Je _suis_ la Ténébreuse, fit remarquer Emma.

\- Tu ne le seras pas éternellement » déclara son père avec foi.

Les nuages s'ôtèrent de sa vue. La lune baignait le jardin de sa lumière. Emma porta son attention sur les myosotis, sourde aux belles paroles de son père. Une des fleurs se distinguait de toutes les autres. Elle était plus petite, plus discrète. Ses pétales semblaient plus bleus que les autres et peut-être brillaient-ils légèrement à la lumière de la lune.

« Nous sommes venus te chercher, expliqua son père. Tu peux rester avec nous. Tu seras toujours notre fille, peu importe ce que tu es. Nous pourrons trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de cette noirceur. »

Regina suivit du regard les déplacements d'Emma. Elle marchait dans les petites allées de fleurs et d'arbustes d'un pas lent et mesuré. Sa lenteur excessive devait ne pas susciter leur méfiance.

\- « Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de m'en débarrasser, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Peut-être que je souhaite demeurer la Ténébreuse.

\- Emma, tu es quelqu'un de bien, reprit son père. Tu es...

\- La Sauveuse » termina Emma dans un ricanement léger.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux et maudit David. Emma n'était pas en condition pour se montrer réceptive à ces discours moralisateurs des héros.

\- « Je ne veux pas être sauvée, conclut Emma d'un ton sec.

\- Emma, l'interpella Regina. Attends ! »

Trop tard. Emma cueillit la fleur et ramassa le casque d'Hadès dont elle se coiffa aussitôt. Un voile la couvrit et elle se déroba à leur vue. Charming et Regina purent seulement sentir une brise les frôler. Emma était partie, encore.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Séraphin est un prénom hébreu qui signifie «brûlant ». Le fait qu'Excabilur soit créé avec sa chair est un dérivé de la légende du dragon japonais à huit têtes Orochi. Susanoo le vainc et d'une de ses huit queues, il sort l'épée Kusanagi, une épée céleste.**

 **Les dragons sont parfois décrits comme des gardiens de trésors inestimables.**

 **Les séraphins sont aussi des créatures ailées décrites dans la Bible et sont représentées à côté du trône de Dieu.**

 **Séraphin partage son cœur avec le roi Arthur. Il s'agit de l'exploitation d'un vieux souvenir du film** _Cœur de Dragon_ **.**

 **Hector et Kay sont des personnages de** _Merlin l'Enchanteur_ **de Disney.**

 **Le roi est Arthur Pendragon. Pendragon est une déformation d'un nom antérieur et on lui attribut le sens de « tête de dragon » d'où le rapprochement avec Séraphin.**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi. x)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest des bises_ **: Ça me fait super plaisir que tu adhères à l'histoire Arthur/Séraphin :D On va voir à quoi sert cette fameuse fleur x)**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Merci surtout à toi de la suivre ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle disparut dans l'ombre de la caverne. Elle ôta le casque d'Hadès et libéra ses cheveux blonds. Emma tenait fermement la fleur de myosotis dans sa main. La fleur luisait faiblement tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les profondeurs de la terre. Elle se plaça à côté de la silhouette encapuchonnée et le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Le clapotis lugubre de l'eau résonna dans cette galerie sinueuse où coulait un fleuve infernal. Le vieillard sous sa cape ne s'offusqua pas qu'Emma ne lui donne aucune pièce. Il se contenta de faire avancer la barque. Ils glissaient sur la surface sans troubler l'onde. Plus ils avançaient et plus le chant des morts se faisait distinct.

La barque s'agrippa à la rive et Emma descendit, sans un mot. Charon grogna de manière presque imperceptible et repartit pou accueillir les morts légitimes de fouler la terre des Enfers.

Hadès se frottait les yeux, soucieux. Son trône de pierre semblait trop petit pour accueillir tous ses malheurs. Emma poussa les lourdes portes et lança le casque au sol. Le heaume heurta le sol avec bruit et roula aux pieds de son véritable possesseur. Le roi des ombres observa le lourd casque puis leva son regard jusqu'à Emma.

\- « Em', mon démon préféré, la salua Hadès avec un entrain factice.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que le bouffon du roi était un dragon, lui reprocha la Ténébreuse.

\- Ai-je vraiment omis de préciser que c'était un cracheur de feu ? »

Emma lui lança un regard réprobateur et Hadès rit de son oubli pourtant prémédité. Son sourire de façade se tendit et il lui fit remarquer :

« Pourtant je sais que tu es plus forte que cet infâme reptile... J'espère que tu lui a fait mordre la poussière... »

Emma s'étonna de son ton acerbe. Hadès était soudainement en proie à une hargne qui morcelait son masque de plaisantin. Hadès constata le cuir lacéré d'une manche qui attestait de la morsure des crocs acérés de Séraphin et de l'épaule trouée où les flammes avaient rongé le cuir. Son regard s'attarda sur ce qu'Emma tenait. Cette dernière tendit sa main. La fleur de myosotis étendit ses pétales de plus belle. Hadès se leva et prit délicatement la fleur entre ses mains.

\- « Tu as réussi... , souffla-t-il en contemplant la fleur.

\- Je ne vois ce que cette fleur a de spécial. »

Il la regarda avec ahurissement, comme si elle était folle de dire cela, comme si elle était stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte de la valeur de cette petite chose délicate.

« Elle fait naitre la lumière. » dit-il avec évidence.

La fleur s'effaça dans un pale nuage bleuté. Les pétales grandirent et léchèrent le sol. La robe bleue tombait avec élégance. La femme qui la portait se tourna vers Hadès. Ses yeux bleus d'aquarelle laissaient témoigner de son bonheur de se retrouver ainsi dans les profondeurs. Hadès passa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'un châtain clair et lumineux. Il effleura son visage et contempla ses yeux de saphir.

\- « La barbe te va bien, dit la femme dans un sourire.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois ici, confia Hadès.

\- C'est qui cette femme ? » demanda Emma.

Hadès se tourna vers son précieux allié. L'inconnue posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hadès et détailla Emma. Elle lança un petit regard au roi des Enfers et ce dernier se décida à faire les présentations.

« Em', j'ai l'honneur de te présenter mon épouse : Perséphone. » dit-il avec bonheur.

Il baisa la main de sa douce et tendre. Il poursuivit :

« Perséphone, voici Emma, la Ténébreuse. Elle a utilisé un peu de sa noirceur pour te venir en aide. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Emma fit un vague signe de tête à Perséphone, dans un salut bref, poli et silencieux. Hadès s'approcha d'Emma.

« Mon petit coup de foudre, il est à présent temps pour moi de te donner ta récompense. », l'informa-t-il.

Le regard de la Ténébreuse sombra dans la noirceur la plus sombre. Son pouvoir se terrait dans un recoin nébuleux de son âme, peu enclin à prêter attention aux propos d'Hadès. Pourtant Emma était toute ouïe.

\- « Perséphone a le pouvoir de faire fleurir le soleil même dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle puisse te venir en aide, étaya Hadès avec un étonnant sérieux.

\- Tu m'as sauvée et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir enlevée à cette prison dorée, la remercia Perséphone d'une voix douce et chantante.

\- ...De rien... mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez la fleur... » fit Emma.

Perséphone sourit, amusée. Il est vrai qu'Emma ne l'avait pas ménagée lors de leur voyage. Peut-être aurait-elle était plus soigneuse si elle avait eu connaissance de sa véritable nature. Perséphone s'approcha et poussa l'étoffe de cuir pour apposer sa main sur la peau d'Emma et approcher au plus près de son cœur. Emma voulut se reculer, appréhendant ce que la souveraine des Enfers s'apprêtait à faire. Cependant, Hadès n'esquissa aucun mouvement et Emma en conclut que sa façon de procéder était certes déroutante mais normale.

« Cela risque de piquer un peu », la prévint Perséphone avec taquinerie.

Emma acquiesça, inquiète, mais la Ténébreuse mourait d'envie de se soustraire aux mains de cette femme. La paume de Perséphone plongea dans la poitrine d'Emma et caressa le cœur où les ténèbres avaient tissé leur toiles. Perséphone toucha l'organe battant. Il était encore sain le rouge vif attestait de sa pureté. Le cœur devint plus rouge et plus noir. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballait mais à chaque battement, le venin noir et sirupeux encerclaient d'avantage son cœur et coulaient dans ses fissures. La Ténébreuse ressentit une vive douleur et Emma combattit son envie de repousser Perséphone pour mettre fin à son supplice. La vague de noirceur ruissela sur le cœur sans l'imprégner totalement puis rampa et déferla sur la main de Perséphone qui troublait sa quiétude infernale.

Hadès fit son épouse se figer, il entendit sa respiration se faire difficile et sifflante. Ses yeux se perdirent dans un brouillard opaque. Ses joues se creusaient, sa peau noircissait. Elle se consumait à vue d'œil. Hadès accourut. Il saisit la main de son épouse et tira son bras. Il ôta sa main de la poitrine d'Emma. Perséphone reprit son souffle et Hadès l'examina avec attention, tâta sa peau, scrutant sur sa chair d'éventuelles traces de sa vaine tentative pour sauver Emma de son mal.

Emma geignit et porta sa main à son cœur qui se débattait et pestait. Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle. La douleur s'estompa finalement et elle se redressa.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!, accusa-t-elle.

\- Les ténèbres coulent dans ton cœur, expliqua Perséphone. Je ne peux les extraire sans te tuer ou mourir moi-même. »

Emma baissa les yeux, cachant sa peur et sa déception. La Ténébreuse se satisfaisait silencieusement de cet échec.

« Mon petit coup de foudre, l'appela Hadès. Je croyais vraiment pouvoir te venir en aide. »

Il était sincère mais l'entendre parler ainsi avec un tel sérieux, rendaient ses paroles peu croyables. Emma hocha la tête. Hadès croisa le regard d'Emma. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux petits charbons dans lesquels on percevait encore une faible et tremblotante lueur de jade.

Emma s'éclipsa pour se reclure dans terres infernales scindées par les fleuves. Ni Hadès ni Perséphone purent la retenir ou la raisonner. Emma pensait n'avoir sa place que parmi les morts. Il n'y avait que là qu'elle pouvait faire taire sa noirceur.

* * *

Séraphin était allongé sur un large lit à baldaquin. Merlin soignait son corps et en ôtait toute noirceur. Le blessé porta une main à son crâne douloureux et un râle s'échappa de sa bouche. Merlin récita des incantations et la blessure se résorba au fil de ses mots. Les os fissurés se ressoudaient, une peau neuve et lisse habillait les plaies.

David et Regina reportèrent leur attention sur le roi Arthur. Le souverain était également affaibli et se montrait attentif aux blessures de son ami.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Arthur.

\- Il a été attaqué » répondit évasivement David.

Le roi avisa David d'un œil réprobateur.

\- « Dame... Gue...nièvre... a été enlevée..., geignit Séraphin en tentant de se relever.

\- Rallongez-vous, intima Merlin en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai...pas pu... le casque...

\- Repose-toi » ordonna le roi.

Le ton était ferme mais dépourvu d'agressivité. Séraphin se rallongea, le corps gardant encore les stigmates de son combat avec la Ténébreuse.

\- « Un assaut a été donné à la frontière Nord, rappela Merlin. Nous ne pourrons pas les contenir.

\- Je sais, soupira Arthur, agacé.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux. Ce n'est pas une guerre mais un massacre. Il est impératif de...

\- Il suffit, coupa Arthur d'un ton dur. Soignez Séraphin et disparaissez. »

Merlin dut marmonner quelque chose car sa longue barbe blanche s'agita sans laisser sortir un seul mot. Il couvrit le chevalier d'enchantements guérisseurs et quitta la pièce. Arthur attendit que l'enchanteur eut disparu pour converser avec ses deux invités. Le roi se laissa tomber sur une chaise et passa une main soucieuse sur son front.

\- « Qui a blessé Séraphin ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, répondit aussitôt Regina. Nous n'avons pas vu son visage.

\- Vraiment ?, questionna Arthur, suspicieux.

\- Doutez-vous de nous ?, questionna à son tour David en défiant Arthur du regard.

\- Bien sûr, fit ce dernier sur le ton de l'évidence. Vous êtes mystérieux depuis votre arrivée. Qui est cette femme au juste? »

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose et ceci l'interrogeait. Elle s'adressa naturellement au roi Arthur :

« Pourquoi vous souciez-vous plus de la femme qui a attaqué votre chevalier que de votre épouse ? »

Le silence d'Arthur était éloquent. Regina avait remarqué la tristesse de Guenièvre. Sa situation avait été imposée et non choisie. Arthur était peut-être un bon roi mais comme tout homme, il avait ses torts.

\- « Si on attaque mes chevaliers, c'est moi qu'on attaque, gronda Arthur. Je ne puis laisser un mercenaire se dresser devant moi sans le punir.

\- Je trouvais simplement étrange que vous ne vous interrogiez pas sur l'enlèvement de votre femme, répliqua Regina. A moins que vous ne sachiez déjà où elle est... »

David suivait l'échange avec attention. Arthur serra la mâchoire et dévia un instant son regard pour fuir celui inquisiteur de Regina. Elle rajusta la veste bleue sur ses épaules et croisa les bras. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers le roi pour le défier de toutes sa hauteurs. Ses pas faisaient écho dans cette salle au haut plafond.

« C'était la fleur, n'est-ce pas ?, réalisa la brune. Vous la transformez en fleur pour pas qu'elle ne vous échappe... Quel homme vil... »

Elle cracha ces derniers mots avec un franc dégoût.

\- « Merlin la transforme ainsi pour qu'elle demeure à mes côtés, expliqua le roi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, gronda Regina, elle pouvait aisément vivre loin de vous.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos, coupa David. Où est-elle partie ? »

Nul ne savait s'il parlait d'Emma ou de Guenièvre mais qu'importe : leurs destins étaient liés à la même contrée. Regina entendit la réponse mais crut se méprendre. Elle lui demanda de répéter et Arthur s'exécuta :

« Aux Enfers. La femme est au service d'Hadès et demeure aux Enfers. »

* * *

Emma contemplait l'imposant mur d'airain par delà un fleuve large et bruyant. Des hurlements déchiraient le silence, des pleurs meurtrissaient les cœurs. C'est derrière ce rempart infranchissable, au plus profond recoin des Enfers, que l'on gardait les âmes meurtrières, les plus noires, les plus viles. Emma se demandait si c'était là sa dernière demeure. Un sourire triste s'étendit sur son visage. Hadès n'était pas si horrible mais elle ignorait encore l'existence que les morts menaient sur ces terres interdites aux vivants.

Ici, devant ce fleuve infernal et cette cité imprenable, son pouvoir semblait moins lourd à porter même si elle en gardait une honte et une douleur indescriptible.

Elle s'éloigna. Elle longea le fleuve qui grondait à côté d'elle et galopait dans le sillage tracé à travers le temps. Les hurlements s'estompèrent. Les eaux empêchaient toujours les imprudents de se rendre là où ils n'était pas supposés être. Même la Ténébreuse ne pouvait briser ces codes ancestraux. L'air était plus calme mais si les eaux grognaient toujours de leurs clapotis incessants.

Aucun mur n'empêchaient les yeux de voir ces âmes qui n'avaient commis ni bien ni mal. Elles étaient condamnées à attendre leur retour sur terre dans un nouveau corps dépourvu de souvenirs. Emma s'assit sur le sol dur et attendit. Les silhouettes glissaient tristement sur l'air et ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Elle le cherchait du regard.

Une ombre se détacha de l'amas informe des autres. Elle approcha de la rive qui la défiait de s'approcher d'avantage. L'ombre se mua et ses traits s'affinèrent, dessinant le visage d'un homme jeune. Ses cheveux étaient courts, il lui adressait un sourire bienveillant comme à son habitude. Ses vêtements étaient sans fioritures, ternes et usés. Emma pouvait seulement affirmer que sa tenue était ancienne sans pouvoir définir l'époque avec précision. Une fine cape habillait ses épaules. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Il ne parlait jamais et même s'il l'avait fait, le vacarme du fleuve aurait noyé ses mots.

Emma passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle lui rendit son signe de la main et resta ainsi à le dévisager. L'homme désigna son cœur. Il avait fait plusieurs fois ce geste mais Emma n'en devinait pas la signification. Désignait-il son propre cœur ou le sien ? S'il parlait du cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine alors peut-être essayait-il de le mettre en garde contre la noirceur qui se tissait.

* * *

Le soleil reprenait le ciel qui lui revenait de droit tandis que la lune et les étoiles fuyaient sa lumière. Séraphin était exempt de toutes ses blessures mais demeurait faible. La nuit avait été courte et guère reposante. Il insista pourtant pour partir et devant sa dévotion, Arthur s'inclina à regret.

« Fais attention à toi, somma Arthur. Ta vie est précieuse, ne la gâche pas pour une folie. »

Séraphin acquiesça. Il souhaitait seulement voler le casque d'Hadès pour assurer leur victoire.

Regina avisa la grotte d'un œil dubitatif.

\- « C'est par ici que vous devons aller ?, redemanda David. Est-ce le seul chemin ?

\- Les chemins sont multiples, sourit douloureusement Séraphin. Certains sont seulement plus tortueux que d'autres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?, questionna Regina en se tournant vers le chevalier.

\- Que l'on se rejoindra sans doute en bas. »

Le corps de Séraphin s'étendit se couvrit d'écailles nacrées. Deux cornes habillèrent son crâne et ses cheveux se muèrent une une fine crinière de bronze qui courait sur son échine. La terre fondit sous ses serres acérées et se déroba pour lui offrir un passage vers le monde sous-terrain. Le dragon plongea dans le trou béant. La terre le happa et la bouche terreuse se referma aussitôt sur lui.

Regina roula des yeux et se dirigea avec David vers la caverne.

« J'espère que vous avez de l'argent sur vous, se moqua-t-elle. Je doute que le vieil aigri en charge de nous faire traverser accepte les billets américains. »

Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de la veste bleue d'Emma. Ses doigts découvrirent quelque chose de minutieusement caché dans les profondeurs de ses poches. Elle en retira un petit papier compacté en une boulette hirsute. Elle le déplia et le papier révéla quelques pièces de monnaie en son cœur. Elle s'attarda sur les mots qui imprégnait encore le papier, malgré les années. Elle plissa les yeux et décrypta difficilement ce qui y était écrit. Il attestait de l'achat de deux glaces, il y a près de quatre ans. Regina soupira. Elle froissa le papier et le rangea soigneusement où elle l'avait trouvé, tout en gardant précieusement les quelques pièces qu'il avait conservées.

Elle s'enfonça avec David dans la caverne. L'obscurité les embrassa et ils descendirent aux Enfers.

* * *

Hadès savait qu'ils ne devaient plus tarder. Regina et David poussèrent la porte des Enfers. Hadès, assis sur son trône aux côtés de son épouse, s'abandonna à son exaspération :

« Aaah, je savais que j'aurais dû prendre le dragon à huit têtes. Cerbère ne me cause que du soucis... Ce chien va ruiner ma réputation. »

Perséphone sourit, amusée de la dramatisation de son époux. Il se frotta les yeux avec exaspération, comme pour chasser le souvenir de son gardien à trois têtes. Regina constata la présence du dragon d'Arthur, dont le corps inconscient jonchait cette salle caverneuse au haut plafond.

\- « Pitié, pas de musique larmoyante à la lyre..., supplia Hadès avec théâtralité.

\- Nous venons la chercher, héla Charming avec force en brandissant son épée. Où est-elle ?

\- Si vous venez l'enlever, je crains que nous ne soyons pas amenés à nous entendre. » siffla Hadès entre ses dents.

Il se leva et se tint bien droit pour se grandir et se faire plus menaçant que son royaume ne le laissait supposer. Hadès posa son regard sur Regina, réalisant sa présence.

« Si tu viens pour piller mes terres et reprendre le garçon d'écurie, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le délai est dépassé. » lança Hadès d'un ton dur.

Regina occulta les paroles du roi sous-terrain. Ses propos étaient dénués de sens. Elle se focalisait sur leur objectif.

« Où est Emma ?, attaqua Regina à son tour. La boule de muscles sans cervelle* vous a peut-être blessé avec une flèche mais je vous ferais endurer un sort pire que la mort si vous nous empêchez de la sauver. »

Il se détendit aussitôt, prenant conscience qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à enlever son épouse. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent d'un entrain nouveau et sa bouche dessina un sourire amical dans sa barbe brune.

\- « Oooh mais vous parlez de mon petit coup de foudre, s'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est vous qui retenez Emma ?, accusa Charming en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne garde que les morts..., fit remarquer Hadès.

\- Emma est morte ? » formula Regina d'une voix blanche.

Cette pensée avait figé les mots dans la gorge de David. Sa fille ne pouvait pas être morte. Hadès s'approcha de Regina et passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Regina, Regina... Je peux t'appeler 'Gina ?, fit Hadès dans un regard rieur. Je pense que ce petit voyage était enrichissant mais que vous devriez repartir chez vous. Il n'est pas bon de rester ici... C'est... mortel, vraiment. En ce bas monde, la rancune est chose commune et beaucoup de monde espèrent pouvoir se repaitre de ta mort, 'Gina. »

La souverain des morts rit doucement mais il était seul à trouver un quelconque amusement dans son discours. Son bref éclat de rire se tut et il reprit avec sérieux :

« Je te promets de te présenter les lieux quand ton heure sera venue mais tu dois partir. Les morts demeurent ici et les vivants restent au-dessus. C'est triste mais c'est la vie... ou la mort, comme tu préfères. Tu connais la sortie. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et désigna d'un large geste de la main, les deux grandes portes par lesquelles ils étaient entrés. David suivait l'échange et demeurait silencieux. Son esprit se torturait à formuler des hypothèses qui pourraient expliquer le discours discontinu de ce roi des ombres.

\- « Est-ce que Emma est morte ?, redemanda Regina avec colère.

\- A proprement parlé... non, admit Hadès, mais...

\- Dans ce cas, rendez-la nous, gronda la brune. Si seuls les morts demeurent ici, pourquoi retenez-vous Emma ?

\- Hadès... » gronda Perséphone.

L'intéressé se tourna vers son épouse, éberlué :

« Comment peux-tu croire que je bafouerai les lois de l'éternité ? »

Perséphone ne quitta pas Hadès du regard. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir inapte à s'adonner à pareille bassesse mais le meilleur moyen de l'inciter à parler était de lui donner une raison de se défendre.

\- « Je ne la retiens pas, éclaira Hadès. Je lui offre le gîte, le couvert...

\- Elle a déjà une maison, intervint David.

\- Plus celle qui lui convient de toute évidence... N'est-ce pas mon petit coup de foudre ? »

Regina et David suivirent le regard d'Hadès qui les conduisit jusqu'à Emma. Sa tenue noire accentuait la blondeur de ses cheveux. Le tissu portait encore les traces de son combat contre Séraphin. Son teint blanc exacerbait la rougeur de ses yeux et la noirceur de ses prunelles de nature si claire.

\- « Emma, où est la dague ?, demanda Regina avec inquiétude. Où est la dague ?

\- Ici. »

Hadès avait pris la liberté de répondre. Dans sa paume, il détenait tout pouvoir sur Emma. La dague luisait faiblement et le nom de la Ténébreuse n'en était que plus distinct.

\- « Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir avec vous, lança sèchement la Ténébreuse. Rentrez.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tenta de la raisonner Regina. Tu n'es pas morte.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Hadès. Elle est à _moitié_ morte. Son cœur est à moitié plongé dans les ténèbres. »

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Regina et David. Malgré tout, a brune espérait toujours pouvoir parler avec Emma, sans que la noirceur du Ténébreux n'obscurcisse son jugement.

\- « Tu es plus forte que le pouvoir du Ténébreux, tu peux t'en défaire. Si tu viens avec nous, nous pourrons trouver un moyen de t'aider, dit Regina.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être aider, fit Emma d'un ton dur. Je ne veux pas être sauvée.

\- Tu as pensé à tes parents ? Tu as pensé à Henry ? Comment oses-tu les abandonner ?

\- Je suis ici pour les protéger de moi.

\- Non, rétorqua la brune. Tu es ici parce que tu as peur de...

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! » rugit la Ténébreuse.

Hadès intervint malgré les conseils de Perséphone qui lui intimait le silence et ponctua l'échange de quelques répliques. Regina fit volte-face vers le souverain des ombres et l'attaqua avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable :

« Je ne suis pas ici pour converser avec le vieux cinglé qui gardent les morts ! Si je tenais tant à vous rencontrer, j'aurais pris le soin de mourir en premier lieu. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et Hadès éclata de rire :

\- « Voici donc l'Evil Queen qui a fait tourné tant de têtes... Tu es as fait couper quelques unes d'ailleurs 'Gina, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'ai dit : tu as ton petit fan club ici...

\- Hadès, menaça Emma en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Em', tu sais que c'est vrai. L'Evil...

\- STOP ! », hurla-t-elle.

La salle tressaillit et le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête. Le visage d'Emma n'était que pure fureur. Hadès se tut et se cacha derrière un sourire de façade. Il était devenu aisé de provoquer Emma et le souverain des morts connaissait ses faiblesses. Cependant, après toutes ses années de solitude, il lui arrivait de confondre taquinerie et répliques acerbes.

\- « Je veux seulement une preuve que tu ne t'es pas laissée consumer par ce pouvoir, reprit Regina d'une voix calme. Juste une seule.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » coupa David dans un murmure.

Regina regarda Charming qui tenait l'arme flammée dans sa main. Emma réalisa ce qui allait se produire et lança un regard assombri par la rancœur en direction d'Hadès. Il lui avait promis un toit, un abri. Il avait promis sa protection et il la vendait sans scrupules. Hadès ne se meurtrit pas de sa colère.

« Tu as fait tant de choses pour moi que je me devais de faire ce petit cadeau à ton père, expliqua le seigneur du royaume sous-terrain. J'espère ne pas te revoir avant longtemps. »

Emma baissa les yeux pour se dérober au regard de son père. Elle ne pourrait pas contrer ses paroles. Il récita avec tristesse ces mots qui enchainaient sa fille :

« Je te commande, Ténébreuse, et je t'ordonne de nous suivre. »

Les pieds d'Emma la contraignirent malgré elle à s'approcher. Elle tendit la main à son père sans le vouloir. Elle les suivrait sans le désirer, parce qu'elle était la Ténébreuse et que le détendeur de la dague était son maitre.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Guenièvre signifie « dame blanche ». L'étymologie de Perséphone est plus obscure mais tous s'accorde pour dire que ce prénom est composé de « lumière ».**

 **Guenièvre = dame blanche = lumière = Perséphone.**

 **Perséphone se transforme en fleur de myosotis parce que je trouve que son nom sonne un peu comme le nom d'une fleur... Et la fleur de myosotis parce que le nom anglais est « forget-me-not » et je trouvais ça sympa pour la reine des Enfers.**

 **La veste bleue d'Emma c'est celle qu'elle porte au début de la saison 1 et qu'elle porte en allant manger une glace avec Henry (chez Ingrid). La veste fait un léger clin d'œil au conte** _L'Oiseau Bleu_ **de Madame Aulnoy.**

 **Je l'ai pas écrit parce que ça aurait fait plus parodie qu'autre chose, mais imaginer Regina et David marchander avec Charon avec des dollars américains, ça m'a bien fait rire.**

 ***Regina fait référence à Hercule qui est descendu aux Enfers, a blessé Hadès avec une de ses flèches empoisonnées et a récupéré sa femme.**

 **David et Regina accèdent aux Enfers par une grotte. C'est une référence à la caverne de Cûmes en Grèce qui est sensée donner un accès au royaume des morts. Je me suis inspirée de** _l'Enéide_ **de Virgile et du mythe d'Orphée.**

 **Quelqu'un avait deviné pour Perséphone... ?**

 **Je posterai la suite demain ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest des bises_ **: Non chut ! C'est pas encore fini... Tu vantes cette fanfiction avant la fin... Ça pourrait ne plus te plaire du tout... *croise les doigts* Ah tu me fous la pression du coup ! Oui j'aime beaucoup les histoires tordues mais je trouve que j'ai pas croisé tellement de trucs dans celle-là.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Voilà la suite ! x)**

 _Guest_ **: Merci beaucoup ! En espérant qu'elle soit encore dans tes grâces :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina ne savait que faire de ses mains alors elle les cacha dans les poches de la veste. Elle y retrouva le ticket du glacier le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Ils étaient heureux d'être rentrés mais pour Emma c'était un supplice.

David tenait fermement la dague d'une main et passait l'autre dans le dos de sa fille. Ce témoignage de tendresse glissait sur Emma sans l'atteindre. Regina était interdite : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma réagissait différemment de Rumpelstilskin face à cet immense pouvoir. Rumpelstilskin avait su rester maitre de lui-même mais Emma semblait être une tout autre personne. Séraphin demeurait silencieux et observait Storybrooke d'un œil curieux.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'un vaste terrain de verdure. Lily avait le champ libre et pouvait échouer sans craindre de blesser quiconque. Sa mère lui répétait de se détendre, qu'on ne pouvait contrôler le feu si on le craignait. Lily hochait la tête elle avait peur de décevoir Maleficent en ne se montrant pas à sa hauteur.

Lily s'apprêtait à réessayer quand elle porta soudainement sa main à son cœur. Ce dernier se faisait lourd et ses battements se faisaient plus forts. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment oppressant depuis que...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt Maleficent. Lily, tu vas bien ? »

Elle passa une main dans le dos de sa fille et incita cette dernière à la regarder.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. Ça m'a pris quelques années pour cracher du feu... Et tu voles déjà très bien, poursuivit Maleficent en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je crois qu'Emma est rentrée... Je vais la voir. », ajouta-t-elle.

Maleficent attrapa le bras de sa fille pour la retenir.

\- « Elle est la Ténébreuse, elle pourrait te tuer.

\- Écoute, tu peux pas me foutre sous une cloche de verre et croire que je vais t'attendre patiemment.

\- ...Je vais aller voir, décida Maleficent. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est et après je viendrais te chercher. »

Lily s'apprêtait à contester mais Maleficent s'était déjà envolée.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais qu'elle apprenne à se servir d'un téléphone » maugréa Lily.

Loin d'écouter sa mère, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et fit rugir le moteur. Elle comptait vérifier par elle-même l'état de la situation. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une mère pour cela.

* * *

Séraphin examinait le sol avec intérêt. Une couverture rugueuse et sombre serpentait partout entre les bâtiments. Il ne savait pas de quel animal, on pouvait tirer une peau si étrange. Les bâtisses étaient d'une architecture moins travaillée que celles qu'il avait coutumes de voir. Et il y avait ces intrigantes plantes de métal qui courbaient la tête au-dessus de la route.

Il était encore abasourdi par sa confrontation avec Hadès mais sa curiosité à la vue de ce nouveau monde effaçait sa fatigue.

Il dévorait Storybrooke du regard et marchait au hasard de ses pas. Il sentait la présence de Maleficent en ces lieux étranges mais il en était déconcerté par la puissance. Son empreinte était en tout point semblable à celle qu'il avait gardé dans son souvenir. Il repensa alors à la veste bleue et s'interrogea encore sur cette étrangeté.

Maleficent troubla ses pensées et passa devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle cherchait Emma du regard et ne prêtait pas attention aux autres habitants. Séraphin l'appela et l'intéressée se tourna vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent Maleficent cherchait avec agacement ce que cet inconnu pouvait bien lui vouloir et Séraphin guettait un indice dans cette nouvelle apparence qui lui rappellerait le dragon qu'il avait côtoyé.

\- « Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu auparavant.

\- Je crois pourvoir prétendre le contraire » contredit doucement Séraphin.

Maleficent parcourut le chevalier du regard mais ni son visage, ni son armure ne lui évoquaient quoi que ce soit. Séraphin lui dit son nom mais cela ne l'aida guère plus.

« J'ai eu le plaisir de connaître un dragon il y a bien des années, conta Séraphin. Son dos était d'écailles sombres mais sur son cœur, elles étaient d'améthystes. »

Maleficent observa le chevalier avec méfiance. Il y avait peu d'humains qui avaient eu le déplaisir de la rencontrer. Séraphin lui offrit un sourire crispé, soudainement peu confiant. Il doutait à présent que remuer ces vieux souvenirs soit légitime.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Maleficient.

\- Je suis un dragon de la terre. Mes écailles sont blanches et ma crinière est de la couleur du bronze. »

Maleficent voyait dans sa peau blanche, ses écailles de nacre, devinait dans ses cheveux, la couleur de ce métal à la couleur terreuse. Mais elle doutait encore de son identité. Il ne pouvait pas être ce dragon qu'elle avait connu il y a trente ans. Il semblait plus jeune qu'elle. Séraphin la sentit douter. Il fit fondre le bras de métal de son armure et releva le bout de tissu calciné pour dévoiler sa peau. Maleficent posa ses yeux sur la marque qui, par sa couleur rouge, tranchait sur sa peau blanche : une étoile. La tache était plus haute, sur son bras gauche mais Lily avait la même.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lança Maleficent.

\- J'ai cru sentir ton empreinte sur la veste de cette Regina et j'ai simplement voulu m'assurer que tu étais en vie.

\- C'est chose faite à présent, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur cet étrange parfum que j'ai senti ?, continua Séraphin d'une voix posée.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. J'ai autre chose à faire. Reviens dans trente ans. »

Maleficent s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Séraphin glissa jusqu'à elle et enroula son bras autour du sien pour la retenir quelques instants. Soudain quelque chose le frôla. Il en sentit la chaleur, et même si les flammes l'avaient touchées, il n'en aurait pas senti la morsure.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de ma mère, ducon. » gronda Lily en s'approchant de Séraphin.

Le chevalier s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Tandis que Lily s'approchait vers lui, sans doute avec des intentions moins délicates, il en profita pour la détailler. Il remarqua sa démarche élancée, ses longs cheveux qui tiraient vers un brun clair. Il décela chez cette femme la même odeur que sur la veste : l'écaille ne venait pas de Maleficent mais d'elle.

\- « T'es qui toi ?, interrogea Lily d'un ton abrupt.

\- C'est exactement la question que j'étais en train de me poser. », murmura Séraphin.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Séraphin quitta Lily pour glisser sur Maleficent. Lily croisa les bras et observa sa mère avec attention. Cette dernière était sans voix : elle ne pensait pas avoir à affronter cette situation mais Séraphin était là et il avait droit à une réponse claire.

Séraphin avait décelé en Lily, un parfum semblable à celui de Maleficent mais il n'avait su voir l'autre empreinte qui marquait le cœur de de cette inconnue... Jusqu'à maintenant. Le chevalier maudit sa bêtise : comment n'avait-il pas pu reconnaître sa propre odeur ?

* * *

Emma suivit les pas de son père et pénétra dans l'appartement. Snow berçait Neal, endormi dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, elle posa son jeune enfant dans son berceau. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emma, indécise quant à la réaction de cette dernière. Elle essayait de ne pas s'abandonner à sa joie de retrouver sa fille. Les traits d'Emma étaient tendus. Elle fuyait le regard de sa mère. Mary Margaret interrogea son mari du regard et elle réalisa la présence de la dague dans la main de ce dernier. Emma était la Ténébreuse et c'est la première fois que Snow-White rencontrait sa fille ainsi.

« Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois revenue. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle enveloppa Emma de ses bras et l'incita à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Emma s'y résigna et enfouit sa chevelure blonde dans le cou de sa mère. Malgré tout, ses bras restèrent ballants le long de son corps. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la toucher. Snow soupira : Emma était à la maison, c'était un nouveau souffle d'espoir. Emma se recula de sa mère.

Regina ôta la veste et cacha le petit papier dans une poche de son jean. Elle posa la veste sur une chaise qui faisait face au comptoir de la cuisine. Il était presque étrange désormais de ne plus avoir à porter ce vêtement.

Emma posa ses yeux sur la veste. Son regard se fit d'un noir opaque et le cuir bleu s'embrasa alors. Le feu noirâtre rongea le vêtement sans blesser les meubles, sans faire souffrir de sa chaleur les occupants de la pièce.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'horrifia Snow en voyant la veste se consumer devant ses yeux.

\- Emma, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?, demanda son père avec inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr que c'est elle » lança Regina d'un ton suffisant.

Emma resta impassible tandis que Regina la transperçait du regard.

\- « Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi, exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Je sais que c'est avec ça que tu m'as retrouvée, accusa Emma avec froideur. Je m'arrange seulement pour cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir.

\- Oh Emma..., se désola Snow en posant une main sur le bras de sa fille.

\- Je vais voir Robin, annonça Regina, décidée à ne pas s'imposer plus longtemps. Puis j'irais moi-même chercher Henry à l'école. »

Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Charming et Snow et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand un ricanement accompagna ses pas. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et toisa Emma d'un regard interrogateur.

\- « C'est exactement là que tu dois être, déclara la Ténébreuse. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner pour retrouver un monstre qui ne peut être sauvé. C'est une perte de temps.

\- Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être, répliqua Regina. Tu as perdu l'esprit mais on doit pouvoir te sauver. Après tout, tu étais déjà folle en te présentant devant ma porte il y a quatre ans. »

Emma ne la retint pas plus et Regina s'éclipsa pour l'abandonner à ses parents.

* * *

Hook planta son crochet sur le comptoir et le fit meurtrir le bois. Rumpelstislkin grimaça et la haine trahit ses traits. En d'autres temps, il aurait fait payé cher au pirate cet outrage mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Sa magie inexistante imposait sa clémence. Robin avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Regina. Cette dernière bouillait de colère mais la contenait encore. Henry restait silencieux bien que les questions se pressaient à sa bouche.

\- « Je l'ai embrassée et elle est toujours la Ténébreuse. Cela faisait-il aussi parti de ton plan foireux ?, menaça Hook en serrant la mâchoire.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un piètre amant, souffla Gold dans un regain de hargne.

\- Peut-être qu'un petit coup de crochet dans la gorge te rendrait plus aimable ?, proposa le pirate.

\- Merlin a échoué, informa Regina d'une voix claire. Il n'a pas pu retirer les ténèbres de son cœur. Comment est-ce possible ? L'Apprenti a pu retirer la noirceur du petit charbon misérable qui te servait de cœur... »

Hook rejoignait Regina sur ce point. L'incapacité de Merlin à défaire le pouvoir du Ténébreux était un non sens.

\- « Pourquoi le baiser du True Love n'a pas marché ?, demanda Henry. Je croyais que c'était la magie la plus puissante.

\- Je crains que mon avis ne m'attire les foudres de certains... » souffla Gold avec précaution.

Rumpelstilskin éprouvait un malin plaisir à torturer le pirate ne plus avoir de pouvoirs ne lui avait pas ôter ce trait de sa personnalité. Hook fit glisser ses doigts le long de son crochet, rappelant à l'antiquaire qu'il aurait tôt fait d'en être la cible s'il ne démontrait pas son utilité.

\- « Elle peut s'y refuser pour conserver le pouvoir, expliqua Gold.

\- Emma a une magie aussi pure qu'il est possible de l'être, contra Regina.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Merlin a échoué, pointa Robin.

\- Voyez-vous, poursuivit l'antiquaire en regardant tour à tour les membres de son auditoire, Emma a une magie puissante. Elle est foncièrement bonne mais les circonstances peuvent pousser les meilleurs au pire... »

La voix de Gold se fit plus basse et le regard qu'il lui lança fit aisément comprendre à Regina qu'elle était toute désignée à travers ces mots.

« Mais elle a été blessée et comme je te l'ai dit, son cœur comporte des fissures. », termina l'antiquaire.

Regina demeurait attentive à ses explications tortueuses et brumeuses. Rumpelstilskin se plaisait à faire des mystères et les informations trainaient à apparaître dans son discours.

\- « Plus la magie est puissante, plus la lumière est grande et plus les ténèbres vous dévore avec appétit.

\- Hadès a dit que la moitié de son cœur était mort, se rappela Regina.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère, acquiesça Gold. Les ténèbres peuvent encercler le cœur et le dévorer à petit feu. Elles peuvent aussi s'infiltrer dans les brisures du cœur, le pénétrer et le faire pourrir de l'intérieur. Plus la personne est puissante, plus le processus est...rapide.

\- On sait maintenant pourquoi il a fallu un siècle à ces ténèbres pour te dévorer, lança Hook dans un sarcasme amer. Même le pouvoir du Ténébreux a su voir quelle âme misérable tu avais. »

Henry s'approcha du comptoir et mit fin au duel qui commençait à s'esquisser entre son grand-père et le petit-ami de sa mère.

« C'est ce qui arrive à Ma' ? »

Henry s'inquiétait de l'explication de son grand-père. Regina ne pouvait rien dire qui pourrait le rassurer, y prétendre serait mentir. Le dessein d'Emma semblait inéluctable. Elle était condamnée à sombrer dans la même noirceur qui avait dévoré Regina bien des années auparavant. Rumpelstilskin hocha la tête et répondit silencieusement à la question de son petit-fils.

« Comment peut-on sauver Emma ? » exigea de savoir Regina.

Elle se doutait de la réponse mais elle espérait une autre. L'antiquaire avait peut-être connaissance d'un objet ensorcelé, d'une malédiction ou d'une potion infernale qui pourraient leur porter assistance.

« Elle seule peut éloigner les ténèbres de son cœur », dit Rumpelstislkin.

Son verdict était affligeant. Ils devraient atteindre Emma par delà la noirceur du pouvoir du Ténébreux et l'inciter à se battre. Mais comment l'aider alors qu'elle s'y refusait ? Elle avait déjà tenté de les fuir, par altruisme ou égoïsme, nul ne connaissait la nature de ses intentions.

Regina soupira de défaitisme et Robin la ramena doucement contre lui. Il savait que Regina désespérait à trouver une solution pour la Sauveuse.

Henry serra les poings. Il se maudissait pour avoir brisé la plume. Il aurait pu s'en servir pour changer le destin de sa mère. Personne ne savait comment il pourrait changer le destin qu'Emma s'évertuait à écrire.

* * *

Snow donna la dague à Regina. Cette dernière la rangea soigneusement dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle ne se laisserait plus duper par quiconque.

\- « Je ne suis pas une enfant, grogna Emma entre ses dents.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu es, répliqua Regina. Tu fuis au lieu de faire face.

\- Parce que toi tu n'as jamais fui peut-être ? Tout le monde n'a pas le pouvoir de se créer une autre réalité.

-Viens, coupa la brune en quittant l'appartement des Charmings.

\- C'est un ordre ?, lui lança Emma avec une froideur hautaine.

\- Ne me force pas à le formuler ainsi » menaça Regina.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et bloqua son souffle dans sa poitrine. La colère obscurcissait son jugement. Elle répugnait à se voir traiter ainsi comme un vulgaire animal que l'on passait entre les mains de différents maitres. Regina soutint son regard et lui indiqua la porte. Emma serra les dents et suivit la direction que Regina lui indiquait. Snow regarda sa fille la quitter avec inquiétude : elle doutait que ce cours de magie permette à Emma de montrer la vraie nature de son âme.

* * *

Robin se leva du canapé lorsque Regina entra dans la pièce. Il avait tenu à être présent.

« Je suis vraiment reconnaissante que sa Majesté s'abaisse à tenter de me... _sauver_ alors qu'elle pourrait profiter de son temps auprès de son bien aimé » marmonna Emma dans un sarcasme qu'on lui connaissait peu.

Regina roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de Robin et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres avant de servir un peu d'alcool ambré à leur intention. Elle aligna trois verres et y versa l'alcool afin d'habiller le fond du verre.

\- « Je maintiens que j'étais très bien où j'étais, ajouta la Ténébreuse.

\- Je te suggère de baisser d'un ton. Après la traîtrise que tu lui as faite, Regina n'était pas obligée de venir à ton secours » gronda Robin.

La Ténébreuse posa son regard sombre sur le sauveur des pauvres, comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence. Elle n'était pas vexée, pas touchée par ses mots. Son cœur laissait surgir de la colère et du mépris au milieu de ses ténèbres.

\- _Ma traîtrise_ ?, releva Emma dans un sourire. Tu parles de mon déguisement ?

\- Exactement, confirma-t-il. Tu as dupé Regina.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un tel... héros, comparé à moi.»

Un sourire menaçant et sans joie habillant sa bouche, ornant la noirceur de ses yeux.

\- « Tout le monde a vu avec quelle...ardeur tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Regina quand Marianne était gelée.

\- C'était Zelena et tu le sais, lui fit remarquer Robin avec colère. C'est à cause de toi si nous en sommes ici aujourd'hui. Tu blesses Regina. »

Il la pointa du doigt, appuyant son propos comme pour se donner plus de poids. Regina s'apprêtait à ramener les verres puis décida de vider le contenu du sien. Emma serait plus difficile à contenir qu'elle ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Elle s'approcha de son amant et attrapa doucement son bras pour l'inciter à abandonner cette bataille qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Emma se gonflait de colère. Ses poings serrés tremblaient de rage. Robin était peut-être enclin à s'effacer mais ce n'était pas son cas.

« Tu n'as pas été fichu de reconnaître ta propre femme, vociféra la Ténébreuse. Si Zelena porte ton enfant, c'est qu'elle a su montrer quelques... _qualités_. »

Sa voix se fit soudain plus douce, hypocrite et mielleuse. Le mot écorcha sa bouche et le visage de la Ténébreuse était d'une moquerie effrayante. Zelena l'avait dupé sur son apparence, adoucit sa personnalité, certes mais il ne s'était pas fait prié pour lui accorder ses faveurs.

« En fait, je suis heureuse que Marianne soit morte, lança soudainement Emma. Elle n'a pas eu à découvrir que son mari était un salaud. »

Elle cracha ses mots, la mâchoire serrée par la rage. Robin écrasa son poing sur le visage d'Emma dans un brusque excès de colère. Cette dernière accusa le coup sans ciller. Son sourire se fit plus grand et, chose rare à présent, il exprimait une joie sincère. Elle n'attendait que cela : qu'il s'abaisse à l'attaquer pour pouvoir répliquer. Regina tenta de la raisonner. La Ténébreuse saisit le poignet de Robin. Elle lui tordit le bras jusqu'à ce que l'articulation grince et menace de briser les os.

Robin geignit et Emma resserra sa prise.

\- « Emma. Arrête, dit Regina.

\- C'est un ordre, Votre Majesté ?, demanda l'intéressée.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas je peux...

\- Emma, je t' _interdis_ de le tuer tu m'entends ? Tu as pensé à Roland ?

\- Ma mère a bien tué Cora sans se soucier de toi, répliqua Emma sans lâcher Robin du regard.

\- Je ne te le redemanderai pas, gronda la brune d'une voix rauque. Lâche-le. »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux et lâcha Robin. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et massa son bras endolori.

« Je ne peux pas te garantir que je lui briserai pas les os la prochaine fois. », gronda Emma.

La Ténébreuse transperça Robin du regard. La lumière dans ses yeux s'était éteinte, emmenant avec elle le restant d'humanité. Elle ne quittait pas Robin du regard et menaçait toujours d'attenter à sa vie. Regina le sentait.

« Va t'en, ordonna Regina d'une voix forte. Sors d'ici. Tu n'es pas Emma, je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

Emma sentit quelque chose encercler son cœur, harnacher ses envies meurtrières. Regina serra le pommeau de la dague. C'était un ordre. Emma tourna la tête vers Regina et la brune se désola de ne voir que la Ténébreuse. Emma disparut aussitôt, exécutant la volonté de la détentrice de la dague.

La brune soupira. elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait bloqué son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle était écœurée de s'être abaissée à user du pouvoir de la dague.

Elle s'inquiéta du bras de Robin. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau. Le bras s'engourdit sous une douce chaleur et la douleur disparut.

\- « Je ne voulais pas la frapper, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai craqué, je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même.

\- Elle a complètement perdu l'esprit..., souffla Robin.

\- Ton bras n'est pas cassé, fit Regina.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'aider ?

\- Je pense, supposa-t-elle en levant son regard sur Robin, qu'Emma est perdue et qu'elle laisse le pouvoir la consumer parce que c'est plus aisé que de lutter.

\- J'espère que tu n'accordes pas d'importance à ce qu'elle a pu dire, commença Robin. Je t'aime et Zelena...

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. », coupa-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne voulait plus se remémorer ces moments douloureux, le machiavélisme de sa sœur. Elle voulait seulement profiter de son bonheur et à cet instant, rien ne lui semblait plus difficile que cela.

* * *

Emma arrangea ses cheveux que la brise marine avait pris la liberté de déranger. Elle se sentait déjà moins agressive ici. Elle tentait de faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se produire mais son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à ressasser cette scène déplaisante à l'imposer à ses yeux.

« Swan ? », s'étonna une voix.

Emma tourna la tête vers Hook qui l'interppelait depuis le pont de son navire. Elle soupira et le rejoignit finalement, profitant de cette brève liberté qu'elle se voyait accordée. Hook l'invita à marcher le long du port. Il ne dit rien, laissant la colère d'Emma s'estomper. Ils s'assirent sur un ponton. Emma balança ses jambes dans le vide. L'eau clapotait doucement à ses pieds. Hook l'observait, guettant des indices de son énervement. Il remarqua une légère rougeur sur sa joue mais décida de ne pas l'interroger directement dessus : Emma risquait de se braquer et de disparaître.

\- « Que s'est-il passé, _Love_ ?

\- Tout le monde s'amuse à se passer ma dague comme si j'étais...un chien, explosa Emma. Regina m'a trainée dans son bureau à la marie pour je ne sais quelle putain de raison et Robin m'a énervée.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Ce sale..., siffla Emma entre ses dents, … Il m'a accusée de faire souffrir Regina. C'est pas moi qui ais trompé ma femme et foutu Regina à la place de la ''femme briseuse de couple''. C'est pas moi qui ai choisi Marianne à la place de Regina. J'ai pas engrossé sa sœur que je sache... »

Hook posa sa main sur celle d'Emma mais cette dernière continuait de laisser libre cours à sa colère.

« Quand on a été le trouver à New-York, il a cru que Regina lui mentait, vociféra la Ténébreuse. Il a sérieusement pensé qu'elle lui disait ça pour le récupérer. J'ai absorbé ce pouvoir pour lui permettre de profiter de son True Love et il ose me blâmer. »

Elle reprit son souffle qui lui avait manqué. Hook caressa doucement le dos de sa main, mesurant ses mots.

\- « Robin a... son lot d'erreurs, dit-il avec prudence. Mais nous en avons tous. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, tu le sais, et malgré tout tu as été en mesure de m'aimer.

\- Tu n'es pas comme Robin, trancha Emma catégorique. Entre tromper sa femme, utiliser l'amour d'une autre pour en faire sa maitresse et engrosser la sœur de sa dite maitresse, je pense que tu fais pale figure avec ton vol de coquillage.

\- C'était la voix d'Ursula, rappela Hook, la seule chose qui lui rappelait sa mère.

\- Si tu me volais ma voix, il y en aurait beaucoup qui te remercierait. Je chante comme une casserole. »

Hook fut agréablement surpris et soulagé et la voir sourire. Ses yeux étaient moins sombres, son regard moins torturé. Un lueur verte fleurissait doucement dans les ténèbres de son regard. Emma était toujours là, il savait seulement de savoir où regarder. Elle la lui demanda alors il lui tendit sa flasque qui ne contenait plus de lait de chèvre à présent. Emma but de longues gorgées de cet alcool brulant.

« Ça ne résoudra pas tous tes problèmes », lui rappela-t-il tout de même.

Elle but encore une gorgée. Elle grimaça et rendit sa flasque à Hook.

\- « Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

\- Je sais », souffla-t-elle.

Il essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle en était consciente mais le poison rongeait toujours son cœur et tout ceci la rendait insensible. Seule les sentiments néfastes l'imprégnaient vraiment. Elle se pencha vers lui, se faisait tout sucre tout miel. Elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hook. Ce baiser sur le port était passionné et appuyé. Pourtant Hook ne s'y laissait pas prendre. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ses lèvres la touchaient, cela ne faisait pas fuir la noirceur qui coulait sur son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Cette pensée l'abattit encore. Il ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser : il ne pouvait que montrer son amour pour elle.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Quand Maleficent voit, pour la première fois, Lily en dragon, elle dit « oh elle me ressemble » donc peut-être que le père de Lily est un dragon d'apparence différente, d'où la description de Séraphin comme un dragon asiatique.**

 **Je m'excuse de cracher mon venin sur Robin et je suis désolée si c'est too much mais c'était vraiment trop tentant... *regard coupable***

 **Je mettrais** _deux_ **chapitres demain ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_Guest des bises_ **:Ah bah c'est une bonne surprise de voir que tu avais pas deviné la véritable identité de Séraphin xD Je pensais que sa couverture était grillée dès son apparition... (Moi aussi je vais faire une petite parenthèse... Je maintiendrais jusqu'au bout que Regina aime pas vraiment Robin. Elle a été vers lui qu' _après_ avoir vu le tatouage. Et dans le flash-back avec le Shérif de Notthingham, elle devient tout mielleuse _dès qu'elle voit le tatouage_. Elle reste agréable malgré les propos misogynes au possible du mec _parce qu'il a le tatouage_. Mais, sitôt qu'elle réalise que c'est un faux, elle essaye de lui faire la peau. Le comportement de Regina me semble cohérent dans la série : on cracherait pas sur quelqu'un si on nous prévient avant que c'est le True Love, l'élu et co. Donc qu'elle ferme les yeux sur le comportement abject de Robin... C'est tristement réaliste. + le fait que Regina se soit déjà pourrie la vie toute seule, on peut pas la blâmer de pas vouloir lâcher Robin... Et je vais m'arrêter là parce que ça va ressembler à une dissertation...) Tu auras des morceaux de réponses à tes questions ici et dans le chapitre d'après x) Oh et merci beaucoup pour ta review sur **_Pour une Bouffée de Fumée_ **! :D**

 _Raphi530_ **: Merci de reconnaître que j'aurais pu faire bien pire à Robin xD (ceci dit c'était tentant...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma avait replié ses bras sous sa tête et elle fixait le plafond. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et le flux continu de ses pensées ne l'y aidait pas. Elle entendit le parquet grincé. Ses parents et Henry étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Elle ignorait l'identité de ce trouble-fête mais qui que ce fut, elle ne craignait personne. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et le parquet grinça de manière plus prononcée cette fois-ci.

« Merde » maugréa une voix dans un chuchotement.

Emma se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et dévisagea la silhouette qu'elle distinguait dans la pénombre.

\- « Tu viens essayer de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil ?, demanda Emma à voix basse.

\- Je me permettrais jamais, s'indigna l'inconnue.

\- J'aurais cru... vu que j'ai essayé d'égorger ton père à plusieurs reprises... »

Lily roula des yeux. Elle ne releva pas et s'approcha du lit. Elle poussa sans ménagement les jambes d'Emma et investit un bout du matelas.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as échappé au dragon qui gardait ta tour ?, se moqua la blonde.

\- Maleficent sait pas que je suis ici.

\- Si tu es venue pour me faire une leçon, tu peux repartir tout de suite, lança Emma. J'ai eu ma dose.

\- Wow, ce truc a vraiment dû te griller quelques neurones » rit Lily.

La Ténébreuse écouta son amie avec attention. Il est vrai que Lily n'avait jamais été prompte à prêcher la vertu.

\- « Je pensais qu'on pourrais s'amuser un peu, continua Lily dans un sourire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, s'enquit Emma en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrée ? »

Emma hocha brièvement la tête.

\- « Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire pire. Ce patelin paumé est bourré de trucs intéressants.

\- Wow, tu veux aller braquer le restaurant du Petit Chaperon Rouge ?, ironisa Emma.

\- Bon, tu viens ou pas ? » s'agaça Lily.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard et Emma se leva finalement. Elle attrapa le bras de son amie et elles disparurent dans une volute noirâtre et opaque.

* * *

Lily se laissa tomber à côté d'Emma. Elle trinqua avec elle en faisait tinter leurs bouteilles de bière l'une contre l'autre. Les rues étaient désertes. Lily étendit ses bras sur le long du banc et profita de cette nuit fraiche. Elle avait dû freiner Emma dans son folle euphorie mais dans l'ensemble, elles s'amusaient bien.

\- « Je me demandais comment tu avais réussi à entrer dans l'appartement, demanda Emma entre deux gorgées de bière.

\- J'ai crocheté la serrure », répondit son amie avec évidence.

Emma la toisa d'un air dubitatif et Lily ne put contenir un sourire vaincu.

\- « J'ai fait fondre la serrure, admit-t-elle. Mais c'est un détail.

\- Je me disais aussi...

\- Tu as toujours été celle qui était fine. Moi je préférais péter un carreau pour entrer. »

Lily ricana puis songea que vu ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, elles n'avaient pas à rougir de leurs exploits passés. Emma était plus calme à présent et si on omettait la noirceur de ses yeux, elle était elle-même.

« Tu sais... Pendant que tu étaie partie faire ta retraite spirituelle six pieds sous terre... » commença Lily.

Emma sourit à sa façon de décrire son séjour aux Enfers.

\- « J'ai vu Robin avec un arc. Il était avec son fils Rono et...

\- Roland, corrigea Emma dans un rire.

\- Et il lui apprenait à tirer, termina Lily, imperturbable. Je crois que l'arc est magique. Je vois pas comment un gamin pourrait tirer si bien. Tu pourrais le faire apparaître ? »

Les yeux de Lily étaient brillants. Emma ouvrit ses poings et tourna ses paumes vers le ciel. L'arme de Robin apparut dans un flash de lumière noire et la Ténébreuse la tendit à Lily. Cette dernière examina l'arc avec curiosité. Emma fit apparaître un carquois dans un nuage de fumée, juste à côté d'elle. Lily essaya de bander l'arc et ses grognements et ses vaines tentatives rendaient la scène hilarante.

\- « Quelle guerrière, pouffa Emma.

\- Attends, Miss Charming. File-moi une flèche, je crois que j'ai choppé le truc. »

Lily attrapa la flèche qu'Emma lui tendait. Elle encocha la flèche et banda l'arc. Elle chercha une cible des yeux et Emma la regardait chercher sa future victime. Finalement, Lily se rabattit sur un réverbère. Elle le désigna vaguement de sa flèche et lâcha la corde. La flèche siffla. Elle s'encastra dans le verre et le brisa. Des gerbes d'étincelles plurent. Lily éclata de rire, excitée par sa propre performance.

Emma posa sa bière sur le banc et tendit sa main en direction de Lily. Elle aussi avait envie de rivaliser avec Guillaume Tell.

* * *

David chercha un tournevis dans sa boite à outils. Il entreprit ensuite de fixer la nouvelle serrure. Snow regardait la pièce métallique fondue qui leur avait pourtant servi de serrure jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

\- « Je pense que Lily a une mauvaise influence sur Emma.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas blâmer Lily pour ce qu'Emma est devenue..., murmura faiblement Snow.

\- Je continue de penser que sans elle, Emma n'aurait pas …, persista David.

\- Emma ne veut pas être avec nous. Elle a suivi Lily de son plein gré. »

David passa une main sur son visage. Il savait que son épouse avait raison mais il était si aisé de blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui arrivait à leur fille. Par ailleurs, ils oubliaient bien volontiers que ses ténèbres, c'est bien elle qui les avait choisies.

* * *

Regina entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son bureau. Elle en reconnut la patte de l'auteure et lui dit d'entrer. Lily claqua la porte derrière elle.

\- Ça doit être vachement grave pour que _Crazy Queen_ me convoque dans son bureau.

\- Je pense que tu devines pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. » fit Regina.

Lily haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Regina joignit ses mains sur son bureau.

\- « J'ai entendu les échos de votre sortie d'hier.

\- Vraiment ? »

Lily peina à cacher un sourire et Regina se fit violence pour ne pas vouloir faire brûler son arrogance. Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du bureau et laissa à Regina le loisir de parfaire son petit interrogatoire.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour énumérer tes exploits de la nuit passée » déclara Regina d'un ton sec.

Lily laissa l'étonnement transparaitre sur son visage. La raison de son entretien ici était alors obscur.

\- « Comment était Emma ?

\- T'es sérieuse ?, rit Lily. Tu me fais venir pour ça ? On sait tous comment elle est. »

Regina lui fit comprendre dans un regard appuyé qu'elle était on ne peut plus rérieuse. Le rire de Lily s'éteignit aussitôt et elle répondit :

« Elle était... bien. »

Regina perçut un soupçon d'hésitation quant au choix du terme employé et elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Maleficent apparut dans la pièce et se plaça naturellement aux côtés de sa fille. Regina s'agaça de sa présence inopinée. Maleficent se révélait quelque peu exécrable quant Lily était concernée. Regina se serait volontiers montrée compréhensive et à l'écoute si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi important.

\- « Je m'apprêtais à la mettre au coin et à la priver de dessert pour avoir vandalisé la fille, lança la Mairesse dans un sarcasme. J'espère que tu ne trouves pas cette sanction trop sévère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, encore ?, interrogea Maleficent.

\- Ta précieuse fille s'évertue à réveiller les ténèbres dans lesquelles Emma est plongée. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, lança Regina d'un ton dur.

\- Hey, se défendit Lily. C'est pas parce qu'on a été exploser quelques réverbères avec l'arc de votre mec, qu'il faut monter sur ses grands chevaux. »

Regina fusilla Lily du regard. La fille de Maleficent ne se défila pas devant ce duel silencieux.

\- « Tu penses que je fabule ?, demanda Regina, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

\- Vous arrêtez pas de la faire chier pour qu'elle se défasse de ces ténèbres. Foutez-lui la paix. Elle vit très bien avec. J'ai un peu de noirceur en moi et je me porte très bien.

\- Cette noirceur que tu as en toi, gronda Regina, c'est un potentiel que nous avons tous. Le pouvoir du Ténébreux est plus puissant que ça, ce n'est pas normal. Si les ténèbres prennent le contrôle de façon définitive, Emma mourra. Nous aurons le pouvoir du Ténébreux enfermé dans l'enveloppe corporelle d'Emma et elle sera morte. »

Lily se tut. Maleficent voulut intervenir pour réconforter sa fille mais Regina la fit taire d'un geste. Elle poursuivit à la seule intention de Lily :

« Concernant votre balade, n'y a-t-il _aucun_ moment où Emma a perdu le contrôle ? »

Regina la vit baisser les yeux et déglutir : elle avait visé juste. Elle se pencha légèrement sur son bureau et arbora un air compréhensif.

\- « J'ai vu les soldats d'Arthur, confia Regina. Elle les a massacrés. Elle aurait pu les écarter de son chemin de façon moins violente. Elle ne les a pas tués elle les a fait _souffrir_. Elles les a brûlés, elle les a brisés...

\- … Elle plaisantait, plaida Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Maleficent dans un regard inquiet.

\- Il n'y aucune plaisanterie dans ce qu'elle fait, poursuivit Regina. Les ténèbres qu'elle a en elle la poussent à la destruction tant la sienne que celle des autres. »

Lily se racla la gorge et rajusta sa position sur sa chaise. Elle était mal à l'aise.

« On déconnait et on a décida de se battre, moi en dragon et elle... C'était juste pour s'amuser et puis... »

Regina ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lily tortillait des doigts et continua :

« Je ne peux pas la blesser et elle avait dit qu'elle briderait ses pouvoirs. Mais elle m'a attrapée au cou et elle voulait pas lâcher. J'ai crû qu'elle déconnait mais... »

Maleficent regardait sa fille avec stupeur : jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que sa fille puisse de nouveau courir un danger mortel.

« Tant qu'elle n'en sera pas débarrassée, je vous interdis de vous voir, conclut Regina d'une voix calme. Je ne veux pas de mort dans cette ville. »

* * *

Emma affichait un sourire qui arrivait presque à feindre le bonheur auprès de ses proches. La lueur sombre qui cernait l'étincelle de jade qui subsistait dans son regard rappelait cependant sa véritable nature. Elle s'accommodait de leurs bons sentiments bien que ceux-ci l'agace... et l'écœure. Elle était dégoutée et se culpabilisait de vouloir leur tordre le cou.

La Ténébreuse cessa un instant d'afficher son masque de bonheur et vida le contenu de son verre. Elle apercevait du coin de l'œil sa dague dans la main de Charming. Hook se rappela à son bon souvenir : il prit place à côté d'elle et enlaça ses doigts autour des siens. Elle le laissa faire. Hook baisa ses doigts avec douceur et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- « Alors, _Love_ , je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

\- Mes parents te vouent un culte et n'attendent que tu fasses naitre le True Love, ne put se retenir Emma.

\- Je n'en demande pas moins. »

La Ténébreuse ne put retenir un sourire attendri, ou peu-être était-elle simplement amusée de leur douce naïveté. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa encore pour lui rappeler ainsi qu'à ses parents que cette théorie était fanée. Elle était d'une cruauté machiavélique mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins triste. Tout glissait sur elle sans la toucher. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Hook et s'ajusta contre lui. Le pirate cachait difficilement sa tristesse face à ce nouvel échec.

Snow essuyait l'assiette sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'acharnait sur la même pièce de vaisselle depuis cinq bonnes minutes. L'angoisse la rongeait. David finissait de débarrasser la table tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets en direction de sa fille et du pirate. La dague était attachée à sa ceinture et il s'assurait régulièrement de sa présence, terrorisé à l'idée de voir sa fille les fuir de nouveau.

\- « Et si ce n'était pas Hook ?, supposa Snow dans un chuchotement que seul David pouvait entendre.

\- Elle doit avoir besoin de temps. Elle a seulement admit qu'elle l'aimait, il lui faut encore du temps pour s'ouvrir. »

Snow posa l'assiette et en prit distraitement une autre. Elle passait le torchon sur l'assiette dans vraiment y prêter attention.

\- « Qu'on ne puisse pas la sauver, ça me tue, souffla Mary Margaret.

\- Nous verrons, dit David, confiant en posant une main sur l'épaule de son épouse. Nous l'aimons de tout notre cœur, nous pourrions la défaire du pouvoir du Ténébreux.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Henry n'y arrive pas. Ils partagent un True Love alors pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas maintenant ?... »

David regarda la chevelure blonde qui dépassait légèrement du dossier du canapé. Henry descendit l'escalier, son sac sur l'épaule.

\- « Maman arrive bientôt. Elle a dit qu'elle m'attendrait en bas..., annonça Henry.

\- Pourquoi ? », demanda Snow.

Henry fit un signe de tête en direction du canapé et désigna Emma en appuyant sa mimique par un haussement de sourcils significatif. Snow hocha la tête et David soupira. Henry crut entendre un bruit de moteur et vit la voiture de sa mère brune s'arrêter devant le petit immeuble.

Emma le sentit approcher et se redressa, se dégageant de la chaleur de Hook. Henry sourit, crispé. Il ne savait plus comment concevoir Emma. Il la voyait régulièrement exploser, devenir acerbe et cruelle. Il la croyait pourtant encore assez humaine pour avoir l'audace de penser qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il reconnaissait sa mère même au milieu de toute cette noirceur.

Emma saisit Henry à la gorge et lui brisa la nuque dans un geste sec. Elle laissa le corps tomber lourdement par terre. Elle le regarda choir à ses pieds, inanimé, mort et puis...

« Ma' ?, l'appela Henry. Ma' ? Je vais y aller. »

Le regard d'Emma retrouva un peu de sa lueur d'émeraude mais elle était comme toujours pâle et nuancée de ténèbres. Elle le regarda sans le voir, le regard vide et perdu. Elle déglutit elle avait soudain la gorge sèche. Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser la vision morbide qui venait de lui brûler la rétine.

\- « Ouais Gamin, fit-elle dans un sourire factice. Rentre bien.

\- Je reviendrais demain.

\- Ouais. »

Henry se pencha et la prit contre lui. Il était grand maintenant et pouvait presque l'envelopper de ses bras. Pourtant il ne pouvait la protéger de rien : le vrai mal était déjà en elle. Emma tapota maladroitement le dos de son fils dans une infirme tentative pour le rassurer quant à la situation. Henry resserra son étreinte.

« Je t'aime » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Cette déclaration la prit de court.

« Moi aussi, Gamin. Moi aussi. » dit-elle à son tour.

Henry se recula d'elle et lui dit au revoir. Son cœur se tordit et se fendit, coupable et toujours plus meurtri. L'amour d'Henry consumait l'once d'humanité qu'elle conservait parfois. Les ténèbres encerclèrent brièvement son cœur dans son entier et l'organe manqua un battement le pouvoir du Ténébreux rappelait parfois son emprise sur elle et ces rappels à l'ordre étaient toujours douloureux.

Henry claqua la porte derrière lui et Emma se permit de porter une main à son cœur. Elle geignit et gratta sa peau de ses ongles comme si elle cherchait à creuser un accès à son cœur pour le faire cesser cette torture. Hook se rapprocha, inquiet :

« Ça va, _Love_ ? »

Les Charmings approchèrent à leur tour dans l'espoir d'apaiser leur fille d'une quelconque façon. Leur attention était bonne mais néanmoins vaine. Hook posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Ténébreuse.

« Ne me touche pas ! », hurla-t-elle.

Elle dégagea son bras de la main de Hook et le pirate fut projeté à un mètre d'elle. Il atterrit à plat ventre et resta immobile quelques secondes, accusant le choc, avant de se relever avec une certaine raideur. Emma avait bondit du canapé et s'approchait à présent de Hook avec un sourire dédaigneux. Le pirate tressaillit : c'était la première fois qu'Emma lui inspirait une telle peur. Il craignait la Ténébreuse mais à cet instant, il était terrifié par cette femme au regard assassin qui avait les traits d'Emma.

Emma approcha sa main de la gorge de Hook. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ni sa main, ni son regard sombre.

« Emma, arrête ! », cria David.

La main d'Emma se recula de la gorge de Hook comme le bras d'un pantin tiré par une corde invisible. La Ténébreuse grogna et cria, terrassée de voir sa victime lui échapper.

Snow, sous le choc, avait mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle regardait sa fille et tentait d'y voir Emma derrière le masque de cette bête. David tenait dans sa main tremblante, la dague, la seule chose en mesure d'arrêter sa fille. La Ténébreuse tremblait de fureur.

« Jacques a dit ''Emma arrête'', lança-t-elle dans un rire froid. Jacques a dit ''Emma, coucher !''. Ça t'amuse tant que ça de m'avoir à ta botte ? »

La respiration d'Emma devint sifflante, saccadée, comme si elle avait couru des kilomètres. Son regard se fit d'émeraude et de charbon et elle retrouva un semblant d'humanité. Elle les regarda avec horreur et tristesse avant de regarder ses mains. Combien de temps encore avant que le sang de quelqu'un ne les recouvre ?

* * *

La voiture prenait la direction du manoir. Les halos lumineux des réverbères éclairaient la nuit à intervalle régulier. Le moteur ronronnait doucement. Henry regardait par la fenêtre et restait silencieux. Regina lui lança un petit regard inquiet.

« La soirée devait suinter la guimauve et les licornes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle pour lancer la conversation.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la route mais elle entendit son fils sourire et approuver sa conception de la soirée.

\- « Je suppose que le pirate ne s'est pas privé de lui baver dessus, poursuivit-elle dans une remarque taquine.

\- Ouais, confirma Henry qui ne paraissait que vaguement amusé. Mais le True Love peut se briser ? Je devrais délivrer Ma' de la dague mais...

\- Rien mon chéri, rien ne peut briser l'amour qu'Emma a pour toi, le rassura sa mère avec ferveur. Le True Love est puissant mais il n'est pas la solution de tout. »

Henry soupira il était quelque peu soulagé même si l'avenir d'Emma l'angoissait toujours. La voiture tourna dans Mifflin Street. Regina ralentit, passa la portail qu'elle avait laissé ouvert et gara la voiture dans l'allée.

\- « Tu as découvert des trucs ?, demanda son fils.

\- Je n'ai que des suppositions, nuança Regina. Si Lily peut faire office de radar ambulant, je me demande si être avec ta mère n'intentifierait pas ses... crises.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle va mourir ?, demanda Henry d'une voix blanche.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rapidement trouver une solution. Mais j'ai bon espoir.

\- Ça sonne presque comme le discours d'une Charming » lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle rit, amusée de sa remarque. Elle caressa la joue de son fils.

« On va aller se coucher la fatigue te fait dire n'importe quoi. » conclut-elle.

Elle descendit de la voiture. Henry claqua la portière et marcha aux côtés de sa mère, vers le manoir, chez lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le deuxième chapitre du jour. Ce chapitre c'est mon coup de poker. J'attends votre verdict...**

 **Bonne lecture ! Banzai !**

* * *

Snow tenait maladroitement la dague entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas habituée à détenir autant de pouvoir. De plus, savoir que cette petit lame flammée pouvait mettre fin à la vie de sa fille rendait la dague insupportable à ses yeux.

Regina et elle revenait sur l'incident concernant Robin.

\- « Elle est...en colère, fit Mary Margaret.

\- On ne parle pas d'un enfant qui par mégarde aurait cassé son jouet, insista Regina. Elle s'apprêtait à briser Robin en deux. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal. Elle n'est plus elle-même. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler... Dans le navet de l'Auteur, tu étais l'Evil Queen.

\- Je me rappelle de cette colère, de cette tristesse et de cette folle envie de vengeance, confia-t-elle. Mais dans cette histoire, mon True Love était mort. Tu es toi-même devenue l'Evil Queen parce que Daniel a été tué. Emma n'a perdu personne. »

Snow passa ses doigts sur la dague noircie du nom de sa fille.

« Emma n'a perdu personne, poursuivit la mère de la Ténébreuse. Elle n'a pas le cœur brisé... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle sombre comme ça... Je me fiche qu'elle soit une héroïne je veux ma fille. »

Snow retint ses larmes. Regina récita les paroles de son ancienne ennemie et lui rappela qu'il fallait garder espoir.

« Elle s'est perdue elle-même. Et elle a tout perdu. » souffla Regina dans un faible murmure.

* * *

Lily sortit du Granny's. Elle balançait doucement un sachet généreusement garni, au fil de ses pas. Elle croqua dans un donut et prit la direction de la maison de sa mère.

« Maleficent trouve la maison de Johanna à son goût ? », demanda Regina en approchant Lily.

Lily goba le reste de son donut et frotta ses doigts pour en ôter les grains de sucre qui s'y étaient collés.

\- « Après m'avoir saignée et m'avoir pris une écaille, tu veux quoi maintenant ?, lança Lily. J'ai rien bousillé récemment en plus. Merde à la fin.

\- Parler. »

La fille de Maleficent toisa Regina d'un regard suspicieux.

\- « J'espère que c'est pas un de tes autres plans de pétasse sanguinaire. Je pense pas que Maleficent appréciera que je te donne un bout de cerveau.

\- Ce ne sera pas douloureux, assura la brune. Je veux seulement parler.

\- Dans ce cas, fais la route avec moi. Elle va flipper si elle me voit pas revenir. »

Regina hocha la tête et emboita le pas de Lily. Les rues étaient désertes en raison de l'heure matinale et de l'air encore frais.

\- « La baraque de Johanna est sympa. Et il y a du terrain. Pour voler c'est cool, raconta la fille de Maleficent pour engager la conversation.

\- ...Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça, avoua Regina.

\- Ça m'étonne. », ironisa-t-elle.

Regina chercha comment amener le sujet. Puis réalisant que Lily était de nature franche, elle se devait de l'être aussi. Les fioritures étaient profondément inutiles.

\- « Comment était Emma ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Lily.

\- Quand tu l'as connue.

\- Mmmh... »

Lily cherchait à se remémorer ces rares et précieux souvenirs d'enfance. Les images affluaient à son esprit. Elle en gardait un vif souvenir.

« Elle était gentille, se rappela-t-elle. Pas niaise, gentille. Elle était méfiante mais donnait sa chance aux gens... Elle aimait les gâteaux et les jeux vidéos. »

L'évoquer rendait le souvenir vivant et elle sourit discrètement, revivant ce moment insouciant partagé avec Emma.

\- « Mais Emma, comment était-elle ?, insista Regina.

\- Brisée entre autre mais quel orphelin ne l'était pas ? ...Mais Emma plus que moi.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-elle aussitôt.

\- Moi, j'ai tout foiré, j'ai fait de mauvais choix. Emma s'est toujours évertuée à persévérer, toujours croire qu'on pourrait l'accepter. Il y a eu une famille avec qui ça se passait bien... mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- Il y a eu...un incident, répondit Lily évasivement. La famille l'a remise dans le circuit et Emma m'avait dit qu'ils l'avaient jamais considérée comme leur gosse en fin de compte. »

Regina recoupait ces maigres informations avec celles qu'elle possédait. Elle savait qu'Ingrid avait été une autre source d'espoir pour Emma durant son enfance tortueuse. La Snow Queen n'avait pas apporté à Emma la sécurité dont elle avait eu besoin. Ces déceptions successives avaient dû la meurtrir plus qu'elle ne l'avait montré et à présent le pouvoir du Ténébreux en tirait partie.

* * *

David avait les mains moites. Il rajustait ses mains autour du pommeau de la nouvelle épée. La lame était irrégulière. Elle renvoyait la lumière du soleil en éclats de bronze. Snow s'agitait, nerveusement. L'attente la torturait autant que l'espoir.

La Ténébreuse transperçait David du regard, le défiait silencieusement de s'attaquer à elle.

\- « Ça peut vraiment marcher ?, redemanda David avec inquiétude.

\- Son sang a donné Excalibur, rappela Maleficent d'un air suffisant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette épée ne pourrait pas séparer son cœur du pouvoir du Ténébreux.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma risque de mourir ?, paniqua Snow. S'il y a un risque même infirme, alors...

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, la coupa Regina en croisant les bras. Emma ne peut être tuée que d'une manière. »

Par ailleurs, Regina doutait que leur essai soit fructueux. La Ténébreuse pouffa, la noirceur en son cœur l'agitant d'un rire glacial. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent naturellement vers elle.

\- « La prochaine fois que je trouve Séraphin, je l'enterrerai moi-même, lança-t-elle d'une voix meurtrière.

\- J'en doute, répliqua Maleficent avec calme en pointant la dague que tenait Snow.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas m'en séparer, argua Emma. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir pour moi.

\- C'est ce que nous allons vérifier » trancha Regina.

David leva la pointe de l'épée. Elle semblait si lourde entre ses mains. Charming avait le cœur gros et même s'il savait que cet acte barbare visait à sauver sa fille, il n'en restait pas moins écœuré par son geste. L'épée transperça le cœur de la Ténébreuse, et la lame ressortit tout aussi brillante dans son dos. L'épée s'enfonça jusqu'au pommeau et, tout à coup, Charming lâcha l'arme. Le pommeau était devenu bouillant. La Ténébreuse n'avait esquissé aucun signe de douleur. Elle parcourut son assistance du regard puis elle saisit fermement le pommeau de l'épée qui la pourfendait. Elle la fit glisser et la retira avec aisance. La lame noircit pour se faire charbon. Emma la planta dans la terre et l'herbe mourut dans son rayon.

La Ténébreuse était plus forte que le sang de Séraphin, insensible à la lumière de la reine des Enfers. Rien ne la touchait. Les ténèbres étaient maitres de tout.

* * *

Lily se racla la gorge et entra dans la petite pièce. Séraphin se redressa pour l'accueillir. Il était affaibli par la blessure qui fendait son flanc et avoir donné son sang ne lui conférait pas une force olympique. Lily déposa une assiette sur la table de nuit. Séraphin ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune femme alors il s'intéressa à ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il croyait bien deviner un pain plat garni de choses diverses.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il.

\- De la pizza, répondit Lily du tac au tac. Y a de la viande, de la tomate et du fromage.

\- La nourriture d'ici est étrange..., commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Ça doit pas être pire que ce que vous bouffez habituellement. »

Lily tira une chaise sur le parquet et s'assit à une certaine distance du lit. Elle lui expliqua brièvement comment s'y prendre pour manger la pizza et Séraphin suivit ses instructions. Il prit une part et goba le triangle garni en une bouchée. Il profita que Lily demeure en sa compagnie pour la détailler.

\- « A quel dragon ressembles-tu ?

\- Je ressemble à ma mère, répondit Lily avec détachement. J'ai des écailles noires.

\- As-tu des ailes ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. La question du chevalier lui semblait étrange. Par ailleurs, le calme de Séraphin l'agaçait.

« Vous comptez aussi me demander à quel âge j'ai fait mes premières flammes ?, railla Lily. Maleficent avait une bonne raison de ne pas être là pour m'élever mais vous c'est quoi votre excuse ? »

Elle le toisa d'un regard dur. Séraphin garda le silence quelques instants. Lily bouillait de rancœur mais se retenait de s'en prendre physiquement à lui.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu existais, expliqua Séraphin avec douceur. Je n'ai aimé Maleficent qu'une nuit et je ne pensais pas qu'un enfant en serait le fruit. On me chassait pour les propriétés de mon sang et j'avoue ne pas avoir repensé à Maleficent avant que je ne sente son... ton empreinte sur le vêtement.

\- Mon empreinte ?

\- Tu as donné une de tes écailles pour le vêtement bleu. Ton odeur ressemble beaucoup à celle de Maleficent. »

Elle ne dit rien mais en ressentait un semblant de fierté.

« Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites » l'invita Séraphin.

Lily croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise. La liberté de parole que lui laissait le dragon de nacre la laissait soudainement muette. Elle se reprit et commença son petit interrogatoire.

\- « Vous avez couché avec Maleficent et vous vous êtes barré, résuma-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Vous êtes parti... comme ça ?

\- J'ai construit une grotte, se rappela Séraphin. Je la lui ai offerte. Le magma irriguait les alentours et même l'hiver, l'air y était doux et chaud. Mais je ne sais pas si Maleficent a choisi d'y habiter.

\- Si vous aviez su que j'existais, interrogea Lily avec moins d'assurance, vous seriez resté ? »

Elle arborait un air impassible mais Séraphin croyait bien y déceler une pointe d'espoir. Cependant, il voulait se montrer franc, aussi dur soit la vérité.

\- « Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été volage mais fonder une famille ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Dire que je serais resté serait mensonge mais je ne peux t'assurer que je ne serais pas revenu.

\- On est loin du père poule, commenta Lily.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il. Père est un statut auquel je ne peux prétendre pour le moment. Tu as mon sang c'est indéniable mais je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Vous allez encore vous barrer ? »

Séraphin perçut une once de peur derrière la colère apparente. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily.

« Je serais tout ce que tu veux que je sois, déclara-t-il. Ton bouclier, ton épée, ton ami, ton précepteur, ton confident... Je ne resterai que si tu le désires. »

Séraphin était franc et parlait sans détour. Il était venu à Storybrooke pour retrouver Maleficent dont l'odeur ravivait un doux souvenir. Mai il avait dû se confronter à Lily et il se s'imposerait pas. Il ne resterait qu'avec son accord et seulement à cette condition.

« Pourquoi tu es si jeune ? » demanda Lily pour changer de sujet.

Le tutoiement lui avait échappé. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se maudit de se montrer si familière et laisser deviner qu'elle lui accordait un tant soit peu d'importance. Si le chevalier le remarqua, il n'en montra rien.

\- « Il m'arrive de dormir sous terre et se faisant, mon âge s'endort avec moi.

\- Tu dors sous terre ?

\- Je suis un dragon de la terre. Je n'ai pas d'ailes, je ne peux voler. J'ai cependant des capacités différentes de celles de Maleficent. »

Lily hocha la tête, notant mentalement les informations données par Séraphin.

« Tu connaitrais pas des trucs de dragons par hasard ? »

Séraphin s'étonna de sa question mais son cœur se gonfla de joie : Lily le tolérait.

\- « Je peux creuser des portails entre les mondes que j'ai déjà foulés, confia-t-il. Je peux voir les empreintes laissées sur toutes choses si tant est que je connaisse l'identité de la personne en question.

\- Je pourrais avoir ce genre de pouvoirs ?, demanda Lily curieuse.

\- Tu as l'air de tenir de Maleficent mais j'ose croire que tu as quelques capacités qui viennent de moi. Je récupère vite, annonça-t-il. Je pourrais te montrer, si tu l'acceptes.

\- En attendant, tu me racontes un peu ta vie ? »

Séraphin hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Son état s'améliorait d'heure en heure et son organisme chassait les dernières stigmates de ses plaies.

\- « Ça risque d'être long si je te conte toute mon histoire depuis son commencement, la prévint-il.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. »

Lily acceptait à présent de bonne grâce le rôle qu'endossait Maleficent. Mais ce Séraphin se montrait distant et réservé quoique ouvert à l'idée de signifier quelque chose pour elle. Il n'était ce que Lily s'était imaginée, il n'était ni meilleur ni pire que l'image qu'elle s'était créée. Cet homme était réel, elle était sa chair.

Lily approcha sa chaise du lit afin de faciliter son écoute. Une lueur dorée miroita dans ses yeux et cela n'échappa nullement à Séraphin qui reconnaissait en ce minuscule détail, une similitude entre lui et sa fille.

* * *

Snow prit place sur le canapé et se rapprocha de sa fille. Elle osa s'abandonner à un geste de tendresse et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. La Ténébreuse restait droite et impassible. Emma aurait volontiers mis un terme à son manège si la dague ne lui interdisait pas d'user de la violence et l'incitait à se montrer docile.

« Emma tu veux prendre ton frère ? » demanda sa mère.

En face d'elles, Charming avait Neal assis sur ses genoux. Neal regardait Emma avec intérêt et s'agitait en gazouillant.

\- « Non, trancha Emma.

\- Regarde comme il te regarde, il a envie que tu le prennes, assura son père.

\- Non. »

Snow insista encore, dans une vaine tentative pour rallier sa fille à l'harmonie familiale. Ses bons sentiments ne touchaient pas Emma qui suintait d'une noirceur toujours plus oppressante. Son retour n'avait pas adouci son fléau. Elle se leva d'un bond et baissa les yeux pour toiser sa mère avec mépris et dédain :

\- « Arrête d'agir comme si tout était normal !

\- Ça pourrait être normal si tu nous laissais t'aider !, répliqua Mary Margaret en se levant à son tour pour défier sa fille à sa hauteur.

\- Peut-être que c'est mon destin de finir ainsi. Ça blesse ta fierté parce qu'en dépit de tes efforts, j'ai quand même sombré, cracha Emma.

\- Ça me blesse, admit Snow les yeux humides, parce que tu te détruis et tu te coupes de tout ceux que tu aimes.

\- Peut-être que je ne vous aimes plus assez pour croire que vous pourrez me sauver. Par ailleurs, les ténèbres sont plutôt plaisantes.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! »

Neal se figea, surpris par le soudain haussement de ton et ses yeux s'embuèrent de grosses larmes avant qu'il ne se mette à crier et à appeler sa mère dans un flux de sons incompréhensibles. Snow dut se résigner à abandonner sa fille quelques secondes pour aller chercher le jeune enfant.

« Emma ! » appela David.

Snow se retourna et ne put voir qu'une volute de fumée noire se dissiper en emportant sa fille. Snow soupira. Elle savait qu'Emma ne pouvait plus partir sans sa dague mais la voir s'obstiner à les fuir ne rendait pas cela moins déchirant pour elle.

…...

Maleficent servit un verre de vin à Regina et à Séraphin. Lily interrogea sa mère du regard et cette dernière consentit à remplir le fond de son verre de ce liquide sombre et rougeâtre. Lily soupira et ne dit rien. Maleficent avait du mal à la considérer comme une adulte et ce serait mensonge que de dire que Lily méprisait complètement ce comportement.

Henry rajusta son assise sur sa chaise. Il était extatique et nerveux.

« Donc en quoi puis-je t aider ? », demanda Maleficent en s'asseyant.

* * *

Le cœur d'Emma palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il tremblait de rage et Emma ne savait plus si cette colère était la sienne ou bien, ci c'était la dague qui la lui insufflait.

Elle ne supportait rien ni personne. Elle s'énervait de la tendresse de ses parents, s'agaçait de la bienveillance de son propre fils qu'elle fuyait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Son cœur se tordait alors dans sa poitrine et le souffle venait à lui manquer. Elle soupçonnait vaguement Henry d'être l'auteur de sa délivrance mais elle ne la souhaitait pas.

La Ténébreuse hurla et les arbres autour d'elle frémirent. Un peu plus loin, un habitant de Storybrooke perçut les rumeurs de ce hurlement et tressaillit également. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet et distingua la frondaison de certains arbres s'abaisser dangereusement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

Regina but une gorgée par politesse et pianota le pied du verre. Ses propos laissaient Séraphin dubitatif.

\- « Ce plan est... ingénieux, consentit-il néanmoins à reconnaître, mais c'est un chemin sans retour.

\- Je pourrais adoucir le sortilège, insista Maleficent.

\- Ça n'aura pas son effet si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout, rétorqua Regina.

\- Et si tu te trompes ?, suggéra Lily. Ton plan de tarée pourrait juste anéantir Emma. »

Henry regarda sa mère avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement écarter cette éventualité.

\- « Maman..., fit-il. Peut-être que Ma' est pas assez forte et...

\- Tu penses vraiment que le pouvoir du Ténébreux pourra en venir à bout ?, coupa Maleficent.

\- _Emma_ est forte » déclara Regina sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Séraphin vida le contenu de son verre. Il n'en gardait pas moins les idées claires.

\- « Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir blesser le Ténébreux ? Rien ne peut atteindre cette noirceur. C'est par cela qu'elle se définit. Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre idée est ingénieuse mais dans les faits, peu probable.

\- Je peux blesser Emma, fit Regina d'une voix plus basse. Je sais que ça peut marcher parce qu'Emma _est_ Emma. Elle est plus forte que cette noirceur. Il faut simplement qu'elle le réalise. »

Henry entendit la voix de sa mère trembler de manière si imperceptible qu'il dut être le seul à le remarquer. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa mère et la serra doucement pour l'envelopper de sa chaleur. Sa mère lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- « Nous serons prêts à l'affronter, déclara Séraphin avec assurance.

\- On lui bottera le cul, ajouta Lily d'un air entendu. Qu'elle soit la Ténébreuse m'empêchera pas de la faire flamber. »

Maleficent cachait difficilement la fierté que lui inspirait sa fille. Elle tourna son regard bleu vers son amie et Regina prit conscience que ces trois dragons ne seraient pas de trop pour les aider. Elle insista encore une fois sur le fait qu'Emma ne devait rien savoir. Elle seule devait être l'instigatrice de ses actes, elle seule devait trouver la solution. Sinon ils seront tous perdus.

Ils acquiescèrent, l'air grave. Puis Maleficent tendit un petit sac de cuir à Regina. Ceci leur rappela de lointains souvenirs et elles échangèrent un regard.

« Maman, est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Elle sentait le regard de son fils guetter ses traits. Elle caressa le visage d'Henry et se donna quelques secondes. Puis elle se décida de se montrer franche :

« Oui, Henry. Je suis terrifiée. »

Elle serra la main de son fils dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire crispé par la peur qui n'avait que l'ombre du réconfort qu'elle souhaitait lui témoigner.

* * *

Emma était assise au centre de ce cercle de terre calcinée. Sa colère était passée mais il en résultait une fatigue toujours plus grande. Elle avait la tête entre ses mains et les flammes dansaient toujours dans la frondaison d'un arbre au tronc noirci.

Elle entendit une brindille craquer derrière elle. Elle redressa la tête mais ne se retourna pas.

« Votre Majesté va-t-elle demander à m'arrêter pour destruction des espaces verts ? »

Le ton léger d'Emma laissait deviner un sarcasme facétieux. Regina feignit l'assurance et prit un masque de froideur.

\- « Je suis venue te parler, cracha-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? »

Emma se releva. Elle dévisagea Regina, cherchant un mimique qui trahirait ses véritables intentions. Son regard glissa le long du bras de Regina et s'attarda avec intérêt sur la petit sac de cuir que la brune tenait fermement.

« Tu m'as ramené un cadeau c'est trop gentil », continua la Ténébreuse sur le même ton.

Regina se fendit d'un sourire tout aussi machiavélique et ôta la cordelette pour dévoiler le contenu. Emma pouffa. Dans sa paume, le fruit à la chair écarlate prenait tout son sens.

\- « Une pomme ? Après le chausson que tu as essayé de me faire manger, je croyais que tu userais d'autre chose.

\- J'adore les pommes, confia Regina. C'est sous un pommier que je retrouvais Daniel... »

La brune posa son regard sur le fruit, oscillant entre une expression déchirante de tristesse et un sentiment bouillant de colère et de rancœur. Mais le cœur d'Emma était trop voilé par la noirceur pour discerner le vrai du faux, pour discerner le danger.

« C'est ça ta solution ?, rit la Ténébreuse. M'empoisonner, me faire roupiller jusqu'à ce que mon prince charmant me réveille ? »

Sa voix était pourtant menaçante et vindicative. La Ténébreuse était hautaine et défiait Regina de la contraindre à croquer dans ce fruit. Elle n'avait pas la dague, elle ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Regina répondit avec la même froideur, avec le même détachement :

« Ce n'est pas pour toi. »

Le cœur d'Emma tressaillit. Ce frisson de l'âme repoussa brièvement les ténèbres. Elle regarda tour à tour le fruit et Regina.

« Tu as vraiment _ruiné_ ma vie, accusa-t-elle d'une voix rauque et dure. Tu as brisé ma malédiction, tu as essayé de me prendre mon fils. Tu as essayé de tuer Robin. »

Elle la pointa du doigt, crachant ses accusations. Le visage de Regina se tordait sous la colère. A chaque reproche, le cœur de la Ténébreuse manquait un battement comme accusant un coup de poignard.

« Tu as ramené Zelena. C'est ta faute si elle est enceinte de Robin. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlée ! », gronda Regina.

Le regard d'Emma laissa entrevoir une once de lumière, une vague étincelle aussitôt engloutie par les ténèbres. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as menti, Emma. Je ne suis _pas_ heureuse. », conclut-elle d'une voix plus rauque et embuée de larmes de rage.

Emma la vit approcher le fruit de ses lèvres.

« Regina, attends ! » , s'horrifia-t-elle.

Regina en croqua une bouchée, une seule. La pomme roula à ses pieds. La brune s'écroula. Le sol cendré étouffa le bruit de sa chute. Son souffle mourait dans sa poitrine. Elle distingua Emma accourir mais son visage n'était qu'une vague silhouette couronnée d'une chevelure blonde. Elle sentit Emma prendre sa main dans les siennes. Regina ne pouvait que deviner ce geste car ses membres s'engourdissaient inexorablement. Les lèvres d'Emma remuaient sans que Regina ne puisse en distinguer les mots.

Les yeux d'Emma s'éclairaient subitement, noircissaient aussitôt et son regard devenait brillant de larmes. Regina rabattit ses paupières. Son monde devint noir et elle cessa de respirer.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 ***aligne les couteaux, les haches et les fourches, fait sa prière** *

 **Je suis prête à recevoir votre colère. Choisissez votre arme. J'en ai perdus certain(e)s ?**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Guest des bises_ **: La relation Emma/Lily est peut-être pas des plus saines mais en fin de compte (conte) ceux qui sont proches, ce sont ceux qui ont essayé de se pourrir en premier x) J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Lily alors elle a taillé sa part dans cette fanfic...**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Ah mais j'ai mis tous mes jetons sur le tapis... C'est tordu mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même:D**

 _Xengab_ **: Merci beaucoup:D J'espère que la suite suscitera le même intérêt ^^**

 _Shane_ **: Oui, oui, la suite est là. Elle arrive.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les mains d'Emma tremblaient. Elle approchait ses mains de son visage sans oser la toucher. Sa bouche laissait échapper des mots douloureux et torturés qui ne franchissaient ses lèvres que pour se transformer en un râle déchirant. Sa vision se troublait, elle essuya ses larmes dans sa manche. Un éclat émeraude jaillissait dans son regard, toujours plus résistant face aux ténèbres.

Regina avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Regina ne respirait plus. Les pensées d'Emma se chamboulaient elle rejouait la scène, cherchait à y trouver une issue différente.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » pensa-t-elle avec horreur en regardant le corps étendu sur le sol.

Emma se ressaisit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration son souffle était tremblant, secoué de spasmes. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina. Elle essaya de ne pas songer au froid qui commençait à embrasser con corps et disparut dans un nuage d'un noir d'encre.

* * *

Emma l'avait vu poser ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Robin l'aimait. Regina l'aimait. Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ils étaient tous à vanter les vertus incroyables, les pouvoirs extraordinaires de ces baisers donnés par le True Love... Pourtant Regina ne bougeait pas. Il n'y aurait pas de baiser d'amour, il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse.

La magie d'Emma rendait l'air lourd, oppressant, presque irrespirable. Les lumières frémissaient, tremblotaient et s'éteignaient parfois. Un bourdonnement incessant se faisait entendre aux oreilles.

Whale ferma brièvement les yeux et fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Il n'y avait pas pouls, pas de signe d'activité cérébrale. Il posa le drap blanc sur la tête de Regina. Robin plongea sa tête dans ses mains, anéanti par le chagrin, et resta à côté du lit sur lequel reposait le corps de Regina.

Une lampe explosa à côté d'elle. Une infirmière laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais Emma ne sursauta même pas. Elle observait depuis la vitre. Même si la paroi transparente taisait les paroles qui se murmuraient derrière, il était aisé d'en deviner le sens.

Elle lâcha le drap blanc du regard. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ressassait encore la scène, cherchait à comprendre. Comment Regina pouvait-elle abandonner Henry ? Elle avait dû lui infliger une douleur immense pour que Regina se résolve à abandonner ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. C'était de sa faute. Dès qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose, tout finissait par s'écrouler. Son regard se fit lointain et la vague lueur verte de son regard partit se cacher derrière ce voile sombre. Son cœur qui avait recommencé à battre de toute sa lueur d'écarlate, accueillit les ténèbres à bras ouverts. Il laissa ce venin noir imprégner sa chair et se laissa consumer.

Mary Margaret observait sa fille avec inquiétude. Elle posa avec prudence sa main sur son épaule et sa fille s'écarta violemment d'elle.

« Ne me touche pas » articula Emma la voix étranglée.

La Ténébreuse se serra de ses bras. Elle était toujours tournée vers la vitre. Elle voulait rester encore mais ne trouvait pas le courage de l'approcher davantage. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Snow tenta d'apaiser sa fille, supposa les raisons qui auraient amené Regina à commettre un tel acte. Ceci ne faisait qu'inciter Emma à se reclure d'avantage dans sa noirceur. Les paroles de sa mère se voulaient réconfortantes mais aux yeux d'Emma, c'était des paroles abjectes en dépit du bon sens.

Robin se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il fit face à Emma tout en veillant à se mettre entre la Ténébreuse et le corps de son True Love.

« C'est toi qui l'a tuée c'est ça ? » accusa-t-il.

Emma baissa les yeux et Snow se sentit coupable de l'idée qui se dessinait malgré elle dans son esprit. Emma ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. C'était impossible.

« Tu l'as amenée ici, poursuivit Robin sa voix se faisait plus menaçante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Emma se recroquevilla légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer sa colère. Snow se mit devant sa fille.

\- « Emma n'aurait jamais tué Regina, fit-elle remarquer avec justesse.

\- Emma peut-être mais elle est la Ténébreuse. On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable, trancha Robin.

\- Je vous interdis de, commença Mary Margaret avec virulence.

\- Je l'ai tuée. »

Snow tourna la tête vers sa fille. Ses yeux noirs perlaient des larmes brulantes qui traçaient un chemin tortueux sur ses joues. Sa bouche tremblait, écorchée par son aveu.

« Je l'ai tuée, répéta la Ténébreuse. Et rien ne pourra effacer cela. »

Emma disparut dans une explosion de fumée noire. Le souffle fit voler en éclat les ampoules des lampes. Snow et Robin s'en protégèrent. Les morceaux de verre brisés jonchèrent le sol. Le cœur de la mère d'Emma se serra, abasourdi et torturé par ces paroles. Si la Ténébreuse avait tué alors l'âme d'Emma s'était définitivement brisée.

* * *

Henry cligna des yeux. Sa vision n'en restait pas moins floue. Il essaya les larmes qui le brûlaient. Il pinça les lèvres et réduisit au silence un énième sanglot. Sa grand-mère l'attira contre lui, le réconforta de ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser mouillé sur ses cheveux bruns et posa son menton sur sa tête. L'adolescent se laissa faire. David posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils. Tous étaient encore troublés par la nouvelle.

Certains avaient entendu Emma avouer son crime et ces individus supposaient avec un certain enthousiasme la manière dont était morte l'Evil Queen.

D'autres se montraient plus méfiants et s'interrogeaient de cette pomme à laquelle manquait une bouchée.

Robin déposa une rose blanche sur le cercueil. Il se recula d'un pas et le cercueil descendit dans sa dernière demeure. Robin déglutit et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que cette scène était réelle.

La foule était peu nombreuse. Du moins, il serait plus juste de dire que les personnes venues pour rendre un dernier hommage à Regina étaient rares. Certains, habités d'une curiosité malsaine se pressaient pour voir le nom gravé sur la pierre.

Emma était en retrait, à l'orée des arbres qui penchaient leurs branchages pour la cacher des regards. Elle fit un pas, osant s'approcher d'une distance infirme pour voir le cercueil être mis en terre. C'était réel. Regina était morte. Elle s'était éteinte devant ses yeux.

Les yeux de la Ténébreuse était d'une noirceur profonde dans laquelle il aurait possible de plonger. Elle posa sa paume sur l'arbre qui était à ses côtés. Sa magie venimeuse infiltra les rainures et fit pourrir l'arbre dont les feuilles tombèrent. Le tronc se fendit et il mourut aussitôt.

Snow observa les alentours avec intérêt. Elle crut voir les cheveux blonds de sa fille à travers les arbres. La nature était calme, silencieuse. Mais l'arbre brûlé par la magie du Ténébreux trahissait son passage.

* * *

Henry avait la tête baissée sur le contenu de son assiette. Il était accoudé à la table et sa main soutenait sa tête. On ne parvenait à discerner son visage derrière ces cheveux bruns. Sa fourchette trainait doucement dans l'assiette, poussant les aliments sur le rebord.

« Tu devrais manger un peu... », essaya Snow d'une petite voix.

Henry jeta la fourchette dans son assiette qui tinta violemment. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers sa grand-mère. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées par les larmes et la tristesse qui lui tenaillaient les entrailles.

« Je savais que c'était une connerie mais je l'ai laissée faire, c'est de ma faute !, s'emporta-t-il. Maintenant Maman est morte pour rien et Ma'... c'est pareil ! »

Ses mots explosèrent et sa gorge se serra. Il poussa la table et se leva. Snow ne s'épuisa pas à la retenir. Il claqua la porte avec force, faisant trembler les murs. Sa famille avait volé en éclats. Sa colère et sa détresse étaient plus que normale.

* * *

Zelena passait doucement ses doigts sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement. Elle ne le sentait pas encore bouger mais son corps indiquait bien tout ce qui était en train de se construire. Elle retrouva son visage impassible lorsque le nuage noir annonça une visiteuse. Zelena enveloppa son ventre de ses bras et se prépara à la recevoir.

« Voilà des fleurs pour la future maman de l'année » s'enthousiasma Emma en lançant un bouquet de roses jaunes sur le lit.

Zelena s'en recula, exprimant son mépris. La Ténébreuse plaqua un rictus mesquin sur ses lèvres et la sœur de Regina faisait alors pâle figure. Elle tressaillit devant ses prunelles sombres et sans âme dans lesquelles il aurait été possible de se noyer.

« Regina est morte. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, argua Zelena. Retenir Robin est une chose que je ne ferais plus. »

La Ténébreuse hocha la tête comme si elle prenait sincèrement en compte sa remarque.

\- « Tu as tué Regina. Tu es devenue pire que moi, poursuivit-elle dans un rire.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, cracha la Ténébreuse entre ses dents.

\- Tu as raison, se corrigea la sœur de Regina. Moi, je n'ai jamais été hypocrite : je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir l'aider. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la Ténébreuse. Il raisonnait de douleur et de culpabilité. Zelena tressaillit, sentant la folie qui en émanait.

« Mais maintenant que Regina est morte, ceci ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité » pointa Emma.

Zelena suivit son regard et resserra ses bras autour de son ventre.

« Ce pauv' gosse que tu portes est une perte de temps, renchérit Emma. Tu ne peux plus faire souffrir Regina, ni même Robin. Mais je peux t'aider. »

Une volute de noirceur se dissipa et Zelena vit la Ténébreuse faire tourner le fin scalpel entre ses doigts. Zelena déglutit, anxieuse. Elle se redressa néanmoins, essayant de feindre l'assurance. Emma remarqua que Zelena se crispait, anticipait ses gestes et se montrait méfiante. Elle la vit caresser son ventre de manière presque imperceptible.

« Tu _aimes_ cette chose n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Emma avec une innocence mesquine.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, se montrant presque compatissante et compréhensive. Zelena détourna le regard. Le sourire de la Ténébreuse se fit plus rayonnant.

Elle fit glisser la lame du scalpel sur la pierre et le mur pleura. Le son strident agressait les oreilles. Zelena courba l'échine.

\- « Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le garder ?, fit la Ténébreuse d'un air détaché.

\- Pourquoi cela ?, répliqua Zelena.

\- Mais c'est l'enfant de _Robin_. Tu es _prisonnière_. On ne garde pas les enfants en prison. Il va te l'enlever... »

Emma laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de Zelena. Emma savait que cette situation faisait écho à la sienne, il a quatorze ans de cela. Elle connaissait le déchirement que cela était, elle se rappelait la souffrance qui avait découlé de ces longs mois d'attente. Pour beaucoup l'accouchement est une délivrance, pour Emma cela avait été une séparation qu'elle n'avait pas souhaitée.

\- « Tu as ouvert un portail dans le temps..., enchaina Emma en pesant ses mots.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le rouvrir, contra Zelena avec assurance.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Emma essayait de poser la question avec détachement mais sa mâchoire se serrait et les mots franchissaient ses lèvres avec hargne.

\- « Tu ne peux pas avoir tous les éléments, insista la Wicked Witch en connaissance de cause.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge..., la mit en garde Emma en mettant la lame du scalpel à la lumière de la petite chambre.

\- Non..., souffla-t-elle. Je te donne ma parole...

\- Un moyen de ramener les morts ? » exigea Emma.

La Ténébreuse savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rouvrir ce portail temporel mais elle avait secrètement souhaité le pouvoir. Zelena sentait la magie d'Emma s'énerver, s'agiter. Ce flot de magie incontrôlable menaçait de déferler et elle savait qu'elle serait sur son passage.

\- « Cela fait partie des choses que l'on ne peut changer, fit Zelena.

\- _Tu_ as bien changé le passé, accusa Emma. _Tu_ as tué Marianne. »

Emma esquissa quelques pas,nerveusement, préférant se mouvoir plutôt que de céder à son envie de lui briser la nuque.

\- « Rien ne peut ramener les morts, s'obstina Zelena. Aucune malédiction, aucune pouvoir, pas même le tien ne peux ramener les morts.

\- Tout le monde disait que c'était impossible de remonter le temps avant que tu le fasses.

\- Même si tu la ramènes, elle pourrait ne jamais être la même. »

Emma lança un cri de rage. Zelena baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cherchant à se dérober à sa fureur. La Ténébreuse jeta le scalpel qui se figea dans le mur et disparut. Zelena releva la tête, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait jamais craint Emma mais elle était terrifiée par la Ténébreuse.

* * *

Emma était assise là où Regina avait cessé de respirer. Elle faisait tourner la pomme entre ses doigts cherchant encore un indice qui permettrait de trouver une solution ou faute de quoi, amoindrir sa culpabilité qui la rongeait et l'oppressait plus que le pouvoir de la dague.

Ses pouvoirs grandissaient, se faisaient plus aiguisés. La Ténébreuse devenait plus fine. La fatigue ou la douleur devait exacerber ses sens. Elle avait pensé que Regina avait elle-même empoisonnée la pomme pour se donner la mort mais... elle sentait une magie différente à laquelle elle n'avait prêtée attention jusqu'alors.

* * *

Lily sentit son cœur manquer un battement puis se mette à battre la chamade. Elle attrapa le bras de Maleficent.

\- « Elle sait, elle arrive, la prévint Lily.

\- Je suis prête, affirma Maleficent.

\- Elle ne te fera pas de cadeau, s'inquiéta sa fille.

\- Je ne lui en ferais pas non plus. »

Maleficent était rassurante et ne témoignait d'aucune frayeur. Lily cependant était plus réservée. Elle n'osait lui dire de faire attention les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Elle hocha simplement la tête et les murs frémirent. La Ténébreuse était là. Maleficent sortit pour l'accueillir, peu encline à la laisser pénétrer dans sa demeure. Lily repoussa le petit rideau de la fenêtre et regarda par delà la vitre. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de sa mère mais les traits d'Emma étaient déchirés par la rage.

\- « Mais elle voulait mourir, répéta Maleficent avec calme. Je n'ai fait que l'aider.

\- Robin n'a pas pu la réveiller !

\- Cette pomme l'a tuée, pas endormie.

\- Elle n'aurait JAMAIS fait ça !, vociféra la Ténébreuse. _Tu_ l'as tuée.

\- Peut-être que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi. »

Une détonation explosa les tympans de Lily. Elle vit sa mère être projetée avec violence hors de son champ de vision avant de disparaître dans un nuage violacé. Lily écarta la porte. Elle sortit à grands pas, menaçant Emma.

\- « Hey ! Tu voulais pas que je touche à tes parents alors laisse ma mère. !

\- Elle a tué Regina !, répéta Emma dans un regard noir.

\- Tuer ma mère fera pas revenir la pétasse dégénérée. »

Emma serra la mâchoire à tel point qu'elle en trembla. Elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à Lily elle lui intima donc de s'écarter. Les yeux de Lily se voilèrent d'or et la femme disparut pour laisser place à un dragon couvert d'écailles luisantes et noires.

Lily se redressa et déploya ses aile, dressant une muraille entre la Ténébreuse et sa mère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de cracher des flammes. Le feu ardent happa Emma qui ne prit même pas la peine de se protéger. Le feu se fana et se dissipa dans l'air. La Ténébreuse ne présentait pas l'ombre de la marque d'une brûlure. Emma tenta de calmer son souffle, tenta d'apaiser l'envie de les détruire.

« Tu as épargné ma famille, j'épargnerai ta mère » annonça Emma dans un regain d'humanité.

Lily replia ses ailes et dans un moment fugace avant qu'Emma ne disparaisse, elle remarqua son regard d'une émeraude vive comme elle ne lui avait plus connue jusqu'alors. Emma ferma les yeux et disparut comme elle était venue.

* * *

Le cimetière était dessert alors Emma en profita pour lui rendre visite sans déranger ceux qui la pleuraient. Elle reposait à côté de son grand caveau familial. Emma regardait l'inscription dans la pierre sans la lire. Les fleurs avaient été remplacées. Les roses se succédaient de différentes couleurs. Et parmi ces roses, quelqu'un avait déposé un discret bouquet de petites fleurs bleues et d'autres, d'un violet soutenu, qui se blottissaient par plusieurs le long de leur tige.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma osait s'approcher d'aussi près. Elle instaurait toujours une distance entre elle et la tombe. Elle garda le silence, observant seulement la pierre, songeant douloureusement au corps qui reposait sous terre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Emma tourna son regard sans âme qu'elle posa sur Robin. Elle prit connaissance du bouquet de roses blanches à sa main et se demanda combien de roses il avait laissées choir sur la tombe pour exprimer son amour perdu.

« Vous osez fleurir sa tombe alors que vous l'avez tuée? » gronda Robin en désignant la pierre tombale.

Emma se répondit pas et posa son regard sur le bouquet que Robin pointait du doigt avec haine et dégoût.

« Vous allez me répondre ?! », s'énerva Robin.

Emma observait les fleurs. Elles étaient si petites, si délicates et discrètes au milieu de ces océans de rose, de rouge et de blanc que représentaient les roses. Les pétales d'un bleu clair s'étiraient au nombre de cinq par fleurs, dévoilant leur cœur d'un jaune d'or. Elle n'entendait plus Robin qui criait sa rage. Elle était accaparée par ces fleurs.

« Des myosotis... » souffla Emma.

Son regard se posa sur les fleurs violettes. Elle en avait déjà vu auparavant. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien où elle les avaient vues. Ces petites cloches violettes au col large et fluides... Elle se souvenait avoir vu fleurir ces aconits dans...

Elle passa devant Robin sans lui décocher un seul mot. Quelqu'un avait déposé des myosotis sur la tombe de Regina, des fleurs qui invitaient au souvenir et à la mémoire. La pierre tombale se fissura. Emma ne pouvait pas ramener les morts mais elle pouvait aller jusqu'à eux.

* * *

Belle regarda la boutique flamber dans le coeur de la nuit. Les pompiers ne cessaient de réitérer leurs assauts pour noyer les flammes. Chaque jet d'eau semblait inciter le feu à rougir d'avantage, à dévorer la boutique avec plus d'appétit et de virulence.

Rumpelstilskin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Belle, assistant lui aussi ce triste spectacle.

« Qui a pu faire ça ? » s'interrogea Belle tout haut.

Elle sentit la main de son mari se crisper sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle attendit silencieusement une réponse de sa part.

\- « Cette personne n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle est venue y chercher..., murmura-t-il devant le crépitement des flammes.

\- Tu sais ce que...

\- Oui, avoua Gold avant qu'elle n'ait fini de formuler sa question. Elle est venue chercher un haricot mais elle m'a déjà volé le dernier qui me restait.

\- Elle veut fuir de nouveau ?

\- Elle n'aurait pas explosé ainsi si elle désirait seulement fuir... Je pense qu'elle souhaite aller quelque part et l'impossibilité de s'y rendre la rend encore plus incontrôlable. »

Belle reporta son regard sur les flammes, soucieuse. Le feu dansait joyeusement, réduisant en cendres tous les objets de la boutique qu'il pouvait piétiner. Belle savait que pour parvenir à ses fins, le Ténébreux pouvait devenir infernal. Elle espérait seulement qu'Emma était encore assez humaine pour connaître ses limites et faire preuve de jugement.

* * *

Séraphin s'agitait dans un réflexe irrépressible visant à tenter de se soustraire à son assaillant. La main de la Ténébreuse se crispait autour de sa gorge et Séraphin commençait à se muer en dragon pour se donner toutes ses chances dans cette bataille illusoire. L'armure de nacre qui commençaient à fleurir sur sa chair n'amenuisait pas la douleur que provoquait l'étreinte d'Emma.

\- « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les traitres qui attaquaient par derrière, souffla Séraphin, la respiration saccadée.

\- Je crois savoir que vous êtes déjà descendu aux Enfers..., lança Emma sans l'écouter.

\- O... Oui.

\- Est-ce que vous créez des portails ? »

Séraphin ferma brièvement les yeux, signifiant que oui. Il ne pouvait plus parler avec la main de la Ténébreuse qui se refermait ainsi autour de son cou. Emma le lâcha. Elle le laissa reprendre son souffle.

« Je peux apparaître partout du moment que c'est une terre que j'ai déjà foulée. »

Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla d'espoir. Elle se forçait cependant à ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Séraphin pourrait l'y conduire et lui permettre de revenir. Elle savait cependant que le véritable défi ne résidait pas en cela. Son regard d'émeraude se fit d'un noir d'encre et son visage, brièvement éclairé par l'espoir, devint aussi dur et froid que la pierre.

« Va chercher ma dague », ordonna Emma à Lily.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à s'exécuter quand Maleficent la retint. Elle fit face à la Ténébreuse et argua :

\- « Tes parents ne feront pas confiance à Lily, pointa Maleficent.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répliqua la Ténébreuse d'un ton sec. _Tu_ as tué Regina.

\- Je vais aller chercher ta dague. »

Maleficent défia silencieusement la Ténébreuse du regard puis elle laissa sa famille dernière elle.

Elle apparut dans le petit appartement, devant Snow qui sursauta en la voyant apparaître. Elle était revenue chercher le doudou de Neal mais s'était finalement arrêter pour être seule et exprimer son chagrin et sa détresse. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder, au quel cas Henry et le Granny's s'inquiéteraient mais elle avait besoin d'être seule pour pleurer le destin de sa fille. Snow serait le doudou de son fils qu'Emma avait offert. Elle n'avait plus rien que la reine insouciante et assurée que Maleficent avait côtoyée.

\- « Ta fille est sur la tombe de Regina, murmura Maleficent. Elle a corrompu Lily et elle va essayer de reprendre sa dague.

\- Je l'ai, assura Snow en désignant sa poche. Je vais...

\- Je dois repartir pour essayer de sauver Lily, coupa Maleficent. Utilise la dague.

\- Je ne veux plus l'utiliser contre elle. »

Maleficent s'approcha de Snow et posa une main sur son bras.

« J'espère que ta fille n'aura pas besoin de tuer pour que tu te résignes à l'utiliser. » lança Maleficent d'un ton sec.

Puis elle fut enveloppée dans un nuage de fumée et se volatilisa.

Snow chercha la dague. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et n'y trouvait pas l'arme qui contrôlait sa fille. Elle réalisa la traitrise dont elle était la victime. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à blâmer ou à s'interroger sur les intentions de Maleficent et sortit en courant de son appartement, chercher David. Ils devaient aller au cimetière et Snow espérait ne pas avoir à fleurir une nouvelle tombe.

* * *

La Ténébreuse arracha la dague des mains de Maleficent sans la laisser exposer ses conditions. Elle ramena le plat de la lame contre elle, savourant cet immense pouvoir que celui d'être maitre de soi.

Puis, Séraphin sentit la pointe de la dague menacer son dos.

« Maintenant, creuse », ordonna la Ténébreuse.

Maleficent fit un pas vers Emma, décidée. Elle se devait de faire une demande, bien qu'elle sache qu'Emma ne serait pas tenue de la respecter.

\- « Ramène-le en vie.

\- S'il ne se met pas en travers de ma route, il ne lui arrivera rien, rétorqua Emma.

\- C'est le père de Lily, rappela Maleficent.

\- Et moi je veux juste ramener la mère d'Henry ! », s'emporta la Ténébreuse.

Maleficent recula prudemment d'un pas pour se placer devant Lily. Elle n'aimait pas le comportement imprévisible d'Emma ni ce pouvoir destructeur qui l'habitait.

Lily contourna sa mère : elle n'avait pas peur d'Emma. Son cœur accusait la lourdeur du pouvoir du Ténébreux et cette lourdeur oppressante lui faisait ressentir une certaine crainte. Elle défia son amie et la menaça :

« T'as intérêt à ce qu'il lui manque rien en rentrant, Emma. Sinon je t'arrache la tête.»

La Ténébreuse hocha la tête et sourit, amusée. Elle se baissa pour subtiliser le bouquet de myosotis et d'aconits qui encombrait les nombreuses roses sur la tombe de Regina. Un pick-up roula à toute allure le long du cimetière. Emma ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle savait déjà qui en était le propriétaire. Snow descendit de la voiture avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête complètement. Elle manqua de trébucher mais courut. David sortit à sa suite et entama cette course désespérée et perdue d'avance. Snow vit sa fille au loin. Elle remarqua la lame d'argent luire entre ses doigts. Son cœur se tordit sous l'angoisse, imaginant qu'elle allait se donner la mort ou disparaître de nouveau.

Séraphin se mua en dragon. Le dragon de nacre à la crinière de bronze fit fondre la terre sous lui. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur Lily. Le dragon entrouvrit ses babines et une nappe de fumée s'en échappa. Il grogna doucement, ronronnant presque, désirant être rassurant. Lily acquiesça.

Emma se hissa sur son dos, tenant fermement sa dague et le délicat bouquet qu'elle savait de Perséphone. Les écailles de la bête étaient acérées mais elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à la douleur qui résulterait des moindres déplacements de Séraphin. Elle lui donna une accolade pour l'inciter à partir elle ne voulait pas s'imposer le discours des parents. Le dragon plongea dans le tunnel, disparut dans les entrailles de la terre, droit aux portes des Enfers.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai la suite demain !**


	11. Chapter 11

_Guest des bises_ **: Regina est morte et enterrée mais on reverra peut-être un fémur ou un tibia par-ci par-là xP**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Merci à toi surtout ;) Voici la suite :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans la grotte quand Séraphin, de nouveau humain, la retint. Elle se dégagea de lui et le fusilla du regard. Elle marcha en regardant les ténèbres et Séraphin lui emboîta le pas. Il accorda sa foulée à la sienne et marcha à côté d'elle, la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas souhaité y arriver directement.

\- Je ne suis pas une voleuse, marmonna Emma. Je veux entrer par la grande porte.

\- C'est s'imposer des risques inutiles. »

Le bruit de leurs pas était léger et la pierre renvoyait à peine leur écho. L'atmosphère était lugubre.

\- « Avez-vous des pièces de monnaie pour Charon ?, demanda Séraphin.

\- Oui.

\- Que comptez-vous faire contre Cerbère ?

\- Il me laissait passer.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il la même chose aujourd'hui ? »

Emma s'arrêta. Elle ne devait pas s'abandonner à la colère. Séraphin pointait ses lacunes avec justesse. Elle devait rester maitresse d'elle-même, anticiper et calculer tout ce qu'elle ferait. Elle lui reconnaissait la légitimité de sa question mais se refusait à lui manifester ouvertement son erreur.

\- « Vous avez volé Hadès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, confirma Séraphin. Avec le roi Arthur.

\- Comment avez-vous passé Cerbère ?

\- Je l'ai retenu et...

\- Dans ce cas, vous ferez pareil » trancha la Ténébreuse.

Séraphin acquiesça mais nuança son propos :

« Je peux retenir Cerbère, non le vaincre. Je peux le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour que vous passiez les portes. Mais vous devrez trouver un moyen pour revenir seule. Arthur a réussi grâce au casque d'Hadès.»

Emma hocha la tête. Il venait d'arriver sur les rives. Elle donna quelques pièces à Charon qui les examina. Il les retourna afin des détailler avec minutie et les pièces tintèrent. Charon hocha la tête et signifia son accord d'un faible grognement. Ils montèrent finalement et attendirent de discerner dans l'obscurité, les grandes portes des Enfers. Charon faisait lentement glisser la petite embarcation sur l'onde, la traversée semblait interminable. La petite barque accosta.

Ils descendirent de la barque et Charon partit reprendre sa place pour accueillir les morts. Le clapotis de l'eau chantonna avec lui, rythmant sa traversée.

Emma sentit l'air vibrer, le grognement emplir la grotte toute entière. Une forme se mit à se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. Des filets translucides perlaient avant de s'écraser sur le sol caverneux. Des fleurs violacées poussèrent dans la bave immonde et toxique. La bête s'avança vers eux et ses griffes grincèrent dans un son horrible à faire tressaillir les morts. Le monstre s'avança encore et sa masse informe se révéla à leurs yeux. Emma le regarda sans le craindre il ne l'avait jamais attaquée et elle ne serait pas son ennemi aujourd'hui.

Cerbère fit claquer les trois mâchoires de ses trois têtes. Séraphin courut vers le gardien et se mua en dragon. Il rampa vers Cerbère, son corps ondulant au rythme de ses pas. Ses griffes cliquetaient sur le sol. Il remonta le long des pattes du chien à trois têtes et étreignit l'une d'elle. Elle jappa et attira l'attention des deux autres qui entreprirent d'écharper Séraphin, oubliant Emma. Séraphin cracha des flammes et la lueur rougeoyante se refléta dans les yeux de Cerbère en un miroitement belliqueux. Les crocs du gardien des Enfers ripèrent sur la côte de mailles d'écailles agencées en rangs serrés. Les trois têtes s'acharnaient, ponctuant leur attaque d'un aboiement grave et menaçant qui résonnait dans le monde sous-terrain comme un cor de chasse. Séraphin rugit à son tour et rampa sur la tête, la lacérant de ses griffes, la meurtrissant de ses crocs, brûlant la bête de son souffle et de son feu.

La Ténébreuse poussa les lourdes portes qui se refermèrent aussitôt derrière elle en claquant de façon lugubre. La rumeur du combat s'éteignit aussitôt. Emma s'avança avec assurance elle connaissait les lieux. Elle trouva Hadès à festoyer autour d'une table. Elle fut surprise de voir une femme blonde l'accompagner. La Ténébreuse reconnut pourtant les traits de Perséphone après s'être attardée à la détailler.

La chevelure de Perséphone fleurissait avec la saison : elle était rousse à l'automne comme les feuilles, brune l'hiver pour conserver la chaleur, d'un marron toujours plus clair sous les rayons de soleil du printemps pour se faire blond l'été quand l'astre solaire était des plus heureux.

« Em' !, la salua Hadès. Mon petit coup de foudre qui vient me rendre visite au pays des morts... Et tu déposes ce Séraphin devant ma porte en offrande à Cerbère... Quel bon vent t'amène ? Je vois que tu n'es pas encore morte, aussi ma question me semble légitime. »

Emma inspira et bloqua son souffle, réprimant l'envie destructrice qui l'envahissait. Elle resta de marbre.

« Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour déguster ces mets ? Ou peut-être désirerais-tu du vin ?, proposa-t-il avec engouement. Une p'tite goute ? »

Il lui tendit un verre gorgé de cet alcool noble, d'un rouge sombre. Il était fidèle à lui-même et ne perdait pas son enthousiasme malgré toute la froideur qu'on pouvait lui témoigner.

« Non » cracha Emma d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Hadès se leva. Son regard bleu était toujours aussi clair que celui d'Emma était sombre. Il reposa le verre sur la table. Son visage prit un air grave et il détailla Emma d'un œil rapide. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et sertis d'une rougeur diabolique. Ses joues étaient creusées et le coin de ses lèvres fines tombaient en une expression de détresse qu'il ne lui avait pas connue. Il lui offrit de nouveau un sourire sincère et joyeux.

\- « Je comprends, assura-t-il. La mort de Regina a dû te rester en travers de la gorge...

\- Je viens la chercher, clama Emma.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, trancha Hadès d'un ton sec sans perdre son air conciliant.

\- Je viens la chercher !, s'emporta-t-elle. Vous l'avez prise ! Vous l'avez trainée jusqu'ici ! »

Hadès hocha doucement la tête, signifiant qu'il l'écoutait quoique peu convaincu par son accusation. La voix d'Emma rugissait, tremblait de rage.

« Vous avez dû prendre son cœur et la forcer à se donner la mort ! » conclut Emma avec virulence.

Elle l'accusa de la pointe de sa dague, le menaçant de l'en toucher au cœur. Hadès éclata de rire. Les propos d'Emma étaient ridicules et témoignaient tout juste de son envie de trouver un responsable à ce malheur.

« Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? » lui demanda le roi des morts en posant une main sur son cœur.

Emma s'apprêtait à laisser exploser sa colère de nouveau mais Hadès l'invita au silence et plaida sa cause :

« Em'. Tu as sauvé mon épouse. Tu as ramené mon casque et mon sceptre. Pourquoi diable voudrais-je prendre la vie de cette pauvre femme ? De plus, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de contrôler les gens de quelconque manière que ce soit... Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je n'ai jamais usé de la dague... »

Emma posa les yeux sur sa dague. Elle savait qu'Hadès disait vrai mais... La vérité était impossible à croire, impossible à envisager.

« Je suis le gardien des morts, lui rappela Hadès d'une voix grave. Je ne peux influencer les circonstances de leurs fins. Les garder n'est pas une mince affaire alors si je devais me tuer à essayer d'écrire leurs morts, ce serait l'enfer ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un rire tonitruant.

Il lança un regard à son épouse qui roula des yeux. Hadès perçut cependant un vague sourire amusé et à ses yeux, cela donnait toute la légitimité à ses jeux de mots peu appropriés. Perséphone préférait ne pas s'en mêler et tâchait de les laisser régler ce litige. Bien que silencieuse, elle n'en restait pas moins alerte.

\- « Je dois aller la chercher. Où est-elle ?, exigea de savoir Emma, indifférente à sa pitrerie.

\- Son cas n'a pas été facile, avoua l'homme dont le regard bleu était à présent lointain. Elle a commis quelques actes héroïques... mais que dire de ses méfaits ! La balance a penché d'un côté et...

\- Où est-elle ?, répéta Emma d'un ton dur.

\- Tu dois te rappeler que je n'affecte personne aux Enfers, c'est un procédé qui s'affranchit de toute volonté...

\- Où est-elle ?! » cria-t-elle.

Hadès effaça son sourire. La réponse qu'il avait à lui donner n'était en aucun cas réjouissante. Le silence s'installa, pesant et déplaisant. Hadès plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma : il voulait s'assurer qu'elle sache qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Dans le Tartare. »

Emma frémit. Elle resta abattue quelques secondes. Le Tartare était la partie la plus sombre des Enfers, là où les châtiments effroyables étaient la cause de ces pleurs déchirants.

Emma disparut dans un nuage noir et réapparut de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les portes de pierre lui barraient le chemin. Elle enfonça sa dague entre la jonction des deux portes et usa de toute sa magie pour faire plier ces deux imposantes gardiennes de pierre. Les portes ne grincèrent pas. Elles ne plièrent pas devant la puissance de la Ténébreuse. Emma frappa une porte de ses poings mais cela resta sans effet. Elle hurla et écrasa ses poings contre la paroi rocailleuse.

Elle fit volte-face vers Hadès. Perséphone avait rejoint ses côtés. Le regard d'Emma avait retrouvé un peu de la lueur verte qui le colorait habituellement.

« Les ténèbres te vont si mal » déclara Hadès tristement.

Emma serra ses poings douloureux. La pierre les avaient meurtris et rendus endoloris. Perséphone rajusta la fleur de myosotis qui ornait ses cheveux. Ce geste anodin rappela un détail à la Ténébreuse.

\- « Pourquoi avoir fleuri sa tombe ?, demanda Emma en regardant la reine des Enfers.

\- J'ai été touchée par son histoire, avoua Perséphone. Je fleuris toujours la tombe de ceux qui le méritent.

\- Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Laissez-moi y aller. »

Le ton était plus doux, presque plaintif et implorant. Hadès devint sérieux mais il n'y avait plus de compassion. Malgré son affection pour Emma, il se devait de garder les Enfers. Le chemin que cherchait à prendre Emma n'était pas plaisant. Le sourire quitta ses lèvres et son visage se vit grave et sombre.

« Tu ne peux pas ramener les morts » trancha-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et raisonnait comme le tonnerre. Emma était terrassée entre la colère, le chagrin et son impuissance qui la rongeait à présent encore plus que sa noirceur.

« Mon mari a toujours eu tendance à formuler les choses de façon réductrice... », intervint Perséphone.

Emma regarda tour à tour Perséphone et Hadès. Une étincelle verdoyante fleurit dans son regard, de défi, de détermination, d'espoir.

« Vous me mentez ? », accusa-t-elle Hadès.

Hadès occulta son énième assaut. Rien de ce genre ne pouvait le blesser ou l'atteindre. Il cherchait à exposer les faits avec franchise.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'encontre de ce cycle. On nait, on vit, on meurt. Inverser le processus n'est pas saint... Il est difficile à réussir mais impossible si l'âme en question se trouve dans le Tartare. » exposa-t-il à Emma.

Se faisant, il lança un regard de reproches à son épouse qui détourna les yeux sans s'émouvoir de son mouvement d'humeur. Emma était trop préoccupée par leurs dires pour se soucier de leur échange silencieux.

\- « Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux user de la magie dans les Enfers. Ceci est la dernière anti-chambre où il t'est possible de le faire, expliqua-t-il. Tu dois franchir le mur d'airain, trouver l'âme et revenir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si dur... » lança Emma avec défi.

Hadès éclata de rire. Emma était hilarante d'insouciance. Cette dernière arbora un air plus dur, n'appréciant pas que l'on se rit d'elle ainsi alors que ce qu'elle cherchait à accomplir était si important à ses yeux.

\- « Y entrer est aisé, consentit à avouer Hadès. C'est _en sortir_ qui est ardu. Lorsque les âmes damnées apprendront que tu veux n'en sauver qu'une... Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Elles vont se jeter sur toi et tu finiras dévorée par les monstres du Tartare.

\- Tu ne dois pas regarder les morts, l'avertit Perséphone. Nous le pouvons parce que nous régnons ici mais aucun humain ne doit voir les morts.

\- J'en ai vu un, fit remarquer Emma. Il était de l'autre côté du fleuve et il me regardait.

\- Il y a les morts et les morts du Tartare, vit valoir Hadès. Le Tartare abrite les âmes des criminels, des monstres. Leurs âmes sont impures, putrides. Tu deviendrais folle en les voyant. »

Perséphone s'avança vers Emma. La reine du royaume des morts semblait moins réticente à lui donner des informations.

« Tu dois fermer les yeux depuis le Tartare jusqu'à ton retour sur terre. Tu ne dois pas les regarder, en aucun cas, la mit en garde Perséphone. Tu te perdras ou tu la perdras pour toujours. »

Emma hocha la tête, d'un air grave. Hadès devenait plus sombre cependant, toujours plus réticent à la laisser s'aventurer si profondément dans son royaume.

\- « Tu dois confectionner une cape à l'aide des plantes qui bordent le Tartare, ajouta la reine des Enfers. Tu devras la mettre sur ses épaules pour lui redonner consistance et conscience.

\- Et le fleuve ?, se souvint Emma. Comment je fais ?

\- Tu vas souffrir mille morts en plongeant dans ses eaux. Tu ne dois pas faire le moindre bruit sinon les monstres qui peuplent le fleuve te dévoreront. »

Emma acquiesça. Hadès les regardait avec ahurissement. Il était sidéré qu'elle songe réellement se rendre si profondément dans les Enfers, toucher le cœur démoniaque de cet empire sous-terrain.

\- « Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?, s'enquit Hadès. Tu vas être à la merci de ces monstres, les yeux clos. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour te sauver avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais trouver. », argua Emma.

Hadès secoua la tête. Il rechignait à la laisser se jeter dans la gueule infernale du Tartare mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'empêcher de s'y risquer. Il passa, soucieux, une main dans sa barbe sombre et prit son sceptre. Il donna un coup sec sur le sol.

Un cœur tambourina avec empressement. Il battait à tout rompre, s'emballant dans une course folle. Emma sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Elle remarqua alors que ses mains étaient tremblantes. Hadès se tourna vers Emma. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser que le cœur qui se faisait entendre était le sien.

« La Ténébreuse a peur de ne pas en revenir ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il la sondait de son regard bleu, guettant la bête qui sommeillait en son cœur. Il redoutait ce monstre qui ne se souciait que de répondre à un besoin d'autosuffisance, au grand mépris d'autrui. Emma soutint son regard. Ses prunelles vibrait d'un éclair d'émeraude toujours plus intense.

« Non, le corrigea Emma. J'ai peur d'échouer. »

Hadès hocha la tête, un fin sourire habilla alors ses lèvres. C'était la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre.

Emma savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune aide là-bas. Ni Hadès ni Perséphone ne s'aventuraient en ces lieux si reculés. Elle ne pensa pas à l'échec, elle ne visualisait que sa victoire. Avec l'encouragement d'Hadès et de Perséphone, Emma apposa ses mains sur les lourdes portes et entrouvrit une brèche qui donnait sur les terres des morts. Elle disparut derrière et les portes se refermèrent sur elle.

Hadès soupira.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, fit Perséphone en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle y serait allée peu importe ce que nous aurions fait pour la retenir. Les regrets sont plus douloureux que les remords.

\- Je le sais... Mais elle est mon amie. Si elle meurt, je t'en voudrais pour le siècle à venir. »

Perséphone savait à quel point son époux souffrait de sa condition. Il feignit le détachement mais il lui était douloureux d'être vu comme le responsable de cette souffrance qu'insufflait la mort des gens. Emma ne s'y était jamais attardée. Elle s'était agacée de son tempérament désinvolte et toujours heureux tout au plus.

Hadès balaya ses pensées et devint de nouveau enjoué. Il regarda sa femme d'un œil brillant.

« Ce qui m'emplit de fierté, confia-t-il. C'est la peur qui l'habite. »

Perséphone acquiesça. Leurs enfants perduraient à semer ce sentiment dans les cœurs. Elle comprenait par ailleurs ce que son mari voulait lui signifier : malgré la peur qui la tenaillait, Emma s'était tout de même enfoncée dans les fins fonds du Tartare. Si sa peur était immense, son courage était colossal.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **La légende qui se rattache aux aconits veut que ces fleurs aient poussé dans la bave de Cerbère alors qu'Hercule l'enchaînait.**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi !**


	12. Chapter 12

Guest _des bises_ **: Peut-être qu'elle ramènera Regina en kit... On verra si Emma est plus forte que le destin ou non...**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Ne n'encourage pas à faire de l'humour merdique, ça va me donner des ailes XD**

 _Guest_ **: Moi sadique ? Ahaha... jamais. Mais on va dans le Tartare, pas au Club Med. Il faut bien que ce soit un peu difficile. *regard sadique***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses pas étaient silencieux sur le sol dur. C'était sombre, sans lumière. Le hurlement de la noirceur en son cœur se calma sitôt qu'elle eut franchi les portes. Mais ce ronronnement qui perdurait n'était qu'un repos illusoire. Emma avait trouvé les Enfers apaisants, presque protecteurs avec cette immense voute rocailleuse qui habitait les quartiers des morts. A présent, elle ne voyait plus que cette épaisse murailles rocailleuse qui retenait Regina prisonnière. Emma réalisait à présent à quel point ce lieu était angoissant et oppressant.

Elle avait placé le bouquet de myosotis à sa ceinture et serrait fermement la dague bien qu'elle ait connaissance de sa profonde inutilité en ces lieux. L'herbe se faisait de plus en plus rare dans cet environnement sous-terrain sans soleil. Le fleuve grondait et courait dans son lit, se faisait plus gros et menaçant. Le clapotis qu'elle avait trouvé apaisant n'était qu'un vacarme continuel.

Emma s'arrêta quelques instants, apercevant de nouveau l'homme de l'autre côté de la rive. Elle leva sa main pour le saluer et il fit de même. Emma crut distinguer ses lèvres bouger avant qu'il ne mette sa main sur son cœur. Le fleuve noya de nouveau les mots de l'homme qu'Emma devinait dans la fleur de l'âge. Il se détourna et se fondit au milieu des autres ombres.

Emma continua sa route, le cœur battant. L'homme la suivit encore quelques pas, longeant le fleuve avec elle. Ne pouvant la suivre, il se résolut à la regarder quelques instants avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la masse des autres âmes.

Emma déglutit : le Tartare n'avait jamais semblé si menaçant.

Emma s'avança vers les rives du fleuve. Les flots grondaient avec force et crachaient des gouttelettes pour la dissuader d'approcher davantage. Emma vit un petit pont qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Il était étroit et son état délabré ne le rendait pas engageant. Quelques marches grossièrement taillées dans la pierre disparaissaient un peu plus bas, plongées dans les eaux tumultueuses du fleuve. Emma déglutit et posa doucement sa main sur la rambarde à la pierre écorchée. Elle guetta une réaction mais le fleuve continuait de gronder avec la même intensité, indifférent à ses gestes. Elle posa un pied sur la première marche, l'autre pied sur la seconde et descendit finalement. Son pied toucha la surface de l'eau et son pied fut transpercé par la douleur, comme en proie à une multitude de petits poignards aiguisés. Emma ravala son cri puis descendit encore. La douleur la gagnait partout sitôt que l'eau la touchait. Ses pieds s'enfonçait dans la vase qui tapissait le lit du fleuve. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'au cœur et l'organe était secoué de spasmes de douleur et s'évertuait à irriguer son corps avec ferveur. Sa noirceur frémissait et glissait sur le seuil de son âme.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et descendit la dernière marche. Ses pieds restait solidement ancrés; son corps ne flottait pas et elle était enveloppée de ces eaux maudites. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la douleur la rendit folle. Elle ne devait pas crier. Elle retint sa respiration difficilement. Le fleuve la torturait, ses muscles se déchiraient. Sa vision était floue et la tête lui tournait. Elle distinguait le courant de l'eau trouble qui cherchait à l'emporter et les masses informes et imposantes qui se mouvant, indifférentes au courant. Ces monstres la frôlaient sans la toucher, la transperçait de leurs yeux sans pupille sans la voir.

La douleur était assourdissante. L'air lui manqua. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour quérir de l'air. Le fleuve l'étouffa de ses eaux et son venin étourdit tout sous être d'une brûlure extrême. Le fleuve la déchiquetait de l'intérieur. Emma crut mourir. La douleur était telle qu'elle songeait que son corps ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Elle tomba à genoux dans le lit du fleuve et s'enfonça dans la vase. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses doigts et malgré sa vision limitée dans ces eaux peu clairse, elle reconnut la blancheur immaculée d'os humains. Elle n'était pas la première à s'aventurer ici bas, elle n'était pas la première à s'incliner devant la puissance de ces lieux.

L'eau était comme un air compact et brûlant mais malgré la douleur que cela infligeait, Emma pouvait respirer. Son souffle aurait été bruyant à l'air libre mais ici, il était silencieux. Toutefois, un de ces monstres fluviaux glissa dangereusement vers elle. Emma serra le poing, de hargne, prête à l'affronter. La bête s'approcha encore et Emma crut finir ainsi : engloutie dans la bouche de cette créature funeste. Mais elle la contourna sans la voir et s'éloigna, ondulant dans le fleuve. Emma aurait sans doute soupiré de soulagement si respirer n'avait pas été si éprouvant. Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses deux jambes et mit péniblement un pas devant l'autre. Elle serrait la mâchoire à faire grincer ses dents. Ses larmes se mêlaient aux eaux du fleuve. Elle se mordit la langue et ses joues pour s'empêcher de crier.

La rive semblait toujours plus lointaine et inatteignable mais Emma marchait à présent par automatisme. Elle trainait péniblement ses pieds sur le sol et soulevait une volute de vase à chaque pas. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Toutes les pensées avaient été noyées et seule subsistait le besoin vital d'atteindre l'autre rive. Emma s'accrocha à la rive, s'agrippa au pont. Elle se crispait autour de la rampe de pierre comme par crainte que cette dernière ne se dérobe soudainement. Elle s'aida de ses bras et de ses jambes pour s'extraire de l'étreinte du fleuve des Enfers. Les forces lui manquaient d'autant plus qu'elle savait que son périple sous-marin touchait à sa fin.

Elle sortit la tête de l'eau. L'air frais embrassa son visage mais elle savourait trop la disparition de ses morsures du fleuve pour se soucier de l'air. Elle se dégagea du fleuve qui tentait par ailleurs de la retenir. Cependant, ce dernier devait rester à sa place et il consentit à laisser partir Emma à regret. L'eau se défit d'elle comme d'une seconde peau et Emma ressortit aussi sèche qu'elle y était entrée. La rescapée courba l'échine, accusa les derniers soubresauts de la douleur mais ne se laissa pas choir au sol : se reposer ne rendrait son corps que plus réticent à fournir de nouveaux efforts et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en ces lieux, dont elle réalisait à présent toute l'horreur.

Les terres alentours étaient boueuses et des brouillards serpentaient sur le dos d'une brise dont Emma ne pouvait identifier la naissance. Les plantes qui y poussaient étaient épineuses et menaçantes. Leur apparence charnue et aiguisée ne les rendaient pas aimables.

Emma s'avança encore plus près du mur d'airain. Elle s'accroupit dos au mur et posa sa dague sur ses jambes. Elle ne craignait nul voleur ici bas. Elle avisa les plantes alentours et en arracha une. La plante se défendit et darda Emma de ses épines. Celle-ci geignit mais n'en lâcha pas moins la plante qui sortit alors de terre. Emma en arracha d'autres et constitua une maigre pelote de verdure. Elle commençait à tresser les feuilles et les tiges. Les épines griffaient ses doigts et faisaient perler son sang. Les feuilles rougissaient ses mains, déjà tremblantes, qui furent à présent prisent de violentes démangeaisons et de rougeurs.

Emma continuait à œuvrer tressant encore et encore les tiges et les feuilles. Elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle ne se préoccupait que de la taille de sa cape tressée. Elle cédait parfois et se donnait quelques secondes de répit pour maudire ses mains blessées qui la trahissait et dont les gestes se faisaient moins habiles. Des cloques fleurissaient sur sa peau écharpée par les plantes hargneuses des Enfers.

Elle devait encore grandir la cape. Elle se leva pour chercher d'autres plantes, ayant épuisées toutes celles qui étaient à côté d'elle. Elle reprit sa place et confectionna de nouvelles mailles à ce tissu végétal. Ses mains s'adonnait au tissage de cette cape et son esprit cherchait activement une solution pour sortir Regina de cet enfer aux remparts immenses.

Ses mains tremblaient d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait à présent de la dernière chaine de plantes. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour boucler le dernier cran. Elle tendit le vêtement devant elle et avisa les plantes entrelacées plus ou moins serrées. La cape n'avait aucun trou et était faite avec régularité et attention.

Elle mit la cape sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête pour prendre connaissance du mur. Il tendait vers le ciel et il la dominait de manière effrontée. Il était lisse, poli par les millénaires mais il comportait encore de petites imperfections qui lui permettraient de monter.

Emma brandit la dague et l'ancra dans la bordure de deux briques de métal. La lame entailla suffisamment le mur pour lui fournir un maigre point d'appui sur lequel s'appuyer. Elle prit une inspiration et commença à gravir le mur du Tartare. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la jonction des blocs et s'agrippait comme elle le pouvait. Ses mains la faisaient affreusement souffrir et un éclair de douleur la foudroyait à chaque fois qu'elle s'agrippait aux briques de ce cuivre rougi.

Son corps tremblait et rendait son escalade plus périlleuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son pied ripa plusieurs fois et elle se rattrapa à chaque fois de justesse. Elle collait son corps contre le mur d'airain et aventurait ses mains et ses pieds à la recherche de perpétuels points d'accroche pour continuer son ascension.

Emma était presque arrivée au sommet. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux et se hissa sur le rempart à l'aide de ses bras. Les cris assaillirent ses oreilles, déchirèrent ses tympans. Le rempart retenait les âmes damnées mais étouffaient leurs râles et leurs pleurs. Emma reprit son souffle. L'air sentait le sang. Il était lourd et pesant. Elle frissonna et résista à la curiosité malsaine d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer les terres assassines.

Elle bascula avec prudence de l'autre côté du mur. Elle se colla de nouveau à la paroi et prêta à entailler le mur avec soin : cela lui sera utile lors de son retour.

Elle tendit la jambe pour tâter le sol de la pointe de son pied. Elle retint sa respiration. Elle sentit le sol ferme et posa le pied à terre. Elle coinça sa dague à sa ceinture et se redressa. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et gonfla ses poumons de l'air nauséabond et putride du cœur des Enfers.

Le brouillard embaumait le Tartare. Les ombres se tournèrent vers Emma. Ils sentaient la vie qui l'habitaient et leur haine envers les vivants les incita à précipiter Emma parmi eux. Cette dernière sentit quelque chose toucher son bras et la traverser comme de l'eau glacée. Elle frissonna et se recula d'un pas. Elle ne foulait pas céder à la panique, pas encore. Il était temps de mettre en place le plan qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle cueillit une fleur du petit bouquet de myosotis à sa ceinture et le plaça dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis Perséphone » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La lourdeur de l'air rendait sa voix méconnaissable même pour les morts qui avaient croisés sa route par le passé. La brume épaisse qui s'échappait des geysers dissimulaient ses traits seuls ses cheveux blonds restaient distincts.

Les ombres s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements. Tous savaient qui était Perséphone, connaissait son rôle. A travers le brouillard, les âmes damnées discernèrent la blondeur de la chevelure et la fleur bleue de myosotis. La déclaration d'Emma avait ébranlé leurs noirs projets. Les râles redoublèrent, de colère et de frustration. Pourtant, Perséphone représentait une moindre menace et un autre âme tuméfiée osa porter sa main sur Emma.

« Hadès est avec moi, menaça Emma. Il porte le casque pour se soustraire à vos yeux. Il cherche à vous éprouver. Prenez-vous en à moi et vos existences seront encore plus misérables. »

Emma ne voyait rien à travers ses paupières closes mais les âmes du Tartare s'écartèrent pour dessiner un cercle conséquent qu'aucun n'oserait braver. Emma attendit quelques secondes. Les âmes pleuraient et des râles déchirants couvraient toujours l'air. Leur souffrance était éternelle en ces lieux. Mais elle les avait senti s'écarter. Elle était épargnée. Elle soupira discrètement, de soulagement. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine avec plus de force. Sa noirceur frémit, fondit et glissa sur son cœur écarlate.

« Je viens chercher l'Evil Queen. J'exige qu'elle se présente devant moi. » lança Emma d'une voix forte.

Elle sentit les ombres s'agiter mais jamais oser l'approcher. Elle dégagea sa main en sentant quelque chose de froid la traverser. Elle eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais se força à les fermer d'autant plus. Elle tendit sa main dans l'espoir de toucher Regina et la reconnaître. Mais l'âme était ici informe et ne présente pas les caractéristiques du corps. La main d'Emma traversa l'âme si c'était de l'eau glacée et elle retira aussitôt sa main. Elle hésita : rien ne lui garantissait qu'il s'agisse véritablement de Regina. Pourtant, elle doutait sincèrement qu'une âme ait eu l'insolence de se présenter devant elle. Aucune âme n'aurait bravé sa demande. L'âme face à elle ne pouvait être que Regina.

Comme tout le monde, Hadès et Perséphone étaient confondus comme dieu de la mort et on leur attribuaient un pouvoir infernal, grandiose et néfaste. Emma misait tout sur l'horreur que ces noms insufflaient, dû à l'ignorance de ces âmes.

Elle prit la cape de plantes entres ses doigts meurtris et la passa autour de l'âme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle sentit la cape se poser sur une forme dont elle crut discerner les épaules et une tête. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la cape pour éprouver les contours de l'âme mais c'était une silhouette sans distinction qu'elle n'aurait pu reconnaître.

« Cette âme va partir » annonça Emma au Tartare.

Le vacarme des âmes redoubla, créant l'agitation de la colère. Une vague obscure et criminelle menaçait de déferler sur elle et de la noyer.

« N'oubliez pas qu'Hadès vous observe, argua Emma d'une voix claire. Vous pourrez partir du Tartare lorsque vous aurez expié vos fautes et que vous serez dignes. »

Emma attrapa un petit pan de la cape épineuse fruit des plantes des Enfers. Les épines dardèrent sa main. De nouvelles cloques couvrir ses doigts et sa paume mais elle était trop préoccupée par sa réussite pour se soucier de son corps. Elle apposa sa main dans le dos de l'âme. L'ombre glissa et se mut jusqu'à l'imposant mur d'airain qu'elle traversa sans en éprouver de résistance.

Emma se retourna là elle savait qu'elle rencontrerait la paroi du mur qu'elle avait gravi. Elle tâtonna pour retrouver les discrètes encoches qu'elle avait laissé sur son passage. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement ses battements étaient puissants. Les ombres grondaient, pleuraient et grognaient mais n'osaient l'approcher et encore moins la retenir.

Emma respirait bruyamment mais le vacarme du Tartare couvrait ses signes anxieux de frayeur. Elle utilisa de nouveau sa dague pour gravir le rempart. L'âme qu'elle avait couverte avait alors traversé le mur du Tartare. Elle devait déjà l'atteindre de l'autre côté. Emma devait l'y rejoindre. Elle s'écorcha encore les mains dans son escalade. Elle usa ses chaussures contre la paroi d'airain. Elle se crispait d'avantage, craignait encore plus son échec alors que la victoire était si proche.

Elle soupira de soulagement en basculant de nouveau par-dessus le rempart. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'air était plus frais, moins étouffant. Emma commença à amorcer sa descente et savoura de savoir cet épais rempart entre elle et les âmes les plus noires de l'humanité. Soudain son pied glissa et elle chuta. Elle ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir les yeux sous peine de voir sa dernière chance s'envoler. Elle atterrit avec lourdeur et maladresse sur le sol boueux. Son impression de chute avait été plus éprouvant que la chute elle-même. Elle manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa.

Emma tendit ses mains devant elle et chercha à atteindre l'âme qui devait se trouver non loin. Ses doigts n'éprouvaient que le vide. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre la chamade d'angoisse. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux pour la chercher du regard mais elle savait que si elle s'y abaissait, tout serait vain. Elle se força à clore ses paupières plus fermement et continua de tâter le vide à sa recherche. Elle sentit quelque chose à côté d'elle et tendit sa main avec prudence.

Sa main douloureuse effleura la cape épineuse qui la mordait encore. Emma sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivé en ces lieux reculés. Elle se crispa autour de la cape qui était la seule chose qui attestait de l'âme qu'elle couvrait et entama le chemin du retour avec minutie. Emma écouta les eaux des fleuves et s'en servi pour visualiser les Enfers. Elle longea le cours d'eau qui rugissait de plus en plus.

Emma tâta la rambarde et aventurait prudemment la pointe de ses pieds devant elle, guettant la tranche des marches. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, anticipant la douleur à venir. Sa main se crispa encore sur la cape de verdure des Enfers et elle dégaina sa dague pour la brandir devant elle et menacer quiconque de l'approcher. Cette tentative de dissuader était vaine car tant qu'elle serait silencieuse, les monstres continuerait d'ignorer jusqu'à son existence.

La douleur la foudroya dès l'instant où l'eau effleura sa chair, les flots léchaient sa peau comme un prédateur machiavélique goutant à la proie qu'il finirait par dévorer toute entière. Le fleuve gronda. Il ouvrit sa large gueule qu'il referma sur Emma. Il la happa toute entière. Emma suffoqua sous la douleur qui bien qu'attendue la surprit encore par sa violence inouïe. Elle gardait les yeux toujours fermés pour ne pas risquer de la voir mais ce périple dénué d'images était emprunt d'un inconnu imprévisible et de ce fait, menaçant. L'âme à ses côtés n'éprouvait pas sa souffrance car encore dénuée de corps et de substance.

Emma trainait ses pieds sur le sol vaseux des bas fonds : elle n'avait plus la force de lever ses pieds davantage. Elle serrait la mâchoire pour se retenir de crier, elle se mordait les joues pour s'empêcher de crier. La douleur était déchirant et elle avait l'impression d'être scindée en deux. Sa main se crispait tellement autour de l'étoffe de plantes tressées qu'elle craignait de la déchirer par mégarde. Elle sentait l'âme se mouvoir à ses côtés et c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Sans cette volonté inébranlable de la ramener, elle se serait abandonné au milieu de ces eaux infernales et aurait attendu la mort comme une délivrance.

Son cœur battait jusqu'à ses tempes, donnant le rythme soutenu à ses mouvements, tambourinant un air fort et régulier. L'organe vibrait d'un rouge toujours plus intense et la noirceur était chassée de ses brisures.

Elle sortit du fleuve et en éprouva un soulagement sans nom. Ses genoux fléchirent, accusant ce fléau. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et savourer sa délivrance. Elle tira doucement le pan de la cape et incita l'âme à la suivre encore.

Emma marchait lentement, s'assurant de ne pas finir noyée dans un fleuve du monde sous-terrain. Elle tenait fermement la dague dans sa main et longeait le fleuve. Ses pas se tournèrent vers la gauche, suivant de mémoire le chemin qui menait aux portes. Pourtant l'âme s'arrêta, Emma dut consentir à se stopper dans sa progression. Elle se tourna vers l'âme, sans pouvoir la regarder.

« Il faut y aller, on y est presque. » souffla Emma dans un murmure étranglé.

Sa gorge était sèche. Sa voix était faible et fatiguée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avançait plus. Le tissu qui couvrait sa tête se tourna et on devina l'âme se tourner et porter son regard par-delà le fleuve qui grondait toujours. Sur la rive opposée, la brume prit de nouveau la forme de cet homme qu'Emma avait quelques fois croisé, côtoyé sans jamais avoir pu lui parler. L'homme était jeune et regarda l'âme du Tartare, éprouvant un immense soulagement et une tristesse immense. Il tendit sa main vers elle, dans l'espoir vain de la toucher ou de l'atteindre. Emma entendit un son déchirant qu'elle reconnut comme des pleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Il faut y aller », répéta Emma d'une petite voix.

L'âme du Tartare regarda une dernière fois l'homme sur la rive qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Son visage se tordit de chagrin et il se détourna d'elle avant de disparaître au milieu des autres âmes n'ayant commis ni bien ni mal. Le cœur d'Emma se souleva, apaisé, en constatant que l'âme la suivait de nouveau.

Emma arriva aux portes qui donnaient sur la demeure d'Hadès et de Perséphone. Elle tenta d'en agripper la poignée mais les imposantes gardiennes de pierre restèrent de marbre et ne bougèrent pas. Emma s'énerva de ces portes qui ne voulaient pas la laisser passer. Elle jura, tambourina. Elle referma d'autant plus sa main autour de l'étoffe redoutable et quelques gouttes de son sang pleurèrent devant les portes. Elle devait user de ses deux mains pour les ouvrir mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher la cape, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa dague. Son cœur s'emballa encore et la noirceur enveloppa son cœur d'une tendresse malsaine et fausse. Emma faisait doucement tourner le pommeau de la dague entre ses doigts blessés. Elle s'en voulait d'hésiter autant. Elle s'en voulait d'estimer l'âme de même valeur que la dague. Son cœur tambourina avec force et repoussa les ténèbres.

Emma inspira profondément. Elle lança la dague derrière elle, rejetant au loin cette épée de Damoclès. Elle se pinça les lèvres et lâcha la cape. Elle apposa ses deux mains rougies et couvertes de cloques et poussa les portes. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent avec aisance. Emma se retourna et tendit sa main dans le vide. Elle referma sa main sur l'étoffe. Elle avait trop souffert pour pleurer sur ses meurtrissures nouvelles. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle entraina l'âme dans son sillage.

Les mains du fleuve s'emparèrent de la dague du Ténébreux et l'enfouit dans son lit. Nul n'oserait s'y aventurer pour quérir ce pouvoir. Et quand bien même quelqu'un oserait braver ces eaux infernales, le malheureux serait contraint de boire l'onde de l'oubli en voulant quérir de l'air. Il oubliait aussitôt ce pour quoi il avait plongé.

Emma s'avança à tâtons, sous le regard soulagé d'Hadès et fier de Perséphone.

\- « Quelle force titanesque, reconnut le roi des Enfers. Je m'incline. Comment as-tu finalement réussi à...

\- Est-ce que c'est Regina ? », demanda Emma avec angoisse, les yeux toujours clos.

Perséphone posa ses yeux sur la cape. Mais ce n'était encore que son âme dénuée de toute enveloppe. Il était impossible de juger de son identité.

\- « Nous ne pouvons te le dire, lui fit Perséphone à regret.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est la bonne parce qu'on ne fera pas d'échange. » la mit en garde Hadès dans une tentative maladroite pour la rassurer.

Le souverain des morts ouvrit les deux portes d'un geste de la main. L'air était frais, presque froid. Le vent signalait l'air libre, quelque part. Hadès s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte. Il repoussa Cerbère de quelques mots. Emma se surprit à s'inquiéter de la vie de Séraphin, non parce que cela signifierait qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de retourner à Storybrooke mais parce qu'il lui incomberait alors d'annoncer la mort de Séraphin à Lily.

Emma suivait les paroles d'Hadès pour se repérer. Elle franchit la porte des Enfers, l'âme suivant ses pas. Hadès ordonna à Charon de les mener à bon port. Le vieillard marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle sentit le sol tanguer sous elle et Emma comprit alors qu'il s'exécuterait tout de même.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à vous revoir de sitôt », cria Hadès, la voix déjà lointaine et arrivant à ses oreilles comme un écho.

La barque accosta et Emma descendit. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle aurait voulu courir.

Elle laissa son bras courir le long de la paroi de la grotte. Ses pas se firent plus assurés, plus grands, plus rapides. Son pas était léger et elle menaçait à tout moment de s'envoler vers la sortie. La cape voletait à côté d'elle. Emma la poussait dans son dos, s'assurant toujours de sa présence. L'enveloppe charnelle se faisait de plus en plus visible et l'âme se paraît de nouveau son apparence. Le cœur d'Emma tambourinait dans la poitrine, repoussant à chaque battement la noirceur. Les ténèbres étaient appelées par la dague qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Les mains des ténèbres s'agrippèrent à son cœur mais Emma continuaient de s'en éloigner, encore et toujours.

Emma sentit le soleil sur ses joues. Elle entendit quelques oiseaux chanter doucement et le vent s'engouffrer dans les frondaisons des arbres. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, d'exication. Cependant, Emma ne consentirait à dire qu'elle avait réussi que lorsqu'elle la verrait ses yeux. Elle entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes, son souffle qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Elle respira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les plissa : la lumière du soleil était aveuglante et le monde trop coloré pour ses yeux habitués aux ténèbres de ses paupières. Elle papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'éclat de l'astre solaire. Sa gorge était sèche. Emma déglutit et se retourna.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le Tartare est calqué sur la description qu'en fait la mythologie.**

 **La ruse d'Emma dans le Tartare est inspiré du conte** _L'oiseau de Flitcher_ **de Grimm.**

 **La cape de plantes est empruntée au conte** _Les Cygnes Sauvages_ **d'Andersen et ses propriétés sont tirées du conte** _Les trois feuilles du serpent_ **de Grimm.**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi.** _EvilSwanMills_ **m'y a fait penser donc je vous demande : vous voulez une fin franc du collier ou plutôt ouverte ?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Guest des bises_ **: Je sais, c'est dur mais il faut bien couper le chapitre u_u On va voir si c'est Regina ou pas :D**

 _Gouldo_ **: C'est clairement le mythe d'Orphée qui a servi de base. Mais je crois l'avoir déjà cité plus tôt dans un autre chapitre et j'ai oublié de le remettre.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: La fin c'est pas encore pour maintenant , on a encore quelques chapitre devant nous ^^**

 _Morgane_ **: Merci beaucoup :D Merci de suivre cette fanfiction. ^^**

* * *

Emma se retourna. Un sourire machiavélique se peignit sur ses lèvres et c'est avec suffisance et dédain qu'elle se défit de la cape des Enfers. Cora éclata de rire, se délectant de sa duperie. La Sauveuse tomba à genoux, l'air hagard. Cora avait fait ses adieux au jardinier à qui elle avait offert ses faveurs. C'est ce jardinier qui tentait sans cesse de mettre en garde Emma contre ce cœur vil qui résidait aux Enfers : Cora.

Non, je déconne. Voilà le vrai chapitre. C'était trop tentant x'D

* * *

L'âme avait retrouvé son corps. La femme agrippa le vêtement spartiate de verdure et le jeta à terre. Les plantes du Tartare s'évanouirent et redevinrent poussière. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns pour en ôter les résidus de verdure.

« Cesse donc de me regarder ainsi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Emma aurait sans doute trouvé cette réplique drôle en d'autres circonstances. Pourtant son soulagement était si grand qu'il happait tout autre sentiment. Regina épousseta ses vêtements d'un air absorbé, comme si cette scène était banale.

\- « Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Oui. »

Emma la détailla du regard et s'assura que son apparence concordait avec ses dires. L'entendre parler et la voir se mouvoir étaient de ces petites choses banales dont elle n'avait pas mesuré l'importance. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'elle venait tout juste de revenir du pays des morts. La brune lissa son pantalon noir et ajusta la veste de son blazer sombre sur sa chemise blanche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait... ça ?», demanda Emma dans un faible murmure.

Regina la regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Malgré son air suffisant, elle remarqua l'état d'Emma, tant son corps affaibli que ses mains rougies des blessures. Regina ne s'attardait que sur un point : le regard d'Emma était vert confus et soulagé, gorgé de reproches et vainqueur mais vert, d'une teinte éblouissante.

\- « Robin n'a pas réussi à te réveiller, poursuivit Emma, et...

\- Je ne voulais pas que Robin me réveille. »

C'était au tour d'Emma d'être surprise.

\- « Je suis tombée morte, pas endormie. J'ai demandé à Maleficent de me fournir une arme pour me tuer... Elle a simplement jugé amusant de me donner de nouveau une pomme. Et elle a oublié de préciser que la mort se ferait désirer quelques secondes, conclut Regina.

\- Tu... Tu avais tout prévu ?

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître : j'écoute. Ton cher ami Hadès a parlé d'un délai pour ramener les morts. Et tu as mentionné par plusieurs fois lors de tes ''crises'' que tu trouvais les Enfers apaisants. J'ai supposé que c'était là que tu pourrais te délivrer de cette noirceur et je me suis arrangée pour t'y conduire.

\- Tu as supposé ?, répéta Emma, incrédule. Tu t'es tuée pour une putain d'hypothèse ?

\- Tu n'es plus la Ténébreuse. Il me semble que c'est une raison suffisante » argua Regina en la défiant du regard.

Emma, elle-même, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle avait attribué son cœur léger au soulagement immense que lui avait procuré sa réussite. Elle ne s'était plus préoccupée de la dague ou de sa propre préservation. Tout son être n'avait été tourné que vers ce sauvetage impossible.

\- « Mais Tu... Tu..., bégaya Emma en s'empêtrant dans sa colère.

\- J'ai songé qu'une petite dead line te ferait réagir d'avantage qu'un long discours, expliqua Regina. Tu as révélé ta magie lorsqu'Henry est mort. Tu as réussi à mobiliser tes pouvoirs lorsque le pont s'est effondré. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir si l'on pouvait réellement faire revenir les morts alors je n'ai pas mis en danger ta famille.

\- Tu aurais pu y rester !, accusa Emma, la voix enrouée par les reproches.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, constata Regina d'un ton calme. Je savais que s'il y avait un infirme espoir, tu t'engouffrerais dans la brèche.

\- Et Henry ? Tu as...

\- J'ai prévenu Henry de ma manœuvre, répliqua la brune. Maleficent est au courant parce qu'elle m'a donnée la pomme et qu'elle a exigé d'en connaître la raison. Le reste de la Dragon Team n'a eu vent de mon plan que parce qu'ils étaient là. Je ne l'ai pas souhaité. »

Regina s'attarda sur les mains d'Emma qui pleuraient des larmes de sang. Les gouttes d'écarlate s'écrasait sur l'herbe verte sans qu'Emma ne le remarque : elle avait eu si mal qu'elle ne sentait plus la douleur mordre ses doigts. Regina fit un rapide geste du poignet et les blessures d'Emma se résorbèrent, sans guérir complètement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'ancienne Ténébreuse constata la disparition de sa douleur omniprésente.

Loin de s'attarder sur les blessures de son corps, ses pensées étaient toutes autres. Emma se pinça les lèvres et sa bouche se tordit. Ses yeux verts devinrent brillants. Regina fut gênée de la voir si émotive devant elle. Elle détourna alors le regard et posa sa main dans son dos dans un geste visant à la réconforter.

« Tu m'a piégée » souffla Emma, déçue.

Regina la fixa quelques secondes : elle devait bien admettre que c'était une façon de voir les choses. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité faire.

« J'ai songé à te manipuler avec la dague mais j'ai trouvé que tes parents se débrouillaient trop bien » ironisa-t-elle pour se dérober à son reproche.

Puis elle s'adoucit :

\- « Je suis désolée de m'y être prise ainsi mais tu t'es sauvée du pouvoir du Ténébreux et tu m'as ramenée des morts. Tu as réussi parce que tu es toi, pas parce que tu es la Sauveuse ou la Ténébreuse.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu aies eu à souffrir autant pour venir me chercher. Je n'ai pas soupçonné que ce serait si dur, avoua Regina. ...Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée. »

Emma hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes. La fatigue l'accablait. Le soulagement passé, son corps n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos.

\- « Alors, Swan, comment s'y prend-t-on pour retourner à la maison ?

\- Séraphin va..., commença Emma.

\- Lui ?, s'étonna Regina dans un léger ricanement. Il est d'une arrogance saisissante.

\- C'est notre seul moyen de retour, lui fit remarquer Emma.

\- Quand bien même. »

Elle croisa les bras et Emma se délecta de cet air suffisant. Elles cherchèrent Séraphin et le trouvèrent sous l'ombrage des arbres. Emma suivait Regina d'un pas lent, encore engourdi par son périple sous-terrain. Elles distinguèrent une imposante masse nacrée au milieu de la verdure.

Son souffle était saccadé et sa gueule était entrouverte afin de faire parvenir d'avantage d'air à ses poumons. Certaines de ses écailles étaient manquantes, d'autres brisées. Une large plaie au niveau de son flan laissait entrevoir la chair déchiquetée par les crocs de Cerbère. Le dragon était dans un piteux état.

« J'espère que tu te souviens du sort. » murmura Regina d'un air entendu.

Emma acquiesça et imita Regina. Elle tourna ses paumes vers Séraphin. Leurs mains brillèrent et répandirent une douce bulle de chaleur autour du dragon. La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus lente et profonde, trouvant un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve. Les blessures de Séraphin se résorbèrent lentement. Son sang cessa de s'écouler et les écailles entreprirent d'habiller les cicatrices. Regina abaissa ses mains et Emma fit de même.

« On ne va pas repartir de sitôt, soupira la brune. Il doit se reposer... Et tu devrais en faire autant. »

Le soleil commençait à décliner sur l'horizon. Regina fit remarquer à Emma ses jambes flageolantes et la fatigue qui la tiraillait. L'intéressée se laissa tomber au sol. S'asseoir apaisait quelque peu sa fatigue. Elle observa Regina ramasser du bois sec et constituer un savant amas de petit bois avant d'y mettre le feu. Les flammes crépitèrent et dansèrent joyeusement tandis que la nuit commençaient à tomber. Emma s'adossa contre un arbre et appuya sa tête contre le tronc. Elle s'autorisa à ferma les yeux et détendit ses muscles endoloris qui n'avaient cessé de rester crispés afin de prévenir du danger. Elle entendit Regina s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- « La prochaine fois que tu prends les traits de Robin pour me duper, je te brise la nuque, lança Regina d'un ton sec.

\- La prochaine fois que tu te suicides, je te ramènerai et je te foutrais mon poing dans la figure. », souffla Emma, elle-même peu convaincue de sa menace.

Regina retint un sourire amusé, bien qu'elle sache qu'Emma avait les yeux fermés et ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- « Je savais que tu pourrais le faire, argua Regina.

\- Je t'ai vue mourir. »

Emma déglutit difficilement et insista sur le dernier mot qui à lui seul traduisait l'horreur de la scène. Elle releva la tête et regarda Regina avec incompréhension. Quand bien même son geste était justifié, cela n'ôtait rien à l'horreur de sa mort.

\- « N'y prends pas goût, répliqua la brune d'un ton léger pour ne pas s'apesantir sur le sujet. Je ne compte pas mourir de si tôt.

\- J'espère bien. Henry et Robin ne supporteront pas un autre enterrement, dit Emma en essayant d'adopter le même ton.

\- C'est Zelena qui va mourir en me voyant arriver. »

Son rire rauque et léger s'évanouit aussitôt en remarquant qu'Emma avait baissé les yeux, coupable : mentionner Zelena lui rappelait leur dernier échange.

\- « Tu sais que je n'en pensais pas un mot ?, réalisa alors Regina. Tout ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai fait uniquement pour te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, pour que tu repousses par toi-même le pouvoir de la dague.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour Zelena, coupa-t-elle. Ramener Marianne était juste. Et j'ai moi-même sauvé Zelena en l'empêchant de finir congelée dans le corps de Marianne.

\- Mais tu étais heureuse ?, demanda Emma. Avec Robin ?

\- Je serais vraiment heureuse quand nous serons tous à la maison. »

Regina croisa les bras pour conserver sa chaleur et ferma les yeux, s'excluant alors de la conversation. Elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée mais Emma devait impérativement se reposer. Le feu seul combla le silence de son crépitement.

Emma ferma de nouveau les yeux. Tout était de nouveau sombre mais cette fois elle accueillait ces ténèbres de bonnes grâces car annonciatrice du sommeil. Elle entendait la respiration lente de Regina. Elle sentait son parfum et son odeur. Elle sentait sa chaleur qui attestait qu'elle était en vie. Emma se détendit et sombra finalement dans le sommeil, ajustant sa respiration sur celle de Regina.

* * *

Emma s'étira et réveilla ses muscles. La peau de ses mains étaient encore rosée et rougie par endroits mais la douleur avait définitivement disparu. Regina était déjà debout et faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard visiblement préoccupé. Emma se leva mais s'adossa tout de même contre le tronc d'un arbre : ses jambes supportaient encore difficilement son poids. Le soleil éclairait faiblement la forêt et Emma se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer.

\- « Tu es déjà réveillée ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- La question serait de s'interroger sur comment tu fais toi pour dormir avec un vacarme pareil, lança Regina. Monsieur le dragon n'arrête pas de se tortiller et de gémir.

\- Il a quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta Emma en s'approchant.

\- Pour le savoir il faudrait qu'il parle. »

Séraphin avait la respiration saccadée et grognait de douleur. Pourtant ses plaies s'étaient refermées. Il devait, dans le pire des cas, se sentir fatigué et non se sentir dépérir comme c'était le cas. Le cœur de la bête se comprima sous la douleur assourdissante qui le transperçait. Le dragon grogna encore et le son rauque et douloureux fit fuir les bêtes qui habitaient la forêt.

* * *

Hadès ravala le rictus menaçant qui commençait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son regard s'assombrit et il fusilla du regard l'homme blessé qui osait de nouveau braver l'enceinte de sa demeure. Hadès se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Cerbère le mettre en pièces. Perséphone sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme et son premier mouvement fut de se lever de son trône pour le fuir. Son époux lui fit un bref signe de la main pour la rassurer et l'inviter au calme.

Le souverain des Enfers descendit de son trône de pierre pour s'avancer vers l'homme qui compressait vainement la plaie ensanglantée qui fendait son flan.

« Je crois que quitter ton champ de bataille pour t'aventurer ici est un acte de pure folie. Ou peut-être désires-tu sincèrement mourir de ma main ?, demanda Hadès d'un ton froid. Hein, Arthur ? »

Le roi releva la tête et osa croiser le regard bleu d'Hadès. Arthur s'inclina et fit taire un cri de douleur. Cependant son hôte n'était pas sensible à cette politesse mal placée.

« Pourrais-tu, je te prie, aller chercher des gâteaux de miel pour notre invité ? », demanda Hadès d'une voix douce.

Il offrit un sourire radieux à Perséphone mais ses yeux était de glace. Son épouse reconnaissait sa colère par delà son enthousiasme de façade. Elle acquiesça néanmoins et sortit de son champ de vision. Mais loin de quitter la pièce, elle se plaça contre un mur rocheux et guetta les agissements d'Hadès.

\- « Je m'exc... m'excuse... de mes actes..., articula Arthur en se mettant à genoux.

\- Tes excuses n'effaceront jamais sa peine, cracha Hadès en se baissant pour croiser le regard d'Arthur. Pour ma part, je préfère attaquer de front. Et je te préviens : tu risques de sentir un léger engourdissement. »

Un large rictus narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres. Arthur eut tout juste le temps d'en mesurer leur portée quand le poing d'Hadès s'écrasa sur son nez. Arthur tomba à la renverse. Le roi des Enfers se redressa, satisfait. Le roi Arthur gémissait sur le sol froid et son sang commençait à s'étendre sur la pierre.

\- « Mais dis-moi : pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?, reprit Hadès d'un air détaché.

\- La guerre...

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas prendre parti, soupira Hadès avec agacement. Ces batailles n'ont aucun sens et les morts qui en découlent sont une charge de travail supplémentaire... »

Arthur respira lentement dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur mais il avait l'impression que ses côtes le transperçaient comme des épées. Il avala sa salive et humecta ses lèvres devenues sèches.

\- « L'ennemi a... une furie avec eux, articula Arthur.

\- Tu m'en vois navré, déclara Hadès le regard soudain brillant et heureux. Je suis encore moins enclin à t'aider. Toi et cet infâme Merlin qui tient absolument à éradiquer toute noirceur...

\- L'ennemi contrôle Morgane, souffla Arthur d'une voix rauque. Il la contrôle... »

Perséphone s'avança vers eux, une assiette débordante de gâteaux dorés et sucrés. Hadès la remercia d'un sourire et en prit un morceau qu'il jeta dans la bouche entrouverte d'Arthur. Ce dernier crut d'abord s'étouffer puis ses blessures se résorbèrent sans guérir tout à fait. Perséphone éprouva quelque ressentiment envers son époux pour venir en aide à cet infâme individu mais elle se doutait également que quelque chose l'inquiétait au sujet de Morgane.

\- « Maintenant, parle, l'invita Perséphone. Comment ton ennemi pourrait contrôler Morgane ? C'est impossible.

\- Les rumeurs disent qu'il l'a contrainte à absorber un Jabberwocky du Pays des Merveilles. Merlin veut la détruire mais je sais que vous pourrez lui venir en aide.

\- Pourquoi nous le dire ?, fit Hadès, soupçonneux.

\- C'est ma façon de me rependre de mes torts » se justifia Arthur.

Hadès sonda le roi qui gisait encore à même le sol. Il n'y décela aucun indice de duperie. Perséphone posa une main sur le bras de son époux pour attirer son attention. Elle était inquiète et les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Hadès comprit sa peine car égale à la sienne.

« Je vais t'aider, mon cher Art', dit finalement Hadès. Mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois. J'aiderai ton peuple à se défendre seulement parce que nos intérêts sont communs. N'espère pas étendre ton royaume. »

Arthur acquiesça et se redressa. Hadès ouvrit les portes des Enfers. L'obscurité camouflait tout devant eux et tout n'était qu'un brouillard noir et opaque. L'air vibra et Arthur tressaillit, terrifié. Hadès se n'en surprit pas et prit une poignée de gâteaux. Il esquissa quelques pas, suivant un enchaînement précis puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un imposant piquet de fer au bout duquel tintait une imposante chaîne, lourde et massive. L'air vibra plus intensément sous l'effet de son grognement. Ses crocs acérés perlaient de bave toxique. Hadès jeta les gâteaux et les trois têtes du gardien se battirent pour les gober. Hadès fit disparaître les chaînes et Cerbère piétina le sol de ses pattes, excité par la perspective de sa sortie. Arthur restait en retrait, craignant que ce chien des Enfers ne décide de le dévorer.

« Alors mon petit Cerbère, on va aller rendre une petite visite à Morgane ? », lui fit savoir Hadès dans une question purement rhétorique.

* * *

Séraphin s'apaisa et son sommeil bien que léger parut plus réparateur.

\- « S'il passe l'arme à gauche, Lily me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Si on reste bloqué ici, tu n'auras jamais à le lui annoncer, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il se frottait le nez comme un fou tout à l'heure ?, demanda Emma.

\- Je pense qu'on peut exclure le rhume des foins. »

Emma roula des yeux. Soudain la terre se mit à trembler. Les gouttes de rosée perlèrent des feuilles et les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes précipité. La rumeur de leurs gazouillis s'évanouit avec eux. La nature redevint brièvement silencieuse avant de raisonner du bruit d'aboiements assourdissants. Les trois têtes écartèrent la cime des arbres. Emma et Regina virent une chevelure blonde filer comme le vent parmi les arbres. Perséphone se frayait un chemin au travers de la végétation avec une aisance déconcertante. Cerbère s'élançait, suivant les pas de sa maitresse. Son poids colossal secouait la terre au rythme de ses foulées. Emma ne remarqua pas Hadès et en conclut que, de ce fait, il devait porter le casque.

Regina fit volte-face, entendant des brindilles craquer et l'avertir de l'approche d'un indésirable. Elle fit naitre une boule de flammes qui lévitait au-dessus de sa paume. La sphère rougeâtre crépitait, menaçante. L'homme se dégagea de l'ombre d'un arbre et s'adossa contre le tronc. Il avait le teint pâle et son armure scindée laissait apercevoir les stigmates d'une blessure profonde sur son flan.

« Ce n'est que vous. » fit Regina en le reconnaissant.

Elle ferma le poing et la boule de feu mourut aussitôt. Emma cacha difficilement son ressentiment et s'avança vers Arthur :

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

\- Je suis simplement venu rendre visite à un vieil ami » répondit naturellement Arthur en désignant Séraphin d'un signe de tête.

Le dragon secoua sa carcasse d'écailles au rythme d'un rire faible et rauque. Arthur sourit et s'approcha de son chevalier sans craindre le comportement d'Emma.

« Tu as eu la grandiose idée de te faire attaquer alors que j'étais sur le champ de bataille. Ça n'a pas facilité mon affaire..., déclara Arthur d'un ton dépourvu de reproches. J'ai dû, moi aussi, essuyer quelques attaques mais je ne t'apprends rien. »

Séraphin découvrit ses crocs, souriant de ses dents pointues et acérées. Il s'amusa de la plaisanterie du roi mais eux seuls pouvaient en saisir l'amusement. Regina comprenait bien qu'ils étaient liés mais ignorait de quelle manière.

\- « Pourquoi Cerbère et Perséphone ont quitté les Enfers ?, s'enquit Emma.

\- J'ai perdu Excalibur, avoua Arthur mais ses propos étaient plus destinés à Séraphin qu'à Emma. Notre ennemi a corrompu Morgane pour la rallier à sa cause et il la contrôle. J'ai donc demandé à Hadès et Perséphone de me venir en aide.

\- Pourquoi ils t'aideraient ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Parce que Morgane est concernée. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenait pas où Arthur voulait en venir. Si elle se préoccupait du sort des souverains des Enfers, Regina s'inquiétait davantage du destin de Séraphin qui était leur seul billet de retour pour Storybrooke.

« Tu devrais reprendre forme humaine, il sera plus facile de déplacer ta carcasse », souffla Arthur.

Séraphin écouta son conseil et le nuage pale enveloppa le dragon pour laisser place aux traits humains du chevalier. Il porta ses mains à son flan et sa bouche se tordit en une expression douloureuse.

\- « Nous devons rentrer au château. Merlin pourra soigner nos corps, poursuivit Arthur avec calme. Tu sais que cette guérison n'est qu'une façade éphémère.

\- Malheureusement, nous devons rentrer, rappela Regina.

\- Je refuse de partir en laissant Arthur ainsi, se braqua Séraphin dans un souffle étranglé.

\- Emma ? »

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers Regina. Emma arborait un air sérieux et pensif. Regina l'entraina un peu à l'écart.

\- « Nous devons persuader cette bourrique de lézard de repartir.

\- J'ai pas trop confiance en Arthur. Et c'est qui Morgane ? Pourquoi Hadès est concerné ?

\- On s'en fiche, coupa court Regina.

\- Hadès n'est sorti des Enfers que pour essayer de sauver Perséphone. S'ils sortent tous, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi. S'il a un problème, je veux rester pour l'aider. »

Elles se jaugèrent du regard.

\- « Quand Séraphin ira mieux, tu partiras directement, déclara Emma.

\- Et je suis supposée obéir parce que tu me le demandes ?, se moqua la brune.

\- Tu viens juste de revenir d'entre les morts, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

\- Tu oublies qu'ils parlent d'une guerre. Nous rentrerons ensemble. On suit le lézard et son roi, on prend connaissance de la situation et si, et seulement si, insista-t-elle, nous pouvons aider, nous resterons. »

Emma acquiesça. Regina n'approuvait pas le fait de devoir allonger leur séjour loin de Storybrooke mais si c'était important pour Emma, elle voulait la soutenir. Elles rejoignirent Arthur et Séraphin puis, tous quatre, prirent la direction du château.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai** deux **chapitres demain !**


	14. Chapter 14

_Guest des bises_ **: Ta review m'a bien fait rire, merci :D (je suis contente que la petite intro merdique et sadique ait marché x')) *regard brillant* Le plan de Regina était tordu mais je voulais qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'aussi symbolique qu'Emma dans le final... Et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour ! :D**

 _Raphi5930_ **: J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur :D** **Voilà un chapitre sans mon humour sadique ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Merlin marmonna quelques mots obscurs dans sa barbe et fit définitivement disparaître les dernières blessures du roi et du chevalier. La guérison était plus rapide si les deux cœurs s'apaisaient en même temps. Le roi les invita dans la salle des banquets où une immense cheminée ronronnait, d'écarlate et apaisante, afin d'amoindrir la froideur de cette pièce aux murs de pierres et au haut plafond.

Arthur se posa sur une chaise en bout de table. Séraphin prit naturellement place sur un siège à sa droite comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Merlin s'installa à gauche de son roi et lissa sa longue barbe blanche d'un air soucieux. Emma s'assit à côté de Séraphin et Regina tira une chaise à droite d'Emma. Les plats furent apportés par les servants du château dont les cuisines regorgeaient toujours de victuailles succulentes à toute heure. Séraphin engloutit une bonne partie des mets, mangeant comme deux, mais les quatre autres ne touchèrent pas à leurs assiettes, se préoccupant davantage de la conversation à venir.

\- « Contre qui êtes-vous en guerre ?, demanda Regina.

\- Un peuple à la frontière Nord, répondit le roi Arthur. Il leur arrive de nous attaquer pour piller les terres de leurs richesses. Mais à présent, c'est différent.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'intéressa Emma.

\- Le peuple du Nord a changé. Leur chef a changé. C'est cet homme au teint grisâtre qui a tenté par plusieurs de fois de s'introduire dans le château. » dit Arthur à Séraphin.

Séraphin se désintéressa de son plat. Les propos d'Arthur semblaient avoir suscité quelques interrogations de sa part :

\- « Ferréol ?, s'étonna le chevalier. Mais nous l'avons chassé à maintes reprises. Il a tenté de te tuer ?

\- Il ne m'a jamais approché de si près pour que je puisses m'en assurer, répondit Arthur. Mais c'est ce que j'ose croire, sinon pourquoi s'attaquer à la tour de mes appartements ? »

Séraphin se rappelait sans peine cet homme qui avait cherché à braver l'enceinte du château et ce, depuis le couronnement du roi Arthur. Le chevalier poursuivit :

\- « Et Excalibur ?

\- Il l'a fondue autour de sa main, répondit le roi.

\- Quoi ? »

Arthur et Séraphin tournèrent la tête vers Emma qui s'étonnait ouvertement de l'histoire de cette épée.

\- « Il a fondu Excalibur autour de sa main, répéta Arthur d'une voix calme.

\- Et Morgane ?, demanda Emma. C'est quoi son rôle ?

\- Elle l'aide à lever sa petite armée contre nous. Je sais qu'Hadès la tient en haute estime mais j'ignore quels sont leurs liens.

\- L'armée en question, de combien d'hommes se compose-t-elle ?, demanda Regina.

\- vingt-quatre, répondit Arthur d'un air grave. Le vingt-cinquième est Ferréol. »

Regina se moqua de la petitesse de l'armée. Arthur se redressa et son regard se fit plus dur. Séraphin se tourna vers son roi, assimilant ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'elles franchissaient ses lèvres.

« Ils sont insensible à nos attaques. Nos épées les frappent sans les pourfendre. Ferréol a Excalibur en sa possession ce qui en fait un ennemi redoutable apte à mettre le royaume à genoux. Ces hommes sont de plomb, conclut Arthur. Concernant Morgane, elle glace mes troupes dans une peur monstrueuse qui les afflige plus que la mort. Elle errait ici et là sans se trouver de véritable ennemi. Elle m'a montrée comment braver mes peurs. Mais récemment, elle se dresse contre nous. »

Emma plissa les yeux, interloquée par les propos du roi. Mais Regina s'attarda davantage sur le silence de Merlin. Si elle le devinait comme un vieux sage qui n'intervenait que pour souffler des paroles grandioses, elle restait suspicieuse. Sentant le regard de la brune se faire insistant, Merlin se racla la gorge.

\- « Si nous abattons Ferréol, les autres tomberont avec lui. Il les contrôle et il manipule Morgane. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsqu'il sera détruit, avança l'enchanteur.

\- On peut pas simplement arrêter ce type ?, demanda Emma. Pourquoi vous parlez de le détruire ? Il vous a fait quelque chose ? »

Emma n'avait jamais porté Merlin dans son cœur. Elle le jugeait déjà arrogant pour avoir cherché à enfermer les ténèbres, imbu de sa personne pour avoir créé la plume et l'encre. De plus, Merlin avait tenté d'extraire les ténèbres en son cœur et elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son air vindicatif lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort.

L'air impassible et distant de Merlin rendait son discours d'autant plus dur. Il était glacial. Regina faisait vaquer son regard entre Emma et l'enchanteur et croyait bien deviner les pensées qui se formulaient derrière l'expression de la blonde.

\- « Comment savez-vous que ça mettra fin à la guerre ?, continua Emma.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, répliqua Merlin dans une réponse brumeuse.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait mention de Ferréol ainsi jusqu'alors, pointa Séraphin. Pourquoi se montrer si drastique ?

\- Le royaume est menacé par ces soldats et Morgane. Il devient pressant d'y mettre fin » se défendit Merlin.

Arthur se leva brusquement. Il dégaina une petite dague du fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Il planta la lame dans la table.

« S'il y a une traitrise de votre part, j'enfoncerai moi-même le fer dans votre cœur. » le mit en garde Arthur.

Il n'avait nul besoin d'Excalibur pour se dresser contre Merlin. L'enchanteur avait été de bon conseil mais toujours mystérieux et insaisissable. Arthur ne le craignait pas et savait Séraphin de son côté, prompt à l'aider.

Merlin regarda le roi par-dessus ses lunettes, le mine soudain assombrie. Séraphin se leva et la lueur dorée de ses yeux rappela au magicien le risque qu'il encourait à porter la main sur Arthur.

\- « J'ai failli mourir à cause de votre merveilleuse dague, accusa Emma. Si vous savez un truc, la moindre des choses, ce serait de nous en informer.

\- ...Le Ténébreux n'était pas mon premier essai pour enfermer les ténèbres » souffla Merlin à travers sa barbe blanche.

Le silence se fit : tous attendaient qu'il poursuive et crache les informations qu'il détenait.

« J'ai tenté d'enfermer les ténèbres dans le plomb mais la magie est imprévisible et cela a donné naissance à Ferréol. Il n'a jamais cherché à s'en prendre à vous, dit-il à Arthur. La personne qu'il cherchait à atteindre c'est moi. »

* * *

Merlin marchait en tête et sa robe bleue tranchait au milieu des arbres. Séraphin se frayait habillement un chemin parmi les arbres. Les cornes de sa tête frôlaient parfois les branches des arbres et sa queue éraflait les troncs de ses écailles. Arthur marchait à côté de lui et soutenait son allure rapide malgré la lourde armure qui le couvrait.

Emma et Regina fermait la marche.

\- « Séraphin n'aurait pas accepté de repartir sans aider Arthur, répéta Emma. Leur but et celui d'Hadès se rejoignent.

\- Je me méfie simplement de cette Morgane dont on ne sait rien. Même le vieillard souffreteux n'a rien pu nous dire, lança Regina en désignant Merlin d'un geste de la main.

\- Séraphin a dit avoir vu Cerbère tourner dans la forêt. Ils ont dû la trouver et il ne reste plus que les soldats. Ça ne devrait pas trop durer.

\- Tu supposes, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Il y en a d'autres. »

Regina roula des yeux et balaya de la main cette réplique qui lui était destinée personnellement. Ils s'arrêtèrent au cœur de la forêt. Le silence était étrangement préservé en ce lieu qui regorgeait de vie. Cerbère surgit de l'ombre et atterrit avec lourdeur à quelques mètres d'eux. Emma se décala d'un pas et se plaça devant Regina : elle espérait bien tirer parti de son amitié qui la liait à Hadès et acheter la grâce du gardien à trois têtes. Cerbère grogna et courba l'échine en reconnaissant Séraphin, près à bondir. Pourtant les trois têtes semblèrent accuser un léger coup sur la truffe qui les fit taire. Cerbère éternua puis se calma.

L'herbe se coucha à intervalle régulier et quelque chose poussa les branches qui lui barrait le chemin. Séraphin balaya les environs de son regard perçant, près à faire flamber un brasier au moindre mouvement suspect. Arthur brandit l'épée devant lui et Merlin resta calme. Emma et Regina étaient sur leurs gardes... La blonde leva ses paumes devant elle... Puis elle se détendit sitôt qu'elle le reconnu.

L'homme ôta son casque et devint visible aux yeux de tous. Il tourna son regard bleu et souriant vers Emma qui était heureuse de le croiser sans avoir à retourner dans les bas fonds de l'au-delà. Hadès planta son sceptre dans la terre et s'appuya contre ce dernier. Il avait des allures de berger, appuyé ainsi et vêtu de cette longue toge sombre. Cependant, son air nonchalant était trompeur. Il était crispé, sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard crépitait d'étincelles d'un bleu sombre. Hadès était tourné vers Merlin qui ne défaisait pas de son air calme et serein.

« Espèce de vieux bouc décrépi..., siffla le seigneur des morts entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il détachait ses mots et les jetaient à Merlin de la même manière qu'il aurait pu le faire avec des pierres. L'assistance suivait l'échange du regard, sans oser interrompre Hadès.

« Je devrais t'envoyer croupir dans le Tartare. » cracha Hadès d'une colère glaciale.

Emma ne cilla pas mais Regina tressaillit en entendant le nom de sa dernière demeure. L'enchanteur dut marmonner quelque chose mais seule sa barbe bougea sans laisser ouïr un seul traire mot. Hadès donna un coup sec dans le sol terreux et pourtant un bruit grave et rond s'étendit comme une vague à leurs oreilles. Peu après, ils entendirent un son métallique souffler et crachoter, cliqueter à intervalle régulier et chaotique. On aurait dit le brouhaha infernal d'une machine. La locomotive du cœur s'ébranlait et raisonnait d'un bruit toujours plus assourdissant.

Emma savait qu'Hadès ne pouvait qu'écouter les cœurs. Ceci la laissait qu'autant plus perplexe quant à cette mélodie mécanique.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, interrogea Hadès d'un regard dur.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de sauver l'humanité des ténèbres, répliqua Merlin en le défiant à son tour.

\- Oh mais quel noble projet..., se moqua le roi des Enfers. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un dieu devant moi... Ôte-moi un léger doute : tout ce que tu touches ne se transforme pas en or n'est-ce pas ? »

Hadès s'avança d'un pas, défiant Merlin de toute sa hauteur. Merlin aurait pu faire face à la mort elle-même, qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus impressionné qu'il ne l'était. Le vieil homme semblait rapetisser devant la grandeur des Enfers.

Hadès se baissa vers lui, s'approchant si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il souffla si bas que Merlin fut le seul à pouvoir l'entendre :

« Cette chose est un monstre... Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu leur as fait endurer. »

Il se redressa et regarda Arthur et Séraphin :

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de Ferréol. Cerbère vous portera assistance. »

Il désigna l'imposant chien dont des gouttes de bave perlaient de ses babines. Hadès lui donna ses ordres et s'assura que Cerbère ne cherche pas à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes avec Séraphin. Hadès retrouva son visage souriant en posant ses yeux sur Emma dont il découvrait l'émeraude de son regard.

\- « Mon petit coup de foudre... Je suis surpris de te revoir si vite.

\- Il fallait bien que je paye mes dernières dettes » lança Emma.

Hadès hocha la tête, heureux de retrouver une amie. Il lui était si rare de se trouver si bien entouré. Il cacha son émotion derrière son habituel sourire.

« Faites bien attention à vous, dit-il en regardant Emma et Regina. Il serait bête de mourir si vite... Je laisse les soldats à votre bon soin. Je vous interdis de toucher à Morgane. Elle est à moi. »

Sa voix, chantante et amusée, se fit plus autoritaire. Emma et Regina acquiescèrent.

Soudain une détonation déchira l'air et Emma sentit quelque chose la frôler. Séraphin rugit et Cerbère aboya, tournant ses têtes vers le sol en quête de ses futures proies. Hadès se coiffa de son casque, un voile le couvrit et il disparut aux yeux de tous. Des soldats surgirent de l'ombre des arbres, mettant en joue leurs fusils. Ils se déplacèrent avec lourdeur. Leur uniforme d'un bleu gris laissaient entrevoir parfois la couleur du plomb. La couleur de leur visage se morcelait dans un camaïeu métallique. Leurs yeux étaient d'un gris brillant. Ils prirent connaissance de leurs ennemis et ajustèrent leur position.

Quelques soldats se détachèrent du corps de leur petite armée et encerclèrent Cerbère. Leurs balles ricochaient contre la peau épaisse du gardien des Enfers mais certaines parvenaient à transpercer sa cuirasse de poils et de peau. Les têtes jappaient, grognaient et se baissaient pour happer les soldats. Les hommes de plomb craquaient sous les crocs de la bête mais Cerbère ne parvenaient pas à en venir à bout. Il essaya de repousser ses autres assaillants qui transperçaient ses pattes de la pointe de leurs baïonnettes.

Séraphin noya les soldats qui s'en prenait à lui dans un nuage de cendres. Il se fraya un chemin parmi eux et les érafla de ses écailles acérées. Le dragon de nacre attrapa un soldat dans ses puissantes mâchoire et le lança au loin. Séraphin en écrasa un autre de ses pattes et ouvrit la gueule. Des flammes d'un rouge presque bleue s'élevèrent, faisant fondre l'air et pleurer les assaillants de plomb.

Arthur abattit son épée sur la tête d'un soldat qui essayait de s'attaquer à Séraphin en le prenant par derrière. La lame de l'épée vibra contre le corps de plomb sans le pourfendre. Le soldat changea donc de rival et essaya de viser le cœur d'Arthur. Le roi démontrait son habilité à l'épée et entaillait le canon de l'arme tout en prenant garde à ne pas rester trop longtemps sur le trajectoire d'une balle éventuelle. Un autre soldat s'en alla aider le premier et Arthur dut rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour se dérober aux baïonnettes qui sifflaient. Arthur accusa la pointe d'un des soldat dans sa poitrine. Il ôta la lame de plomb et tenta d'éloigner ses ennemis avec son épée. Arthur grogna de douleur et Séraphin rugit, sentant la même douleur se répandre dans son corps.

Arthur se baissa. Séraphin utilisa sa queue hérissée d'écailles dont la blancheur rappelait autant de lames. Il en fendit l'air et balaya les deux soldats qui tenaient le roi Arthur à leur merci. Séraphin protégea son roi entre ses pattes et ce fut au tour de Cerbère de se dresser entre le dragon et les soldats de métal.

Emma et Regina œuvraient de leurs côtés en usant de leur magie conjointement. Les soldats étaient frappés de plein fouet et tombaient lourdement au sol. La magie tissait des liens d'argent et de rouge et lacéraient les soldats. Elles réussissaient à faire fondre le plomb mais le corps des soldats résistait avec ardeur.

Soudain une explosion retentit. Son souffle souleva des gerbes de terres, faisant naitre la fumée et la poussière. Les rougeur des flammes de Séraphin parvint à peine à percer le nuage opaque. Regina s'éloigna et se cacha derrière un arbre. Emma la suivit et se dissimula dans les branchages, quelques mètres plus loin : il ne servait à rien de rester ainsi aux mains de leurs ennemis. Ce temps de répit leur permettrait de prendre connaissance de la situation et d'ajuster leurs attaques.

Emma remarqua un bruit suspect. Elle s'arrêta. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit de nouveau des pleurs. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler Regina puis hésita : elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps. Emma aperçut un nuage violet envelopper et faire disparaître un soldat qui acharnait à tirer ses balles dans la chair de Cerbère. Emma s'éloigna un peu et chercha la provenance des pleurs, tout en restant aux aguets. Elle trouva une petite fille recroqueviller sur elle-même, le tête enfouie dans ses bras, contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Emma s'approcha doucement, craignant de l'effrayer ou t'attirer leurs ennemis.

« Hey... », l'appela-t-elle doucement.

La petite fille continua de pleurer et Emma se voyait que son petit corps fragile et ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Elle était frêle et essayait de se faire la plus petite possible, comme si elle souhaitait disparaître.

* * *

Merlin s'était éloigné du cœur de la bataille d'un pas silencieux. Il guettait sa présence derrière les arbres mais il ne l'apercevait toujours pas. Il prit place sur un rocher et attendit patiemment. Les aboiements de Cerbère, les rugissements de Séraphin déchiraient l'air, entrecoupés par le sifflement des balles et l'enchanteur semblait ne pas s'en émouvoir.

Son apparition ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il écarta les branches de la pointe de son épée et s'avança vers Merlin. Le vieil homme regarda l'homme sans ciller.

La pointe de l'épée de bronze trainait tristement sur le sol. Son poing était soudé autour du pommeau d'Excalibur. Le vingt-cinquième soldat se différenciait des autres de par son apparence. Son uniforme et le fusil dans son dos était en tout point semblable à celui de ses compagnons d'armes et de ses frères. Sa peau était plus colorée, plus humaine. Ses yeux était d'un gris brillant, débordant d'humanité mais noyé dans des ténèbres nébuleuses et sirupeuses.

\- « Ferréol, le salua inutilement Merlin.

\- Tuez-moi, exigea le soldat en levant son bras au bout duquel était figé Excalibur.

\- Je ne peux pas. »

Ferréol leva Excalibur et dans le but de dévoiler son pouvoir, il scinda un arbre au tronc large d'un seul coup. L'arbre tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Merlin resta tout aussi calme, d'un calme insolent.

\- « Tuez-moi, ordonna de nouveau Ferréol d'une voix implorante.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que tu deviennes cette chose, répliqua Merlin d'une voix monocorde. Tu devais servir de réceptacle aux ténèbres.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je veux que cela cesse. »

Ferréol fit courber les arbres. La prison de branchages se refermait sur Merlin. Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de l'enchanteur ce qui n'échappa nullement à sa création monstrueuse et inopinée. Ferréol pouvait user de la magie. Si Ferréol ne pouvait mourir alors il se satisferait du sang de Merlin.

* * *

La fumée se dissipa. Regina se recula là où elle avait vu disparaitre Emma.

« Emma ? », l'appela-t-elle.

Elle chercha une chevelure blonde parmi le vert alentour. Rien ne se détachait de cet environnement naturel. Les soldats eux-mêmes semblaient s'être délaissée d'elle. Elle voyait Cerbère s'acharner sur les soldats. Elle voyait Séraphin chauffer à blanc les corps de plomb, Arthur empêcher les baïonnettes de s'enfoncer entre les écailles des pattes du chevalier de nacre. Elle n'apercevait pas Merlin mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle chercha plus activement Emma dans les alentours. Elle jetait parfois des regards au sol, souhaitant ne pas y trouver son corps inerte.

« Emma ! » hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle disparut à son tour parmi les arbres.

* * *

Emma jeta un œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer de l'absence de danger. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« N'aie pas peur. On va te sortir de là. J'ai une amie qui est pas loin. On va t'aider. », souffla Emma.

Le petit corps trembla et Emma crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait du soubresaut des sanglots. Pourtant, quand la petite fille releva la tête pour dévisager Emma, il n'y avait nulle trace de larmes. Les yeux de la jeune enfant était d'un bleu intense qui se faisait si sombre en leur cœur qu'Emma se sentit y plonger.

« Mais toi, qui viendra te sauver ? » souffla la jeune fille d'une voix mesquine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre du jour.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma jeta un œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer de l'absence de danger. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« N'aie pas peur. On va te sortir de là. J'ai une amie qui est pas loin. On va t'aider. », souffla Emma.

Le petit corps trembla et Emma crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait du soubresaut des sanglots. Pourtant, quand la petite fille releva la tête pour dévisager Emma, il n'y avait nul trace de larmes. Les yeux de la jeune enfant était d'un bleu intense qui se faisait si sombre en leur cœur qu'Emma se sentit y plonger.

« Mais toi, qui viendra te sauver ? » souffla la jeune fille d'une voix mesquine.

Sa voix laissait entrevoir plus de maturité que son corps frêle ne le laissait deviner. Emma se recula légèrement. L'enfant sourit, découvrait de petites dents de lait aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Emma ne put la fuir davantage. L'enfant posa sa main sur sa joue. Emma sentit le froid se répandre en elle et glacer son âme. L'enfant s'introduisit dans la tête de sa victime, balaya ses pensées d'un souhait et lui fit voir ce qu'elle voulait.

Les lèvres d'Emma tremblèrent et bleuirent. Son corps se tétanisa. Elle ne voyait plus la forêt et ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux étaient glaçant.

* * *

Regina allongea l'allure. Elle se pressa encore. Ses yeux cherchaient Emma avec angoisse. La magie imprégnait la forêt et discerner celle d'Emma devenait peine perdue. La brune sentit une magie sombre appesantir l'air, rendre l'environnement plus inhospitalier et menaçant. Mais cela provenait de plus loin derrière elle. Elle hésita à retourner sur ses pas puis une autre salve de magie fit vibrer l'air. Respirer devint oppressant. La source de cette nouvelle magie était à quelques pas d'elle. Regina s'y dirigea en prêtant attention à toujours être dans l'ombrage des arbres et de leurs feuilles. Elle distingua le blond de ses cheveux et allongea encore sa foulée.

Emma était pétrifiée par cette enfant aux yeux pareil à un océan de saphir et de ténèbres. Elle ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à cette petite main et était enclavée dans l'horreur de sa propre tête. Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement de surprise. Il trembla de peur et se glaça d'horreur. Il commença à battre la chamade, priant Emma de prendre la fuite mais cette dernière ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Regina profita de l'effet de surprise. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et rejoignit Emma. Elle répugnait à s'en prendre à un enfant mais ne pouvait pas abandonner Emma. Regina posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma. La magie de la Sauveuse circula dans ses veines et la brune usa de sa propre magie pour repousser l'enfant. La peau d'Emma se fit brûlante comme la braise. L'enfant ôta sa main, brûlée et surprise : elle était entièrement dévouée à la peur d'Emma et n'avait pas senti la brune approcher.

Regina tirait sur son bras pour fuir cette enfant du diable mais le corps d'Emma était encore tétanisé. Ses jambes flageolantes refusaient de la supporter. L'enfant fusilla Regina du regard avec la même haine que si on lui avait soudainement ôté son jouet préféré. La jeune fille changea ses plans et se rabattit, bon gré mal gré, sur la brune qui tentait d'entrainer Emma à l'abri des arbres.

Regina marqua un temps d'arrêt. La forêt fondait pour laisser voir un endroit sombre. Elle discerna des masses sombres qu'elle identifia comme humaines par la suite, avant de reconnaître son père, sa mère. L'un lui reprochait de l'avoir tuer, l'autre de ne pas avoir su la sauver. Elle était de nouveau aux Enfers. Son cœur s'emballa, pleurant ce lieu maudit dont elle avait pourtant réussi à s'échapper. Elle déglutit et chercha à se raisonner. Elle chercha à trouver la végétation verdoyante de la forêt mais ne voyait que la froideur de la pierre.

Regina serra sa main autour du bras d'Emma : elle ne devait pas perdre contact avec la réalité.

* * *

Perséphone l'entendait marmonner et maudire ce vieux sénile mégalomane. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était à ses côtés.

Hadès peinait à localiser le cœur qu'il cherchait. La mécanique du cœur du soldat de plomb entravait les battements des autres cœurs. Il croyait pourtant deviner le cœur apeuré de Merlin face à un démon de sa propre invention ce qui lui arracha un sourire cruel.

« Là-bas, s'écria soudain Perséphone en pointant les arbres devant elle. Je la sens. »

Elle voyait les ténèbres ruisseler derrière la verdure. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. Hadès suivit la direction indiquée et courut à perdre haleine.

* * *

Regina crut entrevoir la voute qui surmontait les Enfers, le mur d'airain qui encerclait le Tartare. Elle ne la voyait plus mais sentait toujours Emma près d'elle. Regina vit avec effroi sa peau mourir, sa chair pourrir. Son corps devenait poussière et reprenait l'apparence décharnée des âmes des Enfers. Elle déglutit et resserra sa prise autour d'Emma qui était la seule ancre qui lui permettait de ne pas être emportée par les flots de cette vision lugubre et funeste.

Elle laissa la magie d'Emma remonter le long de son bras. Puis elle s'en servit pour immobiliser l'enfant. Ceci n'altérait en rien son pouvoir dévastateur et Regina continuait d'avoir ses visions horribles qui se superposaient à la réalité. Regina abattit son bras en direction du sol et un arbre gros comme une tour se coucha entre elles et la jeune fille. Les visions s'estompèrent dans un nuage de poussière, la forêt assaillit leurs yeux de ses couleurs vertes et chatoyantes.

« Emma ! » l'interpella Regina avec ferveur.

La brune croisa son regard qui reprit son éclat vert et premier. Emma sortit de sa torpeur et se hissa péniblement sur ses jambes. Elle était dans un état second et se laissa entrainer à la suite de Regina. Les visions reprirent. Les arbres se transformèrent en tours de pierre. Le ciel devint une voute opaque et rocailleuse.

Regina sentit quelque chose la frôler mais elle tenta d'agrandir la distance entre elles et l'enfant. Les visions se dissipèrent, de nouveau, comme une nuage emporté par la brise.

Hadès empoigna fermement l'épaule de l'enfant. La jeune fille cherchait son ennemi du regard, sans le voir car Hadès n'avait retiré son casque. Le regard de l'enfant s'assombrit encore sous la concentration, cherchant à concrétiser les pires peurs de son assaillant invisible.

Hadès ôta son casque d'un geste assuré. Son heaume roula sur le sol sans un bruit. Hadès prit naissance dans les yeux de l'enfant. Son regard bleu était souriant, attendri quoique foncièrement amusé.

« Comment oses-tu utiliser ce tour contre ton vieux père ? » dit-il.

La voix grave et joyeuse d'Hadès évoquait pour l'enfant le souvenir d'une autre vie, lointaine et brumeuse. Son regard redevint bleu, plus pale que celui de son père. Hadès passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune de sa fille, ému.

Le ciel s'ombragea aussitôt. Le tonnerre les menaça sans les accabler de la pluie ou rugir des éclairs.

\- « Je vais vous détruire, cracha l'enfant.

\- Oh non, Morgane, contredit doucement Hadès dans un sourire. Ta mère va arranger ça. »

Il garda sa fille immobile. Morgane tentait d'attaquer son père mais elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer une peur qu'il avait déjà sous les yeux.

Perséphone accourut. Ses foulées étaient rapides et silencieuses. Ses pieds nus touchaient le sol sans bruit et à chaque pas, naissait une plante ou une fleur. Elle dépassa Emma et Regina sans les voir.

Elle rejoignit Hadès. Elle se donna quelques instants, chérissant ce doux moment que celui de voir sa fille. Le ciel prenait la couleur d'un noir d'encre, menaçant de les happer. Hadès la pressa et Perséphone se résolut à s'exécuter. Elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Morgane, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour Emma. Elle connaissait par cœur la noirceur de ses enfants et s'en défaisait sans mal. Morgane se figea. Perséphone retira sa main doucement. Une main empoignait la sienne. La main laissa place à un bras puis c'est un corps tout entier qui s'extirpa de la jeune Morgane.

Perséphone ne lâcha pas sa main. La femme qu'elle avait défait du cœur de la jeune enfant était d'apparence aussi âgée qu'elle, d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient d'argent et son teint pâle la faisait paraître à de la porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient sertis de noir. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue sombre. Elle donnait une impression peu aimable mais Perséphone la couvait d'amour du regard.

« Ça va aller, Madeleine, ça va aller. »

Perséphone s'autorisa à prendre Madeleine dans ses bras. Le ciel gronda encore, se faisant d'un noir charbon. Perséphone se recula à regret tandis que Madeleine la regardait avec tristesse.

\- « Je savais que..., commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais, coupa Perséphone d'une voix douce. Tu dois retourner dans ton monde. »

La reine des Enfers sortit une fiole qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulé dans les tissus de sa gorge. Elle versa l'eau des Enfers sur le sol. La terre fondit, se liquéfia et l'eau tourbillonna finalement, ouvrant un portail sur le Monde des Merveilles.

Madeleine lâcha la main de Perséphone et s'avança du vortex. Madeleine risqua un regard en direction d'Hadès. Ce dernier tenait toujours Morgane par l'épaule. Les cheveux de la jeune enfant avait repris une teinte claire et lunaire.

« On se reverra à la fin », la rassura Hadès.

Madeleine hocha la tête. Elle déglutit et s'avança encore d'un pas avant de plonger dans le vortex qui la conduirait au monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle disparut et le trou béant s'évanouit peu après son passage.

Le ciel rugit mais il était déjà moins ombrageux. Le départ de Madeleine avait tenté à rétablir l'ordre des choses.

* * *

Emma fut prise d'un haut le corps. Son corps restait affaibli et son âme était moins apte à se défendre. Elle était blême mais son visage reprenait doucement des couleurs. Regina ne lâchait pas son bras et attendait qu'Emma daigne lui donner une réponse. La blonde acquiesçait les mots peinait à se formuler dans sa bouche.

« Ça... Ça va... » articula Emma, la bouche pâteuse.

Elle n'était guère convaincante avec son air hagard et perdu et Regina se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu voir de si effroyable pour en être ainsi affectée. Pourtant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle-même était devenue plus pale et tremblante. Perséphone posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma : son teint rosit et se fit plus engageant. Elle fit de même pour Regina qui sentit ses forces renaitre.

\- « Nous ne devons pas trainer, les pressa Perséphone d'un air grave. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous.

\- Emma n'ira nulle part dans cet état, répliqua Regina d'un ton décidé.

\- C'est bon, intervint Emma d'une voix encore faible. Où doit-on aller ?

\- Là où les arbres constituent une prison, » répondit l'épouse d'Hadès en pointant les arbres qui se pliaient un peu plus loin.

Emma acquiesça. Elle pouvait bien fournir un dernier effort dans cette bataille.

* * *

Merlin évitait de plus en plus difficilement les attaques de Ferréol. Excalibur avait entaillé son bras, réduit ses vêtements en tristes lambeaux. Les arbres tendaient leurs branches vers l'enchanteur pour le retenir et l'empêcher de fuir. Ferréol usait de sa magie pour atteindre Merlin mais l'enchanteur parvenait encore à amoindrir ses attaques. Merlin enflammait Ferréol d'un feu bleu vif qui n'affectait en rien le guerrier de plomb.

La jeune Morgane se hissa dans les autres branches d'un arbre. Elle dominait la scène et savourait le spectacle. Les deux perles bleues de ses yeux se firent sombre et la peur s'abattit sur le cœur éprouvé de Merlin et le petit cœur de plomb de Ferréol.

Ferréol stoppa son geste. La mécanique de son cœur s'emballa dans un vacarme affolé. Ce bref répit fut de courte durée. Séraphin se fraya un passage entre les arbres, écarta les branchages, égratigna leurs écorces de ses écailles.

Il se dressa devant Ferréol et fondit sur lui. Il attrapa son bras et planta profondément ses crocs dans le plomb. Ses aiguilles de nacre ripèrent sur le plomb mais parvinrent à trouver un chemin dans sa chair. Séraphin défia Ferréol d'un regard doré et résigné. Puis il roula sur le flan, faisant tourner le bras de Ferréol dans une direction inhabituelle. L'articulation de l'épaule grinça et le bras lâcha. Séraphin se retrouva avec le bras du soldat dans sa gueule. Le bras y disparut et Séraphin déchira la soudure qui reliait le bras à Excalibur.

Séraphin lança l'épée à son véritable et unique propriétaire. Arthur en agrippa le pommeau d'une main assurée, habitué à la lourdeur de la lame. Ferréol était accaparé par la scène. Il porta machinalement une main à son épaule d'où un sang sirupeux et métallique s'écoulait puis chercha à déployer sa magie.

Hadès, coiffé de son casque, s'approcha sournoisement de Ferréol et le faucha de son sceptre. Ferréol sentit quelque chose s'abattre sous ses genoux et il tomba lourdement sur le dos. Il se redressa péniblement. Bien que désirant mourir, les ténèbres qui coulaient dans ses veines le poussaient toujours à se préserver. Son sang métallique se répandait comme une vague, menaçant de sceller le destin de sa victime sous une couverture de plomb.

Emma, Regina et Perséphone arrivèrent. Perséphone chercha sa fille du regard dans les arbres et la trouva à son plus grand soulagement. Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard et concentrèrent leur magie sur Férréol. Son corps et son sang se figèrent. Le flux de magie blanche et rouge l'enveloppèrent dans une prison infranchissable. Le corps de Ferréol craqua et se tassa, se disolvant doucement sous le pouvoir de leur magie.

Arthur leva bien haut Excalibur. Morgane concentra tout son pouvoir sur le soldat de plomb, soulevant son cœur d'une peur effroyable. Ferréol regarda la lame se dresser, prête à s'abattre sur lui. Son premier instinct lui intima de tenter de détruire Arthur. Mais ce n'était qu'une pensée soufflée par les ténèbres qui le dévoraient. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant son sort. Arthur cria pour se donner du courage et asséna un coup latéral. Excalibur siffla et trancha la gorge de Ferréol. La tête inanimée roula à ses pieds et un fin sourire habillait les lèvres du soldat, de soulagement, de joie. Il avait été humain sur sa fin, brave dans ses derniers instants.

Emma et Regina continuaient de faire déferler leur magie sur Ferréol. Arthur se recula et Séraphin embrasa le corps dans un feu infernal et crépitant. Le souffle étouffé d'une explosion se répandit comme une vague dans l'air. Ses flammes rouges bleuirent et devinrent plus chaudes. Le plomb fondit et les ténèbres qui étaient scellées dans le corps de Ferréol s'élevèrent.

Regina abaissa ses mains mais Emma les garda prête à défier les ténèbres. Elle se mit devant Regina, craignant que les ténèbres ne s'en prennent de nouveau à elle. Le nuage noir se dissipa dans l'air à son plus grand soulagement.

Séraphin continua d'entretenir le brasier, déversant encore et toujours le feu brûlant qui s'échappait de sa gueule. Le plomb finit par pleurer et se liquéfier en une flaque que l'on devinait d'un gris brillant malgré l'écarlate du souffle de Séraphin. Un petit cœur de plomb restait inébranlable au milieu des flammes.

Merlin se joignit de bonne grâce et agita consciencieusement une main en marmonnant quelques incantations brumeuses dans sa barbe. Le plomb s'agita. Le métal liquide se façonna selon le désir de l'enchanteur. Les ténèbres en s'échappant avait emporté avec elles un fragment de leur enveloppe charnelle. Merlin façonna les traits de Ferréol. Le plomb se consolida dessinant la tête, les bras... Le plomb manqua et le corps finit de s'esquisser sans que la deuxième jambe ne soit formée. Le brave soldat n'aurait plus qu'une jambe désormais.

Les autres guerriers de plomb se figèrent. Cerbère aboya férocement mais ils ne bougèrent plus, figé à jamais et sans vie dans la forêt.

Regina suivit le processus avec attention puis elle se tourna vers Emma.

« Le soldat aura pas fait long feu. » lança-t-elle.

Son sourire se figea aussitôt, prenant conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard d'Emma, bien que d'un vert intense, était lointain. Un bourdonnement raisonnait à ses oreilles et Emma n'entendait pas ce que Regina lui disait.

« Ça va aller », dit-elle néanmoins en voyant Regina s'inquiéter.

Emma n'entendait pas sa propre voix. Sa tête devenait lourde et le décor tanguait comme une mer houleuse. Regina l'empêcha de tomber mais le corps d'Emma tendait inexorablement vers le sol pour s'allonger.

Hadès rattrapa Emma avec aisance.

« On dirait que le petit coup de foudre est court-circuitée. » commenta-t-il dans un rire.

Regina le fusilla du regard, trouvant son commentaire déplaisant au possible.

* * *

Regina était debout près de la fenêtre. Elle contemplait en contrebas, à travers les carreaux de verre, le coquet jardin consciencieusement placé aux pieds du grand escalier extérieur des appartements du roi. Elle repensait à sa première rencontre avec la Ténébreuse.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit conscience de l'épais matelas sur lequel elle était allongée. Les draps de soie était d'une étoffe d'un bleu roi brodée aux armoiries d'Arthur. Le lit à baldaquin avait son armature retenue par d'épaisses chaines reliées au plafond. D'épais rideaux étaient rattachés aux colonnes du lit, d'un bleu pur et intense.

La pièce était large, haute, immense. Elle était égale au pouvoir du roi qui l'occupait habituellement.

« Je ne pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'Aurore pour s'endormir ainsi mais je m'étais trompée », dit Regina.

Emma rejeta ses draps et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

\- « Tu vas bien ?, demanda Regina.

\- Oui, mon corps a juste lâché.

\- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Hadès. Mais je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Emma croisa le regard de Regina. Au vu de l'expression de le brune, elle semblait ne pas porter Hadès dans son cœur.

« Il a laissé ça pour toi », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion.

Emma suivit son geste du regard. Des petits gâteaux dorés reposaient sur une pièce de tissu, sur une petite table juxtaposée à côté du grand lit. Elle remarqua également les quelques fleurs de myosotis qui étaient autant de signature de leurs émetteurs. Emma en prit un et le mangea avec délice. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais en voyant ces mets, cela avait ravivé son envie. Elle termina le premier en quelques secondes et en prit un autre.

\- « Je vois que même ton ami a su déceler ton péché de gourmandise, plaisanta Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

Regina s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle lui résuma les derniers faits :

\- « Ferréol est devenu unijambiste mais il n'est plus un danger. Merlin s'est fait incendié par le roi Arthur et Séraphin... Cet enchanteur est un fléau. Il joue avec le destin de tout le monde...

\- J'ai jamais pu l'encadrer, confirma Emma catégorique.

\- Hadès et Perséphone sont retournés dans leur terrier. Morgane continue de semer la peur, ce qui est normal selon Hadès et le roi Arthur.

\- C'était qui ?, osa demander Emma. L'autre femme qui est sorti de Morgane ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement : Morgane avait laissé un souvenir cuisant dans son esprit. Regina crut déceler une once de frayeur mais elle dut simplement rêver.

\- « C'était Madeleine, le Jabberwocky. J'avais entendu parler d'elle mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir. Je ne te cache pas que j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Hein ?

\- Morgane t'a imposé des visions, étaya Regina. Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Elle scruta le regard d'Emma comme si elle aurait pu y apercevoir les visions imposées par Morgane. La question raviva ce souvenir illusoire mais néanmoins douloureux. Emma s'était vue devenir Ténébreuse, perdre son humanité et devenir éternelle. Elle avait vu ceux qu'elle aime mourir tandis qu'elle-même était condamnée à la vie. Emma tenta de rester impassible bien que son regard se fit triste.

\- « Rien de bien méchant, mentit Emma. Et toi ?

– Rien de plus effrayant que ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'alors. »

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signifiant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. La brune chercha la lumière de la fenêtre. Si Emma ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'insisterait pas. Elle détourna le regard, cherchant la lumière de la fenêtre. Elle ressassait elle aussi ces visions chimériques. La haine de ses parents à son égard n'était qu'un prélude à la nature véritable de l'horreur : elle s'était sentie plongée dans les méandres du Tartare, son cœur avait pleuré, le temps s'était figé dans une douleur au-delà des mots... Et les pensées qui l'avaient frappée étaient qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son fils et qu'Emma ne viendrait plus la chercher.

Emma hocha la tête, la comprenant, et s'empara d'un troisième gâteau. Elle croqua une bouchée généreuse, retrouvant ses forces au fur et à mesure. Regina songea pour elle-même qu'elle mangeait vraiment comme une enfant. Elle sortit de sa rêverie.

\- « Séraphin attend pour nous ramener.

\- J'croyais qu'il voudrait rester ici, marmonna Emma la bouche pleine.

\- Il s'est visiblement arrangé avec le roi. Et je crois qu'il s'est engagé à rester auprès de Lily. »

Emma se leva et essuya prestement ses mains sur son jean qui était, de toute manière, dans un état déplorable.

Il était plus que temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Ferréol est un prénom d'origine latine qui signifie « en fer ». Je n'ai pas trouvé de prénom signifiant « en plomb » (sans doute parce que ce n'est pas un métal assez noble...)**

 **Ferréol est** _Le Valeureux Petit Soldat de Plomb_ **du conte d'Andersen.**

 **Le Jabberwocky est celui de OUATIW. Madeleine signifie « tour » en hébreu parce que le Jabberwocky est dans une tour dans OUATIW... (et oui, c'est de la récup de la fanfiction** _Conte à Rebours_ **.)**

 **Morgane est une fée de la légende arthurienne. Son rôle change : elle est tantôt gentille ou méchante. Au niveau du sens du prénom, c'est obscur : en référence aux fées des eaux du folklore britonique, « solitaire » en grec, « grand et brillant » en celte. J'ai un peu fait un melting pot de tout et Morgane est ici la fille d'Hadès et de Perséphone.**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi !**


	16. Chapter 16

_Guest des bises_ **: Ma première pensée a été « la Guest des bises a vu mon amv ! » :D Mais oh PUTAIN ! J'ai halluciné en voyant la vidéo sur Twitter ! (j'hallucine encore d'ailleurs...) Comment ma vidéo s'est retrouvée là-bas ? J'ai pas trouvé dans quel cadre elle avait été montrée... La convention Ever After est devenue une convention Swan Queen ou quoi ? xD Je suis sûre que c'est la mienne mais j'ai toujours du mal à y croire XD Mille mercis de me l'avoir dit parce que je crois que je l'aurai jamais vue sinon ! C'était marrant de te voir signer avec ce surnom aussi ^^**

 **Pour en revenir à cette fanfiction... J'aimais trop le Jabberwocky pour cracher sur l'occasion de la reprendre. Je suis contente que son 'retour' ne te déplaise pas :D J'espère que ce chapitre tiendra ses promesses mais ne mets pas trop d'espoir : il n'y a pas qu'Emma et Regina à Storybrooke :l**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Merci beaucoup :D Disons que pour l'instant je m'en sors, on verra si tu penses toujours la même chose de cette fanfic quelques chapitres plus loin...**

 _Phoebe134_ **: J'espère que la petite blague de trois lignes ne t'aura pas rebutée...**

 **Allez, retour à Storybrooke ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Séraphin se hissa sur ses quatre pattes. Ses griffes lacérèrent le sol.

\- « Quand ils me verront, ils penseront qu'Halloween est arrivé plus tôt à Storybrooke, plaisanta Regina.

\- Tant que tu ne ressors pas tes robes à corset... », sourit Emma.

Emma se hissa sur le dos de Séraphin. Et bien que le dragon se fut incliné pour faciliter sa montée, la tâche restait ardue. Elle tendit ensuite sa main à Regina pour l'aider à monter. La brune tenta de trouver du confort sur ce siège d'écailles. Emma grimaça déjà, anticipant la douleur. Le tunnel se creusa, laissant entrevoir un chemin lézardé jusqu'à Storybrooke. Le dragon de nacre plongea, ses deux cavalières sur son dos.

Le roi Arthur leur souhaita bon voyage et Merlin se contenta de les observer derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

Séraphin sortit du trou béant qu'il venait de créer dans la route. Il atterrit avec une certaine grâce, vu sa stature. Regina descendit avec aisance et déplora son pantalon abimé par les écailles. Emma se laissa tomber du dos de Séraphin. Elle était heureuse de retrouver Storybrooke. Les rues étaient encore désertes, la nuit était claire mais le soleil commençait à se laisser deviner derrière le toit des maisons.

\- « Je vais chercher Henry et tout lui expliquer. Je te rejoindrai au manoir.

\- Profite-en pour changer de tenue, conseilla Regina en lui faisant remarquer l'état de ses vêtements.

\- Je te rejoins aussitôt après. »

Regina acquiesça et disparut dans un nuage violacé. Emma abandonna Séraphin derrière elle et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents. Elle était trop exténuée et éprouvée par les derniers événements pour essayer de se téléporter. De plus, rien n'assurait qu'elle en soit capable sans les pouvoirs du Ténébreux. Ses courbatures et ses bleus ralentissaient sa course mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle devait trouver Henry pour lui dire que sa mère était revenue.

Elle se heurta à la porte de l'appartement qui était fermée. Elle tambourina joyeusement et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sitôt que son père lui eut ouvert. David tenta de l'inciter à raconter ce qui s'était passé mais Emma ne voulait que son fils.

« Henry !, appela-t-elle d'une voix forte. Henry ! Viens vite ! »

Snow sortit de la chambre, le regard encore empreint du sommeil, Neal dans ses bras. Elle se réjouit de voir sa fille de retour et la pressa de questions, qu'Emma repoussa avec gentillesse. Les Charmings avaient remarqué dès son entrée, son regard de nouveau clair et son air lumineux. Henry apparut en haut de la mezzanine. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais il était déjà vif et alerte.

« Regina est revenue, elle est au manoir. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! », héla sa mère dans un large sourire.

Henry demanda des explications et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre. Emma entreprit de lui raconter son périple dans un récit décousu et fébrile, insistant tout d'abord sur le fait que Regina allait bien. Henry ne cessait de poser des questions et sa mère blonde déroulait un flux d'informations continu et désordonné. Snow et Charming remarquèrent son regard brillant, entre le soulagement et le pur bonheur. Ils étaient trop abasourdis par son annonce pour oser lui poser la moindre question. Par ailleurs, à travers le déferlement de questions de leur petit-fils, les parents d'Emma y trouvait les réponses à leurs propres interrogations.

Emma prit une douche rapide et changea ses vêtements. Elle jeta sa tenue au sol. Le vêtement était dans un état misérable, éprouvé par ses aventures. Emma mit un jean et enfila un haut clair. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et monta les escaliers d'un pas énergique pour s'emparer d'une veste rouge. Elle ajusta ses cheveux blonds qui retombèrent dans son dos. Henry l'attendait déjà. Ils se précipitèrent dans la rue et montèrent dans la coccinelle jaune. Emma démarra en trombe et le véhicule traversa la ville à vive allure.

* * *

Regina reconnut le bruit du moteur. La coccinelle s'arrêta devant le manoir. Henry se détacha, bondit de la voiture, poussa le portillon. Regina ouvrit la porte. Elle était vêtue d'un sempiternel tailleur et d'une chemise blanche, comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté sa maison. Henry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'assurer que c'était bien sa mère, qu'elle était bien vivante. Elle écarta ses bras pour l'accueillir et le jeune adolescent accourut à toutes jambes. Elle caressa les cheveux bruns de son fils. Il ne reculait pas, lui qui d'habitude s'agaçait de de ces démonstrations d'affection qui s'éternisaient.

« Mon chéri, tu m'étouffes », lui fit remarquer sa mère, amusée.

Henry la serra contre lui puis daigna se reculer au bout de quelques minutes. Il lui sourit, gêné. Il lui raconta comment il avait perdu espoir et avait cru ne plus jamais la revoir.

« Comment tu t'en es sortie finalement ? », demanda-t-il.

Regina essuya machinalement les larmes des joues de son fils et posa son regard sur Emma qui s'était avancée jusqu'au pied des marches du manoir. Elle se balançait doucement d'une jambe à l'autre, ses mains cachées dans les poches arrières de son jean. Regina continuait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils mais son regard était tourné vers Emma.

« Ta mère est vraiment extraordinaire mais ça tu le savais déjà. » dit-elle à son fils.

* * *

Emma avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir. Elle s'était pliée à leurs questions et y avaient répondu avec franchise tout en passant sous silence les moments qu'elle jugeait trop sensibles.

La coccinelle jaune sortait à présent de la forêt : Emma avait jugé préférable de prévenir Robin en personne. Revoir Regina en vie après avoir eu la peine de la voir être mise en terre aurait été traumatisant. Emma ne s'était pas attardée et avait prétexté un rendez-vous important. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère soudaine et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Elle repoussa ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur sa destination.

Elle ralentit et arrêta sa voiture jaune près du port. C'était la fin de l'après-midi mais en ce début d'été, le soleil restait haut dans le ciel. Emma sortit de la coccinelle et se dirigea vers le grand navire dont les voiles claquaient sous les assauts de la brise.

\- « Va racheter du vernis, lança Hook d'un ton las. On entretient le Jolly Roger pas une coquille de noix.

\- Oui, Capitaine » s'empressa de répondre M. Mouche avant de partir.

Il enfonça le bonnet de laine rouge sur sa tête malgré le temps agréable de la saison. Il croisa Emma sur l'étroite planche de bois qui permettait d'accéder au navire. Elle marcha sur le pont, notant du coin de l'œil que l'avant du pont était brillant et fraîchement verni. Hook se redressa vivement, croyant deviner que M. Mouche retournait sur ses pas pour lui poser une énième question harassante.

Le pirate resta sans voix en la voyant. Elle était lumineuse à des lieues de l'Emma sombre et torturée qui l'avait quitté. Ses yeux verts étaient rieurs. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient doucement sur sa poitrine. Une veste légère et écarlate couvraient ses épaules. Il serait mentir que de dire qu'Emma n'était pas fière de son effet. C'était autant de ces petits détails qu'Hook retrouvait.

« Swan, tu... » commença-t-il.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui. Hook passa machinalement sa main valide autour de sa taille. Il sourit, flatté de son attention et tout à son bonheur de la retrouver.

\- « Tu m'as manqué, avoua Emma dans un sourire.

\- Le temps a semblé bien long » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit et elle déposa un baiser langoureux contre les lèvres du pirate. Il sentit ses mains appesantir leurs caresses et effleurer sa peau sous ses vêtements. Ce fut lui qui rompit le baiser. Emma fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

« Malgré tout le plaisir que tes attentions m'inspire, _Love_ , je crois que M. Mouche rentra bien trop tôt pour que je puisse savourer ces douces retrouvailles. » se justifia-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le bord du navire. Emma prit place et Hook la rejoignit. Emma prit sa main et y entrelaça ses doigts.

« Je t'avouerai que je regretterai presque la Ténébreuse après avoir appris qu'elle avait détruit la boutique de Gold », lança-t-il dans un léger rire amusé.

Emma savait que c'était là sa manière de manifester son soulagement. Elle ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- « La nouvelle du retour de Regina se répand comme une traînée de poudre mais comment t'es-tu défaite de ces ténèbres ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres pirates lors de ton voyage, dit-il.

\- Non, sourit Emma. Regina avait un plan et il s'avère que ça a marché.

\- Je devine que je dois m'en aller remercier la reine.

\- Non. Tu n'as pas à la remercier d'une chose pareille. »

Sa voix était devenue plus ferme, bien malgré elle. Emma pensait que, tout comme elle, Regina s'était évertuée à l'aider de son plein gré, sans se préoccuper de la gloire et de la reconnaissance que son sauvetage susciterait. La brève et maladroite réplique de Hook avait fait émerger les souvenirs de Robin.

Hook ne comprenait pas sa réaction : il n'avait fait qu'essayer de plaisanter. La réaction d'Emma le laissa alors d'autant plus perplexe.

\- « Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois là, tempéra Hook d'une voix calme. J'estime normal de la remercier.

\- Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille qui a besoin d'aide » se braqua Emma.

Elle se leva et croisa les bras. Hook ne s'offusquait pas de ce mouvement d'humeur : il avait eu affaire à bien pire de sa part.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu veux remercier Regina parce qu'elle m'a ramenée. Je ne suis pas un colis.

\- Est-ce mal de remercier la reine pour avoir réussi quelque chose que je n'ai pas su faire ?, lui demanda Hook d'un ton plus ferme. J'aurais dû être celui qui endosse ce rôle. »

Hook se leva à son tour afin d'être à sa hauteur.

\- « J'aurai dû être celui qui te vient en aide.

\- Tu es mon petit ami pas mon sauveur attitré, lui rappela Emma.

\- Tu es la première personne que j'ai su aimer depuis la perte de Milah. Je pense sincèrement que tu es ma fin heureuse mais si je ne peux pas t'aider, rien n'assure que je sois la tienne.

\- ...Quoi ? »

Emma le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Sa colère s'était éteinte aussitôt qu'elle s'était embrasée. Elle n'était pas familière de ce genre de discours mais savait qu'il était de mauvais augure.

\- « J'y ai beaucoup songé lors de ton départ, reprit-il. Ton retour ne fait que confirmer mes peurs. Tu m'as beaucoup apporté mais malgré toute mon envie, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Tu me largues ? » coupa Emma.

La question lui avait échappé. Hook lui sourit, navré et triste. Emma protesta et essaya de trouver une parade à son discours mais Hook trouvait toujours une réponse à formuler. Les paroles du pirate glissaient sur elle. Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop abasourdie pour lui prêter pleinement attention.

* * *

Le Granny's était toujours ouvert malgré l'heure tardive. Les habitants se pressaient pour profiter de la nourriture abondante et des boissons qui coulaient à flots. Il y avait les intéressés, les curieux et ceux qui se réjouissait de fêter la disparition du pouvoir du Ténébreux et le retour de Regina du royaume des morts.

Henry était entièrement consacré à Regina. Il ne se laissait pas de la regarder et de se rappeler qu'elle était bel et bien vivante. Robin passait ses bras atour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui et lui donner un énième baiser qui traduisait son amour pour elle. Regina lui rendait sa marque d'affection, savourant son retour. Il était bon d'être vivant. Elle devait raconter encore et encore son périple dans les tréfonds des Enfers et ne se privait pas d'un petit sarcasme de temps à autre.

Emma resta quelques secondes figée devant la porte du Granny's. Elle avait repoussé sa venue mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle craignait le regard que les habitants poseraient sur elle. Elle ne s'émouvait pas de leurs avis mais éprouvant une certaine gêne, une certaine honte à leur faire face : ils n'avaient plus que la Ténébreuse à l'esprit.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, espérant se faire discrète mais la petite clochette du restaurant tinta malicieusement. Les têtes se tournèrent. Emma avait dû faire face aux regards méfiants des habitants qui doutaient que la noirceur ait définitivement quitté son cœur. Le silence fut bref mais aux yeux d'Emma il était incroyablement long et oppressant.

Henry brisa la gêne et le doute. Il appela sa mère à les rejoindre et Emma s'avança d'un pas peu assuré. Snow passa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille et poursuivit la conversation déjà en cours. Emma resta silencieuse mais se joignait parfois à la conversation pour ponctuer l'échange et signifier qu'elle était présente. Regina et Robin rejoignirent les Charmings et la conversation s'orienta naturellement sur leur périple.

Regina fut rapide et évoqua les Enfers brièvement d'une voix détachée. Du moins, elle mentionna les Enfers à demi-mot à s'attarda sur Hadès et Perséphone. Emma ne releva pas et se demanda si la brune n'essayait pas de minimiser l'importance de cette catabase...

Elle but le contenu de son verre et écouta Regina s'attarder sur l'affaire de Merlin. Emma se joignit alors à la conversation, évoquant avec éloquence cette histoire qui ne la concernait pas mais dont elle faisait partie.

\- « Merlin s'est révélé plus détestable que ses créations. Il a joué à Dieu et on voit ce qui en a découlé. Il s'est autoproclamé ''meilleur magicien de tous les temps'' de surcroît..., termina Regina en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Il a été incapable de défaire ce qu'il avait fait, ajouta Emma. J'espère qu'il arrêtera ses inventions de taré sénile. »

Emma y alla de bon cœur à médire sur l'enchanteur qui, dans le fond, était le véritable auteur de leurs malheurs. Lorsqu'on le lui demanda, Regina ne mentionna le monde des morts qu'à partir du moment où Emma était venue la chercher à croire qu'elle n'avait rien vécu pendant ce laps de temps qui séparait sa mort d'Emma. Morgane fut tue une fois de plus car aucune des deux ne souhaitaient s'étendre sur cette partie de leurs histoires. Les Charmings obtinrent via Regina des réponses parfois plus explicites que celles que leur fille avait daigné leur fournir. Puis ils évoquèrent les derniers événements survenus au sein de la ville et en informèrent Regina, en sa qualité de Mairesse.

Emma avait la gorge sèche d'avoir trop parlé. Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna. Elle prit place sur un des hauts tabourets du bar et fit signe à Granny de lui apporter une bière. Lily s'assit à côté d'elle et la bouscula d'un coup d'épaule intentionnel. Emma renversa un peu de bière et un peu de liquide ambré se répandit sur ses vêtements et sur la table. Elle lança un regard de reproche à Lily qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

\- « Voici donc le digne retour de l'enfant prodige..., fit Lily avec innocence.

\- Lily..., commença Emma. Je suis désolée j'ai complètement merdé et...

\- J'aurais bien liquidé tes parents il y a pas longtemps. Il semble que dans cette ville de tarés, il faille essayer de tuer les gens avant de s'entendre avec eux... On a répondu à une coutume locale. »

Emma lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Un peu plus loin, Maleficent et Séraphin discutaient, un verre à la main. Le chevalier tirait sur le col de son vêtement dont le tissu semblait le démanger.

\- « Comment ça se passe avec lui ?, demanda Emma.

\- Mon père est jeune, se transforme en dragon chinois... Il sait voyager entre les mondes mais est pas fichu de volé. Quelle déception..., fit Lily en refrénant un sourire amusé.

\- Il va rester ?

\- Si Maleficent le transforme pas en sac à main, il devrait. »

Lily piocha quelques amuses-gueules qui étaient à sa portée, sur une large assiette disposée sur le bar. Emma but quelques gorgées de sa bière et se fit la réflexion qu'un alcool plus fort ne serait pas déplaisant. Lily regarda ses parents dont l'échange semblait tantôt froid tantôt amusé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?, demanda Emma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Séraphin essaye de connaître le véritable prénom de Maleficent, répondit son amie dans un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est pas son prénom ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Non, un surnom qu'on lui a donné pour je ne sais quelle raison fumeuse... »

Emma hocha la tête, sans quitter Séraphin et Maleficent des yeux. Un discret sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha vers Lily et lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme un marché crapuleux :

\- « Dix dollars qu'elle lui dira jamais.

\- Trente dollars qu'elle finit par lui dire mais qu'elle essayera de le faire flamber » répliqua Lily sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle échangèrent un rire complice puis Maleficent croisa le regard de sa fille. Cette dernière comprit sa supplique silencieuse et se leva. Lily donna une tape dans l'épaule d'Emma et rejoignit sa mère et Séraphin. La chaise ne restait pas longtemps vide : Regina y prit place et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns afin de les replacer à sa convenance.

\- « Le pirate n'est pas ici ?, s'étonna-t-elle. J'aurai cru qu'il t'aurait suivie à la trace en te lançant des regards langoureux et éperdus.

\- Il n'est pas ici. On a discuté et il s'est...énervé, réfléchit Emma tout haut, parce qu'il n'a pas pu me sauver et il estime par conséquent qu'il n'est pas mon True Love, même s'il considère toujours que je suis sa fin heureuse...

\- Son raisonnement est tordu » conclut-elle en s'accoudant à la table.

Emma hocha la tête et Regina passa commande. Ruby fit glisser deux petits verres remplis d'un liquide transparent qui n'était assurément pas de l'eau.

\- « Je pense que des shots seront plus efficaces que de la bière pour noyer ton chagrin, déclara Regina.

\- Moi qui n'espérait de toi qu'un joli discours sur l'espoir, rétorqua Emma les yeux rieurs.

\- Je laisse ce plaisir à ta mère. »

Elle trinquèrent et burent le contenu des verres cul sec. Elles reposèrent leurs verres vides sur le comptoir. Le visage de Regina se tordit en une violente expression de dégoût, peu habituée à ces alcools forts. Emma resta impassible, ne s'émouvant pas de l'alcool qui brulait sa gorge sur son passage.

\- « Je suis passée à mon bureau dans la journée et j'ai trouvé un document attestant que la boutique de Gold avait été sinistrée..., dit Regina en feignant de ne pas y toucher.

\- Oh...

\- Une idée de l'identité de l'auteur de cet incendie, Shérif Swan ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres et but le contenu du shot que Ruby venait de déposer devant elle. Elle haussa les épaules puis finalement avoua, sa sachant acculée au mur :

\- « C'est moi.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... Et pourquoi avoir fait flamber la boutique de notre antiquaire préféré ?

\- Je cherchais un moyen de partir et comme j'ai rien trouvé chez lui... J'ai craqué.

\- Ce caprice va coûter cher à la ville...

\- Ce n'était pas un caprice » s'offusqua Emma tandis que la brune vidait le contenu de son shot.

Emma s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais elle se tut, apercevant Robin qui venait vers elles. Il portait Roland dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de son père et s'était assoupi. L'heure était tardive et Roland était parti dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je vais rentrer, annonça Robin. Roland s'endort... Je te vois demain ? »

Regina acquiesça et s'approcha pour lui donner un dernier baiser. Le baiser fut tendre et fugace. Il se recula et rajusta la position de son fils dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi » souffla-t-il.

Il adressa à Emma un léger signe de tête puis se détourna avant de partir du Granny's.

Le vacarme des voix était plus bas et la plupart des gens avait investi une table pour parler à loisir. Henry était avec ses grands-parents et parlait sans s'arrêter. Belle se joignait à la conversation avec les Charmings mais Rumpelstilskin demeurait silencieux. L'antiquaire éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition.

Regina se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur Emma. Cette dernière semblait d'humeur quelque peu morose et la brune attribua cela aux derniers événements houleux.

« Il est tellement heureux de te revoir. » lança Emma.

Le ton de sa voix était railleur et n'était nullement explicable par l'alcool. Le brune dévisagea Emma un court instant, cherchant à s'assurer que ses suppositions concordaient avec ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est Robin ? », demanda Regina avec étonnement.

Emma ne répondit pas et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour ravir la bouteille. Elle remplit son verre à ras bord et le vida aussitôt.

\- « Il a passé un quart d'heure à me remercier de t'avoir ramenée des Enfers.

\- Il n'allait pas te blâmer, fit Regina en lui subtilisant la bouteille pour se servir.

\- C'est pas ça..., murmura Emma en faisant tourner le petit verre dans lequel restait une dernière goutte d'alcool transparent. Il dit ça comme si j'avais fait ça pour lui. Il m'a rien demandée. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas, c'est tout. »

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils, indécise. Emma tendit sa main dans une demande silencieuse pour avoir la bouteille mais Regina la lui refusa. Elle se leva et donna la bouteille à Ruby. Regina tapota l'épaule d'Emma :

« Je pense que la soirée est finie, Swan. »

Emma soupira mais se raisonna : l'alcool commençait à alourdir sa tête et la presser au sommeil. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit, reposante et sans rêve.

Snow vint vers elles. Elle avait calé Neal habillement contre elle pour libérer un bras. Elle tira la manche de sa fille pour lui signifier sa présence.

\- « Il se fait tard, Emma. Tu rentres avec nous ?, demanda Snow.

\- Ouais.., souffla l'intéressée.

\- Regina, vous voulez que je vous ramène ?, se proposa David en les rejoignant.

\- Non, déclina-t-elle poliment. Je vais rentrer à pied. Merci. »

Regina quitta le restaurant avec Henry et ils prirent le chemin du manoir. Les réverbères éclairaient faiblement leur chemin mais elle appréciait cette promenade nocturne qui avait le bénéfice de lui vider l'esprit.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **En espérant que vous ayez apprécié Hook...**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi !**


	17. Chapter 17

_Guest des bises_ **: Oui parler de jalousie est un peu prématuré... Disons qu'Emma a un peu de mal avec Robin. Elle le supporte bien à petites doses.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Ah... Je voulais que Hook soit réglo... Dans la série, il est méchant puis gentil mais quand il parle d'Emma, je le trouve égoïste. J'espérais rectifier un peu le tir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Henry arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Il sursauta, découvrant sa mère attablée au comptoir. Elle faisait tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse de café, le regard absent. Elle sembla se réveiller en remarquant son fils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- « Pourquoi pars-tu si tôt ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai un exposé à faire et on voulait tout installer avant, répondit Henry en se préparant une tartine. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ? »

Il croqua une bouchée généreuse de sa tartine et essuya la confiture qui barbouillait sa bouche. Il mastiqua avec empressement et engloutit son petit-déjeuner de fortune avant de se verser un verre de jus d'orange. Sa mère le regarda faire et réfléchit à sa réponse.

\- « Je dois passer au bureau pour mettre en ordre certaines affaires, prétexta-t-elle. Emma a semé son petit chaos et je dois payer les pots cassés.

\- Tu devrais quand même te reposer, insista Henry en posant son verre vide. Je peux rester si tu veux...

\- Non, va à l'école. Je vais bien. », lui sourit-elle.

Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnu le son particulier du moteur.

« Ce n'est pas ton bus que j'entends ?, lui fit remarquer sa mère.

Il observa sa mère, quelque peu suspicieux mais le klaxon du bus scolaire se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il empoigna son sac et partit à toutes jambes.

« Si tu as un problème tu m'appelleras, hein ?! » cria Henry depuis l'entrée.

Regina répondit qu'elle le ferait et la porte claqua. Le silence revint dans la maison et elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait espéré que l'alcool la ferait dormir du sommeil du juste. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les tréfonds du Tartare et son âme se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée durant son cours séjour sur cette terre infernale.

Elle se résigna : il ne lui restait plus qu'à exécuter ses dires et à se rendre au bureau.

* * *

Les nains s'activaient joyeusement dans les décombres carbonisés de la boutique de Gold. Emma avait également relevé ses manches et participait activement au déblayage des morceaux qu'elle avait elle-même réduit en cendres. Le camion se remplissait à vue d'œil. Emma frotta ses mains en en ôter la poussière.

Regina repéra la chevelure blonde retenue en queue de cheval et se fraya un chemin entre les décombres.

\- « Regina ?, s'étonna Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je venais voir l'avancée des travaux.

\- On commence tout juste. On vire tout et après Gold donnera ses directives pour la reconstruction. Il a déjà sauvé sa marchandise. C'est normal qu'aucun objet ait brûlé ?, s'interrogea Emma en fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Nous parlons de Rumpelstilskin, rappela Regina. Il n'aurait rien laissé d'important périr... »

Emma hocha la tête et s'arma d'une pelle pour charger les cendres dans la brouette.

\- « Par ailleurs, poursuivit Regina, pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi tous les vitraux de la chapelle ont volé en éclats ? »

Regina l'observait, connaissant, par ailleurs, déjà la réponse à sa question. Emma baissa la tête dans l'espoir de cacher son air coupable. Elle continuait à charger la brouette de débris et de poussière.

\- « Blue ne connaissait aucun moyen pour se rendre aux Enfers et j'ai... explosé.

\- Et concernant la tombe ? » s'enquit Regina.

Emma se redressa. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se faisant, noircit un peu sa peau de la poussière.

\- « Tu étais toi-même, continua la brune.

\- Oui, confirma Emma d'une voix claire. Mais ce truc était insupportable. Il y avait ton nom dessus alors que tu es vivante ici.

\- C'était une raison valable pour la réduire en mille morceaux ?

\- J'ai été au plus rapide.

\- ….Au moins, tu as le mérite de relancer l'économie de la ville » plaisanta-t-elle avec légèreté.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage d'Emma. Cependant, la blonde décelait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Regina sans parvenir à identifier de quoi il s'agissait.

\- « Ça va pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Si. »

Emma s'appuya sur sa pelle et fit comprendre à Regina par une mimique qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Regina s'approcha d'un pas.

« Est-ce que... Hadès t'aurait parlé... d'effets secondaires ? »

La blonde perdit sa nonchalance. Ses traits trahirent son inquiétude avant même qu'elle ne dise un seul mot.

\- « La boutique ne va pas se déblayer toute seule !, cria Grumpy à l'intention d'Emma.

\- Fous-moi la paix !, cria-t-elle à son tour. Fais une pause et va boire une bière ! »

Elle en profita pour le fusiller du regard. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Regina.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle. Hadès ne m'a rien dit. Il pourrait...

\- J'ai seulement eu une vision désagréable, minimisa la brune. Je pense que la petite Morgane m'a bien plus impressionnée que je ne l'aurais cru. Je souhaitais simplement savoir si Hadès en avait fait mention.

\- C'est quoi cette vision ? »

Emma était trop curieuse, comme d'habitude. Regina aurait dû anticiper son comportement. La brune ramena machinalement sa manche de sorte que le tissu glissa jusqu'à la paume de sa main. Emma lâcha la pelle qui se coucha sur le sol et attrapa la main de Regina. Cette dernière tenta de la faire lâcher. Emma tira sur la manche et regarda sa peau avec attention. La brune retint son souffle. Emma parcourait sa peau du regard mais elle ne voyait pas la même chose qu'elle... Regina retira alors son bras et la réprimanda pour son manque délicatesse.

\- « Pardon, je pensais que tu cachais quelque chose..., se justifia Emma.

\- Penses plutôt à t'avancer dans les travaux. Je garde un œil sur le chantier, Swan. »

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais Regina avait déjà disparu. La volute violette se dissipa dans son sillage. Grumpy hurla à Emma se reprendre son travail car il souhaitait avoir fini avant l'année prochaine. La Shérif roula des yeux et empoigna sa pelle avant reprendre son ouvrage.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin avait consenti à lui apporter des réponses à ses questions. Regina s'était maudite d'avoir été si sotte et de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle hésita une fois devant la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée sans oser l'actionner. Puis elle se rappela que son acte était justifié et poussa la porte.

Regina entra dans la chambre de son fils et parcourut la pièce du regard. La chambre était ordonnée et l'objet qu'elle cherchait n'était pas en évidence.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et avisa les tiroirs du bureau. Lui en faire part l'inquiéterait inutilement. C'est avec cette pensée en tête que Regina ouvrit successivement les trois tiroirs du bureau. Elle y reconnut les cahiers d'écoles, les manuels, des stylos...

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le troisième tiroir avec déception quand elle remarqua le petit objet d'argent à moitié dissimulé sous une épaisse couverture de bandes dessinées.

Elle attrapa la chaine et tira le collier de son refuge. La longue chaine d'argent laissait perler un pendentif circulaire et ouvragé qui contenait une substance qui lui permettrait de contrôler ces mauvais rêves. Elle veilla à replacer les bandes dessinées dans la position identique dans laquelle elle les avait trouvé et quitta la pièce, le collier en main.

Elle le déposa rapidement sur sa table de nuit et descendit l'escalier arqué qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était à présent plus sereine, croyant qu'elle pourrait désormais s'en défendre.

* * *

Emma se racla la gorge et ouvrit la porte de métal qui grinça en pivotant pour la laisser entrer dans la petite pièce. Elle referma doucement derrière elle et fourra ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

\- « Tu passes par la porte maintenant, railla Zelena d'un ton froid.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pour ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer ? »

Emma garda les yeux fixés sur le sol. Sa bouche se tordit, coupable.

« Pour ce que je t'ai dit, précisa Emma dans un murmure enroué. J'aurai pas dû être si cruelle et... dire ça à propos de ton bébé. »

Zelena redressa son assise sur son lit, qui était le seul meuble à combler le vide de la pièce. Son ventre affichait à présent aux yeux de tous, une rondeur qui ne laissait personne dupe.

\- « Je sais ce que tu ressens, confia Emma. J'ai été enceinte en prison et j'ai dû abandonner Henry... Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes mais je sais que c'est dur de songer à s'en séparer.

\- _Cette chose_ a pour unique but de pourrir la vie de ma très chère sœur, argua Zelena dans un large sourire sadique et néanmoins factice. Robin va élever cet enfant qui sera le souvenir vivant de nos nuits passées ensemble... Regina sera torturée par la même souffrance.

\- Et toi, par le fait qu'on t'a arraché ton enfant ? »

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Zelena et Emma crut identifier de la tristesse qui rendait son large sourire moins éclatant. Emma s'appuya contre le mur froid de la pièce.

\- « Tu ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement. Il va falloir songer à une solution.

\- Ma mort semblait t'apparaitre comme arrangeante, lui rappela Zelena.

\- J'ai eu tort, s'excusa Emma avec sincérité. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir. »

Zelena rit de ses dires qu'elle trouvait d'une absurdité saisissante. Mais elle en était touchée.

\- « Je vais parler à Robin et Regina et...

\- Tu es soudainement promue avocate ?, se moqua Zelena.

\- Non, répondit-elle en gardant son calme. Mais tu as le droit à ce qu'on te défende.

\- Parce que tu es la Sauveuse ?

\- Parce que je suis Shérif. »

Emma insista sur sa fonction. Storybrooke bénéficiait de son propre arrangement des peines et si la loi était la même pour tous, alors Zelena ne devait pas rester enfermée. Emma frappa à la porte et l'infirmière lui ouvrit pour qu'elle puisse partir.

* * *

Robin fit un signe de dénégation de la tête : ce que proposait Emma était insensé. Les deux se parlaient sans s'écouter et c'était un véritable échange de sourd. Regina demeurait silencieuse et préférait rester en retrait. Le cas de Zelena était toujours aussi délicat. Il méritait réflexion et le choix était d'autant plus difficile qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, cruelle certes, mais de sa sœur tout de même.

\- « On ne peut pas la laisser enfermée, répéta Emma.

\- Mais... Elle est folle, elle a tué Marianne, rappela Robin avec colère. Elle a essayé de tuer Regina.

\- Tu veux établir la justice ?, le défia Emma. Très bien. J'ai tué Cruella, je devrais être enfermée. Mes parents ont kidnappé Lily. On devrait pas manquer de chefs d'inculpations pour Gold. Et tu es un voleur. Tu as payé pour tes vols ? »

Robin ravala sa colère. Il savait que la Shérif avait raison mais imaginer être confronté à Zelena au quotidien était une vision d'effroi.

« Emma a raison » intervint Regina à regret.

Un vague air de triomphe passa sur le visage de la Shérif et Regina nuança son propos :

\- « Mais on ne peut pas. Elle est dangereuse.

\- Elle n'a plus sa magie, rappela Emma.

\- Elle est dangereuse même sans magie, argua Regina. Elle pourrait... Je ne sais pas... S'armer d'un couteau et égorger Henry.

\- Nous avons nos torts, fit valoir Robin, mais nous avons changé. Zelena ne veut pas changer. »

Emma repensait à ce détail qu'elle avait remarqué, inhabituel de la part de Zelena et pourtant encourageant.

« Je pense qu'elle aime le bébé qu'elle porte. » annonça Emma avec diplomatie.

Elle changea de jambe d'appui et cacha ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle se pinça les lèvres et indécise, risque un œil sur Regina qui était surprise de cette révélation mais pas attristée.

\- « ...Vous comptez faire quoi pour le bébé... ?, demanda la Shérif en faisant vaquer son regard de l'un à l'autre.

\- Je vais l'élever, annonça Robin sur le ton de l'évidence. Cet enfant est le mien.

\- C'est aussi le sien, rappela Emma.

\- Elle m'a trompée.

\- En attendant, c'est elle qui le porte pendant neuf mois, rétorqua la Shérif.

\- Regina ? »

La brune avait le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Elle frissonna et croisa les bras avant de rejoindre la conversation. Elle tira de nouveau machinalement sur la manche de sa chemise pour en couvrir sa paume. Son air fatigué s'estompa et elle reprit des traits sérieux. La vérité était qu'elle avait repoussé le cas épineux que représentait cet enfant. Elle pensait avoir encore du temps pour y réfléchir. Elle parvenait simplement à éprouver une pitié immense pour cet enfant qui était un moyen de pression pour l'un de ses parents, une illusion et une traitrise pour l'autre.

« Si Zelena veut le garder, alors qu'elle le garde. Je ne lui arracherai pas son enfant si elle veut l'élever. » dit-elle finalement.

Emma acquiesça. Elle approuvait silencieusement la décision de Regina mais se gardait bien de le lui faire savoir : elle n'était ici qu'en tant que Shérif.

\- « J'ai réfléchi à la situation. Il y a encore la grange de la malédiction. Elle pourrait y habiter de nouveau. Je peux contacter un collègue de Boston qui pourra me fournir un bracelet GPS. On saura toujours où elle est. Et si elle veut sortir... la police s'occupera de l'accompagner.

\- Tu comptes devenir la nounou de Zelena ?, plaisanta Regina. Elle va te faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Je m'en doute mais elle ne blessera personne. Si elle reste enfermée, on l'encourage à ruminer sa haine contre nous. Elle pourrait changer. Et Séraphin cherche du boulot .» avança Emma.

Emma sortit son téléphone de sa poche et interrompit leur conversation pour ouvrir le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était Henry. Emma rangea son téléphone.

« Henry vient de rentrer. Il est à l'appart de mes parents. On en reparle plus tard ? », termina-t-elle.

Regina acquiesça et Robin regarda la veste rouge s'éloigner pour quitter le bureau de la Mairesse.

* * *

Emma se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Elle bénissait secrètement le grand écran nouvellement installé dans le petit appartement. Henry avait la mâchoire serré et il était trop concentré pour tourner la tête vers sa mère. Il la salua brièvement et ses doigts pressèrent les boutons de la manette en suivant une chorégraphie bien rodée.

\- « Tu laisses ta mère déglinguer quelques mécréants avec toi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- La manette est sous le magazine sur la table » répondit distraitement Henry.

Emma s'empara de la manette et rejoignit la partie commencée par son fils. La télévision raisonnait des bruits de leur combat. Le faible musique créait une ambiance angoissante. Les affrontements devinrent moins virulents, les ennemis moins nombreux et Henry engagea la conversation :

\- « Tu leur en a parlé ?

\- Ouais, répondit distraitement Emma sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Robin veut l'élever et Regina sait pas.

\- Et Zelena ?

\- J'pense qu'elle voudrait le garder. Puis ça lui permettrait d'être lié à quelqu'un et de devenir moins... chiante. » dit-elle finalement.

Cette qualification fit naitre un sourire amusé sur le visage d'Henry. Ce dernier s'estompa cependant bien vite.

\- « Ce bébé ce sera quoi ?, demanda-t-il. Parce que si Maman se marie avec Robin, ce sera mon demi-frère... ou mon ...cousin ? »

Emma ne lâchait pas la télévision des yeux. Elle tentait de réfléchir à cet arbre généalogique complexe et chaotique tout en gardant l'avantage dans le combat qui s'engageait sur l'écran.

« Ce sera les deux », grimaça Emma en s'énervant sur la manette.

Ils étaient arrivés à la fin du niveau et le jeu vidéo leur proposait une autre partie. Henry posa sa manette et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- « J'aime pas cette histoire, commença-t-il.

\- Gamin, Regina fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- J'ai l'droit de rien dire parce que c'est son True Love mais...

\- Tu _es_ son True Love, corrigea Emma. Tu le seras toujours... Si elle est bien avec Robin, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Henry soupira, agacé et regarda quelques instants sa mère poursuivre le combat. Son personnage agitait son épée avec ferveur et scindait les bêtes démoniaques. Emma ne se préoccupait pas de la stratégie et prenait simplement plaisir à trucider les ennemis.

« Tu sais, reprit Henry, je crois qu'en ce moment Maman fait... »

Des coups à la porte le stoppèrent dans sa phrase. Emma mit le jeu en pause. Elle se leva et fut surprise de voir Lily entrer dans l'appartement. Emma l'interrogea du regard.

\- « Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir, lança Lily en découvrant le petit appartement.

\- Tu te lasses déjà de Papa et de Maman ?, plaisanta Emma, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

\- Disons que j'aime bien bien profiter de ma liberté.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- Quelque part où il y a ni dragons, ni parents. »

Emma retint un rire. Lily avait l'art de l'embarquer dans des plans douteux mais elle n'était plus si naïve. Lily devina les pensées de son amie au vu de son air narquois. Elle se défendit :

\- « Je ne compte pas te forcer à couper les ailes de quelqu'un ou dérober un truc magique. Je veux aller boire un verre avec ma seule amie dans ce patelin de fous.

\- D'accord pour ce soir, répondit Emma. Tu veux faire une partie de jeux vidéos ? »

Les yeux de Lily laissaient entrevoir une lueur d'amusement. Emma et elle avaient un certain goût pour les jeux vidéos.

\- « Comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, sourit Emma.

\- J'espère que ton gosse a du courage, lança Lily avec assurance en remarquant Henry. Je m'en voudrais de lui foutre une raclée. »

Lily se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Emma la bouscula pour la contraindre à lui laisser une place. Le console accueillit un nouveau joueur. Henry pressa le bouton et la partie pouvait à présent commencer.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai** _deux_ **chapitres demain !**


	18. Chapter 18

_Guest des bises_ **: On va voir ce qu'à Regina... Ah Lily/Emma c'est mon péché mignon du moment:D J'ai pas pu m'en priver :D**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Oui, il y a quelques nuages à l'horizon. x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma buvait le contenu de son verre à petites gorgées en attendant que les plats arrivent. Henry, quant à lui, avait déjà bu la moitié de son soda.

\- « C'est dommage que Lily soit pas venue avec nous. Elle est sympa.

\- Ouais, quand elle te décroche pas un coup de poing en pleine figure... Puis elle devait retourner chez elle pour voir ses parents.

\- Ça doit lui faire tout drôle.

\- Mmmh », fit Emma.

De là où ils étaient installés, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble du restaurant. Leur table était dans un coin, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Aussi, quand Regina entra pour s'accouder au comptoir, Emma et Henry la remarquèrent aussitôt. Elle passa commande auprès de Granny et se prit ensuite le visage entre les mains en soupirant.

« Maman !», l'appela Henry

Regina sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui offrit un sourire mais ses yeux étaient tristes et torturés.

\- « Je vois que ta mère démontre encore une grande habilité en cuisine..., constata-t-elle avec un amusement forcé.

\- Sa mère, reprit Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie, a pas mangé de hamburger depuis un bout de temps.

\- J'en suis émue, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Emma avec plus de sérieux.

\- Comme tout le monde, je viens manger. »

Son ton était légèrement sec mais aucun des deux n'étaient dupes. Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- « C'est tes cauchemars ?, demanda Henry, inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, mon chéri, je vais bien. Je n'avais seulement pas envie de faire la cuisine... et manger les lasagnes de Granny me rappelle à quel point les miennes les surpassent » sourit-elle.

Emma passa outre la plaisanterie de Regina. Elle s'attardait sur autre chose qui suscitait bien des interrogations.

\- « Quels cauchemars ?, releva Emma. C'est les visions dont tu parlais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement ?

\- Je n'en ai plus, coupa court Regina. Je me suis seulement... disputée avec Robin et je n'ai aucune envie de vous en parlez... pour le moment. » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Henry.

Ruby appela Regina depuis son comptoir et lui demanda si elle voulait prendre sur place ou à emporter. Henry insista pour qu'elle mange avec eux. Regina hésita mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette demande de son fils. Elle prit place à côté de lui et annonça à Ruby qu'elle prendra son plat sur place. Emma restait soupçonneuse. Regina sentait son regard insistant et dévia habillement la conversation pour ne pas que cette dernière ne décèle son mensonge.

* * *

Lily fit tinter la petite cloche et trouva Emma sans grandes difficultés. Cette dernière racontait avec entrain quelques facéties d'Hadès et Regina lançait quelques commentaires sarcastiques à l'encontre du souverain des Enfers. Henry regardait tour à tour ses mères, assouvissant sa curiosité. Ils les interrompaient parfois pour poser une question et elles reprenaient leurs récits de plus belle. Les assiettes étaient vidées de leurs contenus depuis longtemps et ils bavardaient à présent sans se soucier de l'heure. Lily se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

\- « Merde, j'ai pas vu l'heure, s'excusa Emma en se levant.

\- C'est pas grave. Je savais où trouver ta petite tête blonde, dit Lily avec assurance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai toujours un peu de ta noirceur, rappela-t-elle. Et cette noirceur tend vers toi. Je n'ai qu'à la suivre pour te trouver. Je suis un joli radar... Mais c'est pour ça que _Crazy Queen_ avait piqué une de mes écailles. Elle te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non... »

Emma baissa les yeux sur Regina qui se pinçait les lèvres pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Lily était d'une insolence exécrable parfois.

\- « Je ne suis tenue d'informer quiconque de mes agissements et ce n'est certainement pas un bébé dragon effronté qui va m'y contraindre, lança Regina.

\- Voilà le grand retour de _Crazy Queen_..., commenta Lily en feignant la lassitude. J'ai le droit de voir Emma ou je dois te demander une autorisation ? »

Lily lui décocha un sourire hypocrite qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Regina. Emma s'apprêtait à demander de plus amples explications quand Regina la devança :

\- « La noirceur en Lily n'arrangeait rien à ton état. Je lui ai demandé...

\- ordonné, corrigea l'intéressée.

\- ...demandé, insista Regina, de ne pas te voir pour ne pas dégrader les choses. Si tu tiens à t'imposer sa présence maintenant, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

\- Je vois..., fit Emma en regardant Regina d'un air pensif.

\- C'est vraiment trop d'honneur, la remercia Lily avec ironie.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on parte maintenant ? » intervint Emma en retenant toutefois un sourire.

Elle poussa légèrement Lily pour l'inviter à se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Emma s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers son fils.

\- « Henry, tu veux faire quoi ? Tu rentres à la maison ? Ou tu veux rester encore avec ta mère ?

\- Non, je vais rentrer avec Maman », annonça-t-il.

Regina laissa transparaitre son étonnement : ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Cependant, elle était heureuse à l'idée qu'Henry soit chez elle. Emma s'enquit de son accord dans un regard et Regina acquiesça. Emma ajouta qu'elle enverrait un message à ses parents pour les prévenir. Emma resta sur place, hésitant : si Regina avait un problème, il était plus sage de rester...

\- « Bon tu viens ?, l'appela Lily.

\- ...Oui... J'arrive... » répondit Emma en réfléchissant toujours.

Elle croisa le regard d'Henry. Elle plia ses doigts, ne laissant que l'oréculaire et le pouce levé afin de mimer un téléphone. Elle bougea les lèvres sans laisser un mot les franchir et Henry décrypta aisément le message : « S'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles. » Son fils acquiesça et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée.

Emma déposa quelques billets sur la table afin de payer l'addition, les salua et suivit Lily hors du restaurant. Regina les suivit du regard, cachant difficilement sa désapprobation.

* * *

Lily poussa la porte du bar. L'atmosphère était un peu tamisée et la musique emplissait l'air. Quelques têtes de tournèrent avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Les clients avaient pris la piste de danse d'assaut. Il faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur.

\- « Y a de l'ambiance mine de rien, commenta Lily.

\- Je vais prendre les boissons. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Comme toi. », répondit-elle distraitement.

Emma commanda deux cocktails au bar et profita de son temps d'attente pour sortir son téléphone. Elle n'avait aucun message ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle monta néanmoins le son et activa le vibreur : elle voulait être sûre de ne pas manquer d'appel en cas de problème.

Elle chercha son amie du regard et la trouva un peu à l'écart de l'attroupement que suscitait la piste de danse et la musique. Elle rejoignit Lily et lui tendit son verre. Le verre large était repli d'un liquide transparent dans lequel nageait des feuilles de menthe et des tranches de citron.

« Une partie ? », proposa Lily en lui tendant une queue de billard.

Emma l'attrapa d'un geste et défia son amie du regard. Lily lui laissa le plaisir de commencer la partie. Les boules de couleurs éclatèrent de part et d'autre sur le vert.

« J'y repense, lança Lily. J'ai croisé Robin l'autre fois. »

Un large sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. Emma quitta le billard du regard et se redressa. Elle croisa le regard de son amie et elle était impassible, à moins qu'elle n'attende simplement que Lily explicite ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi.

\- « Tu crois qu'il sait qu'on a fait flamber son arc ?

\- Je ne crois pas, sourit alors Emma dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt. Mais s'il nous attaque avec son arbalète, c'est qu'il sera au courant.

\- Ooooh Séraphin taillera son arbalète en cure-dent, assura Lily. A moins que Maleficent ne le bouffe avant. »

Lily éclata de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Elle aspira quelques gorgées de son cocktail qu'elle posa ensuite sur une petite table. Elle se pencha sur le billard. Elle faisait vaquer son regard entre du procédé de la queue de billard, la sphère blanche et la boule bleue. Elle anticipa la trajectoire de son coup et joua. La sphère manqua le trou de peu et c'est la boule blanche qui disparut du terrain Lily s'exclama d'agacement. Emma ricana, moqueuse. Elle posa le talon de la queue de billard au sol et fit doucement osciller cette canne extrêmement longue d'une main à l'autre.

\- « Tu sembles bien le prendre... Plus fifille à papa ou fifille à Maman ?, se moqua Emma.

\- Maleficent fait un peu poule à écailles parfois. Séraphin est... trop calme. Il m'énerve. »

Le commentaire sur sa mère avait été dit sans agressivité. C'était une douce taquinerie. La partie continua et elles discutèrent encore de tout et de rien. Lily mentionnait les bizarreries de la ville et Emma se rappelait, elle aussi, ses premières impressions en arrivant.

* * *

Regina referma son livre. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit et prit ensuite la longue chaine d'argent Elle s'allongea dans son lit et sa tête s'enfonça dans la douceur de l'oreiller.. Elle prit le pendentif circulaire entre ses doigts et repensa aux derniers évènements.

Elle remonta le fil de ses souvenirs pour s'arrêter sur les souvenirs brumeux de son retour. Elle se souvenait de la voix lointaine d'Emma, de sa silhouette floue, comme si elle la regardait à travers une eau trouble. Emma lui avait demandé de continuer mais elle avait refusé d'avancer davantage. Le vacarme des eaux du fleuve annihilait presque tout autre son.

Elle avait néanmoins reconnu son visage, malgré le temps, malgré sa mort, malgré son absence. Daniel était aussi jeune que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Il était vêtu de ces vêtements typiques de leur contrée. Son âme retranscrivait l'apparence de sa dernière enveloppe charnelle et Regina l'avait vu nettement, plus vivace que dans tout autre souvenir. Ils étaient séparés même après la mort. Ce constat l'avait attristée et elle en aurait sans doute pleuré si elle l'avait pu.

Daniel avait exprimé un immense soulagement à la voir. Ce sentiment avait outrepassé sa joie de l'apercevoir encore dans un moment fugace. Il avait remué les lèvres pour lui dire quelque chose. Regina avait saisi son dernier message d'espoir et s'était tournée vers Emma dont elle avait deviné que la main se meurtrissait à force de sans cesse resserrer sa prise autour de la cape. Le vêtement de plante couvrait alors son âme et lui redonnait une vague consistance. Son apparence était encore indécise, entre l'esprit décharné du Tartare et le corps brumeux de l'âme.

Regina lui avait fait ses adieux puis avait suivi Emma, glissant derrière elle.

Regina passa la chaîne d'argent autour de son cou laissa le pendentif reposer contre sa poitrine. Le petit objet ouvragé se réchauffa au contact de sa peau. Les mauvais songes ne seraient plus si terrifiants si elle pouvait les contrôler. Elle tenta de se réconforter avec cette dernière pensée, craignant une fois encore d'échouer dans sa tentative pour apprivoiser. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, prête à accueillir les songes envoyés par Morphée.

* * *

Lily ramena deux autres cocktails et elle s'adossèrent contre le rebord du billard pour observer la piste et leurs danseurs.

\- « J'ai les crocs, lâcha Emma.

\- Tu comptes bouffer quelqu'un ?, demanda Lily d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Pas comme ça, sourit-elle, taquine.

\- Attends, je crois qu'il y a un truc qui devrait te plaire alors. »

Lily partit vers le bar d'un pas enjoué. Elle s'accouda au comptoir du bar et se pencha en avant pour pouvoir se faire entendre. Emma était trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle demandait au barman. Elle crut distinguer le barman sortir des assiettes, du pain de mie et des bocaux qu'Emma ne pouvait identifier. Des sandwiches ? Emma haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil à son portable qui ne laissait pas présager un quelconque problème. Elle le rangea et regarda les danseurs sans les voir.

Lily revint avec une assiette.

« Le barman est un radin, conclut-elle d'un ton vif et sec. Jamais vu un mec incapable de faire un sandwiche digne de ce nom. »

Lily plaça l'assiette sous le nez d'Emma. Cette dernière se rappela soudainement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- « Beurre de cacahuète et nutella, annonça fièrement Lily en prenant un sandwiche.

\- Je m'en rappelle, rit Emma avant de croquer une bouchée du sien. On avait fait des trucs immondes cet aprem là. On était restée affalée comme de pauvres bêtes échouées. »

Lily se mit à côté d'Emma. La musique était rythmée et les gens dansaient joyeusement sur la piste.

\- « Maintenant que tu es célibataire, on pourrait draguer, lança Lily entre deux bouchées.

\- ...J'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu t'es faite larguée, y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

\- Et toi, tu avais pas quelqu'un avant de finir enterrée à Storybrooke ?, fit Emma pour changer de sujet.

\- Y a que toi qui a réussi à me supporter.

\- Et c'était pas une mince affaire. »

Emma rit et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Emma blâma le mauvais caractère de son amie et cette dernière ne se priva pas d'en faire autant. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles et mit fin à ce moment de complicité.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre, mes dames ? » se proposa-t-il.

Il s'inclina très légèrement. Lily le dévisagea comme une bête curieuse. L'homme était pourvu d'un visage assez esthétique. Une barbe courte et finement taillée habillait ses traits. Ses cheveux légèrement longs tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage. Une veste en cuir noir couvrait ses épaules que l'on devinait carrées. Il était plutôt grand et musclé, d'une musculature discrète et non ostentatoire toutefois.

« Non merci, déclina poliment Emma. On a ce qu'il faut. »

Elle désigna son verre à moitié plein et celui de Lily. L'homme insista néanmoins et daigna se présenter.

\- « Je suis le Shérif de Notthingham. Vous ne refuseriez pas la proposition d'un honnête homme ?, redemanda-t-il, se faisant tout aussi charmeur.

\- Mais techniquement vous êtes pas shérif, corrigea Lily. C'est pas Notthingham ici. C'est Storybrooke et malheureusement, je suis déjà avec le vrai Shérif du patelin. »

Lily essayait de demeurer sérieuse mais elle était ouvertement moqueuse. Le Shérif de Notthingham détailla Emma de bas en haut, désapprouvant sa condition égale à la sienne mais ne se privant pas de la beauté que ses charmes offraient à ses yeux gourmands.

« Nous pourrions peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente, suggéra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et je suis apte à satisfaire les deux belles créatures que vous êtes. »

Il ajouta ces mots à l'intention de Lily, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se sente délaissée. Lily réprima un rire amer et se pencha vers Emma. Emma crut qu'elle allait lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille mais Lily se détacha du billard sur lequel elle était appuyée. Elle se dégagea d'Emma, tenant en main ce qu'elle voulait. Lily brandit la queue de billard en l'empoignant par le fût. Une partie du fût épousait son bras, l'autre tendait en direction du shérif.

\- « On a dit non, répéta Lily qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- J'aime les femmes fortes » se délecta l'homme semblant soudain la trouver attirante.

Lily serra sa main autour du bois. Emma voyait à présent cet accessoire de jeux comme une matraque de fortune.

« Dégagez. » ordonna Emma en se redressant.

Lily donna un coup sec dans son épaule et le Shérif de Notthingham attrapa la queue de billard. Il se fendit d'un sourire, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Emma s'apprêtait à intervenir quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez Lily. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et l'observa : ses yeux se voilaient d'or. Emma avisa la petitesse du bar et songea aux dégâts que pourrait provoquer un dragon en ce lieu. Lily ne se recouvra pas d'écailles. Cependant sa bouche se faisait plus grande et s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Ses dents s'aiguisaient, se faisaient plus nombreuses et effilées. Emma se recula prudemment d'un pas, ne lâchant pas Lily du regard.

Le Shérif se recula vivement, surpris par cette soudaine apparence. Il perdit tout à coup la parole.

« Dégagez » répéta Lily.

Sa voix était plus rauque et avait quelque chose de guttural et inhumain. Le Shérif se répandit en excuses bégayantes, se faisant soudainement moins locace, et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Personne dans le bar ne semblait avoir remarqué cette altercation discrète.

Lily reprit son apparence première sous le regard interloqué d'Emma.

\- « C'était quoi ce truc ?

\- Un petit tour que Séraphin m'a appris. C'est marrant et assez pratique, expliqua fièrement Lily.

\- Donc tu écoutes quelqu'un fin de compte..., la taquina Emma l'air de rien.

\- J'écoute seulement si ce qu'on me dit est intéressant. »

Elles trinquèrent et reprirent le fil de leur soirée, aussi sereine qu'elle avait commencée. Puis elles se décidèrent enfin à investir la piste de danse. La musique faisait vibrer l'air. Elles dansaient, se faisaient tournoyer l'une l'autre et cela les faisaient rire.

* * *

Sa respiration s'affolait. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes. Ses muscles frémissaient et l'imploraient de prendre la fuite mais le sommeil la clouait dans son lit. Le rêve n'en était pas un, pas totalement. Le songe s'assombrissait et prenait la tournure d'un cauchemar horrible.

Regina était dans le Tartare. Son corps n'avait plus de poids et l'odeur d'un mal putride emplissait l'air. Les âmes criaient autour d'elle. Elle voyait ces masses informes dont elle reconnaissait parfois les traits humains, à moitié tuméfiées, décharnées. Un éclair de douleur la traversait de part en part. La souffrance affectait directement son âme, sans être entraver par la barrière que représente le corps.

La morsure du châtiment lui faisait perdre la notion du temps. Il n'y avait plus de jour, plus de nuit. Il y avait simplement cette douleur assourdissante au-delà des mots et ces âmes damnées, tout comme elle. Elle crut reconnaître sa mère parmi ces morts enchainés dans les tréfonds des Enfers.

« Je suis comme elle, pensa-t-elle. Je suis comme ma mère. »

Une ombre glissa sa main sur elle et Regina s'en dégagea. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle voyait ses os, sa chair décomposée. Certaines parties de son corps n'apparaissait pas à ses yeux, comme amputés ou inexistants. Son cœur aurait du battre la chamade de peur et d'angoisse, et elle aurait du l'entendre battre à ses tempes. Elle ne le sentit pas s'emballer dans sa poitrine parce qu'il ne battait plus. Le cœur d'un mort est silencieux. Elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Une nouvelle vague l'enveloppait et elle était noyée sous le poids de la douleur.

Le Tartare s'étendait devant ses yeux. Le rempart d'airain l'encerclait. Elle ne sentait que cette brûlure de l'enfer la pourfendre toute entière. Elle cria d'effroi mais un râle inhumain fit vibrer l'air, se mêlant aux autres hurlements. Il n'y avait que la souffrance et les morts.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et elle toucha son visage pour s'assurer de la peau sous ses doigts. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler que cette obscurité qui l'enveloppait était celle de sa chambre. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et le faible halo de lumière lui permit d'examiner ses bras. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent de plus belle en remarquant les traces qui couvraient ses bras. Ces marques étaient toujours plus sombres et imprégnaient toujours plus sa peau. Elle déglutit, reconnaissant avec angoisse, des empreintes de doigts, de paumes. Elle ôta le collier de son cou et le pendentif brûlant était brulant.

Elle rabattit les manches de son pyjama et sortit de ses draps. Elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Henry entendit du mouvement dans la maison. Il tendit l'oreille : les marches du parquet grinçaient à intervalle régulier. Le bruit s'éloignait et il en conclut que sa mère était descendue. Il se tourna vers son réveil et avisa l'heure d'un œil encore somnolent. Il n'était pas normal que sa mère se lève à cette heure. Il se dégagea de sa couette et quitta son lit pour rejoindre sa mère.

Regina sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit en faire tomber son verre. Durant un moment d'absence, elle avait pris son fils pour une des ombres qu'elle voyait en songe. Henry entra dans la cuisine. Il fit une visière avec ses mains et plissa les yeux pour limiter l'afflux de lumière à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas remarquer l'expression de peur intense qui avait traversé le visage de Regina.

« Maman, pourquoi tu es déjà debout... ? »

Sa voix était pâteuse mais sa mère décelait que sa question n'était pas anodine.

« Je me suis réveillée parce que j'avais soif, répondit Regina. Et toi, qu'est-ce tu fais debout ? Tu as école demain. Prends un verre de lait et va tout de suite te recoucher. »

Henry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux étaient à présent habitué à la luminosité de la cuisine.

\- « C'est tes cauchemars, hein ?

\- J'avais simplement _soif_ , répéta Regina en lui montrant son verre vide pour attester de ses dires.

\- Je te crois pas, fit-il d'une voix assurée. Y a quoi dans ces rêves pour que tu te réveilles ? Puis tu as l'air fatigué et tu sursautes souvent depuis... que tu es revenue. »

Il scruta le visage de sa mère et la vit tressaillir. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si froid dans la cuisine.

\- « J'en ai déjà parlé avec Gold. Il a trouvé un remède et ces... cauchemars, dit-elle, ont besoin de temps pour s'estomper.

\- Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que tu sois revenue, soutint Henry. Pourquoi tu en parles pas à Ma' ? Elle est resté un petit bout de temps avec Hadès, peut-être qu'elle connait un truc là-dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, fit valoir Regina. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentionner ces petits désagréments à Emma.

\- Mais si c'est grave, tu lui en parleras ? » insista son fils.

Regina soupira et acquiesça. Elle rappela l'heure tardive à son fils et l'incita à retrouver son lit pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient avant de devoir aller à l'école.

* * *

Emma se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Elle se mit sur le ventre et soupira de contentement, encore toute guillerette de sa soirée. Elle entendit le tintement de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa qu'elle lirait le message plus tard. Puis elle se rappela que cela pouvait être un message d'Henry. Elle se contorsionna et extirpa l'appareil de la porche exiguë de son jean. Elle déverrouilla le message.

Henry.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et plissa les yeux devant l'écran agressant de luminosité. Elle ouvrit le message de son fils :

 _« Maman s'est réveillée. Elle dit qu'il y a rien mais je vois bien qu'elle est bizarre. »_

Emma relut le contenu à deux reprises puis tapa sa réponse. A l'autre bout de la ville, Henry tira son portable vers lui et lut la réponse rapide de sa mère blonde. Il était étonné qu'elle réponde si vite. Sa soirée avait dû être plus longue que prévue.

 _« Elle va bien ? Tu veux que je vienne ? »_

Emma guettait la réponse de son fils et allumait l'écran toutes les cinq secondes, craignant de le manquer. Le téléphone tinta et l'écran s'alluma. Elle parcourut le message d'un œil rapide et alerte puis soupira. Elle tapa un message et l'envoya aussitôt à Henry. Elle laissa le téléphone près de son oreiller et s'enfonça dans le matelas. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

 _« Maman a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant. Elle est repartie se coucher. Mais tu peux lui en parler, demain ? »_ avait-il envoyé.

Henry ferma les yeux et l'écran de son téléphone lui survécut quelques secondes avant de s'endormir à son tour. Le téléphone eu le temps d'afficher le message d'Emma :

 _« Ok. Je lui en parlerai demain matin. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit Gamin »_

Puis l'écran devint noir et toute la maison sombra dans un profond sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici le deuxième chapitre du jour.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma arrêta sa voiture de fonction devant la mairie. Elle monta jusqu'au bureau et en poussa la porte sans se faire annoncer. Regina lui accorda un léger coup d'œil avant de replonger dans ses dossiers.

\- « Je vois que la police croule encore sous le travail..., la salua-t-elle.

\- J'ai emmené Zelena en ville. » annonça Emma en posant une bière sur le bureau de la Mairesse.

Regina posa son stylo. Elle avait à présent toute son attention.

\- « Comment cela s'est passé ?, demanda la brune.

\- On l'a mise au vert et c'est mon père qui a fini vert de rage, plaisanta-t-elle. Elle était détestable mais sur la fin, elle était à court de remarques cinglantes et ça a été.

\- Je t'avais prévenue.

\- Je la soupçonne d'avoir acheté un body ''wicked munchkin''...

\- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, commenta Regina. C'est ta soirée d'hier qui te laisse en joie ? »

Emma prit place sur une chaise en face du bureau. Elle croisa les jambes et s'adossa à la chaise. Elle laissa ses doigts pianoter sur les bras de la chaise.

\- « Ouais, c'était chouette de sortir avec Lily hier, confirma-t-elle.

\- Miss Regard de Braises démontre enfin son utilité », marmonna Regina.

Emma effaça son sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas la remarque tranchante de la brune.

\- « Tu as quelque chose contre Lily ?

\- Rien hormis du fait qu'elle détruit toutes les toitures en se prenant pour le concorde. »

Emma hocha la tête et ne répondit rien : elle se faisait des idées...

Elle se rappelait ce que Regina avait mentionné hier. Elle gardait en mémoire le court échange qu'elle avait eu durant la nuit avec son fils mais tentait d'aborder les choses avec finesse. Elle cherchait à amener le sujet en douceur, sachant que Regina ne serait pas encline à lui en parler. Elle lui demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

« Et avec Robin, ça va ? »

Regina fuit son regard. Emma se racla la gorge. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de se montrer si insistante.

« Tu veux en parler... ? », se risqua-t-elle encore.

Regina alignait inutilement les feuilles du dossier sur lequel elle travaillait.

\- « Robin..., commença-t-elle, Robin... veut assister à une échographie de Zelena. Il prévoit de prendre part à la vie de cet enfant et je ne peux pas lui le lui reprocher. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter cette situation.

\- Si tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Ce serait dire que Zelena a gagné. »

Emma se redressa sur son siège. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et tortillait ses mains nerveusement.

« Pour dire vrai, j'ai commencé à douter... quand Marianne a été gelée, du moins, quand on pensait que c'était elle, se reprit Regina dans un faible rire sans joie. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de le voir dans ces conditions mais... Robin est mon True Love. Je ne voulais pas le repousser et éloigner ma chance d'être heureuse. »

Emma hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle écoutait et mit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

\- « Comment tu sais que Robin est ton True Love ?, demanda Emma.

\- Tinkerbell me l'a dit, il y a des années de cela.

\- Oh.

\- Je sais que c'est lui, argua Regina comme pour se défendre. Mais tout est si compliqué. Je suis lasse de me battre sans cesse et... je m'en veux de douter parce c'est mon True Love.

\- Peut-être..., supposa Emma d'une voix peu assurée, peut-être que tu devrais te préoccuper de ce que tu ressens et pas de ce que les autres disent... »

Emma leva les yeux vers Regina et regretta d'avoir osé. La brune la gratifiait d'un regard qui était ou désabusé ou noir, Emma ne savait le déterminer.

\- « Merci Docteur Hopper pour ce fin conseil, lança-t-elle sarcastique.

\- J'essaye seulement de t'aider, se justifia Emma d'une voix claire. J'ai pas la science infuse. C'est à toi de sentir si tu veux être avec Robin ou pas. »

Emma nota encore que Regina se massait les yeux et semblait plus... distante. Sa respiration devint plus lente. Emma avait déjà remarqué sa fatigue mais à cet instant ceci la frappa. Malgré le maquillage, on devinait des cernes sous ses yeux. Ceci devait expliqué son humeur peu conciliante.

« Henry m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars..., commença Emma en feignant de ne pas y toucher. Il dit que tu es exténuée, que tu sursautes comme si tu craignais quelque chose... »

Regina reposa son stylo à sa place et se faisant, tendit le bras. La manche laissa entrevoir la peau de son poignet et elle tira machinalement sur le tissu pour cacher une marque sombre qui noircissait sa peau.

\- « Il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, répliqua Regina. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et il s'inquiète de manière exagérée...

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu as changé depuis qu'on est rentré. S'il n'y a rien à craindre de ces cauchemars, pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler ?

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Swan, trancha Regina en la défiant du regard. Je t'ai dit que ça allait. »

La tête lui tournait. Sa vision devenait trouble. Le son lui parvenait étouffé comme si quelque chose la séparait de la réalité. Elle posa prudemment ses mains à plat sur le bureau afin d'en éprouver la surface. Elle devinait le bureau plus qu'elle ne le sentait : ses mains étaient engourdies.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces cauchemars ? » redemanda Emma déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

Regina déglutit. Elle avait de nouveau l'impression de sombrer dans son rêve. Elle se sentait tirée de son éveil et entrainée dans le méandres nébuleux des limbes.

« Emma, je ne me sens pas bien... »

Sa voix se fut qu'un faible murmure dont la dernière phrase se dissipa dans l'air dans un dernier soupir. La brune s'effondra sur son bureau et glissa au sol.

« Regina ! »

Emma sauta de sa chaise, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elle contourna le bureau et s'agenouilla près de Regina.

« Regina ! », l'appela-t-elle encore.

Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant son pouls à son poignet mais les yeux de la brune demeuraient clos. Regina n'était pas morte. Emma voyait ses yeux s'agiter derrière ses paupières. Emma gardait ses doigts sur son poignet pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours et sortit son portable d'une main tremblante pour appeler l'hôpital de Storybrooke.

« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! » cria Emma dans son téléphone.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil suivit la lente et frustrante procédure et Emma s'énerva :

« Envoyez une putain d'ambulance à la mairie ! Elle s'est évanouie et... et... »

Emma perdit la fin de sa phrase. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Sa peau brûlait par endroit... Non, des taches noires imprégnaient sa peau. Emma fit pivoter le bras de Regina pour mieux pouvoir observer cet étrange phénomène.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? », murmura-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle craignait que le dire plus fort rendent les marques plus horribles encore.

Emma ignorait ce que c'était mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas bon signe.

* * *

Emma croisait et décroisait les jambes. Elle s'adossait contre sa chaise avant de se redresser et de tapoter le sol du pied. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient le diagnostic de Frankenstein. Snow essayait d'apaiser sa fille mais toutes ses tentatives ne faisaient que l'agacer d'avantage. L'attente était pire que la vérité qu'il leur faudrait entendre.

Whale entra dans la salle d'attente. Robin fut le premier à se lever à poser la question qu'ils posaient tous :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Snow et Emma se rapprochèrent pour entendre le diagnostic du médecin.

\- « Elle semble...endormie, avança Whale avec prudence. Ça ne s'apparente pas à un coma classique.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Robin en s'approchant du docteur.

\- On a enregistré des réponses cérébrales, ce qui prouvent qu'elle nous entend, expliqua le médecin. Quand ce genre de réponses est enregistré, généralement, il annonce le réveil du patient...

\- Elle ne se réveille pas ? Pourquoi ?, interrogea Emma.

\- Nous l'ignorons encore, avoua Whale. Son rythme cardiaque est instable. Il est parfois normal, comme si elle était éveillée, parfois plus lent, comme si elle dormait... Et son cœur a cessé de battre par deux fois... Et on a mesuré une fort taux d'endorphine dans son sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?, demanda Snow, perdue.

\- Son corps semble essayer d'apaiser une forte douleur physique... Nous pensons que cela a un lien avec les marques sur son corps mais rien ne nous permet de valider cette hypothèse pour le moment. »

Snow porta sa main à son cœur. Robin se détourna quelques instants du médecin et se prit le visage entre ses mains, affligé. Emma resta interdite, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce que Whale disait.

« Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? », demanda Robin.

Whale acquiesça et Emma regarda Robin s'éloigner. Elle le suivit, avec sa mère mais restèrent derrière la vitre.

\- « Elle va s'en sortir, déclara Snow.

\- Je sais » argua Emma d'un ton tranchant.

Elle repensait à la souffrance que lui avait insufflé la mort de Regina, l'horreur du Tartare qu'elle n'avait pu que deviner sans vraiment la voir. Si Regina mourait maintenant, elle y retournerait incontestablement. Emma tressaillit : elle savait que si cela venait à se reproduire, elle ne pourrait plus la sauver. On ne déjoue la mort qu'une fois. Elle tenta de s'affranchir de ces images horribles que son esprit créait afin d'illustrer ses angoisses et se concentra que ce qu'il se passait dans le chambre.

Regina était allongée dans des draps blancs dans une pièce dépourvue de tout meuble excepté la machine qui attestait de son rythme cardiaque et de deux chaises. Robin parlait à Regina mais de là où elle était, Emma ne pouvait voir que ses lèvres bouger. Emma rattrapa Whale avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin du couloir.

\- « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire si c'est magique ?, demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire, répondit Whale avec prudence. Nous avons fait des examens mais rien ne...

\- Expliquez-moi, ordonna Emma.

\- Pour Henry, son corps présentait des signes d'activité on ne peut plus normale. Selon la science, il allait bien. Mais nous savons que la science ne permet pas de détecter la magie... Dans le cas présent, Regina présente des symptômes que l'on peut mesurer.

\- Regina pourrait être soignée ? » demanda Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Whale se pinça les lèvres, indécis. Il s'en savait guère plus qu'elle et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas s'avancer. Il lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

\- « Je ne peux pas affirmer que c'est magique, mais... ses symptômes sont étranges.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si je pense pouvoir expliquer ses arrêts cardiaques et sa tachycardie, ces marques restent un mystère.

\- Ce sont des bleus ?

\- Non, souffla Whale. D'autant que je puisse en juger, ce sont des empreintes de mains. »

Il s'excusa et partit s'enquérir de l'état d'un autre patient. Emma resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle se passa une main sur son visage. L'inquiétude mortifiait ses traits.

\- « Comment je vais annoncer ça à Henry ?, demanda Emma. Il va être...

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire la vérité, la rassura sa mère. Il est fort.

\- Il l'a déjà vue mourir une fois, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise. »

Snow hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle passa une main dans le dos de sa fille pour la rassurer et reporta son regard sur la chambre. Robin s'était penché sur Regina pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Emma retint son souffle : avec l'agitation qu'avait suscité son état, elle avait momentanément oublié la magie que pouvait susciter le True Love. Elle n'était pas morte. Si son mal était magique alors ce témoignage de tendresse et d'amour le vaincrait.

Les yeux de Regina demeurèrent clos et Robin quitta la pièce. Il les salua faiblement et partit chercher Roland.

« Mais pourquoi ça a pas marché ?, s'énerva Emma, éberluée. Vous êtes tous à vantez la magie du baiser du True Love alors pourquoi ça marche pas ?! Ça marche sur tout le monde sauf sur elle ?! »

Elle avait l'impression de revivre le déchirement qu'avait suscité sa mort. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une issue. Regina était là sans être pleinement vivante, elle était endormie sans être morte. Elle ne trouvait pas d'échappatoire et cela la torturait. S'en suivait cet éclat de voix et cet énervement.

Pourtant derrière sa colère apparente, Snow voyait le visage se tordre de tristesse. Emma était désemparée.

\- « Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère aussi décontenancée qu'elle. On va trouver un moyen.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir... »

Snow scruta les traits d'Emma qui était terriblement affectée. Emma ravala ses larmes.

\- « Emma, tu...

\- Quand elle est morte la première fois, j'ai cru que j'étais morte avec elle... Mais je connaissais un moyen de la ramener... là... je ne peux rien faire. »

Snow caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille pour l'apaiser. Elle ne dit rien, cherchant simplement à lui montrer qu'elle était présente. Snow repensait à ce baiser de Robin qui n'avait pas démontré sa magie. Pourtant Regina partageait déjà ce True Love avec quelqu'un... Emma en vint à la même conclusion.

« Ça doit être Henry, trancha Emma. Ça ne peut être que lui. Je vais le chercher. »

Et elle partit en courant, sans se retourner.

* * *

Henry avait les yeux fatigués. Il était dans l'angoisse permanente que le cœur de sa mère soit définitivement fatigué de battre et ne s'éteigne. Le café de la cafétéria de l'hôpital était infect et l'odeur des médicaments qui emplissait l'air était insupportable. Le bip régulier de la machine sonnait comme un compte à rebours inexorable.

Emma était restée dans la chambre à l'étage. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise tout près du lit. Elle jeta un œil à l'écran de la machine : le rythme cardiaque de la brune était rapide. Elle baissa les yeux sur Regina dont les yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Emma se permit de détailler ses bras que la chemise d'hôpital aux manches courtes ne couvraient pas. Les marques noires semblaient plus prononcées que jamais.

« Je me demandais si ton état avait pas un lien avec ces visions dont tu refusais de me parler... » commença Emma.

Elle se racla la gorge et attendit une réponse de la brune, de n'importe quelle nature. La machine marqua un long silence de deux secondes. Emma se leva, comprenant que le cœur de Regina s'arrêtait de nouveau. Henry regarda tour à tour ses deux mères, les lèvres tremblantes.

Emma appela Whale mais le cœur de Regina se remit à battre avec paresse, comme en proie à un profond sommeil. Emma regarda tour à tour la machine dont le bip se faisait de nouveau entendre à intervalle régulier et observa la poitrine de Regina qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Emma se rassit doucement, comme si le moindre bruit risquait de troubler la quiétude éphémère.

« Si ces cauchemars étaient graves tu m'en aurais parlés, hein ? » demanda Emma.

Une marque noircit la peau de Regina et l'empreinte d'une main lacéra sa gorge. Les lèvres de Regina bleuirent, son cœur s'affola, et ses yeux s'agitaient derrière ses paupières closes. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et la machine fit retentir un long bip sonore qui attestait de l'arrêt du cœur.

« Whale !, hurla Emma en ouvrant à la volée la porte de la chambre. Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Whale ! »

* * *

Séraphin avait demandé à rejoindre la police et Emma avait accepté sa candidature. David préférait s'occuper de la paperasse et laisser Séraphin accompagner Emma. Si la blonde voyait sa patience ébranlée par l'humour sadique de Zelena, Séraphin était d'un calme à toutes épreuves.

« C'est dommage que Regina ne puisse pas assister à la naissance de mon enfant... » se chagrina Zelena en caressant son ventre.

Pourtant un large sourire malsain habillait ses lèvres. Emma serra la mâchoire et répliqua avec autant de calme qu'elle le pouvait :

\- « Regina ne mourra pas.

\- Pourtant c'est bien parti, pointa Zelena.

\- Je l'ai ramenée des Enfers. Elle t'enterrera avant..., marmonna Emma en portant une tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres.

\- Vous voulez autre chose ? » demanda Ruby en s'avançant vers eux.

Séraphin parcourait la carte d'un œil curieux.

\- « J'aimerais beaucoup un donut au chocolat, commanda Séraphin avec politesse.

\- C'est Lily qui vous l'a recommandé ? » demanda Emma en se penchant sur le comptoir pour croiser son regard.

Ainsi, elle pouvait voir Séraphin malgré Zelena qui était entre eux deux. La sœur de Regina aspirait le milk shake que contenait son grand verre et Emma savourait son silence, bien qu'elle le sache de courte durée. Séraphin hocha la tête et un fin sourire qu'on lui connaissait rarement éclaira son visage.

\- « Regina va mourir, relança Zelena en posant son verre. Ni son amoureux transi, ni son ignoble fils de substitution n'a pu la réveiller après tout.

\- Henry n'est pas un fils de substitution, gronda Emma en perdant patience. C'est son fils. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre... tu n'es pas encore maman alors le concept t'échappe encore. »

Emma s'était efforcée d'user un ton hypocrite et léger mais sa colère l'emportait malgré tout. Zelena jubilait d'être ainsi apte à torturer les esprits sans user de la magie.

\- « Tu dois tout de même admettre, _Sauveuse_ , que si le True Love ne peut rien alors tout est perdu, reprit Zelena d'un ton condescendant.

\- Maleficent dit que Regina est forte, intervint Séraphin avec calme. Vous n'êtes amère qu'à cause de votre état.

\- Mon état ?, répéta Zelena avec incrédulité.

\- Vous portez la vie... Et le sort de votre sœur doit vous bouleverser profondément pour que vous soyez si distante. », conclut-t-il.

Emma pouffa et transforma son gloussement en un toussotement maladroit. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et la vida de son contenu. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Séraphin et reconnut cette lueur que malice qu'elle voyait si souvent dans le regard de Lily. Séraphin était d'un tempérament posé et réfléchi mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être taquin.

« Si le True Love ne peut rien... ». Zelena était mesquine mais elle avait peut-être pointé, à sa manière, quelque chose d'intéressant. Emma s'était défaite du pouvoir du Ténébreux alors qu'on disait que c'était impossible. Elle avait ramené Regina des profondeurs du Tartare... Toutes les potions et tous les sorts dont regorgeaient les ouvrages de la ville avait été testé et aucun n'avait démontré ses bienfaits.

\- « Séraphin, tu peux t'occuper de Zelena ? Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

\- Je la ramènerai chez elle », assura-t-il.

Zelena roula des yeux et Emma sortit du Granny's d'un pas vif.

* * *

Emma se dirigea vers le bureau de Belle qui était en train de trier les livres retournés de la bibliothèque.

\- « Où est Gold ?, demanda Emma de façon abrupt.

\- Il est..., commença Belle en le cherchant du regard.

\- Où ?

\- Je suis ici, Miss Swan » intervint Rumple.

Emma le chercha parmi les rayonnages et le trouva en train de ranger les livres à leurs justes places.

L'antiquaire semblait se satisfaire de sa nouvelle fonction il appréciait la littérature au même titre que son épouse.

\- « Regina est...

\- Sa situation est regrettable, la coupa Rumple dans un murmure.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, coupa Emma. Quand j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour la première fois, j'ai fait apparaître le souvenir de Pongo dans un attrapeur de rêves.

\- C'est exact.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de visualiser le rêve de quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, réfléchit-il, mais dans l'absolu, cela me semble possible. »

Emma reprenait confiance.

\- « Si je peux visualiser le rêve, est-ce que je peux l'influencer ?, demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Si vous le pouvez, l'effet ne serait que temporaire, la prévint Rumpelstilskin. Je doute fortement que ce soit un songe cependant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les marques. Ces marques ne coïncident pas. Si c'était un sommeil, même magique, ces empreintes de mains restent inexplicables. Elle portait le collier que j'avais donné à Henry pour contrôler le monde des limbes. Ces marques devraient ne plus être, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Son cœur s'arrête et repart...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Abrégez » ordonna Emma.

Elle perdait patience et serrait les poings.

\- « Je pense qu'elle meure par intermittence. Ceci expliquerait pourquoi le True Love ne peut la sauver. Il n'y a que la mort pour troubler une magie si puissante.

\- Mais je l'ai ramenée des Enfers !, s'écria Emma. J'en ai payé le prix !

\- J'ignore les lois des morts, lui rappela Rumpelstilskin avec calme. Personne n'en ai revenu pour les communiquer aux vivants. »

* * *

Henry se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main dans ses cheveux. Il massa son cou endoloris dormir sur une chaise n'était pas des plus confortable.

\- « Ça va, Gamin ?

\- Ouais... », répondit-il en se redressant.

Il s'étira. Emma se tourna vers Regina toujours emportée dans un sommeil tortueux.

\- « Son cœur s'est encore emballé et Whale lui a mis un truc dans sa perf pour la calmer.

\- Mmmh...

\- Whale a dit que parfois, il n'avait plus de réponse cérébrale et que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

\- Ta mère t'avait parlé de ses visions ou de ses cauchemars ?

\- Non, elle a toujours évité d'en parler, murmura Henry. Mais elle dormait de moins en moins. »

Emma acquiesça. Si elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait souhaité tenir leur fils à l'écart, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'en avait parlé à personne... Peut-être avait-elle sous-estimé ces mauvais songes...

« Gamin, je vais tester un truc. »

Henry leva la tête vers sa mère. Cette dernière était soucieuse mais il la sentait pleine d'espoir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais essayer de voir ce dont elle...rêve et voir si je peux l'en sortir.

\- C'est Rumple qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Zelena m'en a donné l'idée, avoua Emma. Et Gold a plus ou moins confirmé certaines de mes hypothèses... Je vais vérifier si j'ai raison.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je vais essayer d'influencer ce cauchemar. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison et te reposer.

\- Je veux rester, insista-t-il.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Allez, Gamin. »

Henry soupira et se leva. Il s'approcha de Regina pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il s'éloigna vers la sortie et lança un dernier regard à ses mères.

Emma se tourna vers Regina et s'approcha du lit. Elle était peu sûre d'elle tout à coup.

« J'espère que tu fais pas d'autres rêves où l'Evil Queen te poursuit Robin et toi » dit-elle en feignant un pale sourire.

Emma écarta ses cheveux bruns et apposa ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de récupérer la vision de Regina. Emma respira doucement se concentra. Elle fronça les sourcils et un faible halo lumineux apparut entre ses doigts. Emma ouvrit les yeux et son regard vert étaient voilé de blanc, d'un blanc laiteux et opaque.

Un long frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle réalisa l'endroit qui se déployait sous ses yeux. Tout était plus pale, presque irréel. Elle reconnaissait le ciel ténébreux, le rempart d'airain insurmontable. Elle tressaillit en voyant l'apparence des morts et son cœur manqua un battement. Leurs âmes décharnées les rendaient méconnaissables. Elles la frôlaient sans la voir et Emma les évitait scrupuleusement. Leurs râles et leurs pleurs semblaient plus insupportables qu'elle pouvait à présent identifier la provenance de ces sons.

« Elle est dans le Tartare » souffla Emma dans un faible murmure.

Ses paroles l'horrifiaient et le prononcer à voix haute ne faisait que rendre la chose plus réelle. Emma déglutit et se fraya un chemin parmi les morts. Elle cherchait activement parmi eux, guettant toujours Regina. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, Emma ne savait estimer si elle en était heureuse ou horrifiée. Elle s'avança à pas hésitants vers cette âme décharnée qui ne s'apparentait en rien à la Regina qu'elle connaissait. Sa chair tuméfiée laissait entrevoir ses os. Ses jambes disparaissaient dans le brouillard des Enfers. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux trous sombres qui pleuraient des gouttes écarlates.

« Regina ? », l'appela Emma.

Cette dernière ne l'entendait pas. Emma était là sans vraiment l'être. Elle tendit sa main et posa sa main sur le bras de Regina.

« Je suis là, je vais te sortir d'ici. », assura Emma.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait lui faire une telle promesse. L'apparence de Regina lui inspirait de la peur mais pas du dégoût. Sous ses doigts, la peau de Regina retrouvait une apparence plus lisse. La magie glissait sur son âme qui reprenait son aspect premier. Emma apposa ses deux mains sur la brune et le halo nacré l'enveloppa toute entière : Emma chassait la mort.

« Viens, on va sortir d'ici », la pressa-t-elle.

Regina plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence mais pas son âme, comme si Emma n'avait ressuscité qu'une enveloppe. Ses prunelles la regardaient sans vraiment la voir elle l'entendait sans vraiment l'écouter. Regina était éteinte. Un râle long et rauque s'éleva de ses entrailles. Il n'y avait que la douleur.

Emma nota l'atmosphère se faire plus pesante et glaciale. Elle détacha son regard de Regina et regarda les alentours. Les morts s'étaient tournés vers elles. Emma frémit, sentant leurs regards vides la transpercer de part en part. Les âmes glissèrent vers elle. Elle tendit ses bras. Un halo blanc déferla sur l'air pour les frapper. Les âmes s'éloignèrent mais d'autres arrivèrent. C'était un flot intarissable d'ombres meurtrières. Emma les repoussait inlassablement, se mettait toujours devant Regina. Mais les âmes du Tartare étaient trop nombreuses et Emma faiblissait. Ces salves de magie blanche devinrent moins puissantes et l'ennemi était toujours plus nombreux, plus dangereux. Une âme rampa jusqu'à Regina et lui saisit la cheville.

« Dégagez !, hurla Emma à plein poumons, Laissez-la ! »

Elle repoussa l'âme mais le corps de Regina commençait déjà à faner pour retrouver l'apparence tuméfiée des âmes de ce lieu. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux et la vision de la blonde devenait de moins en moins nette.

« Non, non, non » s'affola Emma.

Elle paniquait et peinait à réfléchir à une solution de sortie. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine.

« Laissez-la ! », les menaça-t-elle encore à s'en déchirer la voix.

Les âmes l'enveloppèrent. Elle fut noyée dans les ténèbres du Tartare : elle avait échoué.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai un chapitre mercredi !**

 **Je me demandais... Ça va c'est pas trop chiant..heu long comme fanfic ? (Je me rends compte qu'elle devient vraiment longue...) Courage, on voit le bout du tunnel !**


	20. Chapter 20

_Guest des bises_ : **En même temps, peut-être qu'Emma est simplement la seule à pouvoir lui venir en aide... peut-être parce qu'elle est la Sauveuse et rien que ça... . 50 chapitres, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin... Elle ne sera plus si longue maintenant.**

 _Xengab_ **: Merci pour tous ces compliments :D j'espère donc que cette Fanfiction sera comme un vin qui devient meilleure avec le temps et pas une picrate que tu finiras par haïr xD**

 **Je poste le chapitre plus tôt car je n'aurai pas pu mercredi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma papillonna de yeux puis se releva aussitôt du lit sur lequel elle avait été allongée. Elle reconnut les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Elle posa une main sur son front et attendit quelques secondes que son vestige se dissipe.

« Votre témérité vous coûtera cher, Miss Swan »

Le regard d'Emma s'assombrit mais elle prit tout de même le verre d'eau que Rumpelstilskin lui tendait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez essayé d'être plus forte que le destin. Je vous avais prévenue des risques.

\- Regina est dans le Tartare, l'informa Emma. J'ai réussi à la trouver. J'ai touché son bras et elle a retrouvé son corps et puis... et puis les âmes du Tartare nous ont attaquées. »

Elle frissonna, se remémorant ce passage effroyable.

\- « Vous avez sans doute réussi à l'atteindre, mais vous ne pouvez la ramener. Votre acte n'est qu'un éclair dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle est plongée. C'est apaisant un court instant mais cela aspire beaucoup de votre énergie vitale.

\- Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra si cela peut l'aider, argua Emma avec force.

\- Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la folie, constata Rumpelstilskin d'une voix calme.

\- J'ai pas envie de vous écouter.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble. »

Emma se leva. Elle se chaussa rapidement et enfila sa veste.

\- « Puis qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, d'abord ?, demanda Emma.

\- Je suis venu avec Belle afin d'apporter des fleurs à Regina. Vos parents vous ont trouvée inconsciente... Charming a dû s'acquitter de certaines tâches concernant Zelena et votre mère est à la cafétéria avec Henry.

\- C'est gentil. Pour les fleurs j'veux dire. Sans la dague, vous seriez presque... sympathique. »

Le terme la fit sourire. Elle quitta la pièce, Rumpelstilskin sur ses talons. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Regina, s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle allait bien puis quitta finalement l'hôpital en compagnie de sa mère et de son fils.

* * *

Snow continuait à faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital. Elle apportait un peu de gaité aux malades, quelques mots de réconforts ou de simples fleurs. Elle sen rendit à une chambre précise. Elle resta quelques instants derrière la vitre de la chambre n'osant entrer.

Elle voyait sa fille, les mains posées sur les tempes de Regina. Emma essayait encore de la sortir de cet enfer... Snow poussa doucement la porte et s'approcha d'elles.

Son visage traduisait l'effort qu'il lui fallait fournir pour espérer sortir définitivement Regina de son trépas. Snow-White regarda les yeux d'Emma s'agiter dans leurs orbites, derrière le brouillard blanc et opaque qui les voilait. Des empreintes de mains carbonisèrent ses bras. Les marques noires remontaient et menaçaient de l'étouffer. Mais Emma gardait ses mains sur les tempes de Regina. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa poitrine et la machine sonna avec plus de vivacité, signalant le réveil proche de la malade. Emma fléchit et se mit à pâlir à vue l'œil. Snow tira sa fille et rompit le contact.

La respiration de Regina s'endormit de nouveau. Emma retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal et son visage retrouva un peu de couleur.

\- « J'y étais presque !, cria-t-elle à sa mère.

\- Tu allais mourir, répliqua Snow-White d'un ton dur.

\- Tu n'avais pas à m'en empêcher !

\- Si, je ne te laisserais pa faire une telle bêtise.

\- Sauver quelqu'un est une bêtise maintenant ? »

Emma se gonflait de colère. Mary Margaret resta calme : il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Emma dans de telles circonstances. Elle remarqua que cette dernière oscillait dangereusement et s'assit, l'invitant ainsi à faire de même. Sa fille prit place sur une chaise, gardant toujours un œil sur Regina, prêtant toujours une oreille attentive à la mélodie de la machine.

« Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il ne s'agit pas de la Sauveuse ici... » commença Snow.

Emma se passa une main sur son front. Elle aurait volontiers repris ses mots de ce jour-là...

« Ça ne justifie pas que tu en fasses autant, poursuivit Snow. Whale a reconnu que son état avait tendance à se stabiliser quand tu entrais en contact avec elle. Mais cela te fatigue et le faire autant n'est pas souhaitable... »

Emma s'apprêtait à se défendre mais sa mère la fit taire.

\- « Tu peux te limiter à une seule fois par jour. Cela l'aide à rester en vie et c'est une cadence raisonnable pour toi. Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconsicence de multiplier tes interventions au détriment de ta santé.

\- ...C'est horrible là-bas. Je me dis que c'est peut-être de ma faute, que j'ai oublié quelque chose en allant la chercher... »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, étouffant un sanglot. Ses yeux verts brillèrent de larmes et elle avala sa salive pour ne pas laisser ses émotions la gagner.

\- « Parfois je la trouve pas..., souffla Emma d'une voix blanche. Si on ne peut plus la trouver alors elle...

\- Elle ne va pas mourir, la rassura Snow. Tu as trouvé un moyen de la ramener une fois, nous trouverons encore. »

Emma hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle cachait à Henry qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire et taisait sa tristesse et son désarroi mais face à sa mère, elle laissait son armure tomber. Snow prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et essuya une larme qui s'aventurait sur sa joue.

« Regina est forte, lui rappela Snow. Tu ne dois jamais oublier qu'elle se bat de son côté. »

Puis elle prit doucement sa fille contre elle. Emma enlaça sa mère, y trouvant l'attention dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

La machine continuait de biper à intervalle régulier, le cœur de Regina battait encore. Elle était prisonnière de son propre esprit mais si elle était en vie, c'est qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour le rester.

* * *

David remplissait les dossiers administratifs en dépit de leur aspect rébarbatif. Emma s'était assoupie sur son bureau. Elle s'était occupée d'accompagner Zelena dans la matinée. Ses petites séances à l'hôpital la vidait de toute énergie et son père la ménageait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Snow arriva d'un pas silencieux. Elle embrassa son mari et fit un signe de tête en direction de leur fille.

\- « Elle va bien ?, chuchota-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Elle ne me dit rien dès qu'il s'agit de l'hôpital, soupira David. Mais elle s'est endormie dès qu'elle en est revenue. »

Snow se pinça les lèvres : si elle comprenait les raisons qui poussaient sa fille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive aussi malheur. Charming scruta le visage inquiet de son épouse.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas », l'informa-t-il simplement.

Snow serra d'autant plus les lèvres comme elle craignait que ses mots ne s'envolent. Emma dormait profondément et rien ne pourrait lui voler quelques minutes de sommeil indispensables.

\- « Je pense qu'elle l'aime...

\- Qui ?, demanda David en se redressant.

\- Regina..., souffla Snow.

\- Quoi ? Elle te l'a dit ? » s'affola-t-il.

Snow secoua la tête et croisa les bras. Elle regardait attentivement sa fille dans la crainte que celle-ci ne se réveille et ne surprenne leur conversation.

\- « Elle a dit qu'elle avait crû mourir quand Regina est décédée...

\- Mais Regina a Robin, rappela David. Il est son...

\- Je sais, coupa Snow avec tristesse. Oh David... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. »

Elle tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers son époux qui posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait.

« Nous ne choisissons pas ceux que nous aimons. » rappela Charming.

Le téléphone du poste sonna, les faisant sursauter. A leur grande surprise, ce fut Emma qui arracha la première le combiné. Elle était encore à moitié assoupie mais déjà alerte. Elle demanda vivement qui était à l'appareil avant de se détendre, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un appel d'un habitant de Storybrooke.

* * *

Emma attendit patiemment que Robin sorte de la pièce. Elle ne souhaitait pas le voir. Une dizaine de minutes passa avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir s'éloigner. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir pour enfin entrer.

Elle poussa la porte de la petite pièce blanche sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle n'accorda pas un regard aux quelques fleurs qui étaient agglutinées sur une table, dans un recoin de la chambre : ceci lui rappelait trop les bouquets dont on avait fleuri sa tombe.

Elle n'entendait presque plus le bruit de la machine à présent et se concentrait sur la rumeur de son souffle qui s'échappait de sa poitrine à intervalle lents et réguliers. Emma raconta brièvement sa journée et s'épencha à peine plus sur Henry. La routine était affligeante et les happait dans cette situation critique.

Emma multipliait ses congés et venait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'elle devait travailler, elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle n'y restait que le temps d'un café mais cela suffisait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Henry s'accoutumait difficilement et séchait parfois l'école pour prendre le chemin de l'hôpital, malgré tous les reproches qu'Emma pouvait lui faire.

« Bon... On va y aller... » souffla Emma.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes, dans ses cheveux bruns. La respiration de Regina se faisait plus rapide et régulière, comme si elle était éveillée. Emma accusa de nouveau les assauts des ombres qu'elle voyait de ses yeux verts voilés de nacre. Son propre cœur manqua un battement puis battit de nouveau avec force et empressement. Son corps ne le laissait deviner mais son esprit se débattait avec virulence contre les âmes du Tartare. Emma pâlit. Elle se sentit légère comme si elle n'avait plus de corps. Elle tint encore quelques secondes et se résigna. Elle se recula de Regina à son plus grand dam.

Elle manqua de chuter et se rattrapa sur le bord de la table de chevet. Elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit, vidée de ses forces, le corps tremblant et les muscles crispés. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et elle étouffa un sanglot.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée », pleura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses doigts et s'écrasèrent sur son jean, dessinant de petits points d'un bleu plus sombre. Emma essaya de se calmer. La fatigue mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. La méconnaissance de son mal et l'impossibilité à lui venir en aide l'abattait. Elle ne parvenait qu'à l'apaiser un court instant. Les visions finissaient toujours par ressurgir et elle blâmait son corps pour ne pas être apte à accuser ces attaques oniriques et pourtant ô combien réelles.

Emma se leva et essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de la main. Elle se pencha vers Regina et lui dit avec autant de clarté qu'il lui était possible de le faire :

« Je reviendrai avec Henry plus tard... »

Elle marqua un instant de pause. Les yeux de Regina ne s'agitaient pas derrière ses paupières, signe qu'elle était dans un sommeil sans rêve et sans vision.

« On trouvera une solution » assura Emma d'une voix faible.

La poitrine de Regina se soulevait doucement au rythme d'une respiration profonde et lente. Emma lui dit au revoir et sortit de la pièce, se retournant par deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours.

* * *

La Shérif peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle papillonnait des yeux et des larmes de fatigue coulaient sur ses joues. La voiture roulait à faible allure ce qui agaçait Zelena à l'arrière mais qui soulageait Séraphin. Le chevalier n'appréciait pas cet espace restreint, ni cette curieuse machine dont on ne voyait pas les rouages.

\- « Si vous continuez à ralentir, fit Zelena, autant marcher.

\- La marche ne serait pas pour me déplaire » admit Séraphin en se redressant son siège.

Emma arrêta la voiture de police le long du trottoir et laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant.

\- « Mademoiselle Emma, vous vous sentez bien ?, demanda Séraphin.

\- Si elle meurt, je suis heureuse de pouvoir y assister, se réjouit Zelena.

\- Je m'sens vidée..., souffla Emma les yeux fermés.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous songer à arrêter de venir en aide à Dame Regina, suggéra le chevalier.

\- J'approuve le chevalier. » commenta Zelena.

Emma se redressa, ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés de fatigue. Se mouvoir était une épreuve et concentrer son attention était difficile.

\- « Je ne peux pas arrêter, répliqua-t-elle néanmoins avec force. Whale a dit que l'état de Regina était plus stable depuis que j'intervenais.

\- Mais votre état se dégrade, pointa Séraphin.

\- Je m'en fiche, lança Emma avec dédain. Si elle va mieux, je...

\- Mais si vous n'êtes plus, qui lui viendra en aide ? »

Séraphin posa son regard sur Emma. Cette dernière se détourna de lui et fuit ses yeux de bronze.

-« Vous devriez vous ménagez, continua Séraphin avec raison.

\- Je pense.. » commença Zelena.

Emma se retourna et la fusilla du regard :

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Maintenant on descend, on est venu pour que vous puissiez vous achetez des fringues. »

Elle descendit du véhicule de police et claqua la portière avec violence. Zelena sortit de la voiture avec une aisance toute relative à croire que son ventre commençait à la gêner pour certains mouvements mais elle exacerbait le moindre de ses gestes pour rappeler à tout un chacun qu'elle portait la vie. Zelena se fit bousculer par une femme qui s'excusa immédiatement et blâma son inconscience. La femme remarqua alors son ventre arrondi.

« Vous avez de la chance de porter ce petit miracle, dit la femme dans un sourire bienveillant. Les enfants sont le bonheur. »

La femme replaça ses cheveux dont la couleur oscillait entre un blond d'été et un auburn d'automne. Elle sourit à Zelena, qui resta de marbre. L'inconnue posa son regard sur le chevalier d'Arthur et son visage se fit plus grave.

« Séraphin », le salua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

L'intéressé courba l'échine et s'inclina devant elle. L'inconnue ignora cette politesse de son ancien geôlier écailleux et se tourna vers Emma. La femme éprouva un immense soulagement en la reconnaissant :

\- « Depuis le temps que je te cherchais !

\- Hein ?, fit Emma sans comprendre. Vous êtes...»

Le regard bleu de la femme se fit rieur. Une fine robe blanche glissait sur ses courbes. Sa peau claire la rendait d'une beauté éclatante.

Emma ravala sa question y ayant déjà trouvé sa réponse.

\- « Perséphone, dit Emma.

\- Hadès m'envoie. »

La fatigue avait ralenti son raisonnement. Emma tourna son regard rougi par la fatigue et le posa sur Perséphone. Loin des Enfers et sans la robe bleue qu'elle lui avait connue, Emma avait eu du mal à se la rappeler. Les cheveux de la reine des Enfers se coloraient et sous le soleil, leur éclat était changeant.

\- « Hadès vous envoie ?, répéta Emma incrédule.

\- Oui, il a perçu de l'agitation en provenance du Tartare et les Enfers raisonnent de ta magie. Je m'excuse de venir à une heure si tardive, j'ai peiné à trouvé le monde qui est le tien et j'ai eu bien des difficultés à trouver cette ville. »

Emma l'écoutait avec attention malgré sa fatigue mais les mots glissaient un peu sur elle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens.

\- « Je dois aller voir Regina, poursuivit Perséphone. Il en va de sa vie.

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Emma, sortant de sa torpeur. Montez dans la voiture. Je vous emmène. »

La Shérif chargea Séraphin de s'occuper de Zelena. Perséphone avisa la voiture qu'Emma lui désignait et prit place sur le siège avec appréhension. Emma se pencha pour l'aider à attacher sa ceinture et fit rugir le moteur. Perséphone sursauta en entendant ce monstre curieux toussoter et vibrer avant de se mettre en marche. La bête avançait sans les cahoter et elle pensa que c'était là une bien étrange monture.

* * *

Emma avait les jambes flageolantes et Perséphone l'incita à s'asseoir. La reine des Enfers repoussa une mèche brune du visage de Regina avec la délicatesse d'une mère veillant sur le sommeil de son enfant. Elle sortit un petit flacon d'une de ses manches et Emma remarqua la couleur légèrement bleutée et la transparence du liquide. Elle en versa le contenu entre les lèvres de Regina et posa le flacon vide sur la petite table.

Perséphone se dirigea ensuite vers Emma.

\- « Hadès m'a donné une lettre à ton intention, confia-t-elle. Il aurait aimé venir lui-même mais il craignait d'apporter quelconque chagrin, du fait du discours que l'on porte sur lui...

\- Oui, répondit Emma d'une voix blanche.

\- Elle ira bien » la rassura Perséphone en suivant son regard.

Emma arracha difficilement son regard de Regina. Perséphone était rassurante et savait l'apaiser de ses paroles.

\- « Personne n'était jamais revenu du Tartare. Son âme s'y rendait en songe et les autres damnées l'y ont finalement retenue... La potion fera oublier ce chemin à son âme. Ses nuits ne seront plus peuplés de ces souvenirs sombres.

\- Elle ne risque vraiment plus rien ? », demanda Emma d'une voix faible.

Perséphone remarqua l'extrême fatigue d'Emma et à quel point son corps peinait à la maintenir éveiller. La souveraine des Enfers s'approcha d'elle et apposa ses doigts sur ses paupières, avant d'apposer ses paumes sur ses joues et de toucher son cœur du bout de l'index. Emma sentit une chaleur se diffuser partout sur sa peau, la réchauffer toute entière et elle réalisa alors à quel point elle avait eu froid. Sa fatigue la quitta à la manière du soleil qui chasse la nuit quand vient le matin. Perséphone amenait la belle saison.

Emma prit la lettre que Perséphone lui tendait et la remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Merci, souffla Emma. Merci infiniment. »

Perséphone acquiesça sachant qu'elle parlait de Regina.

« Tu sais, murmura doucement la souveraine du royaume sous-terrain sur le ton de la confidence, la magie des Enfers est une magie très ancienne et très puissante. Elle n'est ni blanche ni noire... Tu as néanmoins failli la ramener mais en parvenant au bout de ce chemin, tu aurais dû donner ta vie. »

Emma l'écoutait avec attention. Elle savait qu'en l'aidant elle s'approchait inexorablement de la mort mais elle n'avait fait que la frôler sans l'embrasser. Rester les bras croisés tout en sachant qu'elle pouvait l'aider aurait été insupportable.

« … Votre magie doit donc être très puissante pour avoir failli venir à bout de cette magie archaïque. » conclut Perséphone d'une voix songeuse.

Emma acquiesça simplement, ne trouvant rien à lui répondre. Puis elle se rappela de certains évènements et décida de demander des informations à Perséphone. Cette dernière conta que les derniers assauts qu'avaient dû essuyer le royaume d'Arthur et à quel point la victoire s'était faite désirer.

\- « Hadès a donné le casque finalement ?, s'étonna faiblement Emma.

\- Il a consenti à le _prêter_ , sourit Perséphone. Et il a menacé Arthur d'avoir à subir mille morts s'il s'approchait à nouveau de moi.

\- La guerre a cessé ?

\- Arthur a gagné la paix, acquiesça Perséphone. Il a rendu le casque à Hadès. Et mon petit voyage m'a permis de revoir, même un court instant une de mes filles. »

Emma reconnut son visage la même joie que celle qu'Hadès avait laissé entrevoir. Elle songea à lui demander l'identité de cet enfant des Enfers mais se ravisa : il était sans doute préférable de rester dans l'ignorance. De plus, elle se sentait encore exténuée et se contentait de demander l'essentiel.

\- « Je vais te laisser, déclara Perséphone. Mon monde me manque et il me tarde de retourner en bas... Mais saurais-tu ce que sont des donuts ?

\- Ce sont des gâteaux, répondit Emma dans un sourire. Il y en a au Granny 's. C'est...

\- La petite maison avec l'écriture lumineuse ?

\- Oui, confirma Emma. Prends tout ce que tu veux. Dis que c'est moi qui offre. »

Perséphone lança un discret regard à Regina qui revenait définitivement parmi les vivants. Les marques noires n'effaçaient et ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sa respiration s'accélérait doucement, signe que son éveil était proche. Perséophone quitta la pièce avant qu'elle ne se réveille, peu encline à recevoir les éloges.

Emma se leva d'un bond mais s'approcha lentement. Regina était hors de danger, elle le savait mais la peur la tiraillait toujours. La brune cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et parcourut la pièce du regard.

\- « Tu vas bien ?, demanda Emma avec inquiétude.

\- Oui » répondit la brune d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle se redressa sur son lit d'hôpital et entreprit de replacer ses cheveux bruns tels qu'ils se devaient d'être. Emma soupira de soulagement et son visage laissait entrevoir une once de bonheur. La blonde commença à lui conter tout ce qui s'était passé, les raisons de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et Regina se contentait de hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Perséphone a assuré que c'était fini, déclara Emma d'une voix enrouée. Tu ne risques plus rien. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et Regina ne s'en dégagea pas. La voix d'Emma restait claire mais la brune croyait y déceler l'écho des sanglots. Son visage était d'un soulagement lumineux et d'un soulagement au goût du sel des larmes. Regina était surprise de la voir si troublée, une fois encore.

\- « Merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider, dit Regina en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Je n'étais pas suffisamment forte pour te sortir de là, s'excusa Emma.

\- Tu as essayé, c'est largement suffisant. »

Emma retira sa main. Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser les larmes naissantes et se racla la gorge.

\- « Henry doit avoir fini l'école, dit Emma en regardant l'horloge. Je vais appeler Robin. Il est passé tous les jours, tu sais. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Emma, l'arrêta la brune.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour être honnête, tout ce à quoi j'aspire c'est à voir Henry et à prendre un bon repas. J'irais voir Robin moi-même. Je meurs de faim. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Presque quatre semaines. »

Regina se fit la réflexion que la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti lui avait fait paraître le temps beaucoup plus long. Elle était immensément soulagée d'être sauvée de ces visions infernales.

\- « Il me tarde de prendre de nouveaux vêtements, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la chemise verte caractéristique des hôpitaux. Je commence déjà à regretter mes tailleurs.

\- C'est compréhensible. » acquiesça machinalement Emma.

Regina la vit se pincer les lèvres et fourrer ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. La brune fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Emma rit nerveusement à la question.

\- « Tu as failli mourir à plusieurs reprises...

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, contra Regina.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire pour t'aider.

\- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Hadès a oublié cette potion. Et sans tes interventions, je serais sans doute morte avant que Perséphone ne soit arrivée. »

Regina fit glisser son regard sur l'épaule d'Emma et aperçut, derrière cette dernière, Robin qui approchait. Ces vitres transparentes démontraient enfin leur utilité.

\- « Je te suis reconnaissante de t'être montrée si prompte à me venir en aide, Swan, ajouta Regina. Mais je vais bien et je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer. Tu n'es plus obligée de rester.

\- Regina, commença Emma, je...

\- Regina, tu es réveillée. »

Emma se tourna et vit Robin entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'écarta d'un pas pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il prit les mains de la brunes dans les siennes et lui demandait déjà comment elle s'en était sortie. Regina répondait aussi justement qu'elle pouvait le faire.

« Je...Je vais... » balbutia Emma.

La blonde sentit le regard de Regina se poser sur elle. Emma désigna la porte derrière elle d'un vague geste de la main.

« J'vais y aller. A plus. », finit-elle.

Regina hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Robin qui ne tarissait pas son flot de question. Emma s'éclipsa sans un bruit, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer d'avantage. Regina répondait à Robin, lui racontant le dénouement, le rassurant quant à ce malheur qui prenait définitivement fin. Elle regardait Emma s'éloigner. Des questions qu'elle avait chassées lui revenaient en tête. Le comportement d'Emma était vraiment étrange...

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je mettrai la suite samedi.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Guest des bises_ **: MM et David savent, certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'Emma est complètement ignorante... Elle est blonde mais quand même !**

 _Xengab_ **: C'est pas la flatterie qui me fera poster plus vite xD C'est ma connexion merdique...c'est pour ça que je poste avec un peu d'avance.**

 _Cynthia_ **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et merci de lire cette fanfiction ^^ Déjà, si tu finis celle-là sans être déçue, ce sera déjà beau. ne manque pas de fanfic meilleures que celle-ci je peux te l'assurer ! Je viens de poser le point final de cette fanfiction ! Elle comptera 24 chapitres.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: Enfin ça bouge un peu ! Banzaï !**

 _Morgane_ **: Ah merci ^^ mais on s'arrêtera au chapitre 24. La fin de cette fanfiction sera postée quoi qu'il arrive. A toi de voir, s'il y aura un bisous dans le peu de chapitres qui reste x)**

* * *

Emma s'affala dans le canapé du petit appartement. Elle en savourait le silence. Elle s'étendit de tout son long et sortit la lettre d'Hadès qui était dans une poche étriquée. Elle la déplia et parcourut les lignes du papier jauni.

 _Mon petit coup de foudre,_

 _Perséphone a dû t'expliquer tout ce que tu devais savoir. Regina est sortie d'affaire mais tout finira sous terre, quand l'heure sera venue. Pardonne le tourment que mon étourderie t'a imposé : ramener les morts est un exploit si rare que j'en ai oublié le protocole._

 _J'espère qu'elle montrera tout le bien qu'il y a en elle pour compenser le mal qu'elle a pu faire. Je serai peiné de la voir finir de nouveau dans le Tartare._

 _Seuls les héros ont un cœur assez fort pour se dresser contre le destin. Ad impossibilia nemo tenetur* et tu ne seras pas pour me contredire._

L'écriture était constituée de lettres fines et aiguisées, tracées avec minutie. Mais en dessous, quelques mots avaient été ajoutés avec empressement :

 _Malgré toute la sympathie que ta présence amicale m'inspire, Em', j'espère que nous ne nous verrons pas avant longtemps._

Emma sourit, amusée. La lettre était signée d'un H, un sceau ancien et ouvragé. Elle ferma les yeux, posa la lettre sur sa poitrine et croisa les doigts par-dessus. Elle était étonnée que la lettre soit si sérieuse, connaissant le caractère facétieux de ce seigneur des morts.

* * *

Henry la connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître ses sourires de façade. Il emboita le pas de sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine, pour l'aider avec les plats. Robin racontait avec animation une de ses épopées à son fils. Il mimait l'arc sous le regard admiratif du jeune Roland. Henry ferma la porte de la cuisine et le son de leurs voix leur parvint dans une moindre mesure. De même, on ne pourrait que difficilement écouter ce qui se murmurait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Regina sortit la salade du frigo et ouvrit le four dont une délicieuse odeur s'échappait.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi Emma n'a pas pu venir ?, demanda-t-elle en posant le plat brulant sur l'ilot de la cuisine.

\- Elle devait faire un truc », répondit vaguement Henry en haussant les épaules.

Par ailleurs, il savait que c'était Emma elle-même qui s'était proposée de garder Neal afin d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à ce repas.

Regina hocha la tête et ôta le gant de cuisine. Elle repensait à ce moment passé avec Emma à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi tu as fait un plat de lasagnes ? » demanda Henry en remarquant le plat sur la deuxième plaque du four.

Regina sortit de sa rêverie. Avant même qu'elle ne dise un traire mot, son fils avait déjà deviné qu'elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité.

\- « Je pensais que vous mangeriez comme des ogres, fit-elle dans un sourire amusé.

\- Entre la petite salade, le filet mignon en croute, les légumes et le dessert, tu pensais qu'on aurait de la place pour une part de lasagnes ?, demanda Henry en laissant transparaitre son scepticisme.

Regina lui tendit le plat d'argent qui contenait le plat de résistance. Son léger silence laissait deviner qu'elle cherchait péniblement une parade.

« Tu devrais poser ça sur la table pendant que c'est encore chaud. » dit-elle finalement.

Elle préférait esquiver la question plutôt que de lui mentir ou d'avoir à avouer ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Henry n'insista pas et poussa la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre la table de la salle à manger.

* * *

Elle entendait la respiration de son frère, qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau installé juste à côté du canapé. Emma décida de la suivre dans les bras de Morphée et sa respiration trouva un rythme lent et régulier.

« Je suis surprise que Miss Regard de Braises ne soit pas déjà là pour vanter tes exploits. »

Emma passa la tête par-dessus le canapé et avisa Regina qui posait un plat sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver si tôt.

\- « On t'a autorisé à sortir si vite ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Ils ont bien été obligé.

\- Tu parlais de Hook ? » reprit Emma indécise.

Regina savait qu'ils avaient rompu aussi, penser qu'elle mentionnait Hook était stupide. L'état encore légèrement somnolent de la blonde pouvait expliciter sa question peu pertinente.

\- « Je parlais de Lily. Mais visiblement, elle doit être occupée, elle et sa famille lézard, à carboniser le moindre morceau de verdure qui sort de terre... Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, ils sont sortis se balader. Je garde Neal... Il a piqué une crise cet après-midi et là il dort à poings fermés. »

Emma se redressa et s'adossa sur le canapé. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour leur donner un aspect plus présentable. Regina s'avança vers le berceau et observa Neal, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire : cela lui rappelait tellement Henry lorsqu'il était bébé...

\- « Je suis venue déposer un plat de lasagnes, j'en ai trop fait, reprit Regina sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Merci.

\- Henry reste à la maison ce soir. Je pense qu'il voudra rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais il fera comme il le désire.

\- Ok. »

Regina contempla de nouveau le jeune Neal qui dormait en toute quiétude. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi. Elle se demandait pourquoi les mots avaient tant de mal à sortir de sa bouche.

\- « Je me disais que tu devrais venir diner à la maison, avec Robin et Roland, proposa la brune.

\- … Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je te le proposes » dit Regina en se tournant vers elle.

Emma laissa échapper un soupir discret et presque inaudible. Elle hésitait.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais invitée à mes rendez-vous avec Hook, pointa-t-elle alors.

\- C'est un diner _en famille_ , je ne te propose pas de tenir la chandelle, répondit vivement Regina.

\- Pourtant tu n'invites pas mes parents, lui fit remarquer Emma.

\- Et je n'invite pas Rumpelstilskin, renchérit la brune à son tour. C'est un simple diner pas une répétition de Thanksgiving. »

Un faible sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Emma avant de s'effacer aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le comportement de Regina. Elle chassa l'idée qui se formait dans son esprit et garda la conclusion la plus plausible à ses yeux : Regina cherchait simplement à être gentille avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle finalement.

Emma hésitait sincèrement car elle doutait de la légitimité de sa présence elle avait déjà refusé l'invitation du diner de ce soir en toute connaissance de cause. Regina n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de la forcer.

\- « Tu sais où me trouver.

\- Ouais... Merci pour les lasagnes. »

Regina acquiesça et disparut dans une volute de fumée violette. Emma regarda le faible nuage se dissiper dans l'air. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'affala de tout son long. Ses cheveux blonds ruisselèrent et elle s'en dégagea d'un geste de la main. Le sommeil serait plus difficile à trouver à présent.

* * *

Ruby lui donna les instructions et la laissa se lancer. Lily prit quelques commandes, un joli sourire accroché à ses lèvres et posa les tickets en cuisine. Ruby servait les clients au bar tandis que Granny œuvrait dans l'ombre de la cuisine et dirigeait son restaurant d'un main de maître.

« J'ai appris pour ta rupture, le salua Ruby en le voyant arriver. Je suis désolée. »

Hook s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets, à côté de Leroy qui maudissait encore on ne sait qui. Les conversations s'élevaient ici et là au fil des tables comme une chanson habituelle on entendait parfois une fourchette tinter contre une assiette.

\- « Je pensais que tout le monde était au courant, soupira Hook.

\- Je pensais que c'était le grand amour entre vous », ajouta Ruby.

Hook daigna bon gré mal gré lui parler à demi-mot de son histoire. Ruby tendit une commande à un client qui partit, un sachet garni à la main. Ruby encaissa l'argent tout en prêtant toujours une oreille attentive au pirate. Lily servait des œufs sur le plat et des toasts à une table. Elle revint au comptoir doucement : ce qu'elle avait entendu l'interpellait.

« C'est quoi ces histoires de fins heureuses et de True Love à la con ? » lança-t-elle sans détour.

Hook leva un sourcil, surpris par ce langage si grossier.

\- « C'était toi son mec ?, ajouta Lily.

\- Oui.

\- Emma a pas si mauvais goûts, constata-t-elle.

\- Merci », sourit-il.

Cependant, le cœur n'y était pas. Lily demanda qu'on lui explique ces concepts farfelus que seuls les personnages de conte pouvaient décrire avec justesse. Hook lui étaya de façon simple et concise.

« Mais vous avez aucun moyen de vous en assurer, résuma Lily à sa façon. C'est vraiment subjectif et complètement con. »

Hook haussa les épaules et piqua un donut à l'aide de son crochet. Il attrapa ensuite le met sucré de sa main valide, fier de sa prise. Ruby se pencha sur le bar et murmura avec une certaine fierté empreinte de mystère :

\- « En fait... Il y a peut-être un moyen.

\- Lequel ?, demanda Lily piqué au vif.

\- J'ai entendu une fée parler à Regina d'un sort l'année dernière.

\- Blue ?, demanda Hook, surpris.

\- Tinkerbell » corrigea Red.

Hook haussa les sourcils, surpris. La Tinkerbell qu'il avait connue n'était du genre à s'improviser marieuse.

\- « Et elle est où cette Tinkerbell ?, s'intéressa Lily.

\- Elle doit faire amende honorable auprès de Blue, chuchota Ruby sur le ton de la confidence. Elle doit être au couvent, comme toujours.

\- On y va maintenant ?, s'impatienta la fille de Maleficent.

\- Granny n'accepta pas qu'on laisse tout comme ça. », la raisonna Red.

Lily repartit, en grommelant, prendre la commande de nouveaux clients. Elle s'excusa poliment pour l'attente et nota la liste de leurs envies, un sourire de nouveau affiché sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne pense pas que Tinkerbell acceptera de me venir en aide », marmonna Hook avant de vider le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

Ruby était tout à son ouvrage, craignant que Granny ne la réprimande une fois encore pour son manque de sérieux. Hook se résolut à attendre la fin du service.

* * *

Tinkerbell n'était pas comme elle se l'était imaginée. La fée était aussi grande qu'une humaine et n'avait pas d'ailes apparentes. Elle avait néanmoins de longs cheveux blonds rattachés en un haut chignon. Son teint était plus clair, loin de la poussière terreuse de Neverland, que Hook lui avait toujours connu. Une longue et large tunique noir la couvrait tout entière. Un col claudine et des manchettes blanches apportait un peu de couleur à sa tenue.

Hook retint un ricanement : la voir si calme avait quelque chose de risible. Tinkerbell le foudroya du regard, lui rappelant qui elle était.

« Je ne peux pas vous parler longtemps. Je dois retourner exécuter les bons ordres de la reine-mère. », les salua-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie

Elle désigna d'un geste las, la petite chapelle qui se trouvait derrière elle. On y apercevait encore quelques morceaux de vitraux brisé dans les ouvertures.

\- « Ruby nous a dit que tu avais lancé un sort pour la reine. Pour trouver le True Love, précisa Hook.

\- C'est exact, fit Tink en se raidissant.

\- Tu pourrais le refaire ? » demanda Lily.

Tink la détailla brièvement. Elle croisa les bras et fit un léger signe de tête dans sa direction :

« C'est qui ça ? »

Tink dévisagea Hook, outrée par son culot :

« Tu veux savoir si ta nouvelle conquête est la bonne ? »

Le pirate ne put se refuser un sourire narquois et enjôleur. Lily ricana doucement et dissipa les maigres inquiétudes de la fée :

\- « Non, moi je suis juste la fille de Maleficent.

\- L'oiseau de mauvais augure. »

Lily haussa les sourcils et Tink expliqua :

« On t'appelle comme ça ici parce que tu as défoncé la toiture plusieurs fois et bousillé un vitrail qu'on venait tout juste de remplacer. »

Le jeune dragon lui offrit un sourire désolé en retour et Hook revint au sujet de leur venue.

\- « Tu pourrais relancer le sort ?

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle me laisse m'approcher de la poussière ?, l'attaqua Tink. C'est tout juste si elle daigne accepter ma présence. Si j'y touche, je peux faire une croix sur mes ailes.

\- Toi, non mais nous oui » fit remarquer Lily.

Tink avisa Lily d'un œil rieur et dubitatif.

\- « J'espère que tu es meilleure voleuse que tu ne planes.

\- Je sais me débrouiller, assura Lily.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton intérêt dans cette histoire ?, demanda Tinkerbell, méfiante.

\- En utiliser pour moi. »

Tink regarda Hook afin de s'enquérir de cette réponse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules : avant qu'elle ne le dise, il ignorait ce pour quoi Lily souhaitait l'aider. Tinkerbell hésita : les aider pourrait lui nuire mais ce sort était purement altruiste... Et c'est une vertu que prône les fées.

« D'accord. Si vous parvenez à en prendre, je vous aiderai. », dit-elle finalement.

* * *

Emma s'arrêta devant le modeste bâtiment. Le moteur de la voiture s'endormit et Séraphin se libéra avec joie de cette boite de métal roulante. Il sortit de la voiture de police et retrouva la joie des grands espaces.

« C'est ici, déclara la Shérif en montrant la petite chapelle aux maigres vitraux colorés. Il y a eu vol avec effraction. »

Séraphin acquiesça et suivit Emma. Dans l'enceinte de la chapelle, le chevalier vit deux bonnes sœurs vêtue d'un vêtement noir et d'usage.

L'une avait un air calme. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé étaient ajustés en un chignon bas et une mèche de ses cheveux avait été rabattue sur le côté afin de ne pas encombrer son visage claire au teint de porcelaine. Sa robe sombre était pourvu d'un petit col claudine en dentelle. Une petite croix d'or pendait au bout de sa chaine et tombait sur son cœur.

Sa consœur était habillée tout pareillement. L'attache de ses cheveux était similaire mais ces derniers, plus frivoles, ondulaient pour se soustraire à cet enchainement trop stricte. Son visage était dégagé ce qui permettait d'admirer ses grands yeux expressifs.

\- « Nous avons été volé, annonça la sœur à la croix d'or.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai pris l'appel, dit Emma en sortant un calepin et un stylo. On vous a volé quoi exactement ? »

Les deux sœurs regardèrent Séraphin qui semblait mal s'habituer à ces chemises étriquées. Emma décida de faire une brève interruption afin de faire les présentations :

\- « C'est Séraphin. Il est policier depuis...récemment et il m'assiste dans cette affaire.

\- Enchanté, je suis Nova, se présenta la deuxième sœur avec politesse et engouement.

\- Je suis Blue » déclara la première d'un ton neutre.

Séraphin s'inclina poliment comme il était d'usage de le faire là d'où il était originaire. Nova lui sourit en réponse et sa mine réjouit se fana aussitôt en croisant le regard de Blue.

« Bon, le vol » rappela la Shérif.

Blue acquiesça et les guida jusqu'à la porte d'une petite pièce exiguë. Nova leur emboita le pas, restant un peu en retrait.

« Voyez » dit Blue en désignant la poignée.

Séraphin approcha ses doigts de la poignée dont le métal était figée dans sa coulure. Il en éprouva les contours sans oser toucher : il essayait de déterminer comment les criminels s'y étaient pris pour faire fondre ainsi la serrure. Le bois de la porte n'était pas noirci, seule la poignée et la serrure avait eu à subit la vague de chaleur.

Emma fixa la serrure quelques secondes et prit des notes. Bue l'invita à pénétrer dans la petite pièce. C'était sombre et sans lumière, car dépourvu de fenêtres ou de tout autre ouverture que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Il était difficile pour la petite pièce de contenir ses quatre invités. L'espace semblait plus restreint car bordé de larges placards. Blue ouvrit l'un deux. Emma et son acolyte se penchèrent afin d'aviser ce qu'il contenait. Blue en sortit un généreux sac de toile. Ce dernier semblait aussi rebondi qu'il pouvait l'être.

\- « On nous a dérobé de la poussière de fée, déclara Blue sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Quelle quantité ?, demanda la Shérif en se préparant à noter.

\- L'équivalent d'une tasse à café. »

Son stylo se posa sur le papier mais se figea. Emma releva la tête :

\- « … Et c'est beaucoup ?

\- C'est un vol de trop, répliqua Blue.

\- Oui oui..., tempéra vaguement Emma. Mais on peut faire quoi avec ça ?

\- Des tas de choses, intervint Nova. Tout dépend du sort avec lequel on l'utilise. »

Emma tapota son calepin avec son stylo, songeuse.

\- « Vous avez trouvé d'autres choses inhabituels ?, demanda Emma.

\- Non, répondit Blue. Hormis l'état de la serrure, tout est normal.

\- Une idée de qui pourrait avoir commis le vol ? »

Emma regarda tour à tour Nova et Bue. Nova sembla s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais la mère supérieure se chargea de répondre :

« Non, nous n'en avons aucune idée. »

Emma leur déclara qu'elle les préviendrait et qu'ils allaient interroger les alentours afin de trouver des témoignages et des indices pour recréer les événements. La Shérif lança un dernier coup d'œil à la poignée de métal fondu et quitta les lieux.

* * *

\- « Prêt, Capitaine ?, demanda Tinkerbell sans entrain.

\- Attends, quelques secondes, _Love_ » la pria Hook.

Le pirate avisa la petite bourse de cuir qui contenait la poussière de fée. Il ramena son crochet à ses lèvres. Il était empreint de doute : la poussière pouvait très bien le mener à Emma... mais elle pouvait le mener à quelqu'un de différent et d'inconnu. Il n'était pas entièrement prêt à se confier ainsi à une autre personne...

\- « Alors ?, demanda Tink.

\- Oui, va-y. »

Lily ne dit rien et suivit patiemment les gestes de la fée. La fine poudre s'éleva dans les airs, suivant les mouvements de Tinkerbell. Un halo vert et lumineux émana d'elle. Elle désigna Hook qui se mit à briller de manière similaire puis Tink lança son bras au loin. La lumière qui enveloppait Hook se détacha un peu de lui et suivit la direction initiée par la fée verte avant de serpenter librement dans le ciel.

« Ton True Love est au bout. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. » conclut Tink.

Malgré le ressentiment que lui inspirait le pirate, elle était toujours heureuse de lancer ce sort. Sa finalité était si merveilleuse qu'il était impossible de ne pas y être sensible. Hook hocha la tête et suivit la trace brumeuse qui serpentait à présent parmi les maisons de Storybrooke.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner. Le chemin de poussière disparut avec lui : désormais, il serait le seul à le voir.

« Maintenant à toi. » annonça Tink d'une voix plus enjouée.

La fée de Neverland répéta les mêmes gestes et lança le même sort à l'intention de Lily. La lumière verte traça son chemin et Tink retint Lily avant qu'elle ne parte découvrir l'identité de son True Love.

\- « N'oublie pas : Blue ne doit rien savoir. Si je tombe, vous tomberez avec moi, la prévint Tink.

\- On dira rien, assura Lily en regardant la poussière briller et danser. Puis on ne fera rien contre notre bonne fée. »

Tink sourit, flattée et laissa Lily partir. La fille de Maleficent marcha d'un pas vif, suivant le chemin. Elle doutait de ce sort, bien que Tinkerbell se soit portée garante de sa réussite. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle tourna dans une petite rue puis rejoignit finalement un passage plus descend. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, reconnaissant l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés.

\- « Alors ? Verdict ? Blonde, brune, rousse ?, demanda Lily avec entrain.

\- ...Blonde » répondit distraitement Hook.

La fille de Maleficent suivit le regard du pirate.

« C'est Emma. » dit-il inutilement.

Il soupira la réponse avec soulagement et joie. Lily haussa les sourcils, étonnée. La poussière la conduisait un peu plus loin, devant le poste de police. Séraphin discutait avec Emma. Elle crut tout d'abord que la poussière la menait à son père mais...

« On est deux, annonça Lily, réprimant un rire nerveux et incrédule. Que le combat commence ? »

Hook fronça les sourcils et regarda Lily, suspicieux. Pourtant Lily était sérieuse et la poussière de fée ne ment jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Lily parlait avec sa mère dans la coquette maison aux murs de bois quand elle disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche. Elle atterrit en face d'Emma, un peu en bordure du jardin de la propriété. Lily lui montra sa poêle.

\- « Si tu voulais des pancakes, fallait le dire.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. »

Lily craignait qu'elle n'aborde ce sort stupide. Puis elle remarqua l'étoile brillante attachée à sa ceinture : Emma était là en tant que shérif. De plus, elle ne pouvait avoir connaissance de l'issu du sort si nul ne lui en avait parlé. Lily se détendit intérieurement son visage n'avait rien laissé supposer de son inquiétude.

\- « Va-y, Shérif.

\- Tu as volé quelque chose récemment ?

\- Non.

\- Au couvent ?, précisa la Shérif.

\- Non.

Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. »

Emma s'agaçait : elle était presque sûre que Lily était mêlée à cette affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- « Tu étais où dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi ?

\- Dans mon lit, seule. Mais Maleficent était à la maison aussi, si tu veux savoir. »

Lily croisa les bras et défia ostensiblement son amie de regard, poêle en main. Emma chercha à identifier si Lily mentait mais elle ne décela rien. Elle restait néanmoins persuadée que Lily était fautive dans une moindre mesure : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait fondre une serrure pour s'introduire quelque part... Mais pourquoi aurait-elle volé de la poussière de fée ?

« J'te laisse. J'ai quelque chose sur le feu. Bonne chance, Shérif. »

Et Lily s'en alla simplement, sans laisser Emma ajouter un mot.

* * *

Les fées étaient rassemblées dans une salle et Blue entreprenait de compter les quantités de poussière en leurs possessions. La mère supérieure prenait en compte les demandes des fées et leur accordait leur bénédiction lorsque celles-ci le méritaient.

Les fées disposèrent et Nova resta sans bouger. Ses grands yeux traduisaient son inquiétude. Elle tortillait nerveusement le tissu blanc de ses manches.

\- « Je crois que ce n'est pas bien, commença Nova d'une voix faible.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, la rassura Blue avec une extrême douceur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sensées...

\- Je pense que tu oublies que nous devons nous montrer judicieuses. »

Blue partit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Nova sortit quelque instant plus tard et quelqu'un la tira fermement. Tinkerbell la défia d'un regard décidé, serrant son bras avec fermeté :

\- « C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Rien, je...

\- J'ai été à Neverland. Les gamins et les baratineurs, je connais, coupa Tink. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Nova déglutit. Elle était apeurée à l'idée de braver l'interdiction de la mère supérieure. Tink ne la lâcha pas des yeux et Nova se résolut à surmonter sa peur. Elle se pencha vers Tink et lui murmura tout ce qu'elle savait. Au fur et à mesure que Nova déroulait le fil des révélations, les yeux de Tink s'écarquillaient, de surprise, de déception... mais surtout de dégoût.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **« _Ad impossibilia nemo tenetur, liberate me ex inferis_ » est une citation latine de** _L'Enéeide_ **de Virgile qui se traduit par : « A l'impossible nul n'est tenu, sortez-moi des Enfers. » C'est aussi cette citation qui se trouverait près de la grotte de Cûmes.**

 **Je mettrai un chapitre demain.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Morgane_ : **J'entends tes revendications XD mais tu verras bien comment ça évolue.**

 _Raphi5930_ **: On va voir ce qui se trame...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma était assise sur le rebord du capot de sa coccinelle jaune. Elle avait un café pour s'occuper les mains et en buvait une gorgée lorsque sa gorge devenait sèche à force de parler. Hook et elle discutaient en bons amis lui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils avaient continué de se voir malgré leur rupture et mais aujourd'hui, Emma trouvait Hook quelque peu charmeur... quoiqu'il l'avait toujours été. Peut-être n'était-ce, en définitive, qu'une impression de sa part.

Quelque chose attira son regard de l'autre côté de la rue. Regina marchait main dans la main avec Roland. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : l'école venait tout juste de se finir. Elle abrégea sa conversation avec Hook et lui dit au revoir. Elle but la dernière gorgée de son café avant de traverser la route. Elle passa derrière une voiture et rejoignit le trottoir opposé d'un léger saut. Elle jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle avant d'arriver à leur hauteur.

\- « On vient goûter au Granny's ?, les salua Emma.

\- Je lui ai bien proposé de lui faire des pancakes mais il tient absolument à venir ici, répondit Regina.

\- Et parce que Lily fait des bêtises... » souffla Roland d'une petite voix.

Emma regarda le jeune Roland et le trouva adorable. La Shérif se demanda tout de même ce qu'il entendait par « bêtises »... Lily avait une conception des choses bien à elle...

\- « Robin n'est pas là ?, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Non, il travaille avec Jefferson pour établir un parcours de randonnée dans la forêt de Storybrooke. Ils cherchent également des endroits où implanter des zones de pique-nique et de jeux, expliqua la brune.

\- Oh. »

Emma acquiesça, ne retenant que l'absence de Robin. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand Regina la retint :

\- « Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous ? Henry finit l'école dans une heure et le bus le dépose au coin du Granny's. A moins que tu ne préfères la présence de cet homme manchot maquillé comme un raton laveur ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu taire une remarque acerbe sur le pirate. Elle se s'en excusa pas pour autant. Le jeune Roland plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche et éclata de rire. Son rire enfantin était contagieux et Emma rit doucement, sincèrement amusée par sa réplique.

« J'avais fini de discuter avec lui... et je veux bien venir. »

Regina ne sourit pas mais une lueur satisfaite passa dans son regard.

* * *

Lily vit Regina entrer dans le restaurant accompagné de Ro... Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Puis une chevelure blonde entra. Lily resta stoïque quelques secondes. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette histoire de poussière de fée qui lui revenait en tête. Elle était prête à accepter plein de choses mais cette histoire de poussière verte, c'était vraiment comble de l'absurde. Elle baissa la tête et essuya la vaisselle, feignant d'être absorbée par sa tâche.

« Tu peux aller prendre les commandes ? », demanda Ruby en encaissant des clients au comptoir.

Granny avait laissé son restaurant à leurs bons soins et Ruby ne voulait pas manquer à son devoir. C'est à elle que revenait de prendre les rennes de ce petit empire culinaire. Lily lui jeta le torchon à la figure :

\- « Va-y toi. Prends un petit pot de beurre et va-y.

\- Je suis à la caisse, répliqua le Petit Chaperon Rouge sans lui accorder un regard. Va servir avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Ruby prit le torchon et lui fit un geste vif. Lily consentit enfin à obtempérer. La jeune serveuse dégaina son calepin qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste assuré et sortit la mine de son stylo. Elle se dégagea du comptoir qui faisait office de rempart et la séparait de la salle puis s'avança jusqu'à la table.

\- « Emma... Roland... _Crazy Queen_..., les salua-t-elle. Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Un café, commanda Regina. Des donuts, un chocolat-cannelle et un soda, s'il vous plait. »

Regina ne releva pas son appellation outrageuse mais son ton se fit plus froid, loin de la sympathie dont elle avait fait preuve envers Emma et Roland, ily a encore quelques secondes. Lily échangea quelques mots avec la Shérif, prenant des nouvelles de son amie et de cette affaire mystérieuse de vol de poussière de fée.

« Et un marshmallow grillé ! » s'écria Roland avec enthousiasme.

Emma vit Lily esquisser un sourire tandis qu'elle prenait en note leur commande. La nouvelle serveuse partit donner le ticket à Ruby. Roland se mit à raconter avec entrain sa journée, jetant des coups d'œil à Lily, guettant avec envie l'arrivée de leur commande. Lily s'occupa d'autres clients avant de revenir vers eux quelques instants plus tard. Elle déposa les boissons devant chacun et posa l'assiette garnie de donuts aux nappages colorés au centre de la petite table. Roland trépignait d'impatience et regardait Lily avec admiration.

Emma regarda le gros marshmallow embroché sur un long pic. Lily tendit son bras devant elle et de son autre main, mima l'envol d'un baiser. Son souffle se fit flammes d'un pourpre pale presque jaune et le marshmallow s'embrasa. Elle secoua maladroitement le pic pour éteindre la petite flamme qui transformait la friandise en torche. Puis, elle tendit la gourmandise cubique fraichement grillé au jeune garçon.

\- « Attention c'est chaud, le prévint Lily.

\- Merci » répondit Roland en prenant le marshmallow.

Le jeune garçon souffla sur le carré blanc qui avait viré au noir par endroits. Il croqua dedans et essuya le filet sucré qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Emma le regarda faire, attendrie : si les ''bêtises'' de Lily ne se résumaient qu'à ces petits tours enfantins, c'était un moindre mal.

\- « Et c'est _ça_ qui détrône ta cuisine ?, fit Emma, taquine. Tu as du soucis à te faire...

\- Tu t'es remise avec Hook ? » demanda Regina en faisant tourner le liquide noir dans sa tasse.

Emma s'apprêtait à croquer dans un donut mais s'arrêta : la question était sèche.

\- « Non, pourquoi ?

\- Il semblait pourtant désirer partager plus qu'un café..., murmura Regina d'un air entendu.

\- Tu nous as espionné... ?, fit Emma en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre de sa question.

\- Toute la ville vous a vus, répliqua la brune en ouvrant un petit sachet de sucre.

\- On faisait que boire un café dehors, c'est pas interdit. Et j'ai pas l'intention de me remettre avec lui. »

Regina but quelques gorgées de son café. Ses épaules se détendirent, sans qu'elle en identifie clairement la cause. La chaleur du café avait dû apaiser ses tensions. Elle reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe après avoir vidé sa tasse aux deux tiers. Roland aspirait son soda à grandes gorgées et la brune éloigna son verre avant de l'inciter doucement à manger. Elle le regarda engloutir un donut, se barbouillant le visage de sucre et de chocolat.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu te tournes vers Miss Regard de Braises ?, reprit Regina.

\- Hein ? »

Emma, haussa les sourcils, incrédule et éloigna sa tasse de chocolat de ses lèvres.

\- « Lily est une amie, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- De la manière dont tu m'en avais parlée, on aurait pu croire à un autre genre d'amie.

\- Lily... C'est... Lily. Je la connais depuis que je suis gosse. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Oui je passe du temps avec elle : ça fait plus de dix ans que je l'ai pas vue. J'ai été boire un verre et danser, pas... »

Emma ravala ses mots, craignant d'en dire trop devant le jeune Roland. Ce dernier paraissait beaucoup plus intéressé par les gâteaux que par la conversation cependant.

\- « … l'embrasser, se rattrapa Emma.

\- Tant mieux. Même si ce dragon aurait été un choix moins horrible que cet affreux pirate.

\- Ils ne sont pas horribles, contredit-elle. Hook est quelqu'un de bien et Lily... malgré son caractère, elle est pas mauvaise.

\- Hook est arrogant.

\- Robin n'est pas un modèle de vertu..., chuchota Emma d'une voix si basse que Roland ne l'entendit pas.

\- Lily est insolente, fit valoir Regina.

\- Lui n'est pas plus respectable » chuchota la blonde dans un murmure rauque.

Roland regardait Lily qui lui faisait des grimages entre deux prises de notes. Il sirotait son soda, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'écoutait pas du tout ce qui se murmurait à côté de lui.

« Je veux être avec aucun des deux alors c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? », s'emporta Emma.

Regina était sur le point de répliquer quand...

\- « Oh vous êtes là, fit Henry en venant à leur table. Salut Roland.

\- Salut, répondit le jeune garçon.

\- J'ai croisé Grand-Pa' en venant. Il va prévenir Séraphin et il arrive, ajouta Henry à l'intention de ses mères. Ça va ?

\- Oui, et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ?, demanda Regina d'une voix légère.

\- Ta mère aime pas Lily » lança Emma.

Regina fusilla Emma du regard, lui reprochant de mêler ainsi leur fils à une conversation qui ne le concernait nullement. Henry les regarda tour à tour, sans comprendre.

\- « Pourquoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que Lily est un peu... énergique » souffla sa mère blonde tandis que Lily passait derrière leur table pour servir des clients.

Emma sourit à son euphémisme et Henry étouffa un rire.

\- « Elle est indiscrète et incorrecte, reformula Regina.

\- Moi j'aime beaucoup Lily, l'informa Henry d'une voix assurée. Elle est sympa et marrante.

\- Moi aussi... » souffla Roland, timide.

David entra et rejoignit leur table. Lorsqu'il demanda de quoi ils parlaient, Emma ouvrit la bouche, se faisant une joie de lui révéler le sujet de leur débat. Emma accusa un coup au tibia qui la fit taire. Regina s'étonna d'avoir osé lui donner un coup de pied pour l'empêcher de s'épancher sur cette sotte affaire sans importance.

* * *

Robin attendit patiemment sur le perron. La maison était rustique et ancienne et il la connaissait bien peu pour ne s'y être rendu qu'une fois. Les arbres étaient les voisins les plus proches les autres habitations demeuraient un peu loin loin, par delà la clôture de la grande propriété.

Il entendit du mouvement se faire entendre derrière la porte et le parquet grincer, signalant que quelqu'un venait. Elle lui ouvrit et le gratifia d'un sourire aussi large qu'hypocrite. Elle s'appuya doucement contre la porte et se fit mielleuse au possible.

« Je t'en prie, entre », l'invita Zelena.

Elle s'effaça derrière la porte pour le laisser passer. Il s'exécuta. Le parquet grinça sous ses pieds. La maison était silencieuse. Zelena le fit asseoir dans le salon puis elle revint vers lui quelques instants plus tard avec un théière, d'où s'échappait un brin de fumée, ainsi que deux tasses. Elle se pencha ostensiblement en posant le plateau sur la petite table basse, dévoilant les charmes que cachait son décolleté. Robin détourna le regard.

« Je peux enfin te recevoir dignement. » déclara Zelena.

Elle prit la hanse de la théière et apposa son autre main sur le petit couvercle afin que la théière ne perde pas son couvre-chef de porcelaine. Robin regarda le thé brûlant remplir une tasse. Zelena la fit glisser en face de lui puis servit une deuxième tasse de thé à son intention.

« Tu avais dit que tu avais un problème » avança Robin d'un ton froid et distant.

Zelena plaqua un large sourire sur ses lèvres. A l'aide de ses mains, elle ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche avant de les faire ruisseler sur sa poitrine. Elle dégagea ainsi sa nuque et offrait sa peau nue à ses yeux.

« Nous nous sentions seuls, _le bébé_ et moi... » s'attrista faussement Zelena en caressant son ventre arrondi dans un geste maternel.

Robin se leva brusquement, faisant frémir les tasses. Il ne se laisserait plus duper par cette femme. Il rejoignit la porte d'entrée d'un pas vif. Ses pas raisonnèrent sèchement sur le parquet.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du livre de l'Auteur ? », s'écria Zelena.

Robin s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée. Zelena était rayonnante, déjà auréolée par sa victoire : elle l'avait suffisamment interpellé pour l'inciter à s'arrêter quelques instants.

\- « Nous étions mariés. Tu te souviens ?

\- Seulement parce que l'Auteur l'a écrit, s'emporta Robin en se retournant. Je suis tombé amoureux de Regina à l'instant même où je l'ai vue. »

Zelena esquissa quelques pas d'une démarche qu'elle savait lascive et séductrice.

\- « Pourtant, même après l'avoir rencontrée, tu as choisi de m'épouser, susurra Zelena.

\- L'Auteur l'avait écrit.

\- Regina s'est montrée à ce mariage contre la volonté écrite par l'Auteur. Emma est sortie de sa tour, leur maudit fils s'est mêlé de l'histoire. Ils ont choisi d'aller contre le livre de l'Auteur... mais toi... toi, mon cher et tendre Robin, tu m'as choisie, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu es folle. », trancha-t-il.

Il se recula d'elle. Zelena s'avança encore, faisant danser les pans de sa robe fluide qui n'épousaient son corps que pour en suggérer la beauté des formes. Elle fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe dans un geste sensuel et maîtrisé. Le tissu tomba et laissa deviner la naissance de sa gorge, la rondeur de sa poitrine.

« Faire semblant d'être Marianne était harassant et terriblement ennuyeux, confia-t-elle dans une grimace excessive et chagrinée. Mais, je n'ai jamais menti sur le plaisir que tu m'inspirais... »

Sa voix devint plus rauque et douce. Robin continuait de la regarder avec haine et froideur : c'était un piège odieux auquel il ne se ferait plus prendre.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner la nuit de noces que nous n'avons pas pu avoir..., poursuivit Zelena d'une voix plus suave encore. Nous aurions tout le temps de la savourer comme il se doit. »

Elle s'apprêtait à caresser son torse du bout des doigts quand il vit volte-face. Sa main se serra autour de la poignée et il arracha presque la porte de ses gonds pour s'échapper de sa demeure. Zelena rit doucement, se moquant de voir avec quelle hâte il cherchait à la fuir. Zelena resta sur le perron et le regarda s'éloigner encore et toujours. Elle s'appuya contre une des colonne de son perron et caressa doucement son ventre, dans un geste tendre à l'intention de cet enfant qu'elle portait.

« Oh mon bébé... _Papa_ saura revenir auprès de nous... » assura-t-elle dans un sourire sadique.

Puis voyant que Robin avait disparu dans son pick-up, elle referma la porte et s'enferma dans sa maison de solitude.

* * *

Regina délaissa ses invitées pour ouvrir à la dernière arrivée. Elle remonta le couloir, ses talons claquant à un rythme régulier sur le plancher de la noble demeure. Maleficent pénétra dans l'enceinte du manoir, ses cheveux blonds bouclant et léchant ses épaules. Sa tenue claire et cintrée rehaussait tant son teint que ses courbes.

\- « Tu es ponctuelle mais tu es la dernière arrivée, la salua Regina.

\- L'entrée est un art qu'il faut savoir parfaire. Il faut savoir se faire désirer. »

Regina occulta son sous-entendu qui transparaissait dans sa voix suave et l'invita à rejoindre les autres au salon. La théière était déjà accompagnée de ses tasses et les gâteaux, soigneusement disposés en une petite pyramide, attendaient d'être choisi.

Maleficent avisa les deux autres convives. Kathryn faisait danser sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse, le petit doigt levé un geste discret qui attestait de son ascendance princière. La princesse Abigail n'avait pas perdu son petit air pincé. Ses cheveux blonds glissaient de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules.

La dernière personne, et non des moindres, s'était défaite de sa tenue sombre de bonne sœur pour revêtir sa couleur fétiche. Le vert clair apportait de sa lumière. Ses cheveux dorés étaient néanmoins retenus en un haut chignon comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Maleficent prit place aux côtés de Regina, faisant face aux deux autres.

« Tu as réussi à t'extirper des griffes de ton amant et de ta fille ? », fit Regina pour engager la conversation.

Maleficent prit la tasse que la maitresse de maison lui tendait. Elle croisa les jambes pour accentuer la beauté de ses formes mais Regina n'y accorda, une fois encore, nulle importance.

« Elle est partie faire une balade en forêt avec Séraphin. » répondit-elle d'un ton plat.

* * *

Séraphin se frayait un chemin avec aisance au travers de la végétation. Il connaissait les rudiments de ces escapades forestières et maitrisait le subtilité de cet environnement peu hospitalier au premier abord. Lily tentait de suivre le rythme imposé par Séraphin mais elle éprouvait quelques difficultés bien qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de le lui avouer.

Le chevalier s'arrêta. La dense végétation dissimulait les demeures grisâtres. La forêt s'étendait maintenant à perte de vue. Séraphin savourait l'odeur des pins et de la terre. Lily, en bonne fille de la ville, en désapprouvait toute la beauté. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Séraphin.

\- « Tu comptes m'apprendre à chasser ?, demanda-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

\- Non, je voulais que l'on s'amuse un peu. »

Un sourire rare étira ses lèvres fines. Lily fronça les sourcils puis vit le corps de Séraphin disparaître dans un nuage blanc. Le corps élancé d'un dragon clair en surgit, une fine crinière de bronze serpentant sur son dos. Son regard doré se plissait de malice.

Lily sourit, anticipant l'amusement à venir. Un nuage violacé l'enveloppa alors. Le nuage se gonfla jusqu'à gagner la cime des arbres. Deux ailes noires s'en extirpèrent. Les ailes de peau fine et d'écailles battirent pour dissiper le nuage et dévoiler ainsi le dragon noir et ailé qui se cachait en son cœur.

Lily se dressa fièrement sur ses quatre pattes et Séraphin, bien que plus fin en comparaison à sa progéniture, ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il souffla et des volutes noires comme de la purée de poix s'échappèrent de ses naseaux pour s'écraser contre le visage de Lily. Cette dernière secoua sa tête et piétina le sol. Séraphin laissa échapper de petits grognements saccadés qui traduisait son rire et un amusement certain.

« Je me demande si tu seras plus rapide que moi. » la défia-t-il.

Lily ancra ses pattes dans le sol terreux et en griffa la terre, créant de petits sillons avec ses serres. Elle défia Séraphin d'un œil sombre aux lueurs dorés. Ils convinrent de leur points d'arrivée. Il donna le coup d'envoi et Lily battit des ailes pour s'élancer dans les airs. Séraphin courait parmi les arbres, sa fille volait au-dessus de sa tête et de la frondaison de la forêt.

* * *

La conversation s'orientait sur Maleficent et le retour de Séraphin.

\- « Tu dois être contente de le revoir, fit Tinkerbell avec gentillesse.

\- Pas tant que cela, tempéra Maleficent. Je ne comptais pas le revoir et le souvenir qu'il avait laissé de lui était amplement suffisant à mes yeux. »

Elle avait dit cela sans méchanceté mais Tink reçut ces mots comme une gifle. La fée plongea dans sa tasse de thé pour y trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

\- « Avec Frederick, nous n'avons pas été épris l'un de l'autre dès le premier regard, conta la princesse Abigail.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Tink, avide de savoir.

\- Il a été affecté à ma garde rapprochée. Il estimait que ce n'était pas digne de son courage et de sa bravoure. »

La princesse reposa sa tasse dans sa petite soucoupe. Son regard était brillant.

\- « Puis vint le jour où sa présence a été requise au combat. La mort l'a épargnée et j'ai réalisé combien j'avais eu peur de ne jamais le revoir et à quel point il contait à mes yeux. Il a admis avoir pensé à moi avec la même tendresse et les choses ont suivi leur cours.

\- Séraphin n'est pas un prince à l'armure flamboyante, répliqua Maleficent.

\- Tout dépend de celui qui regarde, lui dit remarquer Abigail sur le même ton. Au moment où je l'ai rencontré, je n'aurais jamais cru nourrir tant de sentiments pour Frederick. »

Tink se redressa sur le canapé et se rapprocha légèrement de Kathryn.

\- « Quand as-tu su que c'était ton True Love ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai senti, c'est tout, fit l'intéressée en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça ne t'enchanterait pas d'avoir un tel amour ?, demanda la fée verte à Maleficent.

\- Ma fille me suffit amplement. »

Maleficent décroisa et croisa de nouveau les jambes. Regina suivait l'échange sans y prendre part pour le moment. Il était assez plaisant d'entendre ces petites histoires de la grande histoire.

\- « Tout le monde n'a pas la chance qu'une fée l'aide à trouver son True Love, poursuivit Kathryn dans un sourire adressé à Regina.

\- C'est.. accommodant » consentit à avouer la brune.

Elle but doucement quelques gorgées de sa tasse. En comparaison, sa rencontre avec Robin semblait bien calme, dénuée des tourments que peu susciter deux destins opposés qui viennent à se croiser.

\- « J'ai cependant fui la première opportunité que m'avait offerte Tinkerbell et je n'ai recroisé Robin qu'à Storybrooke l'année passée.

\- Le destin a vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire, commenta Abigail.

\- Bien heureusement, Tinkerbell est présente pour montrer la bonne voie, la complimenta Regina à demi-mot.

\- Oh tu aurais fini par le retrouver par toi-même » fit Tink, soudain modeste.

Regina s'étonna de ce manque de panache. Tinkerbell ne s'était pas privée de la réprimander pour avoir fui Robin la première fois et l'avoir condamné à voir le bonheur lui glisser entre les doigts. Aussi, la voir si peu encline à s'attirer les mérites de son succès était quelque peu étrange.

\- « Nous pouvons toujours retrouver notre True Love, approuva Kathryn.

\- C'est du moins le credo vénéré de Snow-White, ajouta Maleficent.

\- Et Dieu sait que je ne l'ai que trop entendu », conclut Regina.

Elles en rirent un court instant avant que la conversation ne s'oriente vers des sujets plus futiles.

* * *

Le dragon de nacre griffait le sol de ses pattes tandis qu'il poursuivait sa course effrénée à travers les arbres. Il soulevait quelques nuages de poussière terreuse au fil de ses pas. Il évoluait dans la forêt en serpentait agilement entre les troncs. Quelques brindilles craquaient sur son passage. L'ombre de Lily l'enveloppait et il la regardait de temps à autre afin d'admirer son vol qui se faisait plus naturel et gracieux.

Détournant un court instant le regard du chemin qu'il s'apprêtait à fouler, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement les habitations rustiques faites de toile. Repoussant l'idée de contourner ces tentes agglutinées car cela lui aurait fait perdre du temps, il prit le parti de sauter par-dessus. Les écailles de son ventre éraflèrent les tentes. Ses pattes touchèrent de nouveau le sol et il reprit sa course. Cependant, il avait omis sa queue d'écaille acérées qui se balançait toujours au fil de ses pas pour contrebalancer le poids de sa musculature. La queue s'abattit, sifflante comme la lame d'une épée. La pauvre demeure de toile se détacha du sol et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Séraphin entendit les propriétaires le maudire pour cette dégradation mais les foulées du dragon étaient si grandes que les voix se turent bien vite.

Du haut du ciel, le dragon noir apercevait l'éclat des écailles claires sous le soleil. Elle se mit alors à battre des ailes avec plus de force pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Séraphin disparut à sa vue et elle grogna, satisfaite de l'avoir battu au jeu qu'il avait lui-même choisi.

Elle se redressa et agita amplement ses ailes afin d'amorcer sa descente. Elle atterrit avec une moindre lourdeur sur le sol, faisant frémir les arbres. Son atterrissage restait néanmoins plus habile qu'il avait pu l'être. Elle replia ses ailes contre ses flans. Elle chercha un Séraphin qu'elle ne trouva pas et se redressa, triomphante.

C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc surgit de l'ombre des arbres. L'éclair de nacre rugit comme le tonnerre et Lily roula sur le sol. L'agile dragon nacré avait la crinière de bronze hérissé. Lily, humaine d'esprit, souleva une motte de terre qu'elle essaya de lui jeter au visage. Séraphin se déroba loin de cette attaque frontale.

« Je suis ici depuis longtemps. » clama Séraphin dans un grognement rauque.

Il ouvrit sa gueule et Lily put voir une brève étincelle avant que des flammes déferlent sur elle. Le feu était d'un rouge pale, presque blanc. Par réflexe, elle se recroquevilla sur elle et baissa la tête. Elle reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais le feu la caressa d'une douce chaleur sans la mordre. Séraphin la regardait, soudain inquiet. Le dragon de nacre ronronnait presque.

Lily oubliait qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre le feu. Elle devait se souvenir qu'elle était aussi un dragon et qu'en cela, le feu était un allié et non un ennemi à craindre. Le dragon noir se redressa et rugit avec force. Elle ouvrit sa gueule et des flammes blanches en sortirent. Lily ne put le voir car le mur dressé par son propre feu le cachait à ses yeux mais Séraphin était heureux et fier de partager ce moment avec elle.

* * *

La Shérif voyait son poste envahit par un groupe d'individus désirant s'entretenir avec elle. Emma était assise sur son fauteuil , face à son bureau. Lily avait prit la liberté de pousser quelques documents afin de pouvoir prendre place sur ledit bureau de son amie. Tink s'était pliée à la conformité vestimentaire qu'imposait le couvent et était vêtue de cette large robe noire. Nova était présente à ses côtés, dans une tenue tout aussi stricte. Hook restait debout, légèrement en retrait.

« On peut me la faire courte ? » demanda Emma en se frottant les yeux.

Lily regarda ses compères et d'un air entendu, se fit porte-parole.

« En fait, la Rétameuse, fit-elle en pointant Tink, s'entend très mal avec la reine des abeilles. La reine-mère a donc trafiqué la poussière de fée et c'est pour ça que le sort a merdé. »

C'était un résumé partiel selon la propre vision que pouvait en avoir Lily. Emma se passa une main sur le visage puis laissa ses bras reposer sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- « C'était pour ça le vol ?

\- J'ai utilisé la poussière, rappela Tink. Lily m'a simplement... aidé à ouvrir la serrure.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... » souffla la Shérif.

Cette dernière se redressa sur son siège. Elle tentait de reconstituer le puzzle des évènements.

\- « Et là, la poussière vous a mené, toi et Hook, jusqu'à moi ?, demanda Emma à Lily.

\- C'est ça, fit l'intéressée.

\- Et c'est en voyant que la poussière me désignait moi que tu as compris qu'il y avait un problème ? » ne put s'empêcher de sourire Emma, taquine.

L'idée lui semblait tellement absurde qu'elle ne pouvait que difficilement s'empêcher d'en rire. Elle ne gardait son sérieux que parce qu'elle devait s'efforcer d'agir en tant que Shérif, bien de la tâche soit ardue du fait qu'elle soit concernée.

« L'idée de me réveiller tous les jours de ma vie avec ta tronche baveuse tout près de moi était une vision de l'enfer. » lança Lily avec humour.

Le sourire d'Emma se fit plus amer. Elle peinait encore à évoquer les Enfers avec tant de désinvolture. Pour s'y être rendue, elle ne savait que trop à quel point l'expression faisait honneur au lieu.

\- « Je savais qu'elle avait corrompu la poussière, confia Nova. Blue n'a jamais apprécié Tinkerbell et c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle s'adonne à ce genre de... méfait.

\- Elle a dû surprendre notre conversation, appuya Tink. Elle garde la poussière de fée jalousement comme un avare garde sa cassette.

\- Je pense que je m'en remettrai, les rassura la Shérif. Ne pas avoir de True Love ne me dérange pas. »

Les traits de Tink se durcirent. Son regard s'assombrit et elle parut soudain menaçante. Elle s'avança et se pencha vers Emma, comme si être vu de plus près rendrait son discours plus percutant.

« Le problème n'est ce sort contrefait _ici_ , murmura Tinkerbell. Le vrai problème c'est celui qu'elle a trafiqué il y a plus de trente ans. »

Emma se leva et repoussa la fée. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la dénigre ainsi, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les informations en main.

\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi un sort lancé il y a si longtemps serait problématique, lança la Shérif.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul autre sort que j'ai lancé sans l'approbation de Blue, expliqua Tinkerbell dont le visage traduisait toute la peine qu'elle avait à avouer cette tromperie. Et c'est le sort que j'ai lancé pour trouver le True Love de Regina. »

Les mots s'abattirent sur Emma avec autant de violence que si on lui avait porté un coup sur le crâne. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Tinkerbell était si chamboulée en leur confiant le drame.

« Robin n'est pas le True Love de Regina. » fit Nova dans un faible murmure.

Emma se donna quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait faire.

\- « Je pense que la reine te le fera payer cher, murmura Hook sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'elle sera anéantie..., souffla Emma.

\- Elle espérait tant de Robin..., se peina Tink.

\- Il ne faut rien lui dire, décréta Emma. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées avec cette affaire avec Zelena. Si elle l'aime, le True Love n'est qu'accessoire non ? »

L'assistance resta silencieuse. Tink haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire : c'était là un dilemme.

\- « Elle pourrait aussi définitivement passer à côté de son véritable True Love, tenta Nova.

\- On ne dira rien, répéta Emma en les regardant tour à tour. Elle a choisi Robin et personne a le droit de tout foutre en l'air parce que cette satanée Blue a voulu jouer avec le destin. »

Lily balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Elle avait côtoyé Emma si peu dans sa jeunesse et si peu encore aujourd'hui mais c'était bien de la douleur et de la tristesse qui imprégnait ses yeux d'émeraude.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Dès la première interaction que l'on voit entre Tink et Blue, Blue semble ne pas porter Tink dans son cœur. Sa magouille me semble plausible.**

 **J'avais aussi vu un post sur Tumblr qui mettait en avant que le vert, chez Disney, est associé au mal : les flammes de Maleficent quand elle se change en dragon, la fumée verte de la cigarette de Cruella, l'ambiance verte quand Ursula devient géante à la fin du film, les vapeurs vertes lors du passage de la chanson « Soyez prêtes » du** _Roi Lion_ **, etc.** **Et comme le sort lancé par Tink est vert...**

 **Lily appelle Tinkerbell « la rétameuse » car c'est ainsi que la désigne J.M Barrie dans** _Peter Pan_ **: la fée répare les casseroles et les bouilloires.**

 **Le speech de l'Auteur est : « les Méchants vont enfin avoir leur fin heureuse. » Selon ce critère, Regina n'en a pas, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle est perçue comme 'gentille' en dépit du fait qu'elle soit/fut l'Evil Queen. De même, Zelena se marie avec Robin. Le mariage est la conception de la fin heureuse chez bon nombre de contes de fées. Ce qui signifierait que Zelena est une 'méchante' (surprise) mais aussi notre Robin adoré.**

 **Je mettrai la suite mercredi.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Raphi5930_ **: Je suis étonnée de voir que cette fanfic continue de te surprendre. On verra ce qu'il en est de ce chapitre... x)**

 _Morgane_ **: Tu interprètes bien : Regina est jalouse. Reste à savoir si elle s'en rend compte ou non. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait fait aucune remarque à Hook quand il était avec Emma. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Zelena pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le médecin posa une main rassurante dans son dos et l'emmena dans la salle d'examens. Robin esquissa un pas dans sa direction, s'apprêtant à leur emboîter le pas. Puis, il se retourna, sous le coup du remord :

\- « Regina, je...

\- Va-y. »

Robin la remercia d'un sourire puis entra dans la salle. Regina resta sans bouger. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le cœur de ce bébé et se rendre compte qu'il était réel. La brune s'assit sur une chaise, dans le couloir et attendit. Un peu plus loin, Emma s'énervait contre la machine à café. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la machine, ce qui sembla la sortir de sa torpeur. Les rouages s'enclenchèrent et enfin le café coula dans le gobelet.

Emma revint avec deux cafés et en donna un à Regina. La brune la remercia d'un signe de tête et Emma prit place sur une chaise à coté d'elle. Le silence s'installa et aucune des deux n'osa le briser. Regina fixait un point invisible sur le mur d'en face tandis qu'Emma touillait son café d'un air absorbé en apparence.

\- « Je crois que c'est du flan, dit Emma au bout d'un moment. Ou alors elle doit en rajouter pour que Robin vienne et te pourrir. Sans sa magie, c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de t'atteindre.

\- Je sais, marmonna Regina avant de boire une gorgée de café brûlant. Je ne peux pas lui dire de ne pas prendre part à cette grossesse. Je serais un monstre d'égoïsme.

\- Je dirais plutôt que ce serait être territoriale » nuança Emma.

Regina croisa les jambes et s'adossa contre sa chaise. Emma déchira le petit sachet de sucre pour le vider de son contenu dans son café.

« J'étais surprise de voir que Séraphin n'était pas avec toi. » reprit Regina.

Emma étouffa un rire et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle croisa le regard de Regina qui ne savait deviner si elle était amusée ou désolée.

\- « En fait, il était occupé par une autre affaire.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Lily a volé trop bas et a... _effleuré_ quelques tuiles.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu essayes de minimiser le drame, pointa la Mairesse.

\- Oui, admit Emma. Et Séraphin lui a passé un savon. C'était pas triste à regarder, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Emma vida la moitié de son café dont la température avait suffisamment baissé pour être buvable. Devinant Regina plus encline à parler de cette dispute que de Zelena, elle s'en donna à cœur joie :

\- « Séraphin lui a donné des conseils pour voler et Lily s'est braquée en disant qu'elle avait aucun conseil à recevoir d'un dragon rampant.

\- Elle a un certain culot. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. »

Emma remarqua derrière son ton monocorde, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé. Ce détail minime l'incita à poursuivre. Regina l'écoutait avec attention, ponctuant l'histoire de la blonde de ses remarques habituelles et d'un sarcasme taquin.

* * *

Le médecin installa sa patiente sur le siège incliné. Sa peau noire et chocolatée tranchait avec sa blouse immaculée. Elle était de taille modeste et d'une carrure rondouillarde. Son visage était tout en rondeur et s'en dégagea une bonté naturelle. Son regard noisette se posa sur Zelena.

« Ces saignements ne sont pas forcément annonciateurs d'une fausse-couche. » dit-elle.

Ses mots étaient ronds, sucrés. Sa voix évoquait le soleil et une douceur maternelle. Zelena acquiesça et à travers ses larmes, elle distingua le nom du médecin sur une étiquette accrochée à la poche de sa blouse : _Mme Jumbo_. Zelena essuya les larmes qui mouillaient son visage. Ses yeux rougis tranchaient avec le bleu pâle de ses prunelles.

« Si vous n'avez pas mal, le bébé non plus » continua Mme Jumbo.

Robin restait en retrait, les bras croisés. Le médecin prépara Zelena pour l'échographie et recouvrit son ventre de gel. Elle passa les ondes sur son ventre et l'enfant s'esquissa sur l'écran. Mme Jumbo observa l'image avec minutie mais ne détecta rien d'anormal.

« Vous voyez, dit-elle avec satisfaction. Votre bébé va bien. Il est bien accroché. »

Zelena hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle regarda l'écran sans rien dire, redessinant le corps de son bébé du regard. L'émotion la rendait muette, à moins qu'elle ne trouva pas de réplique cinglante à jeter au visage de son assistance. Elle observait cet écran dont l'image granuleuse et sans couleur lui dévoilait déjà les premiers traits de son bébé.

« Vous voulez le voir ? », demanda Mme Jumbo à Robin.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose la question. Il était tiraillé entre la haine que lui inspirait cette femme et la tendresse que suscitait déjà cet enfant qui était le sien.

Robin croisa le regard de Zelena et s'avança finalement d'un pas toujours peu assuré. Il prit place à côté du siège sur lequel Zelena était allongée. Mme Jumbo était de l'autre côté, avec la machine qui ronronnait doucement.

« Vous voyez, ici nous avons sa tête. Nous pouvons déjà voir ses yeux... »

Mme Jumbo laissa sa phrase en suspens puis pointa un autre endroit de l'écran.

« Et là nous pouvons reconnaître ses petites mains avec ses cinq doigts... et là, un pied avec ses orteils », termina-t-elle.

Robin se pencha légèrement par-dessus le lit afin de mieux voir. Il découvrait pour la première fois cette prouesse du monde moderne et pouvait déjà apercevoir son enfant avant même de le tenir dans ses bras. C'était une magie au delà des mots.

L'écran était petit, l'image sombre et le fœtus était encore si jeune et si frêle. Cet ensemble d'éléments incita donc Robin à se rapprocher afin de mieux distinguer les parties de l'écran montrées par le médecin. Il s'appuya légèrement sur le rebord du lit. Zelena posa alors sa main sur la sienne et Robin, accaparé par le discours de Mme Jumbo qui étayait à présent le développement du fœtus, ne remarqua pas son geste.

\- « Quelle magnifique petite chose, dit Zelena.

\- Oui. » répondit machinalement Robin.

* * *

Les gobelets étaient à présent vidés de leur contenu. Emma avait épuisé le sujet plaisant et léger que représentait Lily. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Regina contempla le fond de son gobelet.

« Entre Henry et Robin, cela se dégrade », dit-elle finalement dans un murmure.

Emma posa son regard sur elle et la laissa poursuivre, sans l'interrompre.

« Henry a toujours paru bien vivre sa présence mais depuis quelques temps, je crois qu'il l'évite. Il t'en a parlé ? »

Emma se pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- « C'est cette histoire avec Zelena qui le perturbe, pas Robin.

\- Si Henry en souffre, peut-être que je devrais...

\- Henry n'en souffre pas, corrigea immédiatement Emma. Ça lui plait pas, c'est pas pareil. Et il a pas à choisir pour toi. »

La brune dévisagea Emma, les sourcils froncés, un air aussi sceptique qu'étonné. L'intéressée ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

\- « C'est notre fils, lança Regina plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Son avis compte.

\- Oui, tempéra-t-elle aussitôt, son avis compte mais c'est le tien qui a le plus de poids. Si tu te maries avec lui, c'est toi qui devra vivre avec, pas Henry. »

Regina soupira. Elle ne voulait plus faire quelque chose qui la mettrait contre son fils.

\- « Qui a mentionné que j'allais me marier ?, demanda-t-elle en réalisant le terme utilisé.

\- Tu vas te marier avec lui ?, demanda Emma à son tour.

\- Non, nous n'en avons pas parlé. Le cas de Zelena ne nous as pas laissé ne serait-ce qu'y penser. »

Emma s'adossa contre sa chaise et se détendit.

« Puis faut pas lui en vouloir d'être jaloux. Il t'a eu pour lui tout seul pendant près de quatorze ans. Que ce soit Robin ou un autre, il le prendra mal. Il a pas aimé Hook non plus... », confia-t-elle alors.

Regina approuvait silencieusement la justesse du jugement de son fils. Si le comportement d'Henry était compréhensible, elle se souvint qu'Emma, Ténébreuse alors, ne s'était pas privée pour faire part de son ressentiment envers Robin. Elle se demanda si ce n'était que la dague qui parlait ou si Emma avait exprimé ses pensées... Puis, il y avait eu ce moment à l'hôpital... Regina n'osa pas lui poser la question, craignant la réponse.

\- « Aucune personne saine ne pourrait approuver ce choix, fit-elle, catégorique.

\- Malheureusement, tous les princes charmants sont déjà pris, dit Emma dans un sourire.

\- Robin n'en est pas un et, techniquement, ton père non plus. » lui rappela Regina.

Emma ravala un sarcasme contre Robin et s'en voulut d'avoir failli se montrer si cruelle envers lui alors que Regina l'aimait tant. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, mettant fin à leur conversation. Mme Jumbo leur tint la porte et Zelena sortit accompagnée de Robin. La sœur de Regina avait un bras enroulé autour de celui de Robin.

« J'ai _terriblement_ mal aux jambes » se justifia Zelena auprès de sa sœur.

La visage de l'intéressée laissa entrevoir une once de tristesse et de colère avant de se faire de nouveau impassible. Le masque lisse dont elle se couvrait ne montrait à présent que du sarcasme.

« Quand tu seras cul-de-jatte, tu seras peut-être plus sympathique », lui jeta Regina en réponse.

Zelena se dégagea du bras de Robin et le poussa, comme dégoutée. La pauvre créature aux jambes fébriles retrouvait le regard haineux de la sorcière qu'elle avait été. Mme Jumbo resta sans voix devant ce saisissant changement de comportement. Zelena s'approcha de sa sœur et la défia de toute sa hauteur même avec ses hauts talons, Zelena la dominait d'encore quelques précieux centimètres.

\- « Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu n'oserais pas lever la main sur un enfant, fut-il le mien, cracha Zelena avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable.

\- Tu te répètes, lui fit remarquer Regina avec calme. Emma avait raison : il était temps que tu sortes pour t'aérer un peu. »

Emma et Robin assistaient, bien malgré eux, à cette altercation amère. Si pour ces derniers, l'attitude de la Wicked Witch était à présent d'une banalité assommante, elle était désarmante pour le médecin qui avait dû sécher les larmes de cette future maman éplorée. Zelena décida de lui porter un coup au cœur et lança d'une voix doucereuse :

« Je me demandais... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore enceinte de Robin ? Cela te répugne à ce point de coucher avec lui sachant qu'il a pris tant de plaisir avec moi ? »

Regina se para d'un sourire large et hypocrite qui constituait une maigre défense face aux répliques blessantes de sa sœur.

\- « Je te l'ai dit : j'ai Henry et il est déjà bien plus que je n'aurais osé en rêver. J'ai choisi Henry par amour, toi tu portes cet enfant comme une arme. Mais tu te trompes : ce bébé t'apportera sans doute beaucoup mais il ne te donnera jamais les moyens de me faire du mal.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Zelena dont le sourire s'élargissait. Pourtant tu...

\- Stop, coupa Emma. Tu la boucles ou je te fous les menottes et tu resteras cloitrée dans ta grange poussiéreuse. »

Zelena se tut, non par peur que la Shérif ne mette sa menace a exécution : son champ d'action était plus large si elle avait la liberté de sortir et elle était déterminée à ne pas s'en priver. Elle partit la tête haute, sans saluer ni remercier Mme Jumbo pour sa délicatesse et son soutien.

« On va dire que ce sont les hormones..., soupira la Shérif. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Elle regarda Regina en compatissant du comportement odieux de sa sœur puis lança un coup d'œil à Robin avant de partir. Ils échangèrent un au revoir silencieux puis Emma rattrapa Zelena qui marchait d'un pas trainant.

\- « Je suis prête à parier que ces saignements étaient faux, marmonna Emma en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Je me demande si ce sera un garçon ou une fille..., fit Zelena sans l'écouter. J'espère que ce sera une fille, subtile, belle, intelligente... tout à mon image, à des lieues de ce voleur boueux.

\- Si ton bébé sent la forêt, tu sauras de quel côté de l'arbre il tient..., répliqua Emma.

\- Je pense qu'il m'aime.

\- Qui ? »

Elles avaient tourné pour prendre l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Emma appuya pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. La sonnerie tinta et les portes se refermèrent derrière elles. Emma avait peur d'en entendre plus. Zelena se pencha vers l'oreille de la Shérif, pour lui susurrer avec délice :

\- « Robin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Emma se tourna vers elle et essaya de déceler la folie dans ses prunelles bleues. Si Zelena agissait sous le joug d'une démence machiavélique, ses actes n'avaient rien d'irréfléchi.

« Je porte son enfant. », clama-t-elle avec fierté.

Emma soupira, soulagée : ce n'était donc que cela. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elles prirent la direction de la sortie et de la voiture de fonction.

\- « Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Cet enfant représente l'amour que nous avons concrétisé.

\- Il pensait que tu étais Marianne, rappela Emma la mâchoire serrée.

\- Et je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour cela » se chagrina Zelena.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Shérif, comme pour la consoler d'avoir ainsi oublié de la remercier. Emma se recula, révulsée qu'elle ose la toucher.

« Tu l'as dupé, tu nous a tous trompés pour revenir et cracher ton venin, coupa Emma d'un ton sec. Maintenant, ferme-la et monte dans la voiture. »

Emma ouvrit à la volée la portière et lui fit signe de monter. Zelena garda un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, tant par fierté que par habitude malsaine, et s'engouffra finalement dans le véhicule.

* * *

Henry avait fini par avoir gain de cause. Ils bavardaient tous les trois sans se soucier du reste du monde. Le temps d'un après-midi, ils pouvaient être ensemble, sans les autres. Henry appréciait de passer du temps avec ses deux mères sans avoir à partager avec un tiers. Ils parlaient romans, jeux vidéos, loisirs... soient autant de thèmes éloignés de leur vie tumultueuse. Henry évoquait leur année passée à New-York.

\- « Il faudra que tu vois le parc, ajouta Henry. Il était magnifique. On a fait des balades en vélo l'été, c'était sympa.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup » approuva Regina.

Ceci gonfla Henry de joie qui repartit dans ses doux projets. Emma intervint pour mentionner les autres lieux plaisants :

\- « Il y a aussi le grand cinéma qui était juste à côté de l'appartement. Et il y a la patinoire qu'on a testé.

\- Ma' n'était pas très agile, confia Henry. Elle était à moitié tombée sur Walsh et... »

Il commençait à rire de la chute pour se ravisa, se souvenant de la véritable identité de Walsh. Regina lança un regard à Emma qui fit une brève grimace avant de rassurer leur fils :

\- « C'est pas grave. La chute n'en était pas moins drôle. Je suis tombée à genoux et j'me suis écrasée sur la lame du patin. J'ai eu un bleu pendant un mois, termina Emma.

\- Elle a marché comme une petite vieille », se moqua Henry en riant.

Regina sourit, amusée de cette péripétie qu'elle s'imaginait aisément. Ils continuèrent à marcher à travers le petit parc de Storybrooke. L'air était doux et le temps des plus agréables.

Henry vit des jeux pour enfants un peu plus loin et évoqua des souvenirs de sa petites enfance. Regina se rappela ses années avec tendresse, se souvenant d'un jeune Henry peu aventureux qui demandait toujours après elle pour assurer ses déplacements. Emma écoutait et posait parfois des questions sur les habitudes de cet Henry qu'elle n'avait connu.

Ce dernier se tut, repérant soudain quelqu'un un peu plus loin. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et l'appela.

\- « Ça vous dérange pas si je vous laisse ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Qui est-ce ? », demanda sa mère brune en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille.

Son ton était sec. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Henry se dandina sur ses pieds, cherchant une parade. Il se racla la gorge.

\- « C'est Grace...

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?, demanda encore Regina.

\- Rien juste... discuter et manger une glace peut-être... »

Henry lança un regard implorant à Emma. Celle-ci, trop amusée de le voir si gêné, dut prendre quelque seconde avant de saisir son message silencieux.

\- « Moi ça me pose pas de problème mais si ta mère veut pas..., lança Emma l'air de rien.

\- Tu essayes de me faire porter le chapeau ? » lança Regina en se tournant vers elle.

Emma haussa les épaules. Son sourire transparaissait dans sa voix plus qu'il ne se laissait voir :

\- « Tu oserais dire 'non' à ce pauvre enfant qui meurt d'envie d'aller draguer ?

\- Ma' !, s'offusqua Henry.

\- Va-y, lâcha finalement Regina. Mais je veux que tu sois à la maison pour le dîner.

\- D'accord, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- Tu as ton téléphone ? »

Mais Henry était déjà parti rejoindre Grace. La brune roula des yeux, excédée tandis qu'Emma le regardait presque courir pour rattraper la fille de Jefferson. Sa mère blonde était aussi attendrie que moqueuse.

« Quand je pense que c'est lui qui voulait cette sortie en famille... » souffla Regina.

Le sourire d'Emma se fit plus amer et se fana tristement sur ses lèvres. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait de l'intérêt que parce qu'elle était la mère d'Henry. Regina s'assit sur un des bancs qui bordaient le chemin et l'invita d'un regard à faire de même. Emma prit place à côté d'elle et elles regardèrent quelques instants Henry, que l'on devinait rougir, qui bavardait avec Grace. Ces derniers s'éloignèrent alors en discutant, loin du regard inquisiteur de Regina et d'une douceur moqueuse d'Emma.

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : on ne fait pas le poids face à cette jeune demoiselle » plaisanta Emma.

Regina songea encore à évoquer les questions qui assaillissaient son esprit. Seule Emma pouvait y répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler la question sans se montrer indiscrète. De plus les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge et refusaient catégoriquement de sortir de sa bouche. Regina replaça ses cheveux d'une main distraite puis, décidant de ne pas briser ce moment léger et complice, s'engagea dans la conversation avec autant de légèreté qu'Emma l'avait lancée. C'est cette dernière qui fut surprise de ne pas avoir Regina couper court à cette sortie, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Tink rajusta son t-shirt, du vert qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle tentait une fois encore de convaincre la Shérif de la justesse de son propos.

\- « Hook l'a très bien pris, avança Tink.

\- Hook n'a pas eu le même parcours, répliqua Emma en s'asseyant sur un banc qui bordait le Granny's.

\- Elle s'en remettra, fit Tinkerbell. Elle...

\- Elle a vraiment sauté sur l'occasion lorsque tu lui as parlé de ce fichu sort ?, coupa Emma. Elle s'est empressée de voir vers qui ça la menait ? »

Le vert de ses yeux se fit plus sombre. La fée se tut quelques secondes et ce bref silence fut suffisant pour qu'Emma arrive d'elle-même à en conclure de la réponse.

\- « C'est bien ce que je pensais... Et tu veux encore décider pour elle.

\- Je veux l'aider, se braqua la fée, outrée.

\- Alors ne dis rien, répéta Emma. Elle choisis elle-même avec qui elle veut être.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi si je _décide_ de lui révéler la supercherie de Blue ? »

Tink posa fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches et défia la Shérif d'un air revêche, mais Emma était tout au plus chagrinée que furieuse.

\- « Ça pourrait l'aider à se défaire de..., commença Tink.

\- Mais merde, s'énerva Emma. Ne lui dis rien. Laisse-la. Si elle veut être avec Robin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Emma se leva prestement, bondissant presque.

« Bon retour au couvent, moi je vais bosser. »

Et elle prit la direction du poste de police. Tink resta sans voix. Bien sûr la tromperie de Blue la touchait : cela la répugnait, l'énervait... mais elle n'en était pas si affectée, si chagrinée...

« Qu'y a-t-il, Tinkerbell ? »

La fée se retourna prudemment, croyant reconnaître le timbre de sa voix légèrement rauque. Une femme la toisait d'un regard qui se voulait dur mais il n'était qu'amusé tout au plus. Tink se détendit en reconnaissant Lily.

\- « Je prenais ma pause mais Emma s'est barrée avant. Encore cette histoire de poudre ?

\- De poussière, corrigea machinalement Tink.

\- Elle veut toujours qu'on soit muettes comme des carpes ? »

Tink hocha la tête mais l'idée d'en faire part à Regina n'en restait pas moins présente. Lily sembla deviner ses pensées car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« A ta place, je laisserai les choses comme elles sont. _Crazy Queen_ risque de t'incendier dans tous les sens du terme et si elle ne te tue pas, Emma t'épinglera les ailes... En même temps, j'aurais bien aimé voir _Crazy Queen_ régler son compte à mère Thérésa. Dommage. »

Tink hocha de nouveau la tête songeuse. Lily resta, dans l'espoir qu'elle veuille bien lui communiquer ses pensées. Tink lui confia alors :

\- « Si je n'avais pas perdu confiance en ce sort, j'aurais bien aimé savoir vers qui il aurait dirigé la Sauveuse.

\- Son fils, non ? », fit Lily avec évidence.

Ruby héla Lily depuis l'intérieur du restaurant et la fille de Maleficent partit reprendre son ouvrage. Tink se décida à rejoindre le couvent, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de dévoiler la supercherie à son amie. La vérité était terrible et le mensonge si doux. Emma avait peut-être raison...

* * *

Regina marchait main dans la main avec Robin. C'était de ces petits bonheurs que Zelena ne lui avaient pas encore arrachés.

Ce dernier parlait avec admiration de la technologie de ce monde qui permettait de découvrir le développement de l'enfant. Il contait à Regina à quel point, le fœtus grandissait vite, à quel point il devenait plus grand, à quel point il devenait plus fort d'heure en heure. Elle supportait de bonne grâce ces conversations qu'elle savait menées dans l'optique de l'inclure dans cette relation mais ceci devenait de plus en plus difficilement supportable pour elle. Les mois s'écoulaient et cela ne rendait pas la chose plus aisée.

La brune l'écoutait et ajoutait de temps à autre quelques mots pour lui montrer qu'elle ne restait pas moins attentive à l'histoire de son enfant.

Elle lâcha sa main. Robin s'arrêta.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous séparer, au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, murmura Regina.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?, demanda Robin, incrédule.

\- J'ai du mal à supporter cette situation. J'ai besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair.

\- Mais... Je t'ai choisie » fit valoir Robin.

Regina esquissa un sourire triste.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu approches Zelena, avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Je ne la vois que parce qu'elle porte mon enfant.

\- Et je ne peux pas te le reprocher, murmura-t-elle tristement. C'est pour ça que je veux que l'on se sépare. »

Cette décision la déchirait mais elle la savait nécessaire pour elle.

\- « Tu disais que j'étais ton True Love, lui rappela Robin. Notre amour sera plus fort que tout ce que pourra faire Zelena.

\- Je n'aime pas cet enfant... »

Les mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Elle ne détestait pas cet enfant à proprement parler, elle haïssait simplement ce qu'il représentait : un lien entre Robin et Zelena qui perdurerait et n'aurait de cesse de grandir.

\- « Cet enfant, murmura Robin, sera aussi le tien. Notre famille est brisée et singulière mais je veux vivre cet amour avec toi. Cet enfant est le mien et sera aussi le tien parce que je t'aime.

\- Cet enfant sera toujours celui de Zelena. C'est elle sa mère. Je ne serais que sa tante ou je ne sais quelle marâtre détestable. »

Robin s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Regina le coupa, craignant qu'il ne vienne à bout de ses convictions :

« Si le True Love est plus fort que tout alors nous nous retrouverons. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce qui tourne autour de cet enfant... Tu iras à l'échographie seul. Je suis désolée.»

Regina lui dit au revoir et se volatilisa dans un nuage violet, loin de Robin, loin de ce qu'il représentait, loin de tout.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Mme Jumbo est un clin d'oeil à** _Dumbo_ **de Disney.**

 **Je mettrai le dernier chapitre samedi !:D**


	24. Chapter 24

_Raphi5930_ **: Et oui, c'est la fin... On va voir si elles finissent ensemble x) ...ou pas.**

 _Morgane_ **: Aaah merci, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer : Emma cherche à préserver Regina. (J'arrivais pas à retrouver le terme.) Je crois que personne a craché sur la rupture Regina/Robin xD Tes mots en majuscules sont des petits cris du cœur pour me rappeler ce que je dois écrire ? XP Je n'oublie pas, je sais où je vais... Reste juste à savoir maintenant si cela te plait.**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Zelena patientait calmement dans la salle d'attente, ses bras enlacés autour de son ventre. Séraphin avait pris un magazine sur le table et le feuilletait sans vraiment s'intéresser à son contenu. Emma tordait ses mains nerveusement. Séraphin referma le magazine et le lança sur la table.

\- « Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

\- Non, je me demandais quelle saloperie elle allait encore inventer pour nous torturer, dit-elle en désignant Zelena assise en face d'elle.

\- Vous mentez, déclara le chevalier sans grande difficulté. Zelena ne vous a jamais inquiétée outre mesure. »

Sa voix était calme et posée, comme toujours. Il la scruta de son regard perçant, attendant qu'elle veuille lui dévoiler la véritable raison qui l'inquiétait ainsi.

\- « En fait, Regina a pris un congé cet après-midi et c'est pas dans ses habitudes, admit Emma au bout d'un moment.

\- Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- J'en sais rien... »

Emma baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Séraphin se tourna vers la Shérif :

\- « Je crois pouvoir gérer le comportement de Zelena, aussi insupportable soit-il.

\- On avait dit qu'on serait toujours deux, lui rappela Emma.

\- Je peux appeler Sir votre père si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Rester ici à vous morfondre ne fera que vous peiner plus encore. Partez, je vous appellerai en cas de problème, s'engagea-t-il.

\- Vous savez vous servir d'un téléphone ?, demanda Emma, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

\- Lily m'a montré, l'informa Séraphin avec fierté. Elle a créé un bouton magique pour que je puisse vous appeler directement.

\- Ça s'appelle un raccourci. » sourit Emma.

Sous le regard de bronze du dragon, Emma se leva. Elle ne dit mot et partit d'un pas rapide vers la sortie : elle devait passer au manoir.

* * *

Regina avait ouvert une petite pièce au fond du manoir. Elle s'en servait de débarrât et les cartons s'amoncelaient. Ils étaient néanmoins scrupuleusement identifiés à l'aide d'une écriture fine sur leurs flans. Regina parcourut les écritures du regard, à la recherche de cartons au contenu spécifique. Elle les trouva enfin : ils étaient empilés avec soin dans un coin de la pièce, presque cachés.

Elle prit le premier de cette maigre pile et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux. Elle extirpa des entrailles du carton autant de souvenirs que d'objets. Elle s'assit et posa contre elle le doux coussin en forme de tête de panda qu'Henry avait tant aimé. Elle le serra contre elle puis le garda contre son ventre tandis qu'elle ouvrait un deuxième carton contenant les affaires d'un Henry plus âgé.

Elle ressortit les affaires minuscules et se remémora à quel point son prince avait été petit. Elle passa ses doigts sur le tissu, se souvenant avec quelles difficultés, elle était parvenue à créer un maigre lien avec son fils.

On frappa au rez-de-chaussée. Regina ne répondit pas, se disant que cette personne indésirable finirait par rebrousser chemin. On frappa de nouveau. Le silence retomba et Regina soupçonnait l'individu de guetter du mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte grinça de manière presque imperceptible mais la brune connaissait trop bien son manoir pour ne pas reconnaître ce son : quelqu'un s'était permis d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se gonfla de colère et s'apprêtait à hurler et maudire l'indésirable quand...

« Regina tu es là ? »

C'était Emma. La colère de Regina disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Elle hésita cependant à lui faire prendre connaissance de sa présence puis elle fit son choix, se disant qu'Emma ne rebrousserait pas chemin.

« Je suis en haut ! » cria-t-elle en réponse.

Les pieds d'Emma se firent entendre à intervalle régulier contre le parquet des marches. La brune devina son pas hésitant tandis qu'elle cherchait dans quelle pièce elle se trouvait. Regina l'appela encore et Emma se dirigea vers elle. Elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. La Shérif agita les feuilles qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- « Maleficent a demandé un permis de construire, dit-elle pour justifier sa présence.

\- Si elle veut construire un bunker pour y enfermer sa fille, qu'elle le fasse, lança Regina, les yeux baissés.

\- Je crois que ce serait plutôt une maison pour Lily... à moins que ce ne soit pour Séraphin.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre, Shérif Swan ?, s'agaça-t-elle faiblement.

\- J'étais partie pour te le donner à la mairie mais tu n'étais pas là alors... »

Emma laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'y trouvant elle-même pas de fin à inventer. La demande aurait pu aisément attendre quelques jours mais servait d'excuse vraisemblable pour la voir.

« … Je peux entrer... ? » osa demander Emma.

Regina hocha la tête et Emma osa franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Regina et replia ses jambes sous elle dans une posture plus confortable. Elle détailla les cartons de son regard vert et reconnut des affaires d'enfants. Elle supposa donc un lien quelconque avec Zelena mais ne dit rien.

\- « Ce sont les affaires d'Henry ?, demanda Emma en connaissant la réponse.

\- Oui. »

Sa voix était rauque et Emma devinait un quelconque vague à l'âme.

\- « Il pleurait tellement au début..., lui confia-t-elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, de pleurer sans cesse...

\- C'était un bébé... c'est normal...non ?, fit Emma en regardant un petit body.

\- Pas à ce point. Puis dieu merci, cela lui est passé et c'est devenu un bébé calme et curieux. »

Emma se mit en tailleur et prit un petit pyjama qu'elle tendit entre ses deux mains. Elle découvrait pour la première fois ces vestiges de l'enfance d'Henry.

\- « Il était vraiment si petit ?

\- Et encore, quand je l'ai eu, il avait quelques semaines. » dit Regina.

Emma hocha la tête. Regina garda le coussin contre elle et tendit la main pour attirer un carton vers elles. Emma jeta un œil curieux à son contenu : il était gorgé d'objets colorés. Regina sortit une pile de dessins plus ou moins élaborés qui tapissaient le fond du carton.

\- « Il adorait dessiner. Il en faisait tout le temps.

\- Quel artiste, sourit Emma en montrant un gribouillage aux mille couleurs.

\- Il se vexait quand je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître ce qu'il dessinait » grimaça Regina, navrée et nostalgique.

Emma rit et sortit un étrange ficelage de petites billes colorées.

\- « C'est quoi ?, un carillon ?

\- Non, c'est un collier.

\- On dirait un carillon..., répéta Emma convaincue de la ressemblance. Ça devait faire chic avec tes tailleurs.

\- C'est le premier cadeau qu'il m'a offert pour la fête des mères. »

Emma se sentit alors honteuse de s'être rie d'un cadeau si symbolique. Elle chercha à s'excuser mais Regina n'en était pas blessée.

\- « Et ça faisait très chic sur un tailleur, si tu veux savoir.

\- C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire... Je..., balbutia Emma.

\- Donne. »

Regina tendit la main et Emma le lui donna. Elle défit habillement la fermeture du collier. Elle garda un bout de chaque entre ses doigts et fit signe à Emma d'approcher. Cette dernière se pencha légèrement en avant et se laissa faire. Regina passa ses bras autour de son cou et entreprit d'accrocher le collier à l'aveuglette. Emma baissa les yeux afin de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Tu as une de ces crinières... » marmonna Regina en peinant à attacher le collier.

Emma déglutit et ne répondit rien. La brune trouva enfin l'attache et se recula elle ajusta machinalement le collier afin de parfaire le tombée de sorte que les petites sphères colorées soient disposées symétriquement. Regina s'autorisa à déplacer quelques boucles blondes qui menaçaient de s'entortiller autour du collier puis elle laissa sa main glisser du collier jusque le long de son épaule. Emma baissa la tête sur le collier et fit tourner une des sphères entre ses doigts elle était émue de porter ce cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« J'ai dû le porter tous les jours pendant près de six mois, sourit Regina. Il se mettait à bouder dès que je ne l'avais plus. »

Emma s'imaginait aisément la mine boudeuse de ce Henry, alors bambin et joufflu. Regina reporta ses mains autour du coussin qu'elle maintenait contre son ventre. Elle conta encore quelques anecdotes sur l'enfance de leur fils et le silence finit par retomber.

« J'ai rompu » annonça Regina dans un murmure.

Emma garda la tête baissée. L'annonce était abrupte, sans fioritures.

\- « J'en suis désolée, répondit naturellement Emma.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas. »

Regina essaya de croiser le regard d'Emma mais cette dernière l'évitait et restait impassible.

\- « Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai jamais rien eu contre Robin, se défendit Emma. J'ai jamais rien dit contre lui.

\- Avec le recul, je me demande pourquoi tu étais si silencieuse... toi qui est toujours si extravertie, pointa-t-elle.

\- J'essayais d'être... une bonne amie, s'énerva Emma sans élever le son de sa voix qui se fit pourtant plus dure. Je t'ai jamais demandé d'explications sur ton sarcasme continuel contre Hook. »

Regina restait dubitative même si elle ne trouvait rien dans l'attitude d'Emma qui la trahissait. Après tout, si elle était habile à déceler le mensonge chez les autres, elle était plus que compétente pour en user à sa propre intention.

\- « C'était un individu peu recommandable et je craignais qu'il n'ait une mauvaise influence sur Henry.

\- T'as qu'à partir du principe que je pense la même chose de Robin », trancha Emma.

Son ton cassant et sa colère qui grondait rappelait la virulence de la Ténébreuse lorsqu'elle s'est était prise à Robin. Emma manipulait les éléments du long collier afin de s'occuper les mains.

« J'étais juste venue pour les papiers. Je dois repartir maintenant. », termina-t-elle.

Elle fit glisser le collier et tenta de défaire l'attache elle-même. La petite fermeture s'échappait de ses doigts et elle s'énervait, ne faisant que rendre la tâche plus ardue. Regina lui prit doucement le collier des mains et défit l'attache sans hâte.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de fuir. Si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer les raisons de tes comportements, libre à toi.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, prétexta Emma. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Tu ne dis ça que parce que tu viens de rompre avec Robin.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien. »

Regina fit glisser le collier autour de son cou. Elle le plia afin qu'il ne se tortille pas en des nœuds tortueux.

\- « Tu ne sais rien des motivations qui m'ont poussée à rompre avec lui, poursuivit Regina en rangeant soigneusement le collier dans la boite qui lui était destinée.

\- Et tu ne sais rien de ce qui me pousse à agir comme ça, répliqua Emma sur le même ton.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus simple si tu daignais tout simplement me le dire. »

Emma s'apprêtait à se lever mais se ravisa, hésitant un instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Elle s'était déjà trompée une fois en les disant, elle ne voulaient plus les redire sans en mesurer pleinement leur sens.

Emma s'humecta les lèvres et se pencha légèrement. Se faisant, ses cheveux blonds glissèrent le long de ses épaules. Voyant que Regina ne se reculait pas et l'observait attentivement, elle s'autorisa à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui donna un premier baiser pour lui donner la raison qui l'avait poussée à s'enchainer au pouvoir de la dague. Elle caressa ses lèvres pulpeuses pour lui étayer la raison qui l'avait poussée à s'enfoncer si bas dans les méandres des Enfers, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur. Emma l'embrassa une troisième fois pour lui témoigner la peur et le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en la voyant s'éveiller pour de bon à l'hôpital, sauvée de tout danger. Ce troisième baiser se fit plus tendre et plus doux encore que les autres.

Mais ce qui la surprit plus que sa propre audace, c'est que Regina répondait à ses baisers, s'approchant pour les rendre plus appuyés et plus sincères. Ses lèvres épousaient celles d'Emma dans une timidité pudique. C'est avec pudeur et retenu que la brune laissa entendre dans un soupir les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à la chercher, ses tentatives pour la délivrer de la dague. Elle inclina légèrement a tête et déposa un baiser de son initiative, sans hâte.

Regina fit glisser une main sur la joue d'Emma et en poussa quelques mèches de chevelures blondes qui ombrageaient sa peau et l'empêchait de la sentir. La peau d'Emma se réchauffait sous ses doigts; le rouge lui montait aux joues. Regina l'incita à s'approcher davantage.

« Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Emma reconnut son timbre grave, reconnut le ton de sa voix et rompit le contact aussitôt. Leur petite bulle de quiétude explosa aussitôt et le retour à la réalité était déroutant.

Regina se releva dans l'instant et se hissa à sa hauteur. Elle se tint droite, nullement honteuse et coupable. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses traits trahissaient sa surprise et son incompréhension.

\- « Je vais partir, s'empressa de dire Emma.

\- Non. Tu restes ici. », la pria Regina plus qu'elle ne lui ordonna.

Elle laissa Emma derrière elle et quitta la pièce dont elle referma consciencieusement la porte afin qu'Emma ne puisse entendre la conversation à venir. Robin la suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Regina s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée.

\- « C'est pour cette raison que tu as rompu ?, demanda-t-il. Pour être avec elle ?

\- Non.

\- Cela y ressemblait, contra-t-il, blessé. Tu romps dans la matinée et l'après-midi, tu es dans ses bras.

\- Emma n'est pas la raison qui m'a poussée à rompre, soutint fermement Regina. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux pas supporter que tu aies été avec Zelena.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas de nouveau être ensemble si tu te mets avec Emma.

\- Emma est la mère d'Henry et en cela, elle fera toujours partie de ma famille. Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, dit-elle avec calme. Je maintiens que cette rupture est nécessaire tant pour moi que pour toi. Tu peux te soucier de cet enfant sans avoir à culpabiliser. »

Robin fit un pas vers elle. Il essaya de lui prouver sa bonne foi, de lui témoigner l'amour qu'il lui portait toujours mais Regina ne changea pas d'avis. Robin insista encore et elle se résolut, le cœur gros, à user de la magie contre lui. Robin se fit happer par un nuage violacé qui l'emporta chez lui, loin du manoir.

Regina soupira et remonta à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte du débarrât.

« Emma ? », appela-t-elle.

Mais la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait que des cartons ouverts éparpillés sur le sol, un coussin abandonné par terre et des vêtements d'enfants ici et là, mais nulle trace d'Emma.

* * *

Emma réapparut loin du manoir. La fumée immaculée se dispersa aussitôt. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus déplacée de la sorte. Son cœur battait la chamade et le rouge colorait ses joues. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir embrassée dans ces circonstances tumultueuses. Regina risquait de penser qu'elle avait profité de la situation... Elle secoua doucement la tête afin de chasser ces pensées.

Emma reconnut l'hôpital et son véhicule de fonction garé un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança et distingua Zelena sur le siège passager. Séraphin se tenait à côté de ce carrosse des temps modernes. David était également présent, les bras croisés, l'air résigné. Ils parurent soulagés en voyant la Shérif arriver.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ?, demanda Emma. Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

\- Non, il y a eu méprise avec le père, l'éclaira Séraphin.

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans la voiture, ajouta David. Je m'apprêtai à la ramener. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et toqua au carreau de la voiture. Zelena détourna le regard et serra son ventre de ses bras. Emma soupira et se tourna vers Séraphin et son père :

\- « Vous pouvez retourner au poste. Je vais la ramener chez elle.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?, demanda Séraphin. Elle est d'humeur morose.

\- Oui, ça devrait aller, assura la Shérif. Je la ramène et je vous rejoins au poste.

\- Fais attention. », la pria néanmoins David.

Il avait remarqué l'allure pressée de sa fille, son air soucieux et avide de s'occuper à autre chose qu'à penser. Emma acquiesça et s'engouffra dans le véhicule, côté conducteur. David et Séraphin regardèrent la voiture de police s'éloigner.

Emma regardait la route. Le bruit du moteur meublait le silence de son ronronnement continu. Elle entendit Zelena renifler et détourner le regard vers la vitre de sa portière. Elle serra son ventre de ses bras, remontant le bébé au plus près de son cœur.

« Il veut me prendre mon bébé. » souffla Zelena.

La Shérif l'avait suffisamment côtoyée à présent pour reconnaître son ton dénué de sarcasme et d'hypocrisie.

\- « Il veut me prendre mon bébé, répéta Zelena d'une triste colère.

\- Il veut seulement le voir, la rassura Emma en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il veut le voir, c'est son enfant, c'est normal. Et au début, il le verra qu'un peu parce que ce bébé aura besoin de toi.

\- Je sais qu'il va me la prendre. Et alors je lui empalerai la tête sur un pic et je le transformerai en épouvantail. »

Sa voix était redevenue faiblement menaçante, teintée des larmes du chagrin. Elle peinait à s'imaginer l'accouchement qui serait une première séparation elle refusait d'envisager qu'on puisse lui retirer cet enfant.

« C'est une fille ? » fit Emma en relevant l'indice dans la phrase de Zelena.

Zelena avait refusé que l'on dévoile le sexe du bébé et c'était une de ces choses multiples qu'elle conservait jalousement pour elle seule. Même Robin ignorait ce détail et Zelena avait malmené le service hospitalier afin qu'il n'en dise rien.

Les bâtiments se faisaient plus rares et laissaient place aux arbres. Zelena se raidit, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de révéler. Elle attendit une réplique triomphante de la Shérif, réplique qui ne vint pas.

\- « Tu as réfléchi à un prénom ?

\- … Cela signifie ''celle qui atteint une haute place d'honneur'' », déclara Zelena d'un petit air hautain.

Emma s'amusa de son dédain mais elle ne s'étonna pas que la Wicked Witch ait choisi un prénom si noble pour sa progéniture.

\- « C'est un grand prénom, commenta Emma en tournant dans l'allée de la propriété de Zelena.

\- C'est Mérida, annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

\- C'est joli. Je suis sûre que ça lui ira très bien. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. Zelena ne descendit pas immédiatement.

\- « Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas le droit de me prendre mon bébé ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ce sera sans doute une garde partagée, expliqua Emma. Mais il n'a aucun droit de te retirer ton enfant.

\- Pour une fois que la Sauveuse démontre une certaine présence d'esprit... », commenta Zelena.

Elle sortit de la voiture sans ajouter un mot et claqua la portière. Emma la regarda passer la porte de sa maison et disparaître dans son asile solitaire.

« De rien, c'est mon plaisir... », marmonna la Shérif en sortant de la propriété.

Malgré le fait qu'elle fasse parfois preuve d'une gentillesse rare et désarmante, Zelena ne pouvait tourner le dos à ses vieux travers et lançait parfois une remarque acerbe.

La voiture retrouvait ces rues bordées de bâtiments. Emma profitait du silence pour repenser à ces baisers échangés un peu plus tôt. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, pensive et anxieuse.

« J'espère que tu sais que cette petite feinte ne marche plus avec moi. »

Emma sursauta et Regina la toisa d'un regard réprobateur. Elle était confortablement assise côté passager, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

\- « La dernière fois que tu as disparu ainsi, j'ai dû te courir après pendant des jours.

\- Je ne suis plus la Ténébreuse, dit inutilement Emma.

\- Je sais. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je désapprouve ce genre de conduite... Et tu as oublié ta coccinelle dans mon allée. »

Emma continuait à rouler et rejoignait le poste de police. Elle était gênée d'être de nouveau confrontée à elle si vite, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas l'instigatrice de cette rencontre.

\- « Je ne suis pas là pour remplacer Robin, marmonna Emma, ses mains se crispant sur le volant. Et je n'ai pas agi par pitié.

\- Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Tu n'as rien à voir avec Robin. »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur dans sa direction, se demandant si elle la jugeait inférieure à lui... Regina n'émettait aucun jugement de valeur c'était là un simple constat sans animosité. L brune se racla la gorge, gênée.

\- « Tu devrais continuer tout droit, déclara Regina au bout d'un moment. Il y a un endroit des plus sympathiques pour boire un café. Leurs pâtisseries sont fameuses et je suis sûre qu'elles susciteraient ton intérêt.

\- Je ne sais pas, Regina, je...

\- Je te proposes un simple café. » assura Regina.

Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer l'esprit de questions. Elle avait simplement envie d'être ici.

« Tu peux dire que la Mairesse doit s'entretenir personnellement avec la Shérif, ajouta Regina. Je ne pense pas que ton collègue Séraphin ou que quiconque ne contredise cette justification. »

Elle doutait à présent et sa voix se faisait moins assurée en dépit que l'impression première qu'elle pouvait montrer. Emma, de son côté, voyait son assurance fondre à vue d'œil. Elle donna sa réponse avant de se retrouver complètement démunie.

« Je prendrai un chocolat chaud. » annonça Emma.

La voiture arriva à l'intersection. Emma marqua l'arrêt et au lieu de tourner, poursuivit tout droit selon l'indication donnée par Regina. La brune réprima un soupir et les épaules d'Emma se détendirent. Se parler n'avait jamais demandé un courage si grand... et peut-être que la fleur de myosotis sur la banquette arrière y était pas totalement étrangère.

* * *

Lily se baladait avec sa mère. Elle profitait de son jour de congé pour être seule avec elle. Lily tentait de décrire sa vie d'avant Storybrooke. La méconnaissance de ce monde rendait la représentation bien difficile pour Maleficent.

\- « J'aurais aimé le voir de mes yeux, regretta-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas quitter cette ville...

\- C'est pas grave. Je te montrerai des photos sur internet, ce sera comme si on y était. Puis Storybrooke est pas si mal.

\- ...Merci d'être restée. »

Lily se sentit mal à l'aise et n'en montra rien. A la place, elle choisit de répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« En même temps, ma mère m'apprend à être une _scary dragon bitch_ , je ne pouvais pas partir. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis Lily se rendit compte qu'elles se trouvaient dans la rue du poste de police. Regina s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et quelqu'un au bout de la rue se hâtait pour la rattraper. Malgré la distance, Lily reconnut ses cheveux blonds remontés en un haut chignon et sa tunique noir au col blanc.

\- « Hey, c'est pas Regina là-bas ?, fit Lily l'air de rien.

\- Si, répondit Maleficent en avisant la brune qui tournait ses clefs pour démarrer sa voiture.

\- On peut pas lui passer le bonjour ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

\- Moi non mais toi si, alors je peux bien faire des efforts pour supporter cette tarée » se justifia sa fille avec naturel.

Maleficent n'était pas complètement crédule pour croire aveuglément Lily. Néanmoins, elle voulait encourager tout ce qui pourrait les lier et les téléporta directement devant le véhicule de Regina.

La voiture pila pour ne pas écraser les deux dragons qui venaient de se dresser sur sa route. Regina fusilla Lily du regard, le sachant non étrangère à cette entrée plus que contestable. Elle sortit ensuite de sa voiture et, elle et Maleficent, échangèrent quelques mots. Lily se tut et gardait un œil sur Tinkerbell qui ne faisait qu'accélérer l'allure. La jeune dragonne décida de mettre en pratique les enseignements de ses parents. Elle fit un geste vif de son index et de son majeur et la pauvre fée qui subit le sort glissa sur le sol dans un même mouvement.

\- « Je suis surprise que ta fille effrontée ait demandé à me saluer, fit Regina avec scepticisme.

\- Je devine qu'on s'habitue à tout, même au tarées. » répondit Lily du tac au tac.

Maleficent réprima un rire elle tourna la réplique de sa fille en un commentaire moins acerbe et l'adoucit de quelques mots taquins. Regina se redressa sur ses talons, nullement impressionnée par ce dragon insolent dont les yeux se voilaient d'or. Regina s'apprêtait à se retourner pour essayer de déterminer ce que Lily regardait avec tant d'attention derrière elle quand la fille de Maleficent la rappela à elle :

\- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coin ?

\- J'étais passée voir la Shérif Swan pour vérifier qu'elle effectuait son travail et non qu'elle ne soit occupée à parfaire son tir aux fléchettes. »

La réplique de Regina se voulait condescendante et froide. Son regard était pourtant inhabituellement fuyant.

\- « Ah ouais..., commenta distraitement Lily en regardant Tinkerbell revenir à la charge, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Exactement, répliqua Regina sèchement croyant que Lily mettait en doute sa parole. Si cela te surprend, tu devrais te rappeler que je suis la Mairesse ici.

\- Si on le sait pas c'est qu'on est sourd... »

Maleficent remarqua les doigts de Lily esquisser de petits gestes vifs. Du coin de l'œil, elle en devina la cible mais choisit de ne rien dire. Regina s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Lily coupa court à leur échange :

« En fait, tu me fais chier. Je vais voir Emma. A plus tard. »

Les derniers mots étaient destinés à sa mère. A peine les mots furent-ils lâchés que Lily disparut, happée par un nuage sombre qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Elle réapparut non pas au poste de police comme elle l'avait laissée croire mais à quelques rues de là. Elle maitrisait encore mal ses apparitions et restait approximative. Elle dut retourner sur ses pas et bondit sur Tinkerbell qu'elle entraina dans une ruelle, pour ne pas risquer d'être surprise par Maleficent ou Regina.

\- « Toi, je crois pas que tu allais juste lui passer le bonjour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, répliqua Tinkerbell, exédée. Si je n'avais pas Blue sur le dos, je te transformerai en un sac à main. »

Lily rit doucement, amusée et nullement effrayée. Tink se redressa et agita son index sous le nez du dragon :

\- « Tu peux pas m'empêcher de le lui dire !

\- Le complexe de Dieu ça touche aussi les fées à ce que je vois.

\- Tu n'as le droit de dire ça. J'essaye de réparer une erreur et elle risque de me trucider pour ça je te signale, lui fit remarquer Tinkerbell.

\- Mais elle a quitté Machin, mentionna Lily en espérant la dissuader. Emma a dit de la boucler alors boucle-la.

\- Robin, il s'appelle Robin. Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de cette Sauveuse. »

Lily roula des yeux.

\- « Ton sort marche pas ici. Je vois pas l'intérêt de l'emmerder avec ces conneries.

\- Mais..., commença Tink.

\- Elle est moins sur les nerfs et elle s'en fout de ce type.

\- Elle l'aime toujours.

\- Elle l'a aimé sans ton sort à la con, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre toute seule. On a pas besoin de la bénédiction d'un insecte pour se mettre avec quelqu'un. »

Tinkerbell la fusilla du regard, vexée.

\- « Si elle l'apprend..., commença Tink.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle aura quelqu'un d'ici là et elle renoncera à te foutre sur un bûcher.

\- C'est rassurant. », commenta faiblement la fée.

Lily se retourna, la sentant arriver avant de la voir. Avoir cette conversation au pied du poste de police n'était pas des plus judicieux. Emma les toisa d'un regard interrogateur et Lily lui expliqua avec lassitude la vaine tentative de Tinkerbell.

\- « Si elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'en foutra si Robin est pas son âme sœur, non ?, fit Lily en cherchant la confirmation d'Emma.

\- Oui, fit cette dernière dans un murmure.

\- Et pourquoi _Crazy Queen_ est passée ? Elle voulait t'emmerder ?

\- … Elle est passée pour des trucs du boulot, répondit évasivement Emma. J'avais oublié des trucs dans certains dossiers. Puis Zelena a appelé pour qu'on lui achète quelques provisions. »

Tinkerbell remarqua le léger malaise d'Emma en mentionnant le passage de Regina mais la Shérif s'attarda sur la grossesse de la Wicked Witch qui constituait le centre de l'attention de Storybrooke au cours des derniers mois.

\- « Elle est comment par rapport à _Crazy Queen_ ?, demanda Lily, curieuse.

\- Pire, sourit Emma taquine, bien pire. Et toujours d'une humeur massacrante dernièrement. »

* * *

Regina n'accompagnait pas Robin. Emma s'accommodait de cette absence de bonne grâce, la sachant éphémère. Ils se retrouveraient avec Henry, plus tard dans la journée.

Elle se chargeait de conduire Zelena à l'hôpital pour tous les examens relatifs à sa grossesse. D'autant qu'Emma puisse en juger, elle avait fini par s'attendrir, faute de ressources les mois s'écoulant ou peut-être finissait-elle par s'assagir en fin de compte. Son ventre était rond comme un ballon. Et peut-être était-ce avec ce changement de tous les jours que Zelena commençait à réaliser qu'elle allait accoucher et devenir maman dans les semaines à venir.

David et Emma attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente. David lançait un regard à sa montre de temps à autre tandis que sa fille faisait mine de lire un magazine. Des pas revinrent vers eux et la Shérif leva son regard vert en direction de Robin, qui revenait seul.

« Il y a un problème avec Zelena ? » demanda David.

Emma guettait, elle aussi, la réponse. Le visage de Robin passa d'une surprise silencieuse à une colère noire :

\- « Elle m'a fait sortir.

\- Ah, fit Emma qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à ajouter.

\- Elle refuse encore que l'on me dise le sexe du bébé, » gronda Robin, indigné.

David tentait de lui expliquer qu'en ce monde, il appartient à la femme de décider de ce genre de choses. Emma, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu admirative : même sans magie, Zelena trouvait toujours le moyen de se montrer agaçante et exécrable une virtuose de son genre.

Après avoir passé les deux premiers trimestres à désirer la présence de Robin pour le voler à Regina, elle ne souhaitait plus que sa disparition. Zelena gardait jalousement son bébé en elle, ne laissant jamais Robin l'approcher ou toucher son enfant.

* * *

Emma ralentit son allure, constatant avec surprise l'absence d'Henry. Regina croisa les jambes et laissa Emma prendre place à côté d'elle.

\- « Henry ne vient pas ?

\- Non, répondit Regina. Il a oublié un devoir et il s'est empressé de rentrer à la maison pour le finir à temps. »

Emma hocha la tête.

« Comment va Zelena ? »

Emma ne fut pas surprise de sa question.

Regina s'arrangeait pour connaître les lieux où se rendait sa sœur et forçait la rencontre. La Shérif avait d'abord cru à un hasard puis, se répétant, une simple coïncidence était devenue fort peu probable. Lorsqu'elles se croisaient, l'échange était toujours sarcastique et ponctué de larges sourires hypocrites. Zelena semblait toujours remettre en cause l'éducation donnée à Henry mais Regina décryptait ces pics apparents comme des demandes implicites de conseils. Cela avait été déroutant au début puis ils avaient fini par s'habituer.

\- « Elle dit qu'elle a mal au dos, multiplie les échographies... Je crois qu'elle aime voir son bébé à l'écran.

\- _Greenie_ a donc un cœur..., fit Regina dans un sourire.

\- En tout cas, elle est toujours égoïste, commenta Emma. Elle a encore viré Rob... »

Emma s'arrêta net. Regina se tourna vers elle. La blonde se pinçait les lèvres, coupable et lui lança un regard désolé.

\- « Robin n'est pas un sujet tabou. Je ne suis plus avec lui et il sera toujours à Storybrooke. Essayer de ne pas prononcer son nom est ridicule... Zelena l'a encore fait sortir ?, fit-elle pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- … Elle ne veut pas qu'il reste trop longtemps. Et elle a peur qu'il lui prenne son bébé, confia Emma.

\- Il n'en a pas le droit. Ce sera probablement une garde partagée...

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. »

Le Jolly Roger scindait le reflet du soleil sur l'onde pour rejoindre le port. Les voiles blanches se gonflaient sous le vent et faisaient concurrence aux nuages ronds. La mer se troublait légèrement et s'écartait pour laisser passer le navire. Emma et Regina le suivirent un court instant du regard.

\- « Je crois qu'elle le trouve moins intéressant depuis que tu n'es plus avec lui..., réfléchit Emma tout haut.

\- Tu devrais donc faire attention à ce qu'elle ne cherche pas à te dévoiler toute sa... _gentillesse_. »

Belle rejoignait Gold à sa boutique. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et s'arrêta quelques instants, croyant avoir remarqué du mouvement. La mer était calme et il devait être agréable de se balader le long du port. Belle remarqua deux personnes assises sur un banc. Bien que de dos, elle reconnut Emma et Regina. Belle tourna finalement la poignée et disparut dans le petit magasin d'antiquités : Emma et Regina ne pouvaient pas être si proche.

Pourtant, assises sur le banc, leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

* * *

Le temps était agréable et doux malgré la brise marine qui s'engouffrait dans les rues. Le jeune Neal avançait, cheveux au vent, dans son petit carrosse moderne non précédé de la noble démarche des chevaux. Cette modeste voiture était poussée par le noble attelage que représentait son père. Charming avançait à une allure mesurée mais c'était un pas de course aux yeux de son jeune fils. Snow marchait à ses côtés, jetant un regard attendri de temps à autres au jeune bambin. Ils passèrent devant le Granny's.

Zelena, attablée sur la terrasse du petit restaurant, incendiait copieusement Robin. Ce dernier avait beau donner le meilleur de lui-même, Zelena ne se privait pas de médire sur lui. Elle ne le désignait pas comme la cause de tout son mal : Zelena maudissait quiconque s'approchait de trop près de son enfant. Nul n'était alors à l'abri d'une réplique cinglante ou d'un regard ombrageux.

La petite exhaussait le vœu de sa mère : elle en était son portrait physique en tout point. Son regard bleu de malice parcourait le monde avec curiosité, déjà avide de connaissances. Des boucles rousses ondulaient le long de son petit visage juvénile. Dans sa poussette, la fille de Zelena regardait ses parents se disputer sans comprendre le sens des mots qu'ils se lançaient.

Robin soutint le regard de Zelena et répliqua à une énième attaque menée à son encontre. Se faisant, sa main se referma sur le vide et il poussa par mégarde un verre. Le verre sauta de la table et explosa en mille morceaux au sol dans un bruit caractéristique. La petite Mérida éclata de rire, ce genre de rire rayonnant et contagieux auquel on ne peut résister. Robin se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisés, ce qui rendit sa fille d'autant plus hilare. Zelena se pencha à son tour, replaçant sa chevelure rousse afin de ne pas être encombrée et ramassa quelques morceaux brisés.

\- « Tu es d'une maladresse terrifiante, le blâma-t-elle.

\- Si tu cessais d'être si peu aimable, je serais peut-être moins maladroit. »

Zelena le défia du regard mais Mérida riait toujours, son visage s'empourprant et se faisant presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. L'entendre rire ainsi rendait la colère difficile à entretenir. Robin céda le premier et joignit son rire à celui de sa fille qui regardait son père avec un grand sourire. La colère de Zelena s'éteignit : elle ne pouvait rester ancrée dans ce sentiment ainsi. Elle éclata de rire à son tour, ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Le rire de la petite Mérida reprit de plus belle, se faisant d'autant plus sonore et joyeux.

Les Charmings dépassèrent la cocasse petite famille, ne pouvant eux-mêmes s'empêcher de sourire de cette banale péripétie.

\- « Ils sont beaucoup moins belliqueux, commenta David.

\- Je crois que nous serons surpris à l'avenir... » fit Snow dans un sourire entendu.

Le jeune Neal rit et se pencha pour apercevoir encore la scène et entendre le rire de cette petite fille aux cheveux roux.

David reconnut sa fille de loin. Ses cheveux clairs et dorés étaient reconnaissables entre mille. Le rouge de sa veste attirait l'œil naturellement. Emma marchait d'un pas lent à côté de Regina dont la démarche s'accordait à la sienne. Elles étaient si proches que leurs épaules se frôlaient par moment. Elles discutaient mais les Charmings étaient encore trop loin pour comprendre ce qui se murmurait.

\- « Je me demande si elles sont ensembles maintenant..., dit David pensivement.

\- Emma ne nous a encore rien annoncé.

\- Je vais lui demander, se décida-t-il.

\- Je te l'interdis. » le coupa son épouse.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras pour le réprimander. Elle était outrée que David songe à se montrer si indiscret mais elle remarqua par la suite son sourire taquin et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur leur fille.

Emma rapprocha doucement sa main de celle de Regina. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent dans un geste naturel et fluide. Leurs témoignages de tendresse restaient discrets. Regina murmura quelque chose à Emma, un sourire perlant aux coins de ses lèvres. Emma éclata de rire avant de renchérir à son tour.

Snow n'avait jamais vu ainsi : si épanouie, si heureuse. Et pour avoir connu Regina au plus profond de son malheur, Snow-White pouvait aisément mesurer le contraste saisissant : Regina était plus détendue et parvenait à accepter l'idée que cet heureux dénouement était mérité.

Henry traversa la route et rejoignit le trottoir de ses mères. Ces dernières ne dénouèrent pas leurs mains. Au contraire, elles se rapprochèrent encore et Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de leur fils afin qu'il puisse marcher à côté d'elles. Regina se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui souffler quelque chose et ce dernier hocha la tête. Il ne s'était pas surpris de leur proximité, ne s'était pas étonné de leurs mains enlacées : il savait.

Snow enroula un bras autour de son mari, sans les lâcher du regard :

« Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question. Les actes parlent plus que les mots. »

Elle se souvint alors de ces mots que lui avaient confiés Regina, comme un secret précieux : l'amour, le véritable amour est magie. Son pouvoir réside en sa capacité à faire éclore et fleurir le bonheur et c'est cela qui le rend si exceptionnel. Et à les voir si rayonnantes, Snow-White le savait alors qu'elles-mêmes ne le soupçonnaient pas encore. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré, cela ne pouvait être que le véritable amour, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je ne voulais pas que Regina se mette avec Emma sous prétexte que le sort la désigne.**

 **J'avais un autre arc sous le coude avec l'enfant Robin/Zelena mais je l'ai abandonné parce que cela laissait le Swan Queen trop en marge.**

 **Mérida comme enfant Robin/Zelena est une théorie vue sur Tumblr. Entre mettre Mérida comme mère de Rumple, bébé Captain Swan et autre... C'était la théorie qui m'avait le plus séduite : une rousse qui tire à l'arc quoi ! Puis vu la signification du prénom, je voyais bien Zelena s'arrêter dessus.**

 **Je te remercie d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, d'autant plus qu'elle était longue ! Verdict ? xD J'espère que la fin ne t'auras pas (trop) déçue... Plus jamais je posterai avant d'avoir écrit la fin. XD**

 **J'ai demandé à** _EvilSwanMills_ **et en fait, je vais continuer ma fanfiction policière Swan Queen. Je sais pas trop quand est-ce que je reviendrai mais _I'll be back_. Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout ! x)**


End file.
